


Uncharted: A Thief's Desire

by cayal



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Gen, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 105,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayal/pseuds/cayal
Summary: 800 years ago, King John of England lost the Crown Jewels in the Wash near Norfolk in the United Kingdom...The discovery of the burial site of Hawaiian King Kamehameha I by treasure hunters Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan also leads to the discovery of a secret letter sent by King George III to Captain James Cook detailing a conspiracy by King John to steal the Jewels and abdicate his throne.Following in the footsteps of Captain Cook, Nate and Sully race across Europe following the clues that will lead them down a twisted path of obsession and betrayal. But they are not the only ones on the hunt for the lost treasure. An unknown shadow follows their every step, desperate to get a hold of the Crown Jewels and will stop at nothing, not even murder, to get them.With the risks increasing at every turn, will they survive long enough to find the treasure, or will it tear their friendship apart for good?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_"Ambition leads me not only farther than any man has been before me, but as far as I think it possible for man to go."_

_\- Captain James Cook_

**_Waipio Valley, Island of Hawaii_ **

Bubbles released from the exhausts of two separate regulators, trailing up to the surface 50 feet above as two divers gracefully glided through the warm, azure water. To the left was the great darkening abyss of the Pacific Ocean, and to the right, tropical fish darted in and out of colourful corals set against the islands shear wall face, like children playing as they fed on the nutrients.

The divers had been under for almost 35 minutes, the lead diver, Nathan Drake with blue eyes and short brown hair, checked his gauge. He still had 120-bar left in his tank. He turned to his dark-haired female counterpart who, holding a small underwater video camera, was looking between at an outcropping of finger coral. He tapped his tank with a metal rod looped around his wrist, the sound a dull thud in the water, and waited for his companion, Mia, to look his way.

When she did, he tapped the palm of his hand which was the divers signal asking how much air she had left.

Her brown eyes glanced down to her gauge and then back at him and made a 'T' sign with her hands and then held a single finger up.

110-bar. Plenty of time.

They continued their search along the Upolu Bottomfish Restricted Fishing Area along the Northern part of the Island of Hawaii, between Halaula and Kukuihaele. It had been a long week for them both, but they were confident they were close.

They swam along the coral watching it stretch out along the wall, and the delicate nature of the corals made it difficult to explore as thoroughly as they wanted and that was the story for the past three days, three dives a day. Searching amongst the corals looking for hints or clues to finding the cave they were looking for.

Just as he was about to signal to begin their ascent, fearing another failed search, Drake – as he was known to friends and enemies alike - noticed a small gap well hidden by corals and fallen rocks. He swam for a closer look, disturbing a school of reef fish and peered inside. It was too dark to see anything, so he unclipped his dive torch from his BCD and shone the light inside.

The light barely penetrated the gloom, highlighting artefacts floating in the water creating an eerie scene but even with the little illumination he could tell it opened into a larger cavern, extending further back. It didn't provide a lot of information, but Drake was certain this was what they were looking for.

To the untrained eye, it looked like these rocks had collapsed above at some point, but to Drake, they looked meticulously placed. Notably the larger, more boulder-like, at the bottom and as it rose, they gradually got smaller. As if they were placed there by someone or someone's who did not have the strength to lift the heavier boulders above ground level. He also noted they were all square-shaped and stacked like blocks rather than a haphazard pile you would expect from naturally fallen rocks.

Drake indicated to Mia that this was the right spot with the 'Ok' hand signal and then pulled out his surface marker buoy with attached line reel from the pocket of his Buoyancy Control Device, or BCD, and pulled his backup regulator from its hook attached to the BCD. He held the regulator to the opening in the SMB and pressed the purge button. The SMB filled with oxygen, Nate released it and it shot to the surface, leaving him with only the reel and string. He tied it to a rock, happy that the boat above would see them and know where they would be when they surfaced.

Nate turned back to the closed-up entrance and sized up the small hole. Mia, being only a couple of inches over five feet and clearly someone who looked after her body, would definitely fit through the hole, even with a tank on her back. Nate, on the other hand, being taller and more solidly built would find it a bit more of a challenge.

Deciding to make it a bit more roomier for himself, Drake started pulling at the top rocks to try to move them off but no matter how much he pushed and pulled, the rocks wouldn't budge. Mia, seeing what Nate was trying to do, pocketed her video camera and swam over to help. Together they pushed, straining themselves and wasting precious oxygen in the process but eventually the rock moved and then rolled through the gap and into the darkness

Nate shone his torch in the hole again and then poked his head through. The darkness seeped around him and the torch didn't do much to help but he could tell that this wasn't a cave, but a tunnel and it extended back into the island.

He pulled out and looked at Mia, she looked at him back. He indicated the hole and that she should go in. She gave him a face that, even underwater, was unmistakable. She wasn't going first.

Nate rolled his eyes and went to enter the cave, but Mia grabbed him by the calf. Nate sighed into his regulator, spewing forth a flurry of bubbles, and looked at her. Mia was pointing to her oxygen gauge and then pointing up.

He looked at his own gauge, he had 80-bar left. Mia had 70. The cautious part of him said they should surface and re-fill their tanks and come back with a full tank and plenty of time to explore. They had marked the location of the cave and there was no way of knowing how far back it extended. But Nathan Drake was not a cautious man, not when it came to discoveries and treasures and instinct had usually led him right, even if it sometimes led him into sticky situations. Besides, he would only take a quick look, what was the harm in that?

 _Famous last words_ he thought.

Indicating to Mia that he was going in, he ignored her attempts at gaining his attention and shimmied through the narrow hole, his steel tank scraping along the roof. He held his torch aloft and looked around, the cave was filled with school of triggerfish slowly gliding this way and that.

Nate felt a little disoriented and a sense of vertigo come over him. The cave started to rotate, and Nate closed his eyes, focused on his breathing, until the feeling dissipated. Opening his eyes, he looked back the way he came to get his bearings and watched Mia gliding through with little difficulty. He allowed himself a small smile before signal-asking if she was ok.

She gave the OK signal in response and they turned around, torches shining out in front of them and swam further into the cave.

It only took a couple of minutes for them to discover that Nate was correct, that the cave was in fact a tunnel with a path. As he glided along, Nate examined the floor of the cave and found that there were smooth, rectangular stones set into the ground at equal distance. It was clearly man made. Excitement growing, Nate got Mia's attention and indicated they should follow. Mia nodded her agreement and they swam forward, following the path.

It was only another couple of minutes before their excitement reached breaking point. The path led to a stairway cut into the stone, it was about three metres wide and, like the path, it was man-made. They ascended, following the stairs up until they surfaced.

Nate spat out his regulator as Mia surfaced and he grinned at her, "And you wanted to go for more oxygen."

Mia rolled her eyes, "That tunnel could have stretched on for ages! You got lucky"

Nate chuckled as he unbuckled his BCD, "You don't get as far as I have in this business without a bit of luck." Then, while unclipping the dry pack attached to his thigh, he added, "And some daring."

Resting his BCD and tank, as well as his fins, on the steps, Nate helped Mia out of her BCD and fins and placed her equipment next to his. They stood on the stairs looking around with their torches. They were in a large cavern, the dimensions impossible to guess at in this gloom. Above them, the cavern roof disappeared into the darkness and the ocean water filled the tunnel to about halfway up the long set of steps to which they stood on.

Dry pack in hand, Nate climbed the steps slowly, each footstep a risk of slipping on his butt due to the centuries of water and moisture. His breath fogged out in front of him with every step and he shivered, it was freezing cold. The steps lead them up to a wide platform with a stone doorway. Laying on the ground near the door was a pile of masks. And above the stone doorway was a relief where a wooden statue sat.

Nate approached the door and ran his hand over it. It was smooth and cool to the touch, wet with years of damp. He pushed them but they didn't budge. Mia joined him and they put all their weight against it, but it still refused to move.

"Well that's a no go" he said and pointed his light at the masks piled near the door. There were four of them and he picked one up. It was made of wood, slightly rotten but otherwise in surprisingly good shape, he flipped it over and found the back was smooth with a notch near the top.

"So, you're the expert, what do you think?" he asked Mia still studying the mask.

She grinned at him, "This has to be it," she said and then pointed, "Look at the statue above the door."

Nate shone his torch on the statue. It was made of wood and looked to be about a meter in height. It was humanoid in shape, at least in the arms, torso and legs but the head had a large mouth shaped into a snarl and looked as wide as the Cheshire Cat's grin. Covering its head was a headdress that covered its eyes and the tails of it ran down either side of its head down to the shoulders. It stood on a flat dais.

"Creepy" said Nate.

"It is" agreed Mia, "but also relevant."

"Oh?"

"That's Kūkaʻilimoku, one of the four main Gods of Hawaiian religion. Ku was, among other things, the God of War but also the Guardian of King Kamehameha I."

"So, what better place would the Guardian of King Kamehameha be watching than the King's resting place?"

"Exactly!" Mia said excitedly.

Nate's torchlight traced down from the statue of Kūkaʻilimoku, past the masks, and across to where there were some etchings carved into the wall.

"What's this?" he wondered, walking over to them.

Mia followed her torchlight over the pictures scratched into the wall. They depicted a face with an elongated snout, almost like a dragon, with its head covered in what looked to be feathers. The dragon stood over two people on a dais, one of them seemed to be laying on a table.

"Let me guess, that's Kuka...Kukaili...That's Ku?"

Mia nodded, "It looks like it. See the people next to him? It looks like a sacrifice. If you look closely at the person standing, it seems there is something in their hand. Maybe a club?"

Taking a closer look, Nate shrugged. "Could be. Could be an imperfection in the stone. The "people" are basically stick figures."

"Unlikely" Mia insisted. "What they are standing on. It looks like a luakini heiau, or a war temple. Human sacrifices only occurred in these temples, and only to win wars."

"Human sacrifices?"

"Yes. Ku was the only God to whom sacrifices were made to."

"Charming" Nate said.

Mia shrugged, "That's just how it was back then. No different from the Greeks for Zeus, or the Dahomey Kingdom. Egyptians pharaohs had servants sacrificed so they could serve them in the afterlife and even the Incans performed child sacrifices-"

Nate held up his hands, "Ok, ok. You've convinced me, the question is, how do we get in?"

"The doors could it be stuck?" Mia asked. "I mean it has probably been two centuries since these doors were last opened."

"Maybe" Nate said. "Let's give it another shot."

They stood in front of the doors and braced themselves, "On three" Nate said.

They pushed on his third count, but it didn't give at all.

"Well if they are stuck, they are stuck good" Mia said, frustration evident in her voice. They were so close to an amazing find, yet so far.

"Maybe" Nate said distantly. He was deep looking from the mask in his hand to the door. Then he grabbed the dry pack and pulled out his ever-present brown, leather notebook.

"Hey, shine your light here" he said, indicating the notebook. "Remember when we saw the statue of Ku in Salem?"

"The one you almost destroyed?"

He was flipping through the pages of notes and hand-drawn pictures he had taken and drawn since Mia had employed him to assist in the search, "And we had to flip it over?" he said, ignoring her jibe.

"I remember you swinging on rope and slamming into it and it fell over." She said in a tone that indicated she was not pleased with Nate's methods.

Nate wasn't too happy about it either, he still wore the bruises on his ribs and shoulder from that misadventure.

"While that wasn't the greatest idea in the world, it did give us this." He flipped the journal over and pointed to the page it was on.

Mia shone her torch over it. It showed Nate's sketch of the bottom of the statue of Ku he'd toppled over at the Peabody Essex Museum in Salem, Massachusetts depicting the same four masks that were laying at their feet.

Initially the search for King Kamehameha's final resting place began over a decade ago in Kamakahonu where he lived out his final days and included his personal shrine, ' _Ahuʻena heiau, of the King'_. But the years of research and investigations of various sites produced nothing and it was thought that the final resting place of the unifier of the islands and first king of Hawaii would never be found. However, years later a cryptic message found in old research papers was given to Mia indicating Kamehameha was buried elsewhere on the island and when discussing this with colleagues from various backgrounds and museums, she was put on to Nathan Drake and told that "he may be a rogue but he gets results."

Mia got in contact with Nate and all the warnings about him were correct. He was roguish and charming, but he immediately got results. He worked out the cryptic message contained a clue regarding the three giant statues of Ku.

It was a little over a week ago that they had broken into the Peabody Museum due to Nathan's insistence that the statue's contained key information to their search. A proper inspection of the statue during museum hours, and from professional courtesy, bore no clues. That it was just a plain statue carved out of breadfruit tree wood and in reverence to the War God Ku. But Nate, not one to be deterred so easily, realised that any information would be hidden so after he inspected every inch of the statue, he decided it must be underneath it.

They had no success in convincing the Peabody Museum curator to organise to inspect the underside of the statue. In fact, he was, in no certain terms, tired of their antics and asked them to leave before he called security.

So, they broke into the museum after hours and they had no success in trying to push, pull, shove, hit, and leverage the 200 kilogram statue, so Drake hooked some rope over the rafters and tied it to the statue. Then he took a running jump, hoping to use momentum and his body weight to bring it down but instead swung like a pendulum and slammed into it.

It wasn't the best idea he'd had but the weight of his body and the speed created enough force to topple the statue over and reveal some etchings on the base.

The etchings depicted drawings of the sun, a leaf, a spear and a circle with eight protrusions that Mia later determined to be an octopus. Mia immediately dismissed the etchings as nothing but the simplistic drawings of a tribe and they had wasted their time and risked jail for nothing but in Nate's experience anything hidden was almost always a key to something and was adamant about copying down the drawings.

He copied them down in his notebook and then they managed to pull the statue upright using the rope and rafters and a great deal of pulling and, though not exactly placed how it was originally and despite the chunk taken out of the top of the headdress, they escape before any security appeared to investigate.

After escaping in the nick of time, Drake was so excited about the findings that he shut himself in his hotel room for the next day before emerging late one night, thumping on Mia's bedroom door just as excited as he was when he first entered the museum.

Working on a hunch, he had spent all day speaking to the British museum, where another statue of Ku resided, and trying to convince them to send him a photo of what was underneath the statue. They finally relented and he held a photocopied picture of the second statue of Ku and announced they were going to Honolulu.

On the plane, Drake explained that he was certain the two Ku statues held clues to where King Kamehameha was buried but they needed to check the third statue located at the Bishop Museum in Honolulu.

Lucky for them, Mia worked for the museum and access to the statue was not difficult, although it was met with scepticism when Mia wouldn't explain why they needed to see the bottom of it. She wasn't confident of Nate's expectations but managed to get it done and, as with the others, there were etchings underneath.

After gathering the drawings of all three statues, Nate was convinced he knew the location of Kamehameha's burial location and just over a week later they were now on the verge of a significant Hawaiian discovery.

Mia's initial scepticism that Drake was chasing clues that weren't there had subsided for an ever-growing excitement, for not only finding the old King's burial site, but what it would do for the museum and her career as a researcher.

Her risk in employing Nathan Drake was paying off.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate kneeled by the masks and looked at his journal and then back at the masks. There were four masks on the ground and his drawing from the Peabody Museum showed four images, he felt like there was a connection here that he was missing.

"What are these masks for?" he murmured to himself, "Why are they here?"

He shone his torch around the cavern, they must serve some sort of purpose. It was when his light, and Mia's - who was examining the door - cross paths that they saw it.

"What's that?" she asked, approaching it, Nate trailing behind.

Embedded in the wall was what looked like a hook that seemed to run deeper into the stone wall.

"It looks like a hook" he replied probing it with his finger. The hook was the size of his little finger and made from a softwood. It jutted out from the wall, with the opening facing towards the roof.

"Look, there are three others" Mia said.

Following the light from her torch, he saw that there were similar hooks, two on each side. "What do you think they are for?"

And then it made sense, "It's for the masks!"

"What?"

He returned to the masks on the floor, spreading them out so that they lay next to each other then he showed Mia the picture of the underside of the toppled statue with the pictures of the Sun, Spear, Octopus and Leaf,

"Don't you see, it's a way to unlock the door" he said excitedly. "These masks represent the four Gods right?"

"Yes."

He pointed to the images in his journal, "And do these images represent the Gods as well? The spear could be Ku, the God of War right?"

While she seemed sceptical Mia agreed that it could be correct.

Nate's excitement grew, "Then it's simple. We just place the masks on the hooks in the order as they appeared on the base of the statue."

"Wait a minute, Nate" Mia said holding her hand up. "How do you know that those images correspond to these masks?"

"It makes sense, doesn't it? All the clues from the base of the statues lead us to this point, they have to be related. Just call it intuition."

"Intuition...right. And what if we are wrong?"

"Maybe nothing, maybe we lock the doors forever, or it might spring a trap."

"That seems rather risky for something based on intuition."

Nate gave her a big smile, "Just trust me" he said and knelt in front of the masks. He picked up a mask depicting a snarling face with a headdress that flowed down either side of its face, "This one is Ku, right? It looks like the one above the door."

He placed that one aside and indicated the other three, "Who are these masks meant to represent?" he asked.

Mia knelt beside him and picked up a mask. This one wore a similar snarling expression with a five-prong headdress that made it look like a hedgehog.

"This one is likely Kāne. He was the creator and was considered to be the ancestor of the people."

Nate showed her the journal and she pointed to the sun, "That's Kāne, he was also the sun God."

Taking the mask from her, Nate approached the first hook and just as he raised it, he turned to her and said, "You might want to stand aside."

Gathering the other three masks, Mia moved as far to the side as she could. Despite the cold and darkness and being entirely unconvinced this would work, she felt her heart racing as she watched him carefully place the mask on the hook. He held it there for a moment as if he were hanging a picture and wanted to make sure the hook would hold before he slowly removed his hands.

Nothing happened. The sound of water lapping against the steps behind them was the only sound in the cavern.

And then there was a loud thunk, like the turning of a deadbolt, and the mask slowly lowered a couple of centimetres. She waited, breath held, waiting for the cavern to collapse in, or the tides to rise, but there was only the sound of water and darkness.

"I guess that was the right one" Nate chuckled.

Unsure of whether she was relieved or angry at his gung-ho attitude, Mia returned with the three remaining masks and she examined one. This mask had the same menacing expression and wore a tall, narrow headdress that reminded Nate of a mitre hat.

"That's Lono" Mia said.

"How do you know?"

She looked at the last mask, this one had a similar headdress but was more rounded and the face had the same menacing snarl but with finger-like protrusions around the bottom half of the face. "Because this is Kanaloa. These are tentacles and Kanaloa symbolised by an Octopus."

Looking at the book, he said, "So Kanaloa will be the first one on the right and Lono next to it?"

"That's right."

Nate took the masks from her, "You're sure?"

"What happened to intuition?" she mocked but nodded that she was sure and he approached the two hooks on the right. First placing the mask of Kanaloa and then the Lono mask on the hooks the deadbolt sound followed soon after. He picked up the last mask, the one of Kū, and handed it to her, "Last one," he said. "You do the honours."

She took the mask from him and ran her hand over it, her fingers probing the crevices and hollows. The mask was wet with centuries of damp covering it but the wood was still solid, like it was carved only yesterday, Approaching the final hook, she let out a shuddering breath, her nerves were on edge and she almost dropped the mask. This was an entirely new experience for her, usually she spent most of her days researching in a cramped office sharing desks with other researchers and museum employees. And now...

She placed the mask on the hook.


	3. Chapter 3

The mask aligned itself with the other three and the familiar thunk gave way to silence.

"Is that it?" Mia asked.

"Just like opening any other door." Nate said as he approached the door and pushed. With centuries of resistance the door gave way. Dust and chips of stone fell around him as he forced the door wide enough to let them squeeze through.

He entered first and shone his torch around. Seeing it was clear he called Mia through. They examined the new room and found they were standing on a dais about ten meters wide and half of that long.

Behind them, on either side of the door were two wooden statues about eight meters high. They were carved to depict a man with long hair and wearing a loincloth.

"That's Maui" Mia explained. "He was a folk hero, kind of like a Polynesian Loki, a mischievous trickster."

Nate looked over the side and heard lapping water splashing against the cliff face. He saw nothing but a deep darkness and he was unable to tell what, or how far, the bottom was. He grabbed a snap light from his dry pack and snapped it. A bright green glow lit up in the gloom and Nate dropped it over the side. He counted as the green light disappeared below and, after getting to seven without hearing a sound, he knew enough to know that falling down there was instant death.

Nate pointed his torchlight to the front of the dais where there was a rope bridge leading across the chasm and disappearing into the darkness.

Mia joined him at the bridge, "Where do you think it leads?"

Nate shrugged, "The other side."

Mia punched him in the shoulder, "Thanks Dad."

Nate grinned, "Only one way to find."

"Do you think it's stable?"

His grin only widened, "Only one way to find out," he repeated and grabbed a hold of the wooden post that held the rope railings. It was slimy and difficult to grip. Eventually he managed enough of a hold to satisfy himself and placed his foot on the board. It was slippery but it wasn't going to disintegrate under his light touch. He gradually put more weight on it until it held his full weight and, despite creaking and groaning, it held solid.

He turned to Mia, "Well that's a positive."

"It must be made from cedar. Not much else would survive these conditions for so long."

"God bless native Hawaiian carpentry" Nate said.

Returning to his dry pack, he retrieved some nylon climbers' rope and secured it to one of the statues of Maui guarding the entrance. He gave it a good tug to ensure it held.

Next, he grabbed a climber's harness from the dry pack and pulled it over his wetsuit and clipped it in. And finally, he pulled out a headlamp. He flicked it on and put it on his head.

He turned to Mia, "I'll go ahead and make sure it is all ok. Even though one board held, it doesn't mean the others will, or that they are even there.

"Once I get to the other side I'll secure the line and come back for you."

Mia nodded her understanding and Nate re-secured his daypack on his back and threaded the loose end of the rope through a carabiner attached to his harness.

"Alright" he said to himself and gripped either side of the slimy suspension rope. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "One step after the other," he intoned and took his first step on to the first board and then the next. The boards groaned in protest, as if objecting to being used for the first time in centuries, but they held firm.

Nate cautiously moved forward, the boards creaking and groaning audible over the lapping water below but the stillness and the surrounding darkness leant an eerie, almost sinister presence and right now, in the middle of a suspension bridge in an underground cavern surrounded by impenetrable darkness he felt like the only person in the world.

With his headlight lighting the way he noticed boards were missing, long ago fallen into the abyss below forcing him to cautiously step over the gaps, careful not to add any more weight by jumping on to them and after about 20 minutes he could see the end of the rope bridge and the beginnings of a second dais.

Nate took a breath and focused on the path ahead, no point in worrying about anything else except for what was in front of him.

He suddenly stopped.

"Crap" he muttered. Ahead of him the planks on the bridge had fallen away leaving a four-metre gap that looked like an open maw ready to swallow him whole if he fell in.

He looked at the gap and then thought about the options presented to him. The first, and easiest, was to turn around and go home. But that would make him a pretty poor treasure hunter if he did that. Besides the museum was paying him a decent wage for this.

The second option was to try to take a running leap over the gap but missing it and being with so little light meant that his estimation of how wide the gap is might be wrong, would mean a potential fall to his death, even with the safety rope attached.

The third option was to shimmy across using the ropes. He reasoned that the rope seemed strong enough to hold his weight as it was doing a good job so far and shimming along the bottom rope while using the handrail to support himself was safer than trying to leap over the gap.

Cursing himself for not having a grappling hook, the no-brainer option was the third, shimming across the rope.

Pulling out a double-ended carabiner from his dry pack, he attached one end to the top suspension rope and the other to his harness. A safety measure in case he slipped. Testing the rope against his weight with satisfactory results, Nate took several deep breaths and placed one foot and then the other on to the bottom suspension rope and held tight to the handrail.

The bridge shook and swayed lightly, dipping a little as it adjusted to the weight imbalance, and Nate waited until it slowed before sliding his feet across the slippery rope. He moved cautiously across the gap, sliding his feet inch-by-inch and just as Nate was feeling good about his chances of getting to the other side, the bottom rope snapped.

Nate's heart leapt into his mouth as he fell what felt like to his doom but in reality, it was a couple of inches when his harness snapped taut, held by his carabiner along the top rope.

He hung in the eternal darkness, his body slowly twisting around and his legs dangling over the deep black maw until he reached up and gripped the top rope.

As soon as he had a grip on the top rope, it also snapped, and the entire right side of the bridge dropped. Nate screamed as the momentum swung him under the left side of the bridge which still, thankfully, held. He hung there, hands holding the rope for dear life, while he swung back and forth. Just as the momentum of the swing stopped, the two remaining ropes, unable to take on all the extra weight, snapped.

Nate, still holding on to the rope, screamed into darkness and held on for dear life as the bridge swung in a downwards arc and towards the second dais. His shoulder slammed into the rock face below the dais, his breath knocked out of him and his injured shoulder and ribs flared in pain, but he held on.

"Oh crap" he breathed.

"Nate!" Mia's voice echoed from all directions of the cavern. "Are you there?"

Letting out a laugh that sounded slightly delirious he called back, "Yeah".

"What happened?"

"Ahh...the bridge broke" he said matter-of-factly.

Silence.

"Mia?" Nate called.

"Yes?"

"Just making sure you're still there."

"I'm just a little speechless" she admitted.

_Tell me about it._

Nate looked around, thankful his head torch still worked.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to get you out" Mia called out.

Nate said nothing while he studied the cliff face. It was uneven, with lots of small ledges and potential handholds and that suited Nate.

"Nate?"

Nate let himself down the rope a little and reached out to a small ledge. The rock was wet but had a rough texture allowing for a good grip.

"I'm going to try to find a way up" he called back.

"What? How?"

"Just wait, I'll call out when I've reached the other platform."

One hand on the ledge and the other on the rope, Nate placed his feet on the cliff face in a crouching position and then brought his rope hand over to the ledge.

Relieved it held, Nate shimmied along the cliff face, the rough texture on his base of his booties providing much needed grip against the wet face of the cliff. He rounded the curve of the cliff face and found the ledge ended there.

He looked around, the light of his torch illuminating all the nearby options, the nooks and crannies, the uneven face of the cliff. All a potential path to safety.

Reaching up he grabbed onto a handhold and pulled himself up, then to another handhold to his right. He spent the next ten minutes slowly and carefully taking an indirect path, sometimes having to move laterally and even down, reassuring himself to take his time, make sure of his holds and that he would be on top in no time. And sure enough, after another five minutes he could see the lip of the platform about ten meters above.

Nate stopped, grip held tightly onto a narrow handhold, and he looked around for his next hold.

"Crap" he muttered.

There was nothing to grab, not in easy reach anyway. There was a shelf to his left, just out of reach and a handhold above. He hung above the gloom, looking at his options and deciding the best path.

His shoulders and fingers were starting to protest and while he had plenty of experience climbing and the stamina and strength for it, he couldn't do it forever.

He considered the options: To try and reach the hand hold above provided a safer option, as safe as one could be rock climbing with only a headlamp for light, and no safety equipment in a cave undiscovered for hundreds of years and with no guarantee it provided a route to the top as the light wasn't strong enough to see any holds as they tapered off to the right hand side. But if he missed grabbing the hold, he still had the current handhold as a safety net, whereas the route to the left would see an easy climb to the top, if he could make it to the ledge. Either option presented a serious risk of death.

The caverns darkness seemed to close in on Drake, his hands, despite being calloused from years of climbing, were sore with numerous small, but bleeding, cuts and his arms and his legs were cramping due to the awkward bent over position he was constantly in. He couldn't hang there forever, he had to make a choice.

"Fortune favours the bold," he muttered, "or, in this case, the stupid."

He tensed his shoulders and his arms, and started swaying his body left and right, trying to build momentum.

_Oh crap! Oh crap!_

On the third sway, he took a deep breath and pushed off with his feet. It wasn't the cleanest of push offs, not with the slippery cliff face but as he sailed through the air, eyes on his target, he reached out and touched the ledge.

"Craaaaapppp" he shouted. His left hand caught the ledge but his right hand slipped and he hung, dangling in mid-air with nothing but a yawning chasm of blackness and death below, by one hand.

"Nate?" he heard Mia call from behind.

Pulling his body up with his left hand, he reached out with his right and grabbed on to the ledge and settled himself into a horizontal crouching position.

Adrenaline coursed through his body and he pulled himself quickly up the remaining ten meters to the platform where he rolled over the side and lay on his back, staring into the darkness, he took deep breaths, his chest heaving as he gulped in the air, and rested his tired arms and legs.

"Nate!" Mia's called again, his name echoing all around him.

"I'm alright" he called. "I'm on the other side."

"Oh, thank God" she said. "What now?"

"I'll see if there is a way out. Wait there."

He took another few minutes to rest then he got up chuckling, even in the midst of danger he always could always see the humour in his adventures. Pulling his daypack off, he pulled out the torch and turned it on. Satisfied it was undamaged, he pulled his headlamp off and put it in the daypack and then unclipped the other end of the rope from his harness.

Rope in hand, he shone the torch around the dais. It was almost identical in size and shape to the other one and even had two tall wooden statues, these ones of the War God Ku, guarding a large doorway.

He approached one of the statues and tied the rope to it and called back to Mia, "I've secured the other end of the rope."

"Rather pointless now, isn't it?" she called back.

"Yeah I guess so."

"What do you see?"

"There's a door. I'm going to have a look. Standby."

The guarded doors were made of timber and at least twice as tall as he was and as wide as two sedans sitting bumper-to-bumper. Running his hand over the hardwood surface he found they were damp and knocking it with his knuckles returned a dull thud.

There were no handles or holds or rings to anything to pull the door, so he gave them a push. And to his surprise they moved easily, like they were on well-oiled hinges.

Torchlight shining ahead he moved into the next room and found it was a smaller chamber with sunlight filtering through the high ceiling. He was no longer under the ocean but somewhere under the island itself.

The chamber was circular with drawings etched into the walls depicting scenes of reverence to the Hawaiian deities, battles, worship, and many other things that Nate couldn't make out. And in the middle of the chamber, guarded by four knee high statues of Kū was a body wrapped in some kind of shroud, surrounded by treasures. Vases and pots made of stone, wooden idols of the Gods, weapons including wooden clubs with ornate carvings, ceremonial knives made of wood and shark's teeth, spears, shields, and a long canoe all surrounded the body.

Nate walked over and examined the body under the unnerving gaze of the four Kū's. It lay on a wooden platform that was slightly damp and rotted in some parts but otherwise was in good condition. Along either side were two spears and a shield lay at the feet. Carefully, he removed the shield and spears and leaned them against the chamber wall and saw that etched at the base of the wooden platform were the words: _Kalani Paiʻea Wohi o Kaleikini Kealiʻikui Kamehameha o ʻIolani i Kaiwikapu kauʻi Ka Liholiho Kūnuiākea._

"Hello your Majesty" said Nate. He hurried back to the platform and called out, "Mia?"

His voice echoed through the cavern.

"Nate? Are you ok?"

"Yeah" he laughed, "I found it".

"You found it! It's definitely the burial?"

"Yeah, even has his name on it."

Mia let out a whoop of joy and then said, "I wish I could have seen it."

"You will. Listen, take the gear and go back to the boat. Sully should be waiting at the SMB we set up. You'll need to organise a way to get across the bridge. I'll video the site and see if there is another way out.

"Ok" Mia called and then silence.

Pulling out four more snap lights, Nate set them spaced across the platform given the cavern a green glow and hopefully some visibility for the engineers who will need to cross the gap.

He then pulled out his camera, and with torch in his other hand, and started recording, walking back into the tomb of King Kamehameha.

Nate spent the next hour filming everything as best as he could with only torchlight to illuminate the chamber. He replaced the shield and spear from where he found them after recording the body and browsed through the items, carefully filming without touching them.

He filmed the body one final time, passing over the text when something tickled the back of his mind. There was something off about the text and then it hit him. The ancient Hawaiians didn't have a written language! Not until it was introduced by missionaries who arrived in 1820 and even then it would have taken them some time to formulate it. King Kamehameha died in 1819, so who wrote this?

He put the thought aside, reminding himself to ask Mia when he got a chance.

He moved to the back of the chamber there were three archways

and a shelf cut into the wall with more artefacts.

Entering the first archway and he found it led into a stone antechamber. The chamber, barely the size of a jail cell, looked like a preparation room with shelves full of stone bowls, wooden tools and a small stone table in the centre of the room.

He exited the chamber and moved into the second archway but found the tunnel had caved in, impenetrable slabs of rock and dirt piled high and Nate fervently hoped it wasn't a way out.

Exiting the second chamber, he walked through the final archway which led into a tunnel. The tunnel extended beyond the other antechambers, the walls tall and smooth and ready to fall in on him, the darkness overbearing but Nate kept his focus, his torch leading the way.

After what felt like an age, the smell of dry dirt and dust hit invaded his nostrils and Nate felt the tunnel start to ascend at a gentle slope and not long after his light fell upon stone steps. They were crudely laid, uneven with gaps but they led up and there was a faint light coming from above, and that was all Nate cared about.

With a light step he hurried up the crude stairs, the light becoming brighter and the tunnel widened until he came to a pile of rocks stacked on top of each other with slivers of sunlight and tree roots poking through the gaps. Placing the torch back in his pack, Nate started pulling at the rocks, shoving them away until he created a gap big enough to squeeze through.

The sound of birds and a slight breeze through the trees greeted him as he pulled himself through the gap in the tunnel and into a dense forested area.

He looked around, examining the area which amounted to nothing but Ash Trees and no indication on which was to go

"At least I am out" Nate said relieved. He pulled off his pack, opened it and pulled out his cell phone and opened an app that provided his longitude and latitude and pinned the location on the map. He then opened his map app and found his location was within the Kohala Forest, south-east of the top point of the Hawaiian Island.

Then he dialed a number.

"Nate?" came Sully's deep, gruff voice. "Did you find it?"

"Yeah, Sully. I found it. And I'm fine by the way."

Sully grunted, "Of course you are. Always had faith in you, kid."

"Gee thanks. Is Mia there?"

"Yeah, she surfaced awhile back. Said something about a bridge collapse and has been on the phone since." He snorted, "Trust you to take the hard way."

"You're not kidding Sully. Put Mia on the phone."

After a moment of faint talking, Mia was on the phone, "Nate? You ok?"

"Yeah. It's definitely it, Mia. King Kamehameha's burial site."

There was an intake of breath, and then a sigh of relief, "How was it?"

"It's intact. I've documented the initial findings for you and there is a way in without having to take the route we took to get there."

"That's great Nate!" He could hear the smile in her voice, "Where are you now?"

"Somewhere in the Kohala Forest," he replied, "once I'm out we can send the guys in without having to repair the bridge. I'll call back when I get out of here."

He hung up the phone and opened the maps app again and studied the area. Finding the nearest likely exit he closed his phone and set off in a northerly direction.


	4. Chapter 4

After four hours of trudging through thick vegetation, Nate emerged out of Kohala Forest in the late afternoon by following the Honoke'a Stream, a winding water path that lead him out of the forest to the estuary north-west of Waimanu Bay and south of the islands of Mokupuku and Paokalani and onto the rugged coastline below the forest.

He called Sully and gave him the longitude and latitude of his location and waited. Fifteen minutes later he saw the boat round the corner of the Honopue Valley. The boat they had hired was a dingy, dull-blue, barnacle-covered pilothouse boat in desperate need of a paint job but it was cheap and it was serviceable. Sully waved to Nate from the steering wheel and he swam into deeper waters and climbed the metal step ladder that Mia put out for him.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain Sully," Nate joked as he pulled the ladder out of the water and stored it away.

"Reminds me of the good ole days in the Navy," he remarked, chuckling. Sully was a middle-aged man, with slicked back grey hair and a grey push broom moustache. As always, he was dressed in cargo pants and a button up Hawaiian shirt and had an ever-present, though unlit, cigar sandwiched between his teeth.

"Except this time we're doing legitimate business and not running illegal poker games in the janitors closet of the _USS South Carolina_ "

Sully shrugged, "In my defence, there isn't a whole lot to do out in the middle of the Indian Ocean during peacetime."

"You could have done work."

Sully snorted, "There's no money in that, Nate."

Despite the wry smile, Nate shook his head and turned to Mia where he was met with expectation in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ahh, you probably want to see the video."

She nodded eagerly.

He shrugged off his backpack and pulled out the video recorder and handed it to Sully.

While Nate dried himself with a towel, Sully pulled a small, lightweight laptop out of a bag and set it up on a small, salt-blasted table. He connected the recorder to the laptop and loaded the video file and hit play.

"Here you go" he said to Mia who sat in front of the laptop while Nate and Sully watched from behind her.

By the time they finished watching, the sun was setting and long shadows from the cliffs below the Kohala Forest Reserve blanketed the boat.

"Well I'll be goddamned" said Sully as Mia closed the laptop lid.

"Nate, this is incredible. We never would have found this if it wasn't for you. The Bishop Museum owes you a great debt."

Putting up his hands in a placid gesture, "As long as the money is good, the museum owes me nothing else."

"Especially since you knocked over that statue of Ku," added Sully, unhelpfully.

"That was the Peabody Museum" Nate protested.

"They all work together, Nate. They're like a clique and they never forget" he added solemnly.

"We better get back." Mia said, interrupting whatever retort Nate had planned. "I have some calls to make and have to organise permits and access to the site." Then added, "Will you stay around for the discovery?"

Nate gave Sully a look, who returned it with a slight nod, "May as well, at least for beginning. Once you start photographing and itemising everything, the excitement wears off.

"We don't have a whole lot else planned anyway" added Sully.

Mia couldn't keep the grin off her face, "Great."

She handed the laptop to Nate who packed away while Sully started the engine and they headed back to the marina in Kailua-Kona.

They had dinner at their hotel restaurant in Kailua-Kona, a kind of mini-celebration for their discovery then Mia spent the rest of her night in her room making calls to organise permits and a work crew, as well as a call to the CEO of the Bishop Museum - Stefanie Keahi - and the Historian - Steven Masters - to give them the good news.

Nate and Sully returned to their room soon after Mia departed for her own. The rooms were a basic two-bedder with an ocean view and currently was a mess of maps, documents, notes and pictures. Sully sat on the bed flicking through the TV channels while Nate started gatherng up all the documents.

"I should probably collect these up, Mia might want these for referencing or...something."

Sully just grunted from his bed.

"Once we get paid, I'm thinking we take a break. Head to Spain or something."

"Mmm" Sully grunted.

"Or maybe steal the Declaration of Independence..."

"Mmm."

"You're a real conversationalist you know?" Nate said with a smirk.

"Mmm."

A knock on the door came and Nate put down a map of Hawaii he'd begun to roll up and walked over to the door. Mia was there, looking tired but happy.

"Mia" said Nate, moving back to let her in.

She walked in and took a seat at the small table near the balcony door.

"I just thought I'd let you know that the permits should be through in a couple of days, and the crew are leaving Honolulu tomorrow afternoon if all goes well. Stefanie and Steven will be here first thing in the morning."

"That's great."

"What about our fee?" Sully asked.

Nate shook his head whilst giving him a wry smile, "Ever so tactful."

Sully gave him an innocent look, "What?"

"Stefanie will have your money tomorrow."

"Thanks" said Sully giving Nate an I-told-you-so look.

"I was thinking-", began Mia to Nate.

"Never a good idea. Thinking is overrated" interjected Sully.

Nate groaned and Mia continued, "-since tomorrow is basically an off day I was wondering if you would take me up, see the burial site?"

"Yeah, no problem."

The next day they were awoken early in the morning by a constant knocking at their door. Nate answered to find a fully dressed Mia.

"Ready to go" she said as a greeting.

"What's the time?" Nate yawned.

Mia looked at her watch, "It's 5.45"

"In the morning?!"

"Yep. Couldn't sleep. Too excited. So much coffee. I'm meeting Stefanie and Steven in the restaurant for breakfast."

Nate yawned, "Don't any of you people sleep?"

"I'll meet you down there" she said with a smile and hurried off towards the elevator.

Behind him, Sully was snoring loudly.

Half an hour later, Nate, trailed by a grumpy, dishevelled Sully walked into the hotel restaurant and found Mia sitting at a table with two others.

"Nathan, Victor," Mia said happily. "I'd like you to meet our CEO, Doctor Stefanie Keahi-" she indicated a short, elderly woman with tanned skin, long greying hair worn out and brown eyes. "-and Doctor Steven Masters, Historian and Researcher at the Bishop Museum." Steven was a short, middle aged with close cropped blonde hair, blue eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses and a body that suggested he spent a lot of time behind a desk these days.

They all shook hands and took their seats.

"I believe the Bishop Museum owes you a debt of gratitude" began Dr. Keahi. "Without your work King Kamehameha's burial site may never have been found."

Nate gave a small smile, "It's no problem."

"Mia has told us all about how you discovered the site and we have seen the video of the find. It is truly remarkable" added Dr. Masters. Though he gazed at Nate and Sully with a stony face that said he found it anything but remarkable.

A waiter attended and they all ordered coffee and a light breakfast, except Sully who ordered the farmers breakfast.

Clearing his throat, Nate asked, "Will you both be visiting the site today?"

"Dr. Masters will be attending. Mia says it is quite a hike to the entrance and these days I am not quite up to a vigorous walk through the forest" said Stefanie with a smile. Then she asked, "I hope you are not too badly hurt from the bridge collapsing."

"I'm fine, just a few aches and bruises, part of the job really" Nate said brushing off the concern. Truth was he was feeling very stiff and his shoulder had limited movement, shots of pain lancing up and down his arm and collarbone if he moved it too much.

"I hope that was all that was destroyed," mumbled Steven. "I'd still like to know what happened to the statue".

Nate ignored him while Sully asked, "Is that a hint of a British accent I hear?"

"Yes."

"Where in Britain?"

"You wouldn't have heard of it."

"Try me" he persisted.

"Scunthorpe in Lincolnshire."

"Scumthorpe?"

"No, Scunthorpe."

"Never heard of it."

Masters glared at Sully who returned it with a cold smile

Before anything else could be said, the waiter came with their order and they set to eating and conversation turned back to discussing the find and their plans for the day.

After breakfast, they took Steven's rental car to the marina where their faded blue fishing boat waited.

"You've been riding around in that?" exclaimed the historian with a look of disdain on his face. "The deck is filthy!"

"She may not look like much," said Nate, untying the mooring line and tossing it into the boat. "But she'll get us to where we need to go"

"I'd like to swab the deck with his face" muttered Sully when Mia and Steven were aboard.

"I don't think he is too keen on us." replied Nate.

"He probably knows we damaged the statue," said Sully as he started up the engine.

"Yeah probably."

"Told ya Nate, cliquey"

Sully guided the boat out of the marina and into open water.

"Once we get paid, let's get out of here." He grabbed a cigar and clamped it between his teeth. "The sooner we're gone the better."

Nate nodded, clapped Sully on the shoulder and took a seat next to Mia as the boat sliced through the calm waters heading north towards Waipio Bay.

His friend was right, they didn't need someone looking into them too closely. It was best to just get the money and scram.

"You can't smoke on a boat!" cried Masters.


	5. Chapter 5

"You can't drop anchor here" said Steven.

Sully stared at him, cigar clenched between his teeth, while he killed the engine and dropped anchor.

"Look at that" he grumbled, stubbing out his cigar and putting it in his shirt pocket.

They'd anchored not far from the shore where they picked up Nate the day before.

"It's illegal" continued the Historian as Nate, Sully and Mia grabbed their waterproof packs and hopped out of the boat and into the chest deep water.

They ignored his continues complaints and waded their way through the water until they got to shore and headed into the break between two mountainous slopes on either side of them.

Behind them there was a splashing sound and Steven caught up to them, huffing and puffing.

"They are going to tow the boat," he said.

No one bothered to respond.

Nate pulled out his GPS locator and input the coordinates of the entrance to the burial site. He made a rough plan of his route and headed off through the break and up a steep slope towards the forest. Sully followed with Mia and a complaining Steven taking up the rear.

The hours passed and the sun was high, and despite the dense forest and cover, the air was hot, sticky and full of bugs. That is not to say full of complaining from Steven Masters as well.

Sully wore an expression of pure loathing as he followed Nate while Mia seemed adept at being able to ignore his constant complaining, likely due to years of practise having to work with him.

"We've been walking for hours. Do you even know where you're going?" was the newest complaint.

Nate sighed. He'd been taking them in a roughly direct route to the site entrance however a forest being a forest, a direct route wasn't always possible and they were sometimes met with clumps of trees impossible to navigate or hills so steep it was impossible to climb up - at least not without Masters complaining all the time.

He knew it would be impossible to retrace the exact steps he took the day before but as long as they had the co-ordinates, he was confident enough he could make his way there. It wasn't the first time he navigated a dense forest in search for long lost treasure.

After five hours of trekking, accompanied by the sounds of birds chirping and Steven's constant complaining, Nate was at his wits end and Sully looked like he wished he had his revolver with him. Only a quiet word from Mia, explaining that Steven was best in a library and behind a desk and wasn't made for field work, stopped Nate from telling him to shut up.

"Ahah!" he exclaimed as he rounded a large ash tree and right in front of him was the stack-stoned entrance to the site.

"This is it?" asked Mia with excitement in her voice.

"This is it?" said Steven at the same time with about as much enthusiasm as a man who got socks for Christmas.

Everything was just as he left it, a small pile of dislodged stones sat strewn in front of the carefully stacked larger stones and a small, man-sized hole at the top where Nate climbed out of the underground tunnel.

"This is it" Nate confirmed. "Shall we?"

He scrambled up the rocks and crawled into the hole, followed by Mia. Sully followed afterwards, grunting and huffing as he forced his way through the hole.

"Next time you might want to consider toast and not a full breakfast" Nate said with a grin as he helped Sully down.

Steven's face appeared in the hole, he looked around and grunted. Then started pulling stones away to make the hole bigger.

Behind him, Nate heard Mia sigh. Eventually Steven made a big enough hole and clambered through and rolled, ungracefully, down to where they waited. He got up and brushed himself off.

Nate opened his backpack and handed each of them a torch. He flicked his on and said, "Let's go".

Trailing them, Steven asked, "Has this tunnel been properly secured?"

Nate led them into the chamber and shone his torch on the resting place of the first Hawaiian King and Mia let out a breath of wonder.

"This is it" she whispered, as if making a sound would disturb almost 200 years of rest. She walked up to the platform while Nate and Sully stayed back. Steven went to follow but Nate put out a restraining hand on his chest and shook his head.

Mia approached the wrapped body of King Kamehameha and crouched next to it. She ran her torch over the shrouded body.

"Tapa cloth" she said as she rubbed a loose strand of it between her fingers.

"What's that?" asked Sully.

Mia stood up and wiped her hands on her nylon pants, but it was Steven who spoke, "Ancient Hawaiian customs were that they would wrap the body of the dead in tapa cloth - a paper made from the bark of a mulberry tree."

Sully shone his torchlight over the body, "Why is he bunched up like that?"

"Customs were that they would draw the knees up to the chest and loop a piece of rope around the neck and under the knees. That's why the body is rounded, like he's in a kind of yoga pose" he explained.

"Sounds comfy" Sully grunted.

"Nate can I have the camera, please?" Mia asked.

"Sure" Nate said. He pulled off his pack and handed her the video camera.

With the four of them in there, the chamber was cramped so while Mia was filming, and Steven at her shoulder, Nate indicated to Sully the smaller chamber so they could give them some more room to film and document.

"Well this is cosy" said Sully, leaning against the wall.

Nate grinned, "Yeah, a bit tight, isn't it?"

They glanced around the room in silence before Nate said, "Want to hug?"

"Shut up" said Sully drily, his at an angle to avoid bumping it on the low roof.

Nate shrugged, "If you wanted comfort, you could try a nice office job." he said as he sat down opposite his friend, back against the wall. "Air conditioning, steady pay, low risk of getting shot at."

Sully jammed his unlit, half smoked cigar in his mouth, and sat down, "Now where's the fun in that?"

They sat in silence for a while, running their torchlight over the room, settling on the table, the shelving, the stone bowls and other utensils. From time to time they could hear the murmurings of Mia and Steven, going over their new discovery.

"That Steven is a real dick, isn't he?" said Sully, breaking the quiet.

Nate snorted with laughter and as he did, his torch shone over what looked like a gap in the wall, just above Sully's head.

"What's that?" he said, getting up and dusting himself off. Sully looked up but stayed seated. As Nate got closer, he saw that it wasn't exactly a gap, but the stone was inserted was much too small for the gap it sat in.

Nate jammed his fingers around the side and pried the stone out, dust and debris falling on Sully.

"Hey!" he protested, rolling out of the way.

Shining his light into the hole, he saw a yellowed envelope.

"Look at this," he breathed.

"What is?" Sully asked, peering into the niche. "Oh ho ho," he said and reached in. He carefully grabbed the envelope and extracted it out.

On the back was a faded red wax seal that had been broken. He flipped it over and asked Nate to shine his light on the addressee. The writing had faded but was still legible. Written in looping handwritten script, it read:

Captain James Cook, FRS

HMS Resolution

Kealakekua Bay, The Sandwich Islands

"Captain Cook? The guy who discovered Australia?" asked Sully.

"Yeah, he died here. Sometime in the 1770s I think."

Sully turned the envelope back over and very carefully pried the flap open to find a piece of vellum paper inside. He pulled it out and unfolded it and laid it on the stone table.

They both read the same faded, looping script that was on the front of the envelope:

_8 October, 1779_

_My Dear Friend,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know you are busy however I have one last mission I required of you for King and Country. It will not be easy, and it brings me great sorrow to ask this of you but you are the only man I trust to do it._

_A letter has come into my possession from a monk at the Berne Abbey in the Dutch Republic which details a potentially devious plot-_

"Hey!" a voice called from the antechamber entrance. Torchlight shone in their faces and Steven Masters approached. "What's that?" he asked.

"Ahh just a piece of paper," Nate said, shuffling across to stand in front of the table. But Steven wasn't fooled, he brushed past Nate and picked up the paper and envelope. His eyes read over the paper and without a word he silently folded it and placed it back in the envelope.

"Where did you find it?" he demanded.

Nate pointed to small niche in the wall, "In there."

Steven, with envelope in hand, shone his torch into the hole and then left the room.

"Who was the King when Cook was alive?" Sully asked.

Nate knew a lot about history but had to search the dark corners of his mind for this one. British history wasn't his forte, "George the third I think."

After a moments silence, Sully said, "I don't know about you kid, but I am curious what mission King George gave Cook before he died."

He walked out of the chamber and Nate followed him back into the main chamber where Steven and Mia were quietly discussing something, envelope still held in Steven's hand.

Mia saw them enter and turned, indicating the envelope, "Steven says you found this in the antechamber?"

Nate nodded, "Yep. In a hidden niche. Seems important."

"It could be" said Mia. "We don't really have any experts on the English Empire here, but Steven went to Cambridge with someone who is."

"You went to Cambridge?" asked Sully with a note of incredulity.

Steven nodded, missing Sully's jibe. "Yes. Kelvin is an associate of mine. He specialises in Georgian-era history and should be able to tell the legitimacy of it and what it means."

He looked at Nate, "Do you mind taking me back up so I can give him a call?"

"Yeah sure" said Nate and indicated him to follow. Sully followed along stating he needed to get some air.

They climbed out of the tunnel into the mid-afternoon, the air was hot with the sun light streaking through the leaves, lighting patches of the leaf-covered ground.

Steven took his phone out and held it up to wait for a signal and then dialled a number. As he waited for the other end to pick it up, he walked away leaving Nate and Sully sitting on some stones near the entrance.

"Do you think Cook even made it out of Hawaii?" asked Sully.

Nate shrugged, "From what I know he died here. I doubt he would have left and come back in time. But it really depends on what King George wanted him to do."

Sully lit his cigar, "Well I don't think he wanted some kalua or poke brought back."

Nate chuckled, "It was probably nothing. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense why the letter was still here if he took off. No, I am sure whatever it was that King George wanted, it was never done. At least not by Cook."

"But then again, the letter was well hidden." Sully said playing devil's advocate.

Nate considered, and eventually conceded this point, "True."

They watched Steven in the distance talking quietly and giving them furtive looks every so often. After ten minutes he put his phone in his pocket and returned to the entrance, "I've organised it with Kelvin. He will try to get here as soon as possible but he is stuck on a dig site at the moment.

"In the meantime, we will send him scans for him to look at."

"Sounds good" said Sully with false cheer. "Hey, do you think we could take a look at the letter?"

"No."

"No?"

"I can't possibly let you see it now. We have a management process for discoveries. The letter will be safely stored away until we take it back to the Bishop Museum for further study.

"And I don't mean to be rude, but I must be frank, you have served your purpose here. You guided us to the site, you have done your job. Leave the rest to the professionals."

And with that, he turned and crawled back into the tunnel.

"'I don't mean to be rude'." Sully mocked.

"That was pretty rude" Nate agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

They returned back to their hotel after a long day in the chamber, although Nate and Sully spent most of it above ground having decided that there was unlikely to be more related to the letter and it was best to stay out of the way in the cramped chamber. Eventually Mia and Steven surfaced, Mia smiling from ear to ear while Steven looked his usual sullen self, his shirt soaked in sweat.

The next day was going to be busy she told them, with the crew coming into document and extract everything that was discovered.

The hotel lobby was shoulder-to-shoulder with people the next morning as Nate and Sully headed down for breakfast. Stefanie Keahi stood in the reception area surrounded by reporters, video cameras and microphones pointed in her direction, like fingers begging for any morsel of information, while she talked about the find and revealing their discovery to the Hawaiian public in due course.

They walked into the hotel restaurant and were welcomed by the gentle hum of multiple conversations happening at multiple tables all at the same time, knives and forks clattering with dishes and waiters hurrying every which way to serve the almost full restaurant.

"You know, I hadn't really considered how big this find is," Sully said as they sat down at a table in the far corner of the room.

"He was a big deal in Hawaiian culture. He unified the islands and was the first King of Hawaii" Nate replied.

"We probably should have asked for more money" Sully said, and Nate wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

They ordered breakfast and as the waiter walked away, Sully asked, "Do you think he knew Captain Cook?"

"Who, the waiter?" Nate said with a straight face.

Sully tossed a packet of sugar at him and he laughed.

"It's possible" Nate said seriously. "I did a little research into it last night. Cook left Plymouth in 1776 on his third voyage travelling to Tenerife, then around the bottom of South Africa, below Australia and into New Zealand. From New Zealand they went through the pacific islands and landed in the Hawaiian Islands, or the Sandwich Islands as he called them, in 1778.

"He left Hawaii and followed the coast along California into the Bering Strait but found it impossible to pass and returned to Hawaii in 1779 where he died according to official records."

The waiter brought over their coffee.

"How did he die?" Sully asked taking a sip from his cup.

"The Hawaiian natives stole one of Cook's longboats so Cook, along with some of his marines, decided to try to kidnap the islands monarch, Kalaniʻōpuʻu."

Sully snorted into his cup, "Seems like a bit of overkill."

Nate nodded, "That obviously didn't work out so well as the natives saw Cook luring Kalaniʻōpuʻu to his boat and they gave chase. A fight broke out, Cook got hit in the head with a club and then stabbed."

"And the body?" Sully asked.

"The natives took the body and some of his items were returned to his crew for burial at sea. At least that is what the official records say."

The waiter appeared with their breakfast. After adding salt and pepper to his eggs, Sully asked, "Why did they take the body?"

Nate shrugged, "Despite all of what happened, they had great respect for him and prepared the body as they did for any chief or elder in their tribe; disembowelled, flesh cooked off and bones cleaned."

"Nate, I'm eating here."

Nate gave him a weak smile, "Sorry."

Sully swallowed a forkful of scrambled eggs, "So there is no record of Cook and Kamehameha ever meeting?"

Nate shook his head, "Not that I know of. Kamehameha was born somewhere between the late 1730's and early 1760s, so he was definitely alive when Cook was here. We could ask Mia when she is free."

"Let's not for now" Sully said, and Nate understood. He didn't want her thinking they knew much about the contents of the letter, which they didn't anyway. They enjoyed their breakfast in silence, the restaurant still abuzz with people when Sully spoke again.

"That makes the letter all the more intriguing, doesn't it?" he said with a glint in his eye. A glint Nate knew all too well.

"Oh no. Sully. No."

Before Sully could say anything, Mia came over and took a seat between them. She slipped them two thick yellow envelopes. Sully picked up one of them and looked inside, then gave a nod to Nate.

"What? No receipt" Nate said with a grin.

"Planning on lodging it with the IRS?" she joked.

"Touché"

She handed them two rectangular cards.

"What's this?" he asked, picking up the card.

"The museum is going to hold a private event for their sponsors and other well-to-do to celebrate the discovery. Naturally, we couldn't have this event without the two of you so here are your invitations"

"I don't know what's more impressive, how quickly it took to make these invites or that you would invite a couple of crooks to an event filled with valuable objects," Sully joked. And then asked, "Did you read the letter?"

Mia nodded, "I did."

"And?"

Mia indicated for them to lean in closer and quietly said, "I got to read it when Steven was showing Stefanie."

"And?" repeated Sully eagerly.

"Firstly, we don't know if it is legitimate. Steven's friend, Dr Spence will be at the unveiling to have a look and determine its authenticity. But, secondly, and more importantly, it is utter nonsense."

"Why? What did it say?" Nate asked, leaning in closer as if they were talking about state secrets.

"The long and short of it is that King George asked Captain James Cook to leave Hawaii to search for the lost Crown Jewels. He believed the Crown Jewels were not lost but stolen."

Sully held up his hand, "Hold up, the Crown Jewels? Aren't they in the Tower of London?"

It was Nate who answered, "Those are the third set of the Crown Jewels. The second ones were destroyed in the late sixteen hundreds and the first, original ones, were lost in the 13th century by King John."

Mia nodded, "That's right. In fact, Dr Spence has spent a lot of his career searching and excavating potential locations of the Crown Jewels in eastern England."

"That's some coincidence" Sully commented.

"What did Dr Spence say about the letter?" asked Nate.

"He thinks it's hogwash. The jewels were definitely lost somewhere in the Wash but he said he will take a look and catch up with Steven."

"Is it possible to take a look at the letter?" asked Nate.

Mia gave him a sad look, "Sorry" she said. "Steven wants to keep it under wraps until it's verified, and Stefanie is backing him on this one. One thing about Steven is that when he's on to something, he owns it like it's his baby. I know he can be difficult, but please understand that he is just doing his job and it is his passion. Besides until it can be verified, Stefanie has ordered that it is not to be shown to anyone, nor is it to be shown at the event next week.

"She doesn't want rumours, especially false ones, getting out about it. The six of us are the only ones who know about it right now."

A buzzing on the table indicated Mia's phone was ringing, she excused herself to take the call.

"What do you think?" asked Sully when Mia was out of earshot.

Nate took a bite of toast, "I don't know Sully. It seems a bit far-fetched, even for us."

Sully gave Nate his most mischievous grin, crumbs of toast stuck in his moustache, "Far-fetched is our specialty."

Then he added, "Look, it can't hurt to take a look at the letter, right? Decide for ourselves."

"You heard Mia, the letter is under lock and key and Dr. Miserable isn't going to let us take a look."

Sully's grin was plastered on his face, "When has that ever stopped us before?"


	7. Chapter 7

"That'll be $13.50" said the taxi driver.

Nate handed the driver a $20 and told him to keep the change.

"Hey thanks buddy. Looks like a fancy shindig happening out there."

"Yeah, something like that," Nate replied as he climbed out of the taxi.

"And here's you rolling up in a junker of a taxi" the driver chuckled.

Nate laughed and closed the door. He slapped the roof and the taxi drove off leaving Nate standing on Bernice St, just outside the entrance to the Bishop Museum.

He pulled at the bowtie that felt too tight around his neck and smoothed down the tuxedo's jacket that felt too tight across the chest and headed along the path into the carpark where numerous expensive cars were parked. As he walked, he pulled out his phone and typed a message:

_I'm here._

He pressed send and put the phone back into his inner-jacket pocket. He took a right, walking between a low-lying flat building with a dome - The J. Watumull Planetarium - and the Atherton Halau, an open-air pavilion with a high-pitched roof used for smaller events. From there he made his way to the stone building where the event was being held.

People dressed to the nines were slowly filtering into the building where two guards were standing by checking the invites. When it was his turn, he handed his invitation to a guard built like a bull and twice as ugly and Nate was suddenly glad he wasn't wearing anything red.

"Says you got yourself a plus one, Mr Drake" the guard grunted as he looked at the clipboard held in his paw. "Where are they?"

"He's not coming" Nate replied putting on a smile, "Too many Mai Tai's."

The guard grunted something that could have been a laugh or an acknowledgement or a complete lack of interest, but he wrote something on the clipboard and waved Nate through.

He entered a wide open, three-storey expanse. Hawaiian Hall, along with the adjacent Pacific Hall, was the main feature of the Bishop Museum. Three levels featuring artefacts of Hawaii's history, including the Hawaiian Gods, native animals and the day-to-day life of the indigenous before contact and key moments in Hawaii's history.

Hardwood floors and posts, stained dark and polished enough to reflect the downlights, ran the length of the hall. From the roof hung the skeleton of a sperm whale with a paper mâché body running half the length of the animal. Next to it was a sea turtle and some sharks but the whale, known as Ward's Whale, was the main attraction in the room.

The first floor had been cleared of the existing exhibits, including the statue of Ku that Nate had knocked down days earlier and replaced with a long table filled with items Nate recognised from the chamber of King Kamehameha.

The King himself was set in a glass cabinet, like what you see in Egyptian exhibits and people were milling around it to take a look at the shrouded King of Hawaii.

Aside from the glass cabinet, the hall was filled with people, men in tuxedos and women in their finest dresses, browsing the artefacts, drinking champagne served by the wait staff who wandered around with trays filled with champagne flutes and canapes and trying to look as invisible as possible.

He was looking at a statue of the Hawaiian God Kane, this one found in the tomb, carved from wood and looking menacing despite being a meter high when Mia found him.

"Hello" she said and kissing his cheek in greeting. She was wearing a deep blue cocktail dress and dark pearl earrings.

"Hey" Nate replied. He indicated the hall, "Pretty good turn out."

Mia smiled, "Yes, Stefanie is happy. Especially with the interest from the investors."

"That's great."

Mia looked around, "Where's Sully?"

Nate took a glass of champagne from a passing waitress and took a sip, then put on his most apologetic face, "He's...not well. Something he ate, I think. He sends his deepest apologies."

"Well I hope he feels better soon." she said.

"He'll be fine. Old salt like him has a stomach made of iron. Some of the things I've seen him eat...well anyway, he just needs a couple of days."

They stood in silence watching the guests enter and browse around the displays, talking in groups, laughing, drinking and generally enjoying the night.

"Did they change their mind about the letter making an appearance?" Nate asked, browsing a display cabinet of native weapons from the 19th century, including spears, daggers and the shark-toothed wooden club known as a Leiomano.

"No" Mia replied. "When Dr. Spence arrives, we will take him to one of the offices to look at it and confirm its authenticity."

As if on cue, Steven arrived with a tall, casually dressed, middle-aged man with haggard features, a couple of days growth along his jawline and flecks of silver in his short brown hair.

"Mia, this is Dr Kelvin Spence." Steven said, pointedly ignoring Nate.

Kelvin held out his hand, "Pleased to meet you" he said with a tired Cockney accent.

"The pleasure is all mine." Mia replied. She held her hand out to Nate, "And this is Nathan Drake. He was the one who found the chamber of King Kamehameha."

Kelvin regarded Nate with brown eyes behind his glasses, "Nice to meet you," he said with a tone that suggested otherwise. Obviously, Steven had gotten into his ear about him, Nate decided.

"How long are you here for?" he asked conversationally.

"I expect I will be on a flight tomorrow morning" said Kelvin. "Unless this letter turns out to more than a wild goose chase" he added, glancing at Steven.

Steven clapped him on the shoulder, "Oh well, if it is just a load of hooey then it should be over with quickly and we can get drunk just like old times!"

He laughed while Kelvin gave the briefest smiles.

"Shall we?" Steven said.

Kelvin sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Steven lead Kelvin towards the door and asked Mia, "You coming?"

"Just a minute" she said and turned to Nate. "Sorry to leave you like this. But please hang around, Stefanie will be giving a speech after we are finished with the letter."

Nate gave her a smile and put his hand on her shoulder, "As long as I am not mentioned."

"Oh, I didn't forget your conditions" she said with a laugh. "I'll see you soon."

And with that she turned and followed Steven and Kelvin out of the hall. As she left, Nate moved around the perimeter of the hall studying the guests while pretending to be interested in the artefacts displayed around the hall.

Most of the guests were congregating around the glass cabinet of King Kamehameha, while others were in tiny groups deep in their own conversations and kitchen staff entered through a side hall. Some security guards stood at various points throughout the hall while others were staged upstairs and they all wore security passes on their belts. From the other end of the hall, where it connected to Paki Hall, another guard entered, and Nate knew he was coming from the security offices located on the far side of the adjoining Hall.

He pulled his phone out and sent another message:

_Have you got her?_

Less than 10 seconds later his phone buzzed:

_Loud and clear._

_Don't lose her._

He replaced the phone in his jacket pocket. Grabbing another glass of champagne from a passing waiter, he walked towards the guard who had just entered and just as he was about to pass him, he stumbled and spilled his champagne over the guards' jacket.

"Hey!" he grunted.

"Crap! Shorry. I'm sho shorry" Nate said with a slight slur to his voice. He grabbed a towel from one of the ever-present waiters and started dabbing the jacket.

"Give me that!" the guard demanded swiping the towel from Nate and wiping down his jacket.

"Shorry" Nate muttered again and stumbled off.

"Maybe quit the drinks" the guard yelled after him. Nate gave a non-committal wave and stumbled up the stairs to the gallery. The gallery overlooked the main hall and had a handful of guests and a couple of guards. Here he got a closer look at the whale skeleton as he made his way towards the hallway connecting to Paki and hid behind a display case of a large turtle shell, out of sight of the two guards stationed at the entrance to the hall.

Hand in his pants pockets, he fingered the security card he'd swiped from the guard downstairs. He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and sent another text:

_Ready._

He put the phone in his pants pocket and as he did the lights in the hall went out and the guests cried out. In the ensuing confusion Nate slipped passed the guards and out of Hawaiian Hall. He hurried through the dark, keeping close to the wall, knowing that he wouldn't have much time before they checked the circuit breakers and turned them back on.

He rounded the corner into Paki Hall just as the lights came back on. He climbed a set of stairs and reached a landing adjacent to a darken reception desk. Nate gave silent thanks that the desk, and the reception itself was empty. He pulled out a balaclava from his jacket pocket and pulled it over his head. Then he undid his bowtie and shoved it in the jacket pocket and then pulled off his jacket, turned it inside out and put it back on. It was incredibly uncomfortable and he looked like an idiot, but he didn't want to leave any trace of his being there, especially with a rented tuxedo.

His phone buzzed in his pants pocket and he pulled it out:

_She's in the archive. They're just about to start. Hurry up!_

Nate shook his head. Sully could be like a demanding wife sometimes, and it was easy for him to demand from his position of safety. He wasn't the one risking his ass placing the tracker on Mia, nor creeping around in an unauthorised area.

He sighed, no point dwelling on it. He was here and he had to get a move on.

Looking around he saw a sign hanging from the roof indicating the library and archives were ahead of him. He crept down the empty hallway, listening for any signs of guards coming his way. He reached a junction in the hallway where the sign told him to turn when a voice said, "Hello?".

Seeing nowhere else to hide, Nate immediately flattened himself against the wall although he knew it was pointless considering he stood out like a black dot on a white canvas.

There was no one ahead of him and he looked behind him but there was no one there either. He peered around the corner and saw Kelvin Spence at the far end of the hall pacing up and down, a mobile phone held to his ear.

"Yes" he said, his voice strained. Then, "No I was about to look at it when you called. I am sure it is just a wild goose chase. But I thought it best-"

Kelvin listened but continued to pace the hall back and forth, looking agitated.

"Assuming it is fake, I will be on the next flight back to England to continue my search."

"No. No I understand you are funding my digs-" he stopped suddenly as if interrupted, "-yes, your digs, and I am not wasting your money.

"No, Mr Khanoğlu, I am not trying to hide from you...Ok...Goodbye."

Kelvin pressed a button on his phone and looked up at the roof, he seemed even more strained than when he had met him earlier.

 _Whoever it was on the other end had him by the balls._ He pulled out his phone again and typed a quick message to Sully:

_Check who is funding Spence's digs..._

Kelvin waited another minute, took a deep breath to compose himself before heading back in the opposite direction to a door at the end of the hall.

Waiting another minute, Nate followed Kelvin's footsteps down the hall and reached the door. It was a standard office door with a square glass window. It was labelled: Library and Archives

_Bingo!_

He peered into the room through the window and looked for any sign of Kelvin or Mia. The archive room was a large round room with rows and rows of stack shelving filled to the brim with archives, folders, manuscripts, articles, magazines and books on Hawaii and its history.

In the centre of the room were study tables and a long bench where Mia and Steven stood waiting for Kelvin. The letter sat on the table in a clear plastic protective sleeve, next to it, in another sleeve, was the envelope.

Gripping the handle, he turned it carefully and pushed the door open as quietly as he could. He left the door open a crack and crept behind one of the bookshelves, following it to the end and moved behind another shelf closer to the group. He peered around and watched as Steven and Mia stood looking at Kelvin who arrived at the table.

"Sorry about that" Kelvin said. "My assistants for my digs don't know which end of a shovel to use whenever I'm away."

_Interesting._

He supposed Spence had reason to keep his own work private from the others, though it furthered Nate's desire to look deeper into Kelvin Spence and his research, more so into who was funding him.

"We've all been there" said Steven genially. He was a different man when around his old friend. Not the surly bore he was towards Nate and Sully.

"This is it?" Spence asked.

"Yep"

He picked up one of the clear protection sleeves, the one with the envelope, and examined it. He focussed on the front first, holding it up close and then flipped it over examining the red wax seal. He asked for a magnifying glass and placed the sleeve on the table.

He studied it for five minutes before he spoke, "Well if it is a forgery it's a good one. I can't see anything obvious to suggest it is a fake. I would need to examine it closer of course, compare the seal to a legitimate one we have."

Mia and Steven glanced at each other while Spence put down the sleeve and picked up the one with the letter in it.

He read the letter, murmuring as he went, but Nate was unable to hear anything beyond the occasional mumble. After reading through it a second time, Spence put it down.

"This is impossible," he said with a tone that sounded like frustration. "It's just not plausible. Secret missions and fake deaths? This is James Cook, not James Bond. He died here centuries ago."

"That's the common belief, yes" said Mia.

"Then why did you send for me?"

"It was found in Kamehameha's chamber, the dates fit and it looks legitimate. And if it isn't real, then someone has played a very unique practical joke."

"It does look legitimate" Kelvin conceded. "That looks to be King George's seal, faded though it may be."

"Is it worth further investigation?" asked Steven.

Kelvin considered for a moment and then nodded, "Yes I would say so. I will have it sent to my team at Cambridge to verify it."

"Wait" said Mia. "Cambridge?"

"Kelvin..." said Steven at the same time.

Mia put her hands on the table, "You can't take this with you. You can have your team come here to study it, but it's not leaving the Bishop Museum. Dr Keahi won't allow it under any circumstances."

"I'm afraid I must insist" said Spence. "This letter is properly of the British government."

"Found on US soil," Mia shot back.

While they were toing-and-froing, Nate sent a final text:

_Now._

Almost immediately the lights in the room went out and they were plunged into darkness. Nate slid out from behind the shelf and, guided by the faint light provided by the artificial lights outside, he hurried to the table, slipped in beside Kelvin and ran his hand along the table until they brushed against the first, and then second, plastic sleeve. He grabbed both, turned and bolted to the exit.

As he did, he knocked Kelvin who had unknowingly moved in his way.

"Hey!" yelped Spence.

"What" said Steven.

"Was that you?"

"What?"

"Someone knocked into me."

In a matter of seconds Nate was already out the door of the Archives and running down the hall. Halfway down, the lights came back on and two security guards were standing at the end of the hall, their backs to him.

"That was weird" said one of them.

He took the next turn before they saw him and as he did, he heard someone shout from behind, "Guards! Guards! Thief!"

It was Mia.

"Call the police!" shouted Steven.

"The letter is gone!" cried Kelvin.

Nate hurried down the hall, past office doors and as he reached the end, a klaxon horn erupted all around him. Someone had pulled the alarm.

He turned and headed down another corridor, past more office doors and the staff kitchen, trying to get some distance between himself and the guards. There was no way to get back to the party now, not now that the alarm had sounded and the halls would be shut down.

Behind him he heard footsteps and muffled talking, probably more guards which meant he had to keep in front of them. Their confusion was clearing, and they would soon be organising themselves into a proper search.

At the end of a hall Nate saw an emergency exit door. He crashed into it, expecting it to open but it barely moved. He rattled the push bar handle but it was locked.

"Who the hell locks an _emergency_ door" he muttered. Then he saw a sign that said the stairs beyond were out of order and to use the other emergency exit with a map pointing to the nearest one which was back the way he came.

He shoved the two sleeves into his jacket pocket, winching at the scrunching sound and pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Sully's number.

"Nate?"

"Sully, do you copy?" he asked as quiet as he could.

"Yeah, just barely, kid. What's your status?"

Nate looked around, "Uhh not good. The emergency exit is sealed and there is no other way out, except another emergency exit back the way I came."

"Sealed? Who seals a god-damned emergency exit?"

"You're telling me. Get the car and meet me at the North-East corner. This is going to be a quick getaway."

"Gotcha" Sully replied.

From behind him, Nate could hear the footsteps of people approaching. A _lot_ of people.

He stepped back and took a deep breath, raised his foot and kicked the door just beneath the push bar. The door rattled violently but remained closed.

He tried again but same result.

"There!" Someone shouted behind him.

_Crap!_

Taking a deep breath, he gathered up all the energy he could muster and kicked again. The door clanged open and Nate hurried through. He shut it behind him, but the lock plate was ruined.

He turned and quickly studied the surrounding area. He was in a fireproof stairwell, concrete coloured walls surrounding him. To his left, stairs led up and in front of him were the stairs heading down. Or where they should have been. The entire lower section has been removed and replaced by scaffolding and building equipment. They were rebuilding the stairwell.

"Great" Nate muttered. In front of him was a gap where the stairs and landing would be but now there was a scaffolding platform. With no time to think, Nate stepped back and took a running leap, launching himself in mid-air just as the door crashed open behind him.

"Oompf" he gasped as he crashed into the scaffolding guardrail. The rattle of metal on metal echoed in the stairwell, but the railing held as he wrapped his arms awkwardly around the metal poles and held on for dear life.

Shouts of protest came from behind, but Nate ignore it and climbed over the railing and onto the wooden platform. He ignored the door, knowing it would be locked, and hurried across three narrow, wooden planks that connected to the next platform below while two security guards behind were arguing about whether to try jump across.

One of them thought it was a good idea, and the other didn't want to deal with the paperwork due to a broken leg. A third was on the radio calling out Nate's position to the other guards.

Reaching the next platform put him at the first-floor emergency exit, Nate, ignored the door here and looked over the side and saw piles of lattice-shaped rebar, a concrete mixer, and some tools and debris. The stairs from the ground floor had started but only a few steps had been completed and was too far for even Nate to attempt to jump.

There was a crash at the door next to him and yelling. More guards and they were trying to get in. They were probably waiting for someone with the key, which would no doubt be any minute now.

With no time for anything else, Nate swung his leg over the guardrail and began climbing down the side of the scaffolding, grabbing on to the vertical brace and placing his feet on the diagonal cross brace, he slowly made his way down.

When he was halfway down, the emergency door above crashed open and Nate looked up to see two guards peering over the guardrail. They spotted him in and the first swung a leg over the rail to begin their chase.

_Crap!_

Nate quickened his pace while the guard awkwardly climbed down after him, the second was already over the rail and was trailing his colleague down the side. The scaffolding started shaking as all three of them clambered down. A couple of meters from the ground, the scaffolding gave a great shudder and Nate heard a metallic groan.

Near his head, a bolt from the horizontal pole popped out and the scaffolding violently shook. Nate's eyes widened as one the horizontal pole h was holding pulled loose from a vertical post and he swung away from the scaffolding like a swinging gate.

His legs kicked wildly as he swung over a haphazardly stacked pile of rebar offcuts and broken concrete and then the pole groaned due to the weight and lack of support. Suddenly the scaffolding pulled away from the wall, unable to take the weight of the three men, and Nate let go of the pole and fell.

He landed with a grunt and rolled to the side as the scaffolding landed all around him. Nate covered his head and ears as best as he could as the poles crashed all around him in a cacophony of metallic noise. When the sound stopped, he uncovered his head and amazingly found himself unhurt. He kicked off some stray scaffold poles and stood up, brushing off the dust and concrete and checked himself. His jacket was torn around the shoulder and scuffed at the knees and turned from a black to a grey-white from concrete dust but otherwise he was fine, just the usual bruises and scratches. He sighed with relief and looked up to see the two guards watching him from inside the first-floor door while the other two that fell with him groaned under a stack of poles.

Nate slithered around the fallen scaffolding towards the door. He pushed on the push bar but it was locked, as expected. Picking up a fallen pole, he wedged it between the door and the push bar and using the wall as leverage he yanked it as hard as he could. The push bar broke off the door and the door swung open. Nate tossed the pole down with a clang and hurried out of the door.

The night air was cool with a slight breeze and the moon shone brightly in the cloudless sky. From somewhere behind him the alarms blared, shattering the nights peace and Nate hurried away from the building into the east carpark, the cars sitting silently watching him run between them, his shoes slapping on pavement until he reached the grassy area beyond. He could see Bernice Street, and an idling dark blue Nissan Sedan. Nate clambered over a chain link fence and climbed into the open door.

"Go!" Nate said to Sully, slamming the door shut. He pulled off his mask as Sully gunned the car and pulled into Kalihi Street and then a right on to Lunalilo Freeway.

There was no sign of pursuit and Nate breathed a sigh of relief. From his pocket he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out and opened the app. It was from Mia.

_Where are you?_


	8. Chapter 8

After they returned the rental car, they took a bus to the Best Western near the Daniel K. Inouye International Airport. They figured they had less than 12 hours before they became suspects number one and two and the museum, and the police, turned their focus fully on them. They wanted to be clear off the island long before then.

Experience taught them to always travel light, usually carrying a duffel bag each, and they decided before taking the letter to pack everything they could and have it ready in the car. Now, in their hotel room, Nate showered and changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and top. Sully was in his customary Havana shirt and cargo pants and was sitting at the round table, lamp on, laptop in front of him and his leg bouncing in a sign that he was clearly impatient.

"Hurry up, Nate" he grumbled.

Nate tossed the towel he was using to dry his hair on the bed and said, "Alright, alright. Calm your horses."

From the table his phone rumbled.

"Mia again?" Sully asked.

Picking up the phone he pressed decline, "Yeah."

She has been ringing and texting constantly over the past hour.

"You're going to have to reply to her, at least give some excuse to keep the heat off us."

"I will," he said, though he didn't know what to say that wouldn't come across as either lame or guilty. Finally, he opened the messages app and typed and then put the phone down.

"What did you say?" Sully asked.

"'Sorry, my phone died. I left early'." he said and took a seat opposite his friend. He produced both envelopes and placed it on the small table sitting between them.

"As far as excuses go it's...vague."

The phone buzzed on the table, but he ignored it, "Let's see what we've got."

They leaned in and read together:

_8 October, 1779_

_My Dear Friend,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know you are busy however I have one last mission I required of you for King and Country. It will not be easy, and it brings me great sorrow to ask this of you but you are the only man I trust to do it._

_A letter has come into my possession from a monk at the Berne Abbey in the Dutch Republic which details a potentially devious plot by my predecessor, King John, to have the original Crown Jewels removed from Great Britain._

_You may have heard of the Crown Jewels that were lost in 1216 by the King. The story is that King John travelled from Lincolnshire to Norfolk and proceeded to lose the Crown Jewels that were in his possession at the time. These are not the current Crown Jewels residing in the Tower of London but the first of them. It has long been accepted that he sent his baggage train along a route that was passable during low tide, however the horses were too slow and were lost when the tide came in._

_You must be wondering why I would believe such a fantastical story when the original story was confirmed by witnesses. The evidence is this:_

_King John was not a popular man, first with his failure to reclaim Normandy from the French and then failure to implement peace with rebellious Barons via the Magna Carta which lead to a civil war. It was in this civil war that John, allegedly, lost the Crown Jewels and then died of dysentery soon after._

_The letter from the monk alleges that King John schemed to take the Jewels on a ship to the Dutch Republic. The letter will explain everything in detail._

_My request of you, old friend, is to investigate these allegations and, if found to be true, to recover the Crown Jewels and return them to their rightful place in the Empire. It has been over 500 years since the Jewels were lost so I do not know where this will lead you, but I trust your judgement and that you will do what you do best._

_Unfortunately, the war with the American colony prevents me from sending aid. But I have sent word to the Abbey that you will be attending at your earliest convenience. This is the best I could do._

_This is a mission of the utmost secrecy and only a few of my trusted advisors know. I suggest you take some of your best men, extract yourself from Hawaii in secret and head to the Dutch Republic and take up the trail._

_Follow your nose my friend._

_Yours faithfully,_

_King George III_

Nate looked at Sully when he finished reading the letter and when Sully finished reading it, he looked up and said, "Well isn't that something."

"You're telling me" Nate replied. He flipped the plastic sleeve over and on the back was a second letter written in tight script:

_8 March, 1778_

_His Royal Majesty, King George III_

_My Lord, my name is Brother Smit, I write to you from the Berne Abbey in Brabant, Dutch Republic._

_During recent extension works of our Abbey, our carpenters discovered a room hidden behind a stone wall. This room contained a simple cot and a desk, standard for our members. Within the desk contained many notes written by a visitor to our Abbey over 500 years ago; a man named Roger of Wendover._

_We have read these notes and find them to be the ramblings of a man possessed to the point that he began writing on the walls when he ran out of paper. However, they do mention the lost Jewels of England and after much debate we decided to retain the notes here at the Abbey and send word to you to decide what to do with them._

_I have not sent all of the notes as we are concerned they will get damaged in the voyage to England and, while they are in good condition, they are already 500 years old so we thought it was not worth the risk._

_We will keep them safely locked away in the meantime._

_Awaiting your reply._

_God be with You,_

_Brother Smit,_

_Berne Abbey_

Beneath the letter was a small page written in scratchy script:

_19 June, 1216._

_I write this confession in the House of our Lord and Saviour as a means to cleanse my soul of the crimes I have committed._

_I, Roger, born of Wendover, Great Britain and chronicler of St Albans Abbey confess to conspiring with my Lord, King John Lackland (now deceased) to steal and secrete away the Crown Jewels of Great Britain._

_My Lord King instructed me to take the Jewels during a time when he was away from his baggage during the war. I achieved this by stealing them from his baggage train during a particularly difficult trek across the estuary near Norfolk. I then proclaimed the jewels were lost along with the rest of the baggage to whirlpools and quicksand, verified and chronicled by witnesses._

_The intention was for King John to sneak away, meeting me in Norfolk and sail to Deventer, Netherlands and seek move further East from there. However, my liege fell ill and sent word for me to continue my journey to the Netherlands and to send word for him on my location when I arrived._

_It was with great sorrow that I learned of his untimely passing and with nothing else to do, I have decided to stay at the Abbey with the Jewels in my possession, though safely hidden._

_I write this to cleanse my soul. I will return the Jewels and myself to Great Britain to face my crimes once I have satisfactorily repented my sins to God._

_Roger, born of Wendover._

"Well isn't that something" Sully repeating his earlier sentiment.

Nate merely nodded, re-reading the letters again.

"And that Spence guy thinks it's legit?"

"That's what he said" Nate murmured as he continued reading. "I can see what he meant when he said this isn't James Bond, this is unreal."

Sully sat back in his chair, hands linked on the back of his head, and asked, "What do you think?"

Nate put the letter back on the table, "Honestly, it seems far-fetched. I mean, Cook died here. There's a monument for him on the big Island, but this is saying it's all a hoax, some big conspiracy to cover up his search for the Crown Jewels? It's a stretch, Sully."

"C'mon Nate, stranger things have happened."

Nate got up from his chair and went to his bed where he sat, he was unsure what to think. This was a significant find and maybe one of the most important finds for British history. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, trying to piece together the puzzle that was set before him. He tried to think about how he would have done it. How would he have created a misdirection so great that no one has ever discovered the lie?

He sat up. "Okay. Let's assume this is true. Cook gets the letter, takes some men and heads for the Netherlands and searches for the Crown Jewels - which I assume he either didn't find, or didn't return it - how did he get out of Hawaii?

"It was reported that he was killed here by the natives, witnessed by his own men."

Sully shrugged, "He fakes his death."

Nate just gave him a blank look.

"C'mon Nate, people have been faking their deaths for centuries. To get out of debt, marriages, crimes, whatever. John Stonehouse did it, John Darwin, Ken Kesey. This isn't any different, really."

Sully picked up the letter and was smacking it with the back of his hand, "The King of England believed they were stolen, and he sent his best guy to look for it. Nate, I've been in this business a lot longer than you have and my gut is telling me the pieces fit.

"We know that the letter is real which means George sent Cook on a secret mission to search for the Crown Jewels. King George wants this done in secret, so Cook fakes his own death, or he sneaks off and they assume he is dead, or whatever and heads to the Netherlands. We know he didn't find them otherwise they wouldn't be lost so they are still out there somewhere."

"That's the other thing" Nate interjected. "Cook was 50 when he died. Supposedly died" he amended before Sully could. "A trip to the Netherlands for a 50-year-old back then isn't exactly first class, even for a Captain. And surely there would be a record of a British ship arriving there."

Sully snorted, "Just grease some palms and they look the other way. It works now, it would definitely work back then."

"Ok" Nate conceded the point. It made sense and it could have worked. "Let's say you're right and Cook leaves Hawaii, goes to the Netherlands and chases after the Crown Jewels, it's a trail that is 800 years old by now, the chances we find anything are slim-to-nothing. We don't even know if the Abbey is still standing."

Sully sat at the table and quickly typed something into the laptop, "Ahuh" he announced triumphantly.

"What?" Nate asked.

He stood up, walked over to Nate and clapped Nate on the shoulder, "Berne Abbey is still standing."

Nate groaned.

Sully laughed, "Look kid, I'm not saying it's a sure thing here. But they're out there somewhere, so let's go to Berne Abbey and snoop around a bit. Check out their records and see what Roger of Wendover had to say. If we find nothing, then so be it. You said you wanted to get away, so instead of Spain we spend some time in Holland while we find our next job.

"But if there is something, if there is a trail to pick up, we will uncover not only one of the greatest lost treasures on the planet but also one of the greatest cover ups in history."

Nate raised his eyebrows, the idea was certainly appealing when he put it like that, "Sully, I've never seen you so passionate about something before." He pretended to wipe away a tear, "It's beautiful."

Sully tossed a pen at Nate and he laughed. "Alright. Alright, we'll go. If anything, I get to tell you I told you so."


	9. Chapter 9

**_North Brabant, Netherlands_ **

They spent the night in their hotel watching for any sign of the police and then took the next flight out of Honolulu to Atlanta. Another day later they boarded another flight and arrived at Schiphol Airport in Amsterdam.

With only their duffel bags they were quickly through customs and in their rental car and ten hours since boarding in Atlanta they were driving along the A2 towards Heeswijk. An hour later they drove through the Abbey's brick arch entry on Abdijstraat and parked in the car park surrounded by head-high hedging. It was after midday and the day was cloudy and brisk.

Berne Abbey had changed a lot since it was founded in 1134 and its modern facade was that of a large brick building with white framed windows. Attached to the main building was a church with a high pointed steeple and large, circular glass window with the eight-point star of redemption depicted on it.

The car park was empty, and Nate and Sully walked past the church and through the entrance into the main building. Inside was a modern setting with plastered white walls and modern furniture set in an open, relaxing style. They were greeted by a pleasant-looking, middle-aged man standing behind a counter. He was clean shaven and wore his hair short in a way that reminded Nate of a military haircut.

"Welkom in de abdij van Berne. ik ben-

Nate held a hand up, "English?" he asked with an embarrassed smile.

"Of course. Welcome to the Berne Abbey" he said in heavily accented English. "I am Brother Janssen, how may I assist you today?"

Sully moved off to a rack of brochures advertising the local sights and attractions while Nate broke into the rehearsed spiel they'd agreed on.

"Hello, my friend and I here are researchers from the Bishop Museum in the United States. We are doing some research on travels to and from the Hawaiian Islands of people of interest. We were hoping we would be able to examine some of your records."

Aside from being researchers, it wasn't a total lie. And even then, treasure hunting required some degree of research anyway.

Brother Janssen gave them a warm smile, "I am not able to assist, but I will take you to meet Brother de Haan, the records keeper here at the Abbey. He may be able to assist. If you will follow me."

He indicated to the door to the side of the counter and Nate called to Sully who had a brochure in his hand.

"A beer tasting tour?" Nate asked, glancing at the brochure.

Sully shrugged, "Yeah, they do it right here at the Abbey. Where are we going?"

"We're going to meet someone who might be able to help us."

"Excellent" Sully said as he pocketed the brochure.

Brother Janssen took them deeper into the Abbey, leading them down hallways lined with religious paintings and wooden crosses. He gave them a brief history of the Abbey as they walked. It was founded in 1137 and is the oldest religious community in the Netherlands. He told them how it had been plundered in 1572 during the Dutch War of Independence and burned down in 1579 in the same war.

Nate threw Sully a look when they were told this information thinking this put all they knew in doubt, but Sully just smiled and winked.

Janssen continued on, telling them they currently had 20 Augustinian monks, and he admitted that the numbers were dwindling but they still kept up their community relations and expanded from not only providing Church services but also providing accommodation to guests and education courses as well as opening a bookstore.

"Don't forget the beer tasting tour" Sully said, holding up the brochure.

"Of course. It is one of our more popular events. If it is of interest to you, we run them once a week.

"And here we are." He stopped outside a heavy wooden door with a name plate that read:

_Archief_

Opening the door, he led them into a large room filled with more paintings but also wooden shelves running from one side of the room to the other stacked with files and folders and boxes. An elderly man with thinning white hair and wearing simple slacks and a shirt was sitting at a writing desk, pen running furiously across the pages of what looked to be a ledger and mumbling something to himself in Dutch.

"Brother de Haan?" Janssen said softly.

The old man looked up, his face that of old leather, and regarded them with a cold, blue-eyed stare.

Nate already had the feeling this wasn't going to go well.

"Wat!" he barked.

Janssen looked unfazed and Nate guessed this crotchety old man was always this abrasive, even to his fellow brothers. He introduced Nate and Sully as researchers from America who wanted to explore their archives for information to assist with their research.

Brother de Haan turned out to be very unhelpful.

"Absolutely not! Vertrekken!" he barked standing up from his chair and pointing the way they had come in.

While they left the room, Janssen and de Haan exchanged some quiet words in Dutch, before closing the door behind them. He gave them a sheepish smile.

"My apologies. I was unaware Brother de Haan was deeply involved in an important project. He is a man who takes his work seriously and does not like to be disturbed."

He started walking back the way they came with Nate and Sully in tow.

"What is he working on?" Sully asked.

Janssen shrugged, "I am not sure. It must have come from the Abbot for it to be so important."

"Do you know when we can inspect the records?"

Janssen gave them an apologetic smile, "I am sorry, my friends, but I do not know. Brother de Haan is very protective of his charge and will not let anyone in until he is finished. Not even his fellow brothers."

He led them through the hall and back into the entrance area of the building.

"I am truly sorry I could not assist you with your research," he told them, leading them to the front door. "I believe you may find some information from the _Nationaal Archief._ They are located at The Hague."

Nate nodded solemnly.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Janssen asked.

Nate wanted to tell him thanks for nothing, but Sully cut in before he could get a word out.

"Hey, when does the next tour start?" he said holding up the brochure.


	10. Chapter 10

" _Feest!_ " cried a group of 30 overly loud revellers waiting in the Abbey's car park. The car park was empty except for a small party bus that sat silently off to the side as Nate and Sully, dressed in their casual best, arrived on a crisp and cloudless evening.

The Abbey loomed over them, lights extinguished except for light coming from the ground floor window where Nate and Sully met with Brother Janssen earlier that day. After signing up for the beer tasting tour, under the pretense of making the most of their visit, Brother Janssen told them the next tour was in two days' time.

Afterwards, they checked into a nearby hotel on Hommelsedijk and spent the next two days researching the Abbey, and any blueprints and local maps they could find, as well as picking up the supplies they needed.

A little man in black slacks and a linen shirt approached and introduced himself as Lucas, their guide for the evening. He explained that he would take them around to the back of the abbey where they would be provided refreshments and commence their tasting. The party group cheered loudly, and Nate figured they were a stag party and already well on their way to being soused.

Lucas lead the way past the Abbey church and around a corner where the grounds of the Abbey were lit up like it was Times Square. Lamps were spread evenly down a path leading towards a large, white marquee with string lights hanging around the outside. At the centre of the marquee was a large Maple table, stained with a dark varnish and furnished with plates of hors d'oeuvres. Round, stand-up bar tables were placed at random spots under the marquee. Nate and Sully took one closest to the entrance while the others took their place as close to the bar as possible.

Music had already started, some Dutch rock band playing from hidden speakers.

At the far end of the marquee were a group of waiters and waitresses, dressed in similar black slacks and white shirts, waiting at a mahogany bar where an assortment of beer, wine and spirits rested.

Lucas encouraged everyone to begin and like they were shot out of a canon the stag party raced over to the bar to begin their tasting.

 _Or continue getting wasted,_ Nate thought.

Sully lazily walked over to the bar while Nate headed to the snack table where a blonde-haired waitress with a dazzling smile waited with what looked like a silver cake server. Nate returned the smile as he picked up a plate and pointed to one of the trays lined with what looked to be some sort of fish with a red sauce.

"What's this?" he asked.

"That is Seared scallops & fruit reduction" she said with heavily accented English.

"Sounds good. I'll take one of those" he said, and she slide the server under the scallop and placed it on a plate.

"And these are Oysters?" he asked, pointing to a plate of oysters with cheese and other toppings Nate didn't recognise.

The waitress nodded, "Oysters au gratin" she said.

"I'll take one of those as well."

Nate returned to their table with his plate laden with food while Sully returned with two beers.

"Dutch Norbertine beer" Sully announced setting them down on the table.

"Cheers" said Nate and clinked his glass against Sully's.

He took a sip, savouring the cool, yellow liquid and put his glass down on the table. Then took a bite of the seared scallops, found it tasty and finished it off in another bite. "You ready for this" he asked Sully, who was in mid-swig.

He finished his drink and smacked his lips, "Delicious" he said, and then to Nate, "Of course I am."

"Let's do this then," he said, taking another small sip. Placing the glass on the table, he left and hurriedly approached a waiter, asking him for the location to the bathroom, while dancing on the spot and holding on to his stomach and groaning.

The waiter gave him a nod of understanding and with a sympathetic look on his face he pointed out beyond the marquee to the far end of the grounds where Nate could see a small building silhouetted in the darkness.

Thanking the man with a hurried nod, Nate rushed out of the marquee and made his towards the building, his head on a swivel, watching for anyone nearby. Seeing the area was clear he entered the bathroom and locked the door.

The bathroom was dimly lit with a single light. There was a urinal trough and two stalls, one of which had a sign on the door saying _niet in orde_. It was this door that Nate approached and with the butter knife he took from his table at the marquee, he inserted it into the slit of the lock and changed it from _bezet_ to _leeg._

Pushing the door open, he found a black nylon backpack sitting on the closed lid of the toilet. He picked it up and opened it. Seeing everything was as they left it a day before, he pulled on the bag, closed the door and locked it again and left the bathroom.

Outside he moved around the side of the building to the back where he was safely hidden from view.

Satisfied his absence was noted as a case of a bad stomach, Nate pulled a small penlight from his pants pocket and turned it on. The narrow beam of light searched the ground, passing over the lush green grass until he found the square section of concrete and the sewer lid mounted in the middle.

The lid was made of iron, rusted with age and two thin handles, equally rusted, on either side. Pulling on a pair of gloves, Nate gripped the handles and pulled on it with all his strength.

For the barest of moments Nate felt nothing and then the lid gave a little, and then popped up.

Nate grunted as he dragged the heavy sewer lid away from the opening, laying it down as quietly as he could on the concrete. Behind him the music continued as a faint murmur, the bass thudding in the otherwise still night. He shone his penlight and pointed it down into the hole but only saw the rusted rungs attached to the wall leading into the pitch-black sewer.

"Here goes nothing" he muttered, swinging his legs over the side and began climbing down the ladder.


	11. Chapter 11

Nate reached the sewer floor and immediately stood in something wet.

"Great" he muttered, shaking his foot, trying to kick off the water and muck. He examined his surroundings with his penlight the white beam running over the brick walls slick with water and mildew. The floor was a metal grate and had two rubbish-strewn paths running either side of an irrigation channel filled with black water that, for all Nate knew, could be centuries old and full of holy crap.

Nate chuckled at his pun and pulled the map of the sewer system they copied from local records from his back pocket and aligned himself to where he needed to go. Once satisfied he put the map back in his pocket, secured his backpack, and set off towards the depths of Berne Abbey.

Nate arrived at his destination 15 minutes later, a circular chamber set off from the main sewer channel. His light ran over the room until he spotted the ladder set in the middle of the chamber. The chamber itself was empty except for some old rotted crates, its contents discarded long ago that even the rats didn't pay it any heed as they scurried about in the light of his torch. Swinging his light over to the ladder he examined it closely and saw it was rusted, not a surprise considering the age and conditions of the room but seemed sturdy enough after giving it a shake. He shone the torch straight up, but it failed to pierce the deep gloom.

Placing his faith in nothing but himself and the strength of a centuries old rusted ladder, Nate put the penlight inside the pocket of his soft-shell jacket and began to climb. The rungs creaks and protested and the ladder constantly shook but it held as, guided by the dim light from his jacket, he made his way up.

THUNK!

"Crap!" Nate yelled, his voice echoing around the chamber, rubbing the crown of his head. He'd reached the top.

Hooking his arm around the rung, he pulled his penlight from his jacket and looked at what he cracked his head on. It was a grate with thick rusted bars running parallel to each other, some of the bars through in places, and hinged so opened upwards, like a trap door. Despite the age of the grate it still held and that was when Nate noticed a brand-new padlock clasped over the grate latch.

"Crap!" Nate grumbled. He grabbed one of the rusted-through bars and pulled with as much strength as he could muster given his awkward positioning.

Thankfully the bar bent, slowly, but enough that he could now reach his hand through.

Manoeuvring himself to the outside of the ladder to get his hand in a better position, Nate shrugged off one of the backpack straps off his shoulder and swung it round to the front, he unzipped it and pulled out a pair of handheld bolt cutters. Rezipping the bag, he swung it back around and over his shoulders and, with bolt cutters in hand, he reached through the newly created gap and placed the teeth of the cutters on either side of the padlock shackle and squeezed.

But the shackle was too strong and the bolt cutters too weak to cut through them. He tried again but they barely made a dent. He groaned, the prospect of having to climb down and go back through the rat-infested sewer urged him to give it one more shot. He squeezed, gripping the grate with the other hand trying to create any sort of leverage he could when, suddenly, there was a high-pitched screeching sound and the hinges of the grate gave way entirely.

The grate, held on by the flimsy latch and padlock, dropped and slammed into the ladder snapping it at Nate's knees and narrowly avoiding crushing Nate's arm, before the latch tore free and it fell into darkness.

There was a loud crash that reverberated around the chamber as the grate hit the floor. Nate hung onto the second last rung, his legs hanging in mid-air, when there was another screeching sound as the bolts holding the ladder up began to tear free.

The left bolt tore off and the ladder pivoted around violently, the metal twisting, as Nate desperately pulled himself up the remaining rungs and tried to get a grip on the ledge above. Just as he reached out, the right bolt tore free and the ladder fell away. As the bolt tore free, Nate lunged, reaching out with his hand and grabbed the ledge with his right hand as he heard the ladder clang to the ground.

"Holy crap" Nate said hanging in mid-air.

"Sully you there?" Nate whispered.

After he'd climb out of the chamber and into one of the Abbey's sub-basements, Nate made his way through various storage rooms filled with boxes and old furniture long since untouched if the thick layer of dust were anything to go by. Thankfully with his penlight showing the way he was able to move about the sub-basement with relative ease and little shin barking.

Now, if the map was correct, he was in the stairwell that led into the main corridor that Brother Janssen took them down two days earlier.

"Nate!" Sully's voice boomed in his ear. "What the hell took so long?"

"Yeah, happy to hear from you too."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the door to the hallway," he said. "Are you in position?"

"Hang on, hang on" Sully grumbled over the comm.

While he waited, Nate took out his picks from his backpack and begun working the lock on the door.

Just as the final tumble fell, Sully said, "I'm here".

"Alright" Nate said. "I'm heading to the records room now. Let me know if anyone is coming."

"Will do."

The idea was for Sully to position himself near the back of the building, next to the church and around the corner from the gazebo where he could watch for the comings and goings. While he could not see anyone near the archive room, he could see anyone going into the main building which would have to be enough.

Door unlocked, Nate cracked it open and peered out. Seeing no one, he opened it a bit more and checked the other way. It was all clear.

The hallway was dim with every third light turned on casting eerie shadows over the busts and hanging pictures. Nate crept down the hallway, saying a silent, thankful prayer for the lack of security and then realised that God is probably not listening to a career thief who is breaking into an Abbey.

He reached the door to archive room and pulled out his picks and began working the lock.

"Sully, I'm at the records door. How's it looking out there?" he whispered.

"So far-" there was a pause, "so good."

"Are you drinking?"

"Nate, it's a beer tasting." Sully said matter-of-factly.

Nate sighed, "Sully-" he began but he was interrupted.

"Nate heads up. Someone's coming in."

"Alright" Nate said but kept working on the door.

He heard the sound of a door opening and closing. It sounded close, maybe the next room over.

"Nate...Nate how's it going?" Sully's voice was distant in his ear while Nate was busy concentrating on the door, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

The sound of a door creaking open from down the hallway broke his concentration and he looked up and saw an elderly brother shuffling up the hall. Crouched down, he was partially hidden in the dim light and a sideboard buffet.

"Nate?"

With a final twist, the lock turned and Nate, as quietly as he could, opened the door and snuck in, closing it behind him and locking it. He leaned against the door, listening intently but heard nothing.

He sighed with relief.

"Nate!" Sully's voice was louder now.

"Sully. I'm in" he said.

"God damn it, Nate" Sully said.

"Using the Lords' name in vain, Sullivan?"

Sully mumbled something incoherent and Nate turned on his penlight and moved deeper into the room.

"Alright, what am I looking for?" he asked himself aloud.

"You're looking for records from the 13th century."

Nate rolled his eyes and approached the columns of shelves that dominated the room. It reminded him of the libraries at school when he was younger. Tall, industrial shelving units filled with books and boxes and, thankfully, labelled.

The labelled had the word "jaar" written on them following a range of years. The first row of the first column had 'jaar 1100?' which Nate assumed to mean they weren't sure of the correct date of the items contained but assumed it to be documents from the 10th century.

He ran the torchlight over the rows until, going from column to column until he reached one that said ' _jaar 1200-1299_ '.

"Bingo" he said and walked down that row, his torch shining over the metal dividers that separated the records into decades or, if known, specific years.

_1200._

_1200-09._

_1204._

_1207._

_1210-19._

_1213._

_1215._

_1216-1225._

"Ahuh" Nate announced.

"You found it?" asked Sully in his ear.

"Not yet, right spot though."

"Well hurry up."

"Didn't they teach you that patience is a virtue in Sunday school?" Nate asked as he pulled a thick, leather bound tome. He opened it and, carefully, flicked through some of the brittles pages but found it to be written in Dutch and he didn't understand any of it.

"I have the patience of a saint" Sully replied. "But this shindig is wrapping up and I can't exactly hang around waiting for you."

The next book was a book of hymns, and another written in Latin. He moved to the next row.

"Go ahead without me if it-" he broke off.

"Nate? Nate, you alright?"

"Hang on Sully," he replied.

A box caught his attention, dusty and water worn. It was small, about the size of a shoe box, and looked like it would break apart in the slightest breeze but on the front of the box was a yellowed label with Dutch writing and underneath it, 'We..over".

Carefully picking up the box and using the flat of his hand to support the base of it, he brought it to the ground.

The lid was taped shut and Nate used a penknife from his backpack to cut the tape on either side of the box and removed the lid.

He was immediately greeted with the musky smell of old, damp paper. Under the guide of his penlight, he examined the contents of the box. There was a small book, some folded pieces of paper, and an old iron key.

Nate grabbed the key and examined it. It wasn't like any key he had ever seen before. It looked like a key for warded locks, like those for cells in dungeons except for the shaft, instead of being a smooth cylindrical shape, was covered in irregular bumps and small channels. Usually these types of keys had one or two prongs at the end - called the bit - which inserted into the lock. But this key had four bits sticking out in four different directions making it look like an X when you looked at it from the bottom.

Pocketing the key, Nate picked up the book and opened it. It looked like a diary and written on the inner cover was the word, 'Roger'.

 _Holy crap_...His heart skipped a beat, this is what they had come for.

"Nate?"

"Yeah Sully?"

"They're closing up shop. I can't hang around any longer."

"I'm done here. Meet me in the front parking lot."

"Will do" his friend said.

Nate picked up the diary and placed it in a plastic zip lock bag he pulled from his backpack. Then, grabbing another zip lock bag, he carefully pulled the folded pages from the box and placed them in the bag. He had another look in the box and seeing nothing else of interest, he put the lid box on and put it back in its spot. There was nothing he could do about the cut tape, but he was sure no one would even notice, at least not any time soon.

Securing his backpack, Nate exited the room.


	12. Chapter 12

It was easy enough for Nate to slip out of the Abbey's front entrance. There were no brothers or security patrolling the halls and the front entrance was locked from the inside. A simple turn of the lock and he was out the front door and into the idling car Sully had waiting for him in the empty parking lot.

Two hours later they were in a hotel room in Amsterdam, the contents of Nate's backpack strewn over the table as Nate showered, desperate to rid himself of the sewer smell that clung to him like a needy child, and Sully smoked one of his putrid cigars on the balcony overlooking the Amstel river and skyline beyond it.

Once showered and dressed, Nate called Sully over and they inventoried their find.

They had Roger of Wendover's diary, a few sheets of paper and the strange key.

Nate picked up the key, while Sully picked up the sheets of paper.

In a better light Nate examined the key but was still clueless as to what kind of lock it would be used for. It was heavy, far heavier than a normal key and longer, about 6 inches from the bow to the 4-pronged bit. The bit had various square and rectangular notches cut into it which must pass through the wards in the locking cylinder to unlock the door, or whatever it unlocked. It was unlike any key he had seen before.

The shaft of the key was about as thick as his pinkie finger and had nubs pocked randomly around it and two channels running on each side of it, with chambers running off the sides of it at random intervals. Running a finger over the nubs, Nate found them to be malleable, able to move them around the channels. He moved a couple of the nubs and it reminded him of a slide puzzle, the way the nubs were able to move around the cylinder.

The head of the key was a simple oblong bow which you could attach to a keyring.

"Interesting" he murmured as he put the key down.

He looked over at Sully who was reading intently from the 2 sheets of paper, the others were laid on the table. When he finished reading, he looked up and indicating the papers on the table, said, "These ones look to be rubbish, or too faded to read. But, these two-" he indicated the pages in his hands, "-these are receipts."

"Receipts?" Nate said. He stood up and went to the mini fridge and grabbed two beers. Returning, he handed one to Sully and took a swig himself.

"Yeah" Sully said, taking his own sip. "The first one is dated March the 1st, 1778 and it says a letter was removed from these effects and sent to His Majesty, King George III, Buckingham House etc."

"Which is the letter King George forwarded to Captain Cook" Nate confirmed.

"And the second one is dated February the 14th, 1779 indicating that Captain James Cook of His Majesty's Royal Navy visited, inspected and removed personal effects of Roger of Wendover, these effects include: One personal diary."

"Well _that's_ interesting."

"And this one-" Sully indicated another page on the table "says that a key and the diary were returned by an 'Englishman who refused to give his name'. Only that the key and the diary were to be returned to the belongings of Roger of Wendover."

Nate sat back in his chair, "That explains my next question, if this key was important, wouldn't Cook has taken it, and how was it returned? We've gotten a bit lucky that the Abbey kept records like this as far back as they did."

"God bless those meticulous monks!" Sully said raising his beer.

Picking up Wendover's diary, Nate flicked through the pages wondering what secrets they contained. It looked to be his personal accounts, written in looping black ink, dated from as early as 1205, some of the pages were torn or ripped out and others were illegible, faded from time and exposure. He scanned through the dates, carefully turning the pages as he went until he reached 1216:

_16 August, 1216,_

_My Lord visited me today. A completely unexpected but welcome surprise as I was honoured to have him in my presence, though he is looking gravely ill these days. I fear this war with Robert and that vile Frenchman, Louis VIII, is taking a great toll on him, as is his increasing unpopularity with the people._

_He does not admit it, but I know he cares what others think of him._

_Though I would never tell him this, I do blame him partially for his own predicament, he signed the Magna Carta, in the presence of the Archbishop of Canterbury, but refused to abide by it. I am not sure what he expected to happen._

_He asked me to join him for a walk in private, of course I agreed. We walked amongst my gardens in privacy as we talked of minor things and I could feel him building up to asking something important. It was as we sat down on a seat in the shade that he made his proposition._

_He asked if I would join him when he set off to march against the enemy in a fresh offensive. I felt like there was more to what he wanted but he said no more. Naturally I agreed._

Nate moved on to the next entry:

_29 September, 1216_

_We have set off at a brisk march to the Cotswolds. King John, his allies, their armies, his servants, handlers, baggage and me. I asked the King why I should join when I am not a military man, but he merely said he needed a chronicler of war and, more importantly, a friend with him._

_6 October, 1216_

_Things are not looking good for King John. He confided in me last night that he has lost some allies to desertion and for every move he makes, the enemy counter it with one of their own. On top of all that, he has contracted an illness, he has waved it off as nothing but the men believe it is dysentery._

_I do feel bad for the fellow._

_7 October, 1216_

_It is rare that I am visited by the King in consecutive nights however this night he looked drawn and defeated. I never really noticed how ill he looked until this night. His hair greyer, his eyes cast in deep shadows, his shoulders rounded and drooping._

_I asked if he was ok and he told me how much he was sick of this war, the fighting and that he was going to abdicate the throne!_

_I was shocked! I wasn't sure if it was the illness talking but he said he had a plan and needed my help. Of course, I said I would do anything but what he told me next nearly had me faint._

_He wanted to take the Crown Jewels!_

_He planned to abdicate the throne and leave England at once with the Crown Jewels, head to the Roman Empire and then head for somewhere warmer where he can fight off the illness and live out the rest of his life. The plan is simple enough, the King plans on returning to Spalding from our current location and while he takes the route via Wisbech, his baggage train and his servants, including myself, will take a more direct route. Once we cross the intersection at Holbeach, I am to break free, take the jewels and head to Hull where I will wait for his Majesty and then we are to take a ship to Zeeland._

_I have been sitting in my tent fighting with my head and heart on whether to accept this offer. Could I deny my King, after all he is still the King regardless of his plans? Stealing is a crime and a sin, but is it stealing? The rightful owner has given me permission to take the jewels for safekeeping._

_I keep trying to reason why I shouldn't do it but I know I will, and it's all for one reason: I am so very tired of this travelling, living in tents. It's cold. It's dirty. I am constantly with the sniffles. Somewhere warm appeals to me more and more every time I wrestle with this decision._

_12 October, 1216_

_I did it! It didn't go according to plan, but I have the Jewels. I told John (for he is no longer King in my mind) I would aide him in his desire to leave England and the war behind and I carried out my side of the plan as dictated by John._

_As planned, I went along with the baggage train, but we reached Wellstream in Bishops Lynn later than anticipated and took too long to cross the causeway that the tide came in and the baggage train was lost!_

_This turned out to be serendipitous for our plans as I was able to not only break away from the train earlier and head straight for Hull but made a big show about the Jewels being in the lost luggage and thus lost to the water forever. I have sent word to John about what happened, as well as my 'official account of what happened' and I am now waiting for him in an alehouse just outside of Hull._

_14 October, 1216_

_I have received word from John. He says he has fallen gravely ill and tells me to go ahead to Zeeland and he will meet me there when he is feeling better. I have organised passage to Zeeland and I am scheduled to leave in the morning._

_I took this time to transfer the jewels into a more portable bag at which I laid my eyes upon them for the first time. I was breath taken with their beauty, the gold seemed to glow in the dark, brighter than the candle light to which I write this passage. The jewels sparkled a rainbow of colours - sapphires and rubies, amethyst and emeralds inlaid in a variety of kingly items: sceptres, crowns, rings, chains._

_I now understand why he wanted these with him._

_14 October, 1216_

_This alehouse is full of the lowest of the low. Criminals. Murderers. Thieves. I sit in the bunk room clutching my treasure to my chest. It will not leave my sight. No one will take them from me._

_Tomorrow I will embark to Zeeland and I can rest easy._

_5 April 1217_

_I am in Zeeland and John is dead. Word has reached the Empire of his death due to dysentery. Henry III is his successor but the child is only nine so I cannot imagine the disarray the Kingdom is in, and I find I do not care. I have my treasures and now, my freedom to do what I will._

_I do feel sadness at the passing of my friend and former King, despite all his downfalls he was a good man and tried to do the right thing, just in the wrong way. I feel relieved that he will not be remembered as someone who stole the Jewels, that he will not be remembered as a thief and a deserter._

_Maybe that is God's will, a final act of mercy for the man._

_As for myself, I find myself enjoying the Dutch colony and will explore some more._

_16 April, 1217_

_I have not slept a wink in the last week. Everyone knows the jewels were stolen and everyone will see I am an Englishman. They will work out I am the one who stole them! People are following me everywhere I go. In the markets, to my lodgings, even on horseback. I yell at them to stop following but they keep doing so, watching my bag, waiting for me to drop it or fall asleep so they can take it. But I won't let them._

_27 April, 1217_

_I stabbed a man today, he was following too closely, whispering at me to drop the bag. To let him have it. I don't think I killed him but if I did, it serves him right. He should not take what is rightfully mine._

_28 April, 1217_

_After yesterday's event I decided I need to find a safe place to settle down for a while. Allow myself to rest up. My mind is not sharp, and I question whether the man I stabbed was following me, or whispering at me. Or if it was all in my head..._

_30 April, 1217_

_This morning I came across Berne Abbey and they have allowed me to settle here for as long as I need. As soon as I sat down on my cot, I felt a great sense of relief. Like a weight has been taken from my shoulders. The brothers here are men of God and, as such, do not care for the treasures of men, even as vast a treasure as I am carrying._

_The brothers have given me a private room and I cannot begin to show them my gratitude. My treasure is secured, and I am safe. It is time I slept._

_28 July, 1217_

_I have decided to write down my confession and keep it with my diary. This will be for God's eyes only. In the meantime, I will try to live my life as best I can and once I have repented, return to the Kingdom to face my crimes._

Nate glanced over the next entries, but they didn't reference the Jewels and were of his day-to-day things he did. But Nate did notice his entries were getting fewer and fewer in frequency.

After skipping multiple entries that spanned almost 20 years, Nate found another entry related to the Jewels.

_17 March, 1236_

_There was a man here today. Englishman, I think. I did not catch his name, but he was a man of God based on his attire and according to the brothers he is on a pilgrimage to Rome._

_He may have fooled the brothers, but I am no fool, this spry young man is looking for the treasure, why else would he have come here when he could have gone to Paris, they are building a grand cathedral there. But I have hidden them away in safety, only to bring them out in secret._

_This Englishman is here for a week they say. I will keep a close eye on my treasure._

_23 March, 1236_

_They are gone! He stole them! I know he did, though the Englishman denies it. I was in my room when I heard a loud crash, I followed the sound and found smashed pots on the ground. The other monks came to investigate. Once it had been cleaned up, I returned to my room and discovered they were missing. I realise then that he was not there when we gathered around the smashed pot._

_He claimed to be in the cloister, but he was with no one. There is no proof!_

_Of course, I did not tell specifically say what was taken, only that something was taken from my room. The Englishman let me examine his personal baggage and room, but they were nowhere to be seen._

_The thief has hidden them, and I will find them!_

_24 March, 1236_

_I confronted the Englishman just as he was to leave the Abbey. I told him I knew he stole the Jewels. He continued to deny he had stolen anything of mine, but soon he caught on to my slip of the tongue and started questioning me about them._

_I stabbed the man before anyone else could hear. I was able to search him again before the brothers pulled me off, but he did not have the Jewels with him._

_I don't know what happened, but he took them and he got what he deserved. He was a thief and a liar!_

_The brothers have locked me in my room. Some have questioned me about what was stolen but I refused to speak anymore._

_They mention an abbot from Poland who visited last week and was seen loitering in the rooming quarters. No one thought anything of it as his quarters were also located here but it surely wasn't him. Was it?_

_27 March, 1236_

_I must escape this place! The polish man, he is the key. I know he stole them. The brothers won't let me go; they won't talk to me. I must escape!_

_30 March, 1236_

_I managed to get some information from Hector, one of the brothers whom I became close to during my time here. The Abbot's name is Dominik Martinus, he is a visiting Abbot from Tyniec. Now that I know where he is, I must escape this infernal place._

_21 April, 1236_

_All my attempts to escape have been foiled, this infernal room will be my doom. I must escape. I must get the Jewels. They are mine! Abbot Martinus! Tyniec!_

_24 April_

_Jewels must be mine. I must get them. I must get to Tyniec. Mine._

_Apr..._

_Jewels. Mine. Abbot Martinus. Tyniec._

_Jewels. Mine. Abbot Martinus. Tyniec._

_Jewels. Mine. Abbot Martinus. Tyniec._

_Jewels. Mine. Abbot Martinus. Tyniec._

_Jewe..._

Nate reached the final entry which simply said: _'Jewels_.' and then the ink trailed off, as if it slipped from the page.

He flipped through the rest of the pages, but they were blank. If Roger of Wendover ever escaped his prison, it was not noted.

"Christ" said Sully. "He really lost the plot in the end there, didn't he?"

"I'll say," said Nate, flicking through the diary again to see if he missed anything but upon finding nothing else, he put it down.

"So, this proves it doesn't it?"

Nate picked up the key again and started fingering the nubs, idly pushing them down the channels into new positions.

"Well I'd like to have another account or something, like another pair of eyes on the Jewels but do we take the word of a guy who was clearly losing it?"

"It's not just his word" Sully said getting out of his seat and heading to the fridge. "We have the letter from King George to Captain Cook. We have a receipt that Cook went to the Abbey and took possession of Wendover's stuff, and we have his diary. How much more do you need, Nate?"

He continued absently moving the nubs on the key while he watched at Sully. He could tell his friend was passionate about this, maybe more so than usual. And he had to admit the evidence did stack up on the face of it. He certainly had worked with less and had success in doing so.

"Ok, let's go over what we know so far," Sully said, returning with two more beers and handed one to Nate.

"First, King John, unhappy with how things are in England plans to abdicate the throne and conspires with this Roger Wendover-"

" _Of_ Wendover" Nate interjected.

"-Roger of Wendover to steal the Crown Jewels."

"Correct."

Sully began pacing the room as he spoke, "Then, on the day Roger was to steal the Jewels, fate plays a hand and the baggage carriage is lost in the river allowing him to say the Jewels were lost."

"Straight to the bottom of the river." Nate says, making a falling motion with his hand mimicking something floating to the bottom.

"So, Roger heads straight to Hull to wait for the soon-to-be former King John-."

"Who is too ill to travel." Nate adds.

"Right. So John tells Roger to leave and he will meet up with him when he is feeling better."

Nate says, "But he doesn't get better, he never recovers and dies."

"All the while Roger has taken the next boat to Zeeland and then learns that King John has died."

Sully was getting really animated now, hands gesturing at every point as he spoke them out. "So now Roger of Wendover is in the Netherlands and carrying the Crown Jewels in his bag. He is beholden to no one and can do what he wants."

"Beholden?" Nate says with a smirk.

Sully ignored him, "He gets paranoid thinking everyone is following him or out to get him to the point he stabs some guy who thought was following him."

"Carrying that kind of heat will do that," Nate agreed.

"He realises he needs to lay low and eventually he settles at Berne Abbey, he feels safe there and keeps the jewels in secret in his room."

"Where he lives for almost twenty years."

"Then the Jewels are stolen. Wendover kills an Englishman who he thought stole them but looks like it was this Dominik Martinus from Tyniec."

"Which is in Poland."

Sully nods, "Right. So that's as far as we know where the Jewels went and if Wendover escaped the Abbey, he did so without his diary, and we don't know what happened to him."

Nate took over, "500 years later, the Abbey finds Wendover's confession where he admits he stole the Crown Jewels and send it to King George. The King enlists his most trusted man in Captain Cook to investigate this as his last mission."

"Cook, under orders from the King, then fakes his death in Hawaii, leaves the letter behind and it somehow ends up hidden in the burial chamber of King Kamehameha and heads to the Abbey. We know he visited the Abbey and we know he took the diary and probably headed to Tyniec."

"And that's as far as we know," said Sully.

"There is one thing we don't know." said Nate.

"What's that?"

He held up the key, "This. An Englishman returned the key to Roger's personal belongings, but the receipt never mentions a key being taken out of his belongings, so did they just not write it down or did Cook pick it up along his trail and leave it with the diary. Did Cook himself return the items? We only know it was an Englishman."

He took a drink and continued.

"And what does it open? What's in the Abbey? It surely has been searched from top to bottom and obviously Cook didn't find the Jewels there."

Sully raised his hands in a placating gesture, "Nate I know there are a lot of questions but all we can do right now is to follow the trail, we have to go to Tyniec. Find out where this Dominik Martinus was a member and check it out."

Nate had to admit the idea was intriguing and Sully made some valid points. He continued idly playing with the key, sliding the nubs through the channels with no real idea what he was doing.

He slid one nub down the main channel along the shaft and to a side channel when he heard a click, like something unlocking or releasing. He looked at the key, half of the star-shaped bit has loosened. He gripped the bottom half of the bit and rotated it to 45 degrees of the bottom half and pushed it in creating an eight-prong star and emerging from centre cylinder was a new bit!

"Holy shit!" Nate said holding the newly formed key up to Sully.

"Well I'll be god-damned" his friend said with a grin. He took the key from Nate and examined it. The bit was a standard two-pronged bit with two embossed images of a man, one on each side.

The first image was of a bearded man with a bald spot and holding a large key in one hand and a book in the other.

"That's St Peter" said Sully.

"How do you know that?" asked Nate.

"He's holding the key to heaven and a book of gospels."

Nate looked at him with disbelief.

"What?" said Sully.

He turned the key over, and this was an embossed image of man holding a feather quill in one hand and a sword, facing down, in the other.

"I suppose you know who this is?" Nate asked sarcastically.

"That's St Paul the Apostle." Sully said without preamble.

Nate gave him another look.

"Nate, I did pay attention in school".

"Did you now?"

"Sometimes"

Nate sighed and reached for the laptop and began typing.

"What are you doing?" asked Sully.

Nate was silent while he searched and after a moment, he slapped the table, "The church in Tyniec" he said to Sully.

"Yeah?"

"Church of St Peter and Paul," he said with a grin.

"Best we get the nextflight to Poland" Sully said, clinking his bottle with Nate's.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Tyniec, Poland_ **

They managed to book a last-minute flight to Warsaw for the next afternoon and spent all night researching everything they could about the Benedictine Abbey, where the church of St Peter and Paul was located, and its history. The abbey was located in the village of Tyniec and was almost 1000 years old. It was founded by King Casamir in 1044 and had survived the Mongol invasion in 1259, and then again when the Swedish invaded Poland in the 17th century when the village itself was completely destroyed.

It has been built and rebuilt many times during its time and was eventually destroyed by fire in 1816 and was abandoned until just before World War II broke out in 1939 when eleven Belgian monks moved into the Abbey. Since then it was remodelled in 1947.

While there was no information on any Monks visiting the Benedictine Abbey, which was not surprising to either Nate or Sully since it was rare any institute held records from so long ago. They caught a break with Berne Abbey but didn't expect it lightning to strike twice. They were heartened by the fact the Abbey existed at the same time the mysterious Monk visited Berne Abbey, though Nate was a little weary that anything of value was gone because of the many times it had been invaded, destroyed and remodeled.

The flight to Warsaw took two hours and half an hour after that they were in their rental car and leaving Frederic Chopin Airport heading towards Krakow. By the time they arrived at their hotel in downtown Krakow three hours later it was dusk, too late to visit the Abbey. With nothing else to do and the first time either of them had been to Poland, they decided to explore. Krakow was an old but beautiful city, dotted with centuries old churches, castles, museums, art galleries and known for its ties to Polish culture, academia and artistic pursuits. Nate and Sully walked the streets, enjoying the nightlife despite the brisk air. They stopped at a food van for Zapiekanka, an open baguette topped with mushrooms, cheese and toasted until the cheese melted.

That, along with a Polish craft beer and they were ready to turn in for an early start the next morning. They were only a block away from their hotel when Sully said, "Nate, we got a tail."

Nate nodded, "Black shirt and pants?"

"That's the one."

"Tourist scam, maybe?"

Sully shrugged, "Could be, but he has been following us since Wawel Castle."

"No one else knows we are here."

"Unless the Bishop Museum found us."

They turned onto the street where their hotel was located.

"We used fake names and fake passports, I'm not sure the museum has the kind of clout to get the 'policja' involved this early," Nate said glancing back. "And I don't think he is police."

They continued on past their hotel and eventually stopped to look in the window of a clothes shop, it was shut but as they pointed out different types of clothing the tail, with no other choice, continued past them.

In the reflection of the window, Nate took note of the man as he walked past. He didn't look familiar and he certainly wasn't American. He was in his 40s, silvering hair, unshaven, and an Eastern European appearance. They continued looking in the window until the man disappeared out of sight and then headed back towards their hotel.

"He's definitely not from the museum and definitely not American," Nate said nodding to the doorman who opened the door for them.

"You got that right" Sully replied. "Which begs the question, who else knows we are here?"

Nate said nothing as they crossed the lobby and entered the elevator.

The next morning, they drove their rental the 30 minutes to Tyniec keeping one eye on the rear-view mirror but there was no sign of a tail. Nate had a restless sleep, thoughts kept turning to the man who was following them and wondering who else could possibly know they were here, and if someone were following them did they know what they were searching for? It wouldn't be the first time he had a rival hunting for the same treasure he was and usually they were not the types to share information, or the treasure but they were the types to carry guns and leave no doubt as to their intentions to use them.

Seeing no signs of being followed allowed Nate to breathe a bit easier, he hoped it was just simply paranoia but in this line of business it was never that easy and being a little paranoid was part and parcel of the job.

Sully pulled into the Abbey car park and killed the engine. It was another brisk day, the clouds overhead threatened rain, as they go out of the car. The Abbey was surrounded by a tall wall made of stone, and they followed a stone-laid path into the main courtyard.

Due to multiple invasions, teardowns and rebuilds the Abbey was a combination of Romanesque, Gothic and Baroque styles. It was rectangular made of a blend of stone brick and rendered white that has since long faded and cracked away. The roof was a contrasting red tile that made it pop in the overcast conditions. The Abbey was built on a cliff overlooking the Vistula River, the longest and largest river in Poland that runs from near the border with the Czech Republic in the south to the Baltic Sea in the north of Poland and provided a stunning vista of the river and the lush green fields beyond.

Nate and Sully headed to the entrance to the church of St. Peter and Paul was located. The area was empty save a few German tourists and their guide who was giving them a history of the Abbey as they stood on the steps admiring the baroque two tower facade that lead into the church.

Sully nudged Nate and pointed to the brick pillars sitting on either side of the door where a statue sat on either pillar, "Saint. Peter and Saint. Paul" he whispered excitedly.

They entered through the wooden doors where they were greeted by a smiling monk wearing a plain robe.

"Dzień dobry" the monk said.

"Ehh...Cześć" Nate said hesitantly. His Polish was limited to a quick guidebook he picked up at the airport and left in the car.

"Ahh Amerykański, yes?" The monk said in heavily accented English

"Yes, you speak it?"

The monk nodded, "I do, a little. My name is Filip, I am a member of the Benedictine Abbey and a, how do you say, guide of sorts. Is this your first time to Abbey?"

Nate nodded that it was.

"Excellent. I will give you a quick history of Monastery. This Abbey was founded in 11th century and is among oldest in all of Europe."

He handed Nate a brochure that he picked up from a display stand next to him, "This has overview of history of Abbey and Tyniec."

"Now, this is church of St Peter and Paul, we are currently in narthex and through this door-" he indicated the door behind him, "-is Nave and Altar. You may take seat in pews and pray or reflect or take a look at the architecture. We do allow photos but please respect anyone else in church. Now it is quiet, but we do get busy after lunch.

He pointed to another door to his left, "This door lead to the corridor where you will find refectory, cloisters, dormitories, blaneary and museum is. Not all rooms are accessible as we like to keep privacy for fellow brothers but if you follow signs it will take you to museum which was formerly library. There you can learn more of history of Abbey and view various artefacts found over centuries from Abbey and surrounding area."

"You may also take door through church south transept which will take you outside and also to museum."

Nate thanked the man and they headed into the nave. The nave had pure white walls with high, vaulted ceilings and multiple high arches leading to the transepts at the crossing. The south transept lead outside and the north was a large alcove with a pedestal containing a bowl of holy water and two statues of Saints Nate didn't recognise. Above the two transept arches were two marble statues standing on pedestals depicting St. Peter on the left, and St. Paul on the right. Two rows of pews ran the length of the nave towards the chancel and altar. Beyond the altar, against the back wall was the altarpiece with four golden statues depicting four religious' figures. Nate immediately recognised St. Peter holding his key and St. Paul holding the bible and sword. On the outside of St. Peter was a woman holding a large quill and a pair of pliers.

"Saint Apollonia" said Sully. "Patron Saint of Dentists."

"You're kidding?"

Sully shook his head, "She was caught up in the uprising in Alexandria and was tortured by having all her teeth forcibly pulled out. Now she is regarded as the patron Saint of Dentists."

Nate made a face, "That's some dark humour."

"You're telling me."

"And this one?" Nate asked, pointing to the statue of a man on the outside of St. Paul. He had a long beard and wore a mitre headdress. One hand was holding a feathered quill and the other a crozier - a long staff with a rounded tip that looped into itself.

Sully shrugged, "No idea."

Behind the statues was a giant painting of St. Peter and Paul standing and looking up towards the heavens, above it was a sign that read:

_Przyjaciele Boga_

"What does that mean?" Sully asked pronouncing it as best he could.

"Not sure" Nate admitted.

Sully grunted and moved off, exploring the aisles while Nate took a seat in the front pew and pulled out his own notebook. With pencil in hand he did a sketch of the four statues and the painting behind it. Drawing what he saw was a habit he had picked up as a child and it allowed him some moments of freedom to engage in a hobby that wasn't likely to get him killed at a young age. Once he was satisfied, he stood up and walked over to Sully who was examining the statue of Jesus surrounded by golden angels or cherubs - he wasn't sure which - that sat high above the Altar in view of anyone in the nave.

"Finished, Picasso?" he said with a grumble.

Nate ignored him, Sully liked to rib him about his drawing, and asked, "Find anything?"

"Not a god-damn thing" he replied.

Nate raised his eyebrows at his friend who said, "Oh don't give me that. I'm already on the express train straight to hell."

They walked towards the door next to the transept and Nate chuckled, "Yeah, who would have thought a womanising, card cheating, thief isn't a choir boy."

"I'll have you know I was part of my church choir when I was a kid."

They exited the church and found themselves in a cloister and a small, grassy courtyard beyond. The courtyard was simple but well maintained with wooden benches evenly spaced out in a square shape. There were numerous doors leading to different areas, some roped off.

Nate snorted, "You?"

"I'll have you know I was a good, god-fearing child."

"Yeah, I'm sure you were a regular choir-boy" Nate said laughing at his own joke.

Sully gave him a little shove as they followed the cloister around the perimeter of the courtyard and found themselves in a white walled corridor with high arches and doors lining each side. Each door was labelled, they passed the kitchen, dormitories, storehouse and finally rounded the corner to find the library-turned-museum.

The museum was small with the low arched ceilings and walls made from a mixture of stone and brick. Small televisions hung from the roof displaying various historical information on the abbey and display cases were set against the walls which held some old books and tomes opened to specific pages. They were greeted by a smiling middle-aged lady who said something in Polish that neither of them could understand so they smiled, nodded and browsed around.

Nate browsed the books, but they were all written in Polish and Belgian and didn't understand them but assumed they were various religious passages from different religious texts. He moved on and examined the display cases located in the centre of the museum where it held more books as well as a variety of wooden statues of religious icons, some faded and cracked to the point of being unrecognisable and some missing limbs or heads. There were plaques beneath each statue in various languages stating who each statue was, he saw St Peter and St Paul, St Dismas, St Francis and many others. He noticed there was one there that looked similar to the last statue in the church with the beard and crozier.

"Any idea?" he asked Sully.

Sully shrugged, "I didn't pay that much attention in school."

Next to it was a replica of the sign above the painting, the one that read ' _Przyjaciele Boga_ '

"Excuse me" he said to the lady at the counter. She walked over to him and said, "tak?"

Nate pointed to the replica, "What does this mean?"

The elderly lady looked at the sign and said in broken English, "It means - how do you say - Friends of God yes?"

Nate nodded his thanks and walked away, ducking under a low arch and found himself in a room with carved stone reliefs suspended on poles, these were old foundation stones of the Abbey before being destroyed in the various invasions over the centuries. A closer inspection told Nate they looked to be made of limestone. He exited back the way he came in and found Sully who was in the gift shop looking at small badges and other knick-knacks.

"This is a bust" Nate told him.

"There's gotta be something" Sully said. "Maybe in one of the closed off areas."

They exited the museum and were back in the open courtyard at the front of the church. A bus approached from the lower car park and parked in front of the church. The doors opened and a gang of Chinese tourists disembarked in an excited chatter, cameras strapped around their neck. An elderly man, presumably the tour guide, held up a sign and tried to quieten them down. Once he achieved that, they walked up the steps and through the doors to the church.

"It's starting to get busy around here" Nate said. "We can't go looking around any of the closed off areas until later."

They took a seat on the far end of the courtyard gazing at the entrance to the church. They sat in silence for a while until Sully suddenly turned to him, "Nate"

"Yeah Sully?"

"Everyone believes the Crown Jewels are still lost, right?"

"That's right" Nate agreed.

"Well, let's say the Jewels are here, or made their way here. There would be some sort of record about it. Sure, not every place keeps records like Berne Abbey did but everyone is going to keep some sort of records if the damn Crown Jewels were here. Maybe not when they were here in the 13th century but surely at some point it would come to light that they were here."

"What are you getting at, Sully?"

"The Jewels have to still be here!"

Nate sighed, "That's a stretch at best."

"But it makes sense!" he was getting animated now. "We have evidence they were taken by a monk from this Abbey but no evidence they have ever been seen since. So, following the logic, they are still here somewhere. Come on!"

Sully sprung to his feet and started jogging across the courtyard and up the steps, disappearing into the church.

Sighing, Nate didn't bother to point out that something could have happened between Berne Abbey and here, instead he walked after him as the first drops of rain fell.

He caught up to Sully who was speaking with Filip.

"Are there any catacombs or sub-levels here?" Sully asked him.

"That is good question. As far as I know, no. If there are any, they have been sealed off for many years, but Abbey has been torn down and rebuilt and extended and remodeled many times it's hard to know what remains and what was removed."

Sully wasn't easily perturbed by this news, "Are there any of the old floor plans of the Abbey?"

"There are some in museum, but they are recent so I am not sure they would have what you are looking for, as I said there are no known catacombs here."

He pierced Sully with his gaze, "May I ask what your interest in these catacombs are?"

"I am fascinated by the architecture of old cities and buildings, such as this Abbey and the secrets they might hold. Afterall, where best to keep a secret than buried?"

Filip smiled but Nate could tell he didn't have the first idea what Sully was talking about which was fine with him since he didn't want anyone to know what they were really looking for.

"Perhaps I could get our historian? Maybe he can help, yes?" said Filip.

"That would be great," said Sully.

Filip indicated to the church, "Please wait in church and I will get him for you."

Nate and Sully nodded and entered the church. It was empty but for a few people, the tourists having moved on to other areas of the abbey. They took a seat in one of the pews and waited.

Nate's mind turned to the problem at hand, the dead end as it were. His hand was in the pocket of his jacket where he kept the key, his fingers running over the eight sides of the bit. He tried to think logically about their situation, trying to put himself in the shoes of the monk who visited Berne Abbey. If it were him and he saw the Jewels he would take them and be off, being a monk he wouldn't have had many safe spots to hole up and thieves would have no qualms putting a knife in his back and taking the jewels. Given that the monk didn't know the Jewels were at Berne Abbey, he wouldn't have had any plan, so it was likely that the monk flees the abbey with the Jewels and heads to the only safe place he knows, this church.

Once here, what does he do? The monk surely hides the jewels from everyone else otherwise he would have been excommunicated or worse? What happens to a monk if he was caught stealing something? Nothing good no doubt.

They don't have private rooms here, just dorms so where does he hide it? A secret, safe place but where would that be? And would it still exist today?

His fingers brushed over the one of the embossed saints on the key just as he looked up at the statue of St. Peter over the left transept.

Wait a minute! The Saints! He pulled the key out of his pocket and examined the side with St. Peter on it and realised that the image of St. Peter on the key was the same as the statue of him above the transept. He was holding the key and the book in the same position, except his head was looking to the left on the key, towards the cylinder, rather than stoically forward as the statue did.

Flipping over the key, the image of St. Paul was the same as the statue, all but the head, which was looking up, as if looking at the roof.

"Hey Sully, I might have something," Nate called over to him where he was studying the gold inlaid pulpit near the left transept that looked like the front of a boat with a golden St. Peter and St. Paul standing on rocks on either side of it.

"What is it?"

He tossed him the key, "Don't you think the pictures of Peter and Paul on the key look strikingly similar to the statues above the transepts?"

Sully caught the key and studied the embossed images and then turned to look at both statues.

"They're the same."

"Except for the position of the heads, they're _exactly_ the same."

An idea came to Nate, looking around and seeing no one else he said to Sully, "Hey, keep an eye out for the historian or Filip. And keep the key out of sight."

"What are you doing?"

"Just make sure no one comes in."

Nate headed back towards the entrance where a loft sat over the doors, moving to one side of the arch, he jumped and grabbed on to the impost - the extruding ledge that was similar to a cornice - of one of the arches. Hanging there he looked up saw a golden circular pilaster capital with striations running up and down it. From his position, Nate tensed his muscles and planting his feet against the pillar, he lunged up and grabbed onto the pilaster around the sides. His feet scrambled until he found purchase on the same impost he just jumped from. The stone balustrade was now at shoulder height and Nate grabbed onto it and hauled himself up and over it and was now on the loft. There was a door to one side that Nate assumed were stairs leading to the main floor. To satisfy his curiosity he tried to turn the ringed handle and found it locked. He smiled inwardly knowing if it was unlocked, he would have found it amusing.

The church was now empty, the only sound was the soft pattering of the rain on the tiled roof, and Sully walked down the aisle and positioned himself at the door, ready to play interference if anyone tried to enter.

Moving to the right side of the loft, Nate climbed onto the balustrade where it abutted against the aisle pillars. Just above him was another pilaster capital, this one a rectangular set that followed a convex square set with the middle part jutting out. This pilaster depicted the face of a cherub with the sun behind it. Nate clambered across the pilaster and reaching up, he grabbed onto a transom ledge and pulled himself up, the toes of his feet on the small, curved ledge jutting out from the arch.

There was a gap before another transom and Nate reached out and grabbed a hold of it as he did with the previous one. He pulled himself across, his feet shuffling across the arch ledge.

Once he was safely on the second transom, he shuffled around until he was on the other side of the edge. Opposite and just a bit down was another pilaster. Nate pushed himself off, leaping across the three-metre gap, and caught the pilaster but lost grip with his right hand.

"Whoa-oa" he yelped, his left hand tightly gripping the head of the cherub.

"Nate, you ok?" Sully called out.

Nate didn't answer, he was in an awkward position now, hanging by one hand with his body facing the wrong way, wrenching his shoulder. He rotated around and gripped the edge of the capitol with his free hand. He then pulled himself up until his hands were gripping the top edge of the pilaster. There was no purchase for his footing, so he slowly moved across the capitol in a shuffling, side-by-side motion with his hands until he reached the end and was able to get his footing on the lip of the arch.

He was about four or five meters above the floor now, not enough that a fall would kill him, but it would break his legs, ankles, feet, back and probably put him in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. But he was experienced in this sort of thing and had been in much tougher, and much higher, situations and he still lived to tell about it.

 _That would be a cruel outcome_ as he thought back to all his other situations and the near misses that would have ended in certain death. He wondered if that would have been preferred compared to life in a wheelchair.

"Nate" Sully called. He appeared from underneath the loft.

"Yeah I'm ok" he called back.

Sully was about to say something when his head whipped back towards the door, and Nate heard the distinct sound of the church door opening. Sully rushed back and Nate heard the muffled sounds of someone speaking.

"Yes, not a problem at all" he heard Sully say.

The door closed and Sully returned, "The historian has been held up."

"Lucky for us" Nate muttered and continued on his path. He was halfway to the statue of St. Paul, and the route he took was the same, across another pilaster, up to the two transoms above the second arch and down to the third pilaster.

As he reached the third pilaster, he grabbed the head of the cherub. Suddenly there was a loud CRACK that echoed through the empty church and the head fell with a thud to the ground.

"What was that?" Sully called out.

"Uh...a baby's head," Nate said securing himself to the remains of the cherub.

"What!?"

Nate moved on. He was holding on to the transom above the transept arch where the statue of St. Paul was.

"Just move it before someone comes in and finds it" he grunted as he grabbed a hold of the statue. He tested it to see how well it was fixed and found it didn't move at all. Satisfied it wouldn't fall off its base, Nate grabbed a hold of the hand holding the sword and pulled himself up. As he did that, Sully hurried down the pews and picked up the fallen head, just as the door to the transept opened.

Nate tensed as he held on, one foot on the base of the statue and the other tentatively on the lip of the transom and his arms were around the body of St. Paul in an embrace as awkward as if he were hugging a mother-in-law.

"Hey, how's it going?" he heard Sully say. Nate looked down and saw he was holding the head behind his back and talking to someone unknown who had entered from the cloister.

"Good, and you?" said a voice in English, most likely American or Canadian.

"Yeah I'm good, good" Sully replied. "You're American?"

"We are" the voice replied. "From Montana. You?"

"Oh here and there" Sully replied. "Most recently Hawaii though."

Nate looked down and saw a middle-aged couple soaking wet from the rain walk into the crossing, wet footprints trailed behind them as their shoes squelched on the tiled floor.

"Hawaii eh? Bit of a change in the weather for you then?" the man said.

Sully chuckled, "You're not kidding, I had to go deep into the wardrobe to get something warm enough and even then, I had to whack it with a stick a few times to get the dust off!"

The couple chuckled and Nate suppressed a groan as his arms and legs began to shake from being held prone for so long. He readjusted his positioning as best he could, bringing much needed relief.

Below, Sully held his hand out towards the narthex door and the couple started walking in that direction.

"What brings you to Poland?" he asked them.

"Just visiting family," said the lady. "They live in Krakow and suggested here to be a good place to visit."

"Well they're not wrong. It's a beautiful place." Sully said, pouring on the charm. "Did you know it was founded in the 11th century."

Sully continued talking about the church and what he knew of the history until they reached the door and he said his goodbyes and to enjoy the trip and shut the door. He came back out from under the loft and gave him the hurry up motion with his hand.

Nate sighed, somehow Sully had managed to sweet talk that couple out of the church without having seen any of it. He pulled himself fully onto the statue base and was now face-to-face with St. Paul.

"Alright, let's see if this is worth all the trouble" he murmured and gripped St. Pauls head and gave it a twist.

It didn't move.

_Crap!_

Saying a silent prayer, Nate gave it another twist putting as much strength as he could into it and suddenly the head snapped to the left. Just as the head turned there was an audible grinding sound heard behind the walls, like that of gears moving.

Sully laughed in triumph, "You see, Nate. I told you."

"Did anything happen?" Nate asked.

He watched Sully look around from his spot below in the transept, "I heard something moving around, but can't see anything. I'll take a look. You keep going to St. Peter."

The rain was coming down harder as Nate looked from his position around the church trying to work out the best route to the other statue.

Being so high up and with no easy way down, he could head back the way he came towards the loft and take an identical route on the other side to get to St. Peter. He dismissed that option. It would take too long and they had no idea how long before someone came in and spotted them. Sully might be a smooth talker, but it wouldn't work every time. The alternative was to continue in the same direction going around the ambulatory. There were no pilasters around it, rather evenly set out imposts and tall, arched insets with small arched windows at the top. His eyes scanned around it, mapping out a route and decided it would be quicker but more difficult. Nate felt he had no choice, he had to take the route around the ambulatory. The Historian would arrive soon, and it must be close to closing time for the tourists.

The rain seemed to have increased, turning into a downpour as Nate leapt from the statue of St. Paul to an impost a foot away. He shimmied across and leapt across to another impost and then he reached the first inset. Here the wall was uneven with pieces of mortar and shattered stumps of wood stuck out. They were painted white to try to hide from any but the most eager of eyes and Nate realised that this must have been an old part of the church that was torn down, or destroyed in one of the many invasions this church has witnessed. They probably never removed the wood because it was load bearing or it was simply too hard to remove back then. Either way, it was convenient for Nate who reached up and grabbed a piece of mortar and pulled himself up, reaching for another. It was just like a rock-climbing wall albeit an untested and potentially dangerous rock-climbing wall. He climbed up three more pieces of mortar before reaching the stump of wood and hung from it then he reached across and grabbed hold of the impost on top of the window.

Now he was almost at the top of the roof of the chancel and any fall here would certainly kill him. He pushed that thought from his mind and concentrated on his next move. Shimming across the impost he leapt sideways and tried to grab hold of piece of mortar but as his hands closed on it and it took on his weight, it crumbled, and he fell.

His hands scrambled around the wall reaching for anything and found purchase on another piece of jutting mortar. Thankfully this one held as he heard the sound of the broken piece smashing on the wooden choir below.

"You alright, kid?" Sully called.

"Yeah...yeah" Nate breathed. He steadied himself, planting his feet against the wall and both hands on the mortar piece and he moved, hand-over-hand from mortar piece to mortar piece to another impost. Then slowly around the outer edge of the chancel, over the altarpiece at the back of the altar and back around over the choir chairs. He finally reached the last impost before the statue of St. Peter. The gap spanned two feet and there were no hand holds to use to get to the statue.

"Alright, here goes" Nate said, and he tensed and leapt. His fingers brushed the legs of St. Peter and slid down, but he managed to grab on to the statue's base. Nate hung from the statue, momentum causing his legs to swing side-to-side, but he had a solid grip on the base. With his right hand he grabbed a hold of the leg of St. Peter and then grabbed the other side of the leg with his left and slowly he began pulling himself up, shuffling his hands up the legs of the statue until he was hugging the waist and his knees were on the statue base.

"Excuse me, Peter" Nate said as he stood up, arm around the shoulder of the statue to keep his balance.

A crack of thunder echoed around the church and the rain seemed to come down even harder pounding the roof so hard Nate thought it was going to collapse. Nate looked for Sully and found him watching from the crossing, apparently having abandoned his post at the entrance. He yelled something up, but Nate indicated he couldn't hear with the sound of the rain reverberating around him.

"Alright, here goes nothing" he said gripping the head of St. Peter, one hand behind the head and one under the chin. He strained as he pushed up from the chin but finally the head snapped up.

Unable to hear anything, Nate looked down and saw Sully dancing excitedly calling out something and pointing into the transept.

 _Best get down there and see what happened_ , he thought.

From the statue, he leapt over to a pilast and shimmied across, beneath was a cherub pilaster that he dropped down onto and then he dropped to the floor, his feet thudding against the tiles.

 _It's always easier getting down than climbing up_ , he thought, dusting himself off. Suddenly Sully was at his side, his face animated like a kid on Christmas, "Have a look" he said.

Nate followed him through the altar and choir to the altarpiece.

"Look!" Sully pointed. Where the 'Friends of God' plaque used to be, was now a star-shaped keyhole.

"Well I'll be damned" Nate said, his hand immediately going to the key in his pocket, "Shall we?"

"By all means." Sully moved aside while Nate hoisted himself up on to the stone altar table. He was face-to-face with the painting of St. Peter and Paul, but the keyhole was still too high for him to reach.

"Sully, give me a lift, will you?"

Sully climbed onto the altar table and crouched down next to Nate then he cupped his hands and Nate placed his foot in it and Sully lifted him up to the keyhole.

"Christ kid, either I'm getting older or you need to lay off the candy."

"Bite me" Nate said. He supported himself with one hand against the painting and eyed the keyhole. It definitely had the same shape as the key in his hand.

"Here goes nothing" he said to Sully as he inserted the key.

It fit!

He twisted the key clockwise and felt it catch on something, then he pushed it in and rotated it counterclockwise. There was a brief moment of resistance and then the wall started vibrating and there was an audible rumbling and grinding and what sounded like gears rotating coming from behind the altarpiece.

Sully laughed, "There we go."

The sound reverberated around the altar and choir as Nate dropped down to the stone table. The grinding stopped and the painting of St. Peter and Paul swung inwards.

They looked at each other and then Nate pushed the painting further open revealing a dark space.

"Sully, give me your lighter."

He handed Nate his zippo lighter and flipping back the lid, Nate flicked it once, twice before it caught. He poked his head in the space behind the painting.

"Well?" Sully said impatiently. "Any Jewels?"

Nate pulled his head back out and flicked off the lighter, "No jewels. But there are stairs leading down."

"Well, let's get going."

Nate held up his hand, "Sully, we're not prepared. We don't have the right equipment to explore...whatever this is."

Sully's eyes blazed, "Nate, goddamnit! Get going or get out of my way!"

Nate frowned, "Alright, alright. Calm down geez."

While Sully had his moments, this was out of character. He could be impatient, especially when it came to treasure, but he never went in guns-blazing without being at least a little prepared.

They had no idea where these stairs led. It could be an old cellar, or it could be catacombs or, hell, it could lead to hell for all Nate knew and going in without a torch, or rope was suicide.

Sully sighed, "Kid, we don't have a lot of time here. As soon as they discover this door, they're going to kick us out and shut this place down and we'll never get to the jewels."

Nate considered, Sully was right, even with his outburst and the idea that the treasure was somewhere down there was alluring but he wasn't fully comfortable with going down without any equipment.

"What about the Historian?"

"He came by while you were climbing, and I told him what we were looking for. He said he would look but it would take a while, so I gave him some fake details and he went away. I tried to tell you this before"

Nate grinned, "Always the quick thinker." Finally, he relented, "Alright Sully. See if you can seal the entrance, I'll look at the side door."

While Sully went to secure the entrance, Nate turned the deadbolt on the side door and then dragged one of the pews over. It was slow going, the wood creating a screeching sound that would surely draw everyone in the abbey over, but finally he got it set against the door.

It wouldn't hold anyone back for long, but it should give them enough time. Sully returned having secured the doors horizontal bolt as well as the vertical ones.

They returned to the altarpiece, the gaping black maw as unwelcoming as a father meeting his daughter's new boyfriend.

"Ready kid?" Sully asked, flicking his lighter on.

"Let's go," he replied and followed Sully into the secret room.


	14. Chapter 14

They walked through and found themselves on narrow stone steps leading down. The little light provided from behind them and Sully's lighter bounced off the thick, square-cut stones and cast dancing shadows in the narrow passage. Nate wondered if these stones were part of the original foundations and felt his heart race a little at the thought of being the first people down here in centuries.

"This is cosy" Nate said, and he noticed a torch in a wall sconce. He pulled it out of the sconce and held it for Sully who put his lighter to it. Thankfully it caught and the light flared and then dulled a bit, providing them a bit more light.

Torch in hand, Nate headed down the stairs with Sully close behind him. The stairs made a U-shape turn and they went deeper underground, the light providing very little illumination and Nate was careful to watch his step as they went. The last thing he needed was to stumble down the stairs into who-knows-where.

After five minutes of slow walking, the temperature suddenly dropped and the passage opened up, the narrow walls fell away to reveal a giant chamber.

"Whoa" Nate said, his voice echoing in the gloom. The air was damp, and he walked over to one of the chamber walls and ran his hand over it. It came back damp.

"Limestone" Nate said.

"Man-made?" Sully questioned.

Nate shook his head, "Nah, it has to be natural."

"Do you hear running water?" Sully asked.

Nate listened and yes, there was definitely the sound of running water. That meant they were not in a contained chamber and maybe even part of the river ran through here. And that also meant that if they weren't careful, they might take a step into the abyss.

"We need to find some more light," he said. "Keep close but let me know if you find anything."

Holding the torch up higher, they slowly moved around the chamber, careful to steer clear of the edges. They came across some broken down crates and furniture.

"Maybe this was a storage area?" Sully said, kicking over a crate that was so rotted it disintegrated. "Or a dumping ground."

They continued looking, Nate not keen to go too far into the darkness and came up with nothing. He was about to tell Sully it was time to go and try again with proper equipment when he heard a thud, then, a groan.

"Sully?" Nate wheeled around. "You ok?"

"Yeah" his friend grumbled. "Walked into this thing."

Bringing his light closer, Nate saw it was a stone pedestal, square-shaped, with a shallow basin filled with some sort of liquid. Leaning down, Nate sniffed it and was greeted with the smell of rotten eggs.

"It's oil," he said.

"Oil?"

"I wonder...Sully, stand back" Nate warned. Then he touched the fire to the basin, and it went up in a great whoosh of fire. The chamber was brighter but not enough that the light still didn't reach far enough to see the walls. It was then that Nate noticed a small channel running from the side of the basin, down and along the floor into the darkness. Along the basin where it joined the channel was a removable slot. Nate pulled it up and the fire flowed into the channel like lava. It followed the channel along the ground, burning up the oil as it went until it reached a second pedestal about 15 meters away.

_It's a brazier!_

Fire ran from three separate channels in the three separate directions and they watched as the fire lit up three more braziers. Soon all the braziers were lit, lighting the chamber up in a dull orange glow. The braziers were set out in a three by three evenly spaced by 15 meters plus one brazier at front and one at the back.

"Incredible" Nate whispered in awe. It was a lighting system like he had never seen before. It used the channels and oil to light all the braziers in a similar way wiring conducts electricity to turn on multiple light bulbs. "This is just..." words had escaped him.

"Yeah, it's definitely something," Sully said. "Let's spread out, see if we can find anything."

Nate wandered around the chamber, it was an oblong shape with a sharp drop off along the left side, wherever the cavern ended it was far beyond the reach of the fire light.

Around the perimeter were stacks of boxes and crates, long rotted away or destroyed. The contents within gone, destroyed by rot, rats and wet.

Near one of the braziers was a table with sheets of parchment on it. Nate looked over it. The top pages were wet and broke apart at the slightest touch. Beneath the first ten pages the pages became more solid where the water hadn't penetrated. He shuffled through them finding the ink had faded on most of the pages but here and there he could make out some numbers and illegible words in a table format.

"It's a storage area" he said out loud.

"Nate!"

Nate looked up and saw that Sully was at the far end of the chamber.

"Over here" he said.

Nate walked over where he found Sully at another opening, with another set of stairs heading down.

"Looks like there is more to it."

"I wonder how far down this goes?"

"Only one way to find out" Sully said. He asked for Nate's torch, which he handed to him, and he put it to a head-high stone channel that was attached to the wall and followed the stairs down. The fire caught the oil in the channel, and it flowed down the stairway, lighting up small iron braziers attached to the wall. He did the same on the other side and soon the tunnel was brightly lit.

They headed down the damp, rough cut steps, their feet splashing in puddles of water formed from centuries of water droplets falling through the limestone above. Eventually the stairs levels into a dark tunnel, the channels carrying the oil had broken long ago, the attached brazier lay broken on the floor.

"Here" Sully said, handing him the torch. "See if you can find somewhere to light this room. I'll wait here"

Nate took the torch and it up high, seeing if he could find another brazier to light up the tunnel. He cautiously moved forward, eyes roaming in all directions until the tunnel opened up into another dark chamber, or what he assumed was a chamber. The torchlight did little to penetrate much of the dark. He kept moving forward until he found another brazier in the centre of the room. This one had no channels running from it. Nate put the fire to the bowl of oil and the fire whooshed to life.

There was a skeleton lying next to it, it's grinning skull staring up into nothingness.

"Oh shit!" Nate exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Sully called.

"Nothing," Nate called back. "Just found a friend." He took some deep breaths to slow his heart rate while he waited for Sully to arrive. When he did, Nate pointed to the skeleton.

"Geez, poor guy being left down here like this," he crouched next to the skeleton. "I wonder who he was?"

Heart back to normal rate, Nate looked at the skeleton and after a moment said, "Based on the clothing I'd say he was a monk," he said crouching beside him. The clothing on the skeleton was tattered but it looked like a simple brown robe.

"Martinus?" Sully asked hopefully.

Nate shrugged, "Who knows. But what I want to know is why the body would be left down here?" he said getting up. With the torch he walked around and found more braziers, lighting them as he found them giving and the chamber more light. As he did this, he discovered a bridge spanning a deep, dark chasm. The bridge was like a truss bridge, two meters wide and six meters long. It was made from rough cut boards lashed to parallel logs running the entire length and attached at both ends were attached to stumps embedded into the limestone floor. A rope railing ran the length of the bridge so that whoever was crossing could use it to steady themselves.

"Not exactly a marvel of engineering" Sully commented examining the stumps. He gave them a shake and they seemed solid enough.

"Sometimes the simplest way is also the most convenient" Nate replied.

"Well, let's get a move on. The treasure won't find itself." He took a step on to the bridge, but Nate grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Just hold on a sec, Sully. Last time I was on a centuries old bridge I almost fell to my death. This one is even older and has been sitting in these damp conditions for centuries, the wood might look ok but they could be rotten."

Sully sighed impatiently, "Then what do you want to do, Nate. Call some engineers and reinforce this thing. The treasure is waiting!"

Nate frowned, "Sully...what's going on? You are grumpier than usual."

His friend blinked, "I'm freezing my ass off and any moment now every man and his dog will be coming down here to investigate a new door that suddenly appeared in their church."

Nate bit his lip, as much as he was concerned with his friend's attitude, he was right in that it wasn't the time or the place to deal with it. They were against the clock.

"Alright" he said instead. "I'll go first, make sure it's alright and then you follow, ok?"

"Fine."

Still holding the torch in one hand, he took hold of the rope handrail and placed a tentative step on to the bridge. It wobbled and creaked but held so he took another step and another. He moved out towards the middle of the bridge, the boards were slippery and with one hand it to steady him it was slow going.

"How's it going, kid?" Sully called.

"So far, so good" he called back over his shoulder.

He took another step and the board snapped in half. He fell forward, leg caught in the gap and slammed on to the deck. The makeshift torch flew out of his hand, landing on the boards ahead of him.

"Shit!"

"Nate, you alright?"

Groaning, Nate yanked his leg out the gap and crawled forward, "Yeah, fine," he said, then added, "Just wait there."

Standing up, he picked up the torch and moved forward.

CRACK!

The sound echoed around the tunnel.

"What was that?" Sully asked.

Before he could answer, Nate felt the bridge begin to wobble violently and lurch to the side as if it was overweight on one side. More cracking sounds followed, sounding like gunshots in the cavern and he saw some of the boards in front of him start to split and fall.

"No-no-no" he yelped and darted forward. The bridge lurched and Nate was thrown against the handrail. He stumbled and picked himself up as the board beneath him started to break away. He passed it and his foot slipped on a loose board and he fell but continued moving in an awkward crawl, using feet and hands like an ungainly dog paddle.

Just as he reached the end, he felt the bridge collapse and without thought he dived and slammed into the side, half his body dangling over the side, as the bridge crashed into the chasm below.

The ground was wet but rough enough that Nate was able to get enough grip to pull himself over the lip and on to solid ground. Amazingly, he still held the torch in his hand. He didn't know how, or why, he hadn't dropped it when he did his mad scramble, but he was thankful. He didn't want to think of the alternative.

"Nate!" he could hear Sully calling. "Nate, are you there?"

"Yeah Sully. I'm here."

"Damn kid" Sully said. "You gave me a heart attack."

Nate chuckled, he had a habit of seeing the bright side of surviving dangerous falls and was usually good natured about it. "How do you think my heart feels?"

"Now what?" Sully asked.

Nate looked around, there was only one way to go. "I'll continue ahead, see if there is another way out. You head back up and see if you can find any rope or something to use as a bridge. I'll meet you back here once I'm done."

"Alright, kid. Be careful" Sully said, and he disappeared into the gloom behind him.

"Be careful" Nate muttered as he turned around and headed into the tunnel, "If only."


	15. Chapter 15

Nate touched the torch onto another brazier, and it lit up the next cavern.

"Whoa" he said as the fire went from brazier to brazier lighting up what was a ginormous cavern that fell into darkness below him. The platform led across the cavern to another staircase roughly cut into the wall that spiralled down, around the perimeter of the cavern with the oil filled stone channels following, lighting up the braziers as it went until even it was too far away for Nate to see below.

There were more boxes and crates and tables strewn about this area and Nate wondered what this was used for and how long it has been since anyone had been here. Whatever the answer, he knew it was as good as any place to hide priceless treasures. He approached a wooden table, chair on its side nearby, strewn with parchment that broke away at the gentlest touch, the contents lost forever. Next to the papers was a thick book, bound with leather, and as he picked it up a hand fell off the table

"Holy crap!" Nate yelped and jumped back in surprise, the cavern mimicking his words over and over. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he looked over the side of the table and saw that the hand was attached to a skeletal body that had been sandwiched between a large box and the table.

"You found a good spot for hide and seek, did your friends forget about you?" he said to the skeleton.

The skeleton was dressed in similar brown garb as the skeleton he saw earlier, but this one had a sword sticking out it's rib cage. Nate grabbed the sword handle and yanked it from the monks' rib cage. Laying it on the table, he brought the torch close and examined it. It was extremely lightweight with a long slightly curved blade made of iron, rusted with age and a leather-wrapped hilt that curved into a horse-head pommel.

"Mongolian? What's a Mongolian sword doing here?" Nate wondered aloud. "Maybe from the invasion?" He picked up the sword and slid it in his belt, Sully would be interested in this.

Torch in hand, Nate checked the book, but it contained more rotted pages written in faded Polish, probably wouldn't be legible to scholars let alone himself. He closed the book and headed to the stairs. He peered over the side, it was nothing but a dark maw but he could hear the sound of rushing water and wondered if it was a natural cistern or maybe part of the Vistula ran through here, he must be close to river-level by now.

He descended the stairs, guided by the light of the braziers, sticking as close to the wall as he could. He passed areas where great chunks of the stair had fallen away and he had to shuffle across narrow parts reminding him that while these stairs may appear safe and solid, they could break away at any moment.

The air became noticeably cooler and after ten minutes of descending the stairs he came to a well-lit platform with a river running along one side and a shear wall face on the other. Braziers sat in the four corners of the platform and two more on either side of a set of 10-metre tall cathedral doors at the far end of the platform. He left his torch in one of the braziers and walked up to the door. It was thick, made of oak he guessed with two iron strips running horizontally top and bottom and large iron rings as handles.

He pushed the door, but it didn't budge so he grabbed hold of the iron ring and pulled and pushed but no luck. He tried the other door but had the same result.

There were no keyholes and no obvious way to unlock the door, so he tried knocking.

Unsurprisingly, there was no answer. It was never that easy.

Sighing, he stood back, looking around and it was then he noticed the plaque above the iron handles. It read:

_isti sunt viri sancti facti amici dei_

"These holy men have become friends of God" Nate recited, thankful for his days in the Catholic orphanage.

A flash of light caught Nates attention and he saw, on the right side of the door two pedestal bases and two fallen statues. On the opposite side of the door were two more identical bases with another two fallen statues. He walked over to the statues on the right and running his hand over one of them, found it was made of stone. He lifted the furthest one up and onto its base and examined it. It was a statue of a robed female holding a long pair of pliers.

"St Apollonia, how nice to see you," he said.

Moving to the next statue, he picked it up and it broke in half.

"Crap!" Nate muttered. He dropped the statue piece he held and picked up the bottom half. The statue had broken off at the waist showing only robed legs.

He then sat the other half upright, against the pedestal. It was a statue of a robed man with a beard and a bald pate. One hand he held a book and in the other Nate presumed were the keys to heaven, but they had also broken off and were long gone.

_Saint Peter._

Both statues now sat upright against the pedestal and Nate realised he had seen these statues before. He walked over to the statues on the left and picked them up.

The first was a bearded man, holding a sword, point down in one hand and a quill in the other.

"St Paul, and that means you must be-" he picked up the remaining statue, the man holding the crozier, "the unknown guy."

Once they were all upright, he stood back and examined them and then pulled out his diary and opened to the page where he sketched the four statues in the church earlier.

It was the same four saints in the same position with the same reference to 'Friends of God' above them as the one on the door. The only difference was they were out of order.

Putting the diary back in his pants pocket, Nate proceeded to reorder the statues and place them on their pedestals. First, he dragged St. Paul to the inner right pedestal and lifted him onto it.

"Oh" he groaned. "You need to lay off the communion cookies, Paul"

Once he got the statue on the pedestal, there was a grinding sound and the statue sank down like it was on a pressure plate.

He spent the next fifteen minutes dragging the statues of Apollonia and the unknown St. to the opposite sides, Mary to the outer right pedestal and the unknown man to the outer left and cursing whoever made these statues and whoever moved them.

Finally, he had them both on their pedestals and both sunk on the pressure plate. It was now time to move the broken statue, St. Peter.

Dreading that this was all for naught if it needed a complete statue to unlock the door, Nate picked up the base, which was thankfully lighter, and carried it to the inner left pedestal and placed it on top.

He waited with bated breath and, like music to his ears, there was the familiar grinding sound and the statue sank down. The grinding continued and then the doors, with a great groan, slowly swung inwards.

Nate gave a whoop of joy, and yelled "Who's Picasso now, Sully!" before grabbing the torch and rushing through the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Nate found a brazier and put his torch to it. The darkness receded and he found himself in another cavern but this one was different. It was set up like an open plan office space with makeshift walls and even small four-walled buildings.

It was also the site of a massacre.

"What on...Earth?" he whispered, gazing over the skeletons strewn all about the floor. "What the hell happened here?"

He slowly walked further into the cavern, unable to focus on any specific scene. There must be hundreds of bodies in here. He knelt next to one of the skeletons, it lay face down, a similar Mongol sword lay sticking out of its back. But this one wasn't dressed like a monk, rather it wore chainmail from head to toe, and over that was a white cloak, faded with age and stained with what Nate assumed to be blood. Using his toe, he flipped the skeleton over and saw it was wearing a white surcoat with a distinct red cross

"The Knights Templar?"

He looked around, there were bodies of monks in brown robes and templar knights in their white cloak and surcoats and he wondered if the templars attacked the monks, but if so, why? And how would the monks have fought back?

But then he noticed another skeleton, it had been run through with a spear, the shaft broken long ago but this skeleton wore a different armour. It was made of boiled leather and iron threaded into some sort of fabric, in his hand was a similar sword to the one Nate found upstairs.

Looking around he saw a few more similarly dressed skeletons amongst the monks and knights. They were far fewer of them compared to the monks and templars though.

"Mongols" Nate said. "They attacked the Abbey. But why? Did they know about the jewels?"

He supposed the Mongols didn't need a reason for senseless massacring. They did as they pleased back then. Nate wracked his brain trying to remember when the Mongols attacked Poland. He knew they attacked a couple of times, all of them happening in the 13th century, the first time was around 1240 and the last time was near the end of the century. It all fit in the timeline of when the jewels were taken from Berne Abbey but no clues as to when this specific massacre happened. It didn't exist in history books that much he was certain. If Filip didn't mention it then this was a new discovery.

Nate continued deeper into the cavern, he was walking down an open-air hallway of sorts with rooms on either side, inside of each were more crates and boxes. He entered one of the rooms and found papers scattered around the floor and tables.

Nate picked up some of the pages on the table, they were in better condition, probably due to it being drier in here and some extra insulation being in a room.

He sorted through the dusty, yellowed pages, most of it in written in Polish which he didn't understand, but beneath it all was a large map. It showed an outline of the Tyniec and Krakow area, the Abbey circled. There were drawings from the North and East, arrows in every direction. They were tactics against the Mongol horde, maybe using the Abbey as a defensive position.

Whatever they planned it clearly didn't work. Nate dropped the papers and left the room, continuing down the hall and skirting around the skeletons until he reached the end where it opened up and he found a jail cell at the far end, away from everything.

The cell was a hollowed-out limestone cave with rusty iron bars running from floor to roof. Nate tried the cell door, but it was locked. He tried to peer in but there was only a faint light from the braziers and the torch did little to illuminate the cell. He rattled the cell door, but it wouldn't budge.

He examined the hinges on the cell door and an idea came to him. He put the torch down and walked back amongst the skeletons until he found the shaft of a spear, the spearhead had broken off but that didn't matter. He grabbed a small block of loose limestone and returned to the cell door and put down the limestone block near the cell door and jammed the butt of the spear under the lowest horizontal bar of the cell door as close to the hinge as he could. Using the stone as a base and the spear as leverage, Nate pushed down on the spear shaft as hard as he could.

Once.

Twice.

The door hinges popped up and out and the door fell away with a loud clang that sounded like a gunshot in the vast cavern.

Picking up his torch, he entered the cell and was greeted with a table and three more skeletons.

The first lay in a heap in the middle of the cell, there was a piece of rope around the neck and above the other half hung ragged from a crossbeam above. This one wore the cloak of the templars.

 _Suicide or murder?_ he wondered.

The second skeleton, also a templar, was slumped against the wall, Mongol sword thrust through its stomach and Nate wondered if he was left there to die an agonising death.

The final skeleton was dressed in tattered monk robes and was laying on a makeshift cot, hands across the stomach with no noticeable reason for death. Nate wondered if the Mongols just left him in the cell to die, surrounded by the brutal killings of the two templars.

Just as he was about to turn away Nate noticed something on the wall behind the monk. He moved closer and saw there were symbols on the wall, the strokes faded by time but thick and large enough to still make out. They were painted in a dark brown. The symbol was one he knew, one everyone who has an interest in history has likely come across before. It was of a three-sided square, the bottom side missing. A stroke ran diagonally away from the bottom left side of the square and another vertical stroke running up from the middle of the top of the square. There was a waxing crescent moon to the right of it. The flag of the Golden Horde, the Mongol Khanate that conquered most of Eastern Europe from the 13th to the 16th century.

So, the Mongols were here. Did they take the treasure? He brought his torch down to examine to the skeleton and saw something poking out from beneath it.

"Excuse me" Nate said as he pulled the skeleton off the table and letting it fall to the floor with a rattle of bones.

Beneath was a leather folio bag. He picked it up and opened it. Inside were a handful of well-preserved pages and he picked them up and examined them. To his surprise it was written in English, faded but legible.

He began to read.


	17. Chapter 17

_This is an account of the events that occurred here on the date 1 May, 1241 so that anyone who may find this will know the truth of what happened._

_The Mongols have conquered. They sacked the abbey and discovered our bunker. I was the last remaining person alive, me and the two Templars._

_The Mongols murdered them, hanging one from the roof and leaving him to choke. I watch him struggle, helpless to provide aid, until his life faded, and his body stopped struggling. The other a stab through the stomach. Both died slow agonising deaths and I did not know their names. I could do nothing but pray for them._

_I am now the only one who remains, why they let me live I do not know. Maybe this is their own way of torturing me before I die._

_They attacked like a wave, coming down the stairs and through the tunnels like the devil's army. It was senseless and they seemed to delight in murdering as they charged. In the upper caverns they threw my brothers off the sides, their screams mingled with the invader's laughter echoing in the caverns and in my mind long after their bodies lay broken in the Vistula._

_They laughed as they tied heavy rocks to my brother's and the Templar Knights and pushed them into the river still breathing. I could see them struggling but, like always, I was unable to help. It was too much, I just hope God was able to comfort them in His embrace._

_Sometimes they stand and taunt me at the cell bars, but I pray. For their souls and mine, for they are possessed by the devil._

_This all happened because of Brother Dominik Martinus, who betrayed his oaths to God. He is responsible for this massacre._

_When the attack came, we were overrun and this was our sanctuary, our last defensible position. The templars were able to repel any attack and held out for weeks. Then, suddenly, the Mongols appeared right in this cavern as if from smoke. That was the end, they opened the doors and the templars were overrun from both directions. I was shuffled in the chaos from the upper caverns to this cell. As the chaos ensued, Brother Martinus appeared and locked me in this cell._

_There was a look of great sorrow on his face as I asked him what he was doing. He said the only way to secure himself passage out of Poland was to strike a deal with the invaders. In exchange for letting them in through the other entrance, our safe passage to retreat, they would provide him a horse to flee Poland._

_I questioned him on the other entrance, for I knew of none, but he ignored me and turned to leave and it was then I noticed he was carrying a hefty bag, I asked him what was in it but all he said 'what rightfully belonged to him'._

_I knew it was a lie since he owned very little. Certainly not enough to cause so much weight._

_He apologised again and left after that._

_During the early stages of the Mongol siege, Martinus told me of his desire to flee Poland. He knew the reputation of the Mongol horde and he didn't want to be around when they succeeded._

_I asked him where would he go?_

_But he did not say. I hope he knows that he may outrun the Mongols, but he will not outrun his conscious, nor can he outrun God and I can go to my death in peace knowing his time will come and he will be denied entrance to Heaven by St Peter._

_My time is coming to an end, I have not eaten or drank in days. The sound of the rushing water is added torture to an already torturous existence. I write these final notes in the hopes that in the future someone will come and the truth will be known and that Dominik Martinus is captured._

_God be with you._

_Jonathan Appleton_

_May, 1241_

Nate put the page down, "Jesus" he murmured. He looked at the skeleton that lay at his feet, "Bad way to go, pal."

There was a faint noise, like something heavy falling and Nate wondered if Sully had gotten through or got some help. He didn't think much of it as he pulled out a second page, this one in a different hand but also in English.

It read:

_My name is Captain Charles Clerke, of HMS Discovery who, under orders from HRM King George III, underwent a secret mission lead by Captain James Cook to recover the Crown Jewels, thought to be lost in 1216 by King John but later revealed that he conspired with Roger of Wendover to steal the jewels and flee the country._

_We learned of this conspiracy when our Lord received a letter from Berne Abbey in the Dutch Republic. Acting on this letter, Captain Cook was ordered to investigate and recover the Crown Jewels on a matter most secret and with utmost urgency._

_In accordance with these orders, Captain Cook gathered a team of his most trusted men, a number no more than 15 plus the crew of the HMS Discovery. He then organised with a man named Kamehameha of the Sandwich Islands, where we were currently exploring, to engage in a fake battle where the Captain would 'die'. Once this was achieved, we took the HMS Discovery carrying his 'dead body' and set sail for the Dutch Republic._

_The trek took two months and we alighted in Amsterdam before making haste for Berne Abbey._

_Captain Cook worked tirelessly, like a man possessing a youthful vigour, and pushed the horses far harder than we should have._

_In hindsight this should have been my first clue as to the mental condition of the Captain._

_We arrived at Berne Abbey in quick time and after speaking with Brother Smit we were given all they had discovered in Roger of Wendover's room._

_Captain Cook took the diary and we headed for the Church of St Peter and Paul where we discovered the key, the secret to the key and this bunker._

_I will not write of what we found or where we went next. Suffice it to say this mission took hold of Captain James Cook, he became a man possessed, as if by the devil. He stopped eating, slept little and pushed himself to the brink to find the Crown Jewels._

_We journeyed a great distance, crossing vast plains, deep lakes, high mountains, we came across red hedgehogs, wild horses and great falcons and no matter if it was rain, hail or shine he pushed us hard. Men were sick and injured, left behind, but he walked on as if impervious to the conditions._

_I do not know if he found the Jewels, but I returned here after we went our separate ways, his anger and obsession was too much to handle. I don't even know if he noticed that most of his crew had left him at that point._

_By the time I left only a handful of men remained with him, the rest pushed away by illness or his demeanour and actions._

_The Jewels took a hold of him, of that I am certain. I'm not sure how, but his personality changed. What was once a tough but fair commander and friend was now a strict master who was irrational and quick to temper. He had a single-minded focus. He was a stranger to me in those last days._

_The reason why I will not speak of where the hunt for the Crown Jewels led us is that I see what they do to people and I wish them to remain lost for they are possessed by the devil. Once he realised that Dominik Martinus had betrayed his people and left with a bag containing the Crown Jewels, it was as if Captain James Cook died and a greedy, irrational doppelganger had risen in his place._

_When we went our separate ways, Cook was confident he knew where to find the Jewels but whether he did I do not know. I have no faith that if he does find them that he will return them to the King, they have surfaced a greed within him that I did not know existed._

_It is my sincere hope that the Jewels remain lost forever in time, however I know that is not likely and if the Jewels are still undiscovered, I will not stop anyone from seeking them out for they are part of my country's history and I am in two minds as to whether they should be discovered or not. Ultimately it is not my decision to make on behalf of others and I cannot stop anyone from trying, but I will not tell you what I know or where to go next. I left the key at Berne Abbey, and this diary with the body of Jonathan Appleton and that was enough for me to give you a push in the right direction._

_If you fail to heed my advice, well...you have already made it this far, you can follow in my friend's footsteps the rest of the way._

_Charles Clerke_

_December, 1780_

As he was folding the letter Nate noticed something in the bottom corner of the page, it looked like the letter 'A' sitting on an upturned crescent with a bunch of knobs sticking out of it. It was a sextant, used for navigation by measuring the distance between the stars and the horizon. The letter 'J' was on the left of the symbol and 'C' on the right. Nate wondered why it was added to the corner of the letter, maybe it was a symbol Cook's crew used in their letters.

Nate replaced the letter in the leather folio. Both letters had given him something to think about. The Jewels, at some point in 1241, were here and then removed by Dominik Martinus in exchange for letting the Mongols in to capture the church and massacre the monks and templar knights.

Then, around 1780, Captain Cook and his crew arrive here, discover the secret entrance to the Abbey and follow Martinus wherever he went after leaving the abbey.

He picked up the folio and slung the strap over his shoulder, and just as he was about to leave the cell, he heard a low groaning sound, like the door was being opened.

He wondered if Sully crossed the bridge and made his way down.

"Sully?" he called out, but no response.

He moved down the walkway lined with the makeshift buildings and turned a corner to the main area where the doors were and was welcomed by a gun pointed straight at his head.

"Whoa" Nate said holding his hands up.


	18. Chapter 18

Nate recognised the silver-haired, clean-shaven gunman instantly. It was the man who followed them the night before. He was wearing slacks and a pullover and held a Walther P99. Behind him were three more gunmen, two held similar P99s pointing down but ready, fingers on the trigger, while the third held a shotgun at his side.

 _How the hell did he get a shotgun in here_ Nate wondered. Then realised that wasn't important right now. Getting the hell out of here was.

The one in front said something, breaking him out of his thoughts, in a language he didn't understand. It definitely wasn't Polish.

"Easy there, fellas" Nate said, trying to calm them. This wasn't the first time he was held at gunpoint, heck it was probably over 20 times by now, but his heart hammered in his chest just the same as it did the first time.

The man repeated the words.

"I don't understand what you're saying" Nate replied back slowly.

The man pointed to the folio hanging from Nathan's shoulder.

_Of course_

Sighing, Nate removed the folio and handed it to his assailant who then handed it to his shotgun-carrying crony and said something, making a twirling motion with his finger. Two of the men nodded and hurried off through the door and out of sight.

He then turned to the other thug, this one had a neatly trimmed black beard and was wearing similar dark clothing, and said something to which he nodded and hurried off towards the cell leaving Nate standing alone with leader, as Nate thought of him.

"So...what now?" Nate asked.

The leader said nothing, and they waited in silence, Nate with his hands up, him with his gun pointed at him, never wavering.

His bearded colleague returned and spoke to him. The leader nodded and then barked out something and waggled his hand at Nate to turn around. Complying, he turned around and was shoved in the back hard, almost falling over.

"Alright, alright. Geez, no need to be so rough. It's my first time too."

They began walking in the gloom back the way he came, back towards the cell. Nate's mind worked a mile a minute, he could try to duck into one of the buildings, but they would easily follow him in and shoot him no doubt. Or just kick his ass.

Though if they were intending on shooting him, why not just do it here and now, there's no reason not to, it's not as if anyone else knows this place exists. At least not yet.

And where the hell was Sully? Did he run into these guys? Or is he hiding away somewhere, biding his time? Nate couldn't take the chance on relying on Sully, not knowing where he was and weapon-less, so his mind turned to a more desperate move.

It was at this point he realised he wasn't weapon-less, he still had the sword in his belt. Either the thugs missed it in the gloom of the cavern, especially in the walkway between the buildings where the light barely penetrated, or they just weren't experienced in this type of thing.

A plan formed, not a good one but that was his MO most of the time.

"If you're looking for any treasure, it's not here. It's gone" he said over his shoulder.

Silence.

"I know where it went," he continued. "I can show you the way, we can split it fifty-fifty."

"Shut!" the thug behind him said in broken English, pressing the gun into his back.

"Ok, ok. Thirty-seventy, but that's as low as I'll-"

The thug placed a hand on his shoulder and whirled him around. As he did so, Nate turned with the motion, quicker than the man expected, and grabbed the gun. He pushed it to the side, and headbutted the thug flush on the bridge of his nose.

"Ow shit!" Nate cried out as pain exploded around his forehead. He shook his head and wrestled the bloody-nosed thug into a position between himself and the bearded thug where he couldn't get a shot off. While they wrestled, Nate freed one hand and pulled his sword from his belt. He sliced the gun hand and the thug involuntarily let go while letting out a scream of pain and clutching his arm.

The thug dropped the P99 and Nate plunged the sword into his stomach. He groaned and Nate pushed him against his colleague, who was trying to push his dying partner away. Together they were tangled up and Nate dived for the fallen P99. He grabbed it and rolled, getting into a kneeling position, took aim and fired.

The shot rang out like a church bell in the cavern, but it was true, hitting the bearded thug in the head before he could raise his own weapon. He was dead before he knew it and fell in a heap, the gun clattering away.

The silver-haired lay, groaning on the ground clutching his stomach around the sword. Blood was flowing freely, and he probably wouldn't survive without medical attention, and he would definitely need a tetanus injection.

Time was short, the gunshot would have been heard by his two cronies and who knows how many others. He picked up the fallen gun and put it in his waistband while keeping the other one out and ready.

He returned down the walkway and peered around the corner to the entrance where the other two exited minutes before. No one was coming, which was a good sign but it was also his only way out of here and he knew they were somewhere that way.

 _The only way I know_ he thought. There was a second way that Martinus used to let the Mongols in but unless he could find it in the five or so minutes he had before someone came to investigate, he was going to be stuck in a shootout and he didn't like his chances.

He decided to give himself a couple of minutes to try to find the secret exit before going out the way he came in. He headed for the cavern walls reasoning that they were in a circular cavern so the other exit must be in the walls.

 _Or the floor_ he thought with worry.

He reached the Northern wall, next to the cell and quickly walked the circumference of the cavern, eyes searching the walls for a switch or plate to depress or a sign that said 'Secret Exit Right Here!' but he had no such luck as he rounded to the eastern wall and as he hurried along the wall, searching, he kicked something that made a distinctive clinking sound.

It was a rusted chain curled up on the floor.

_Where did that come from?_

Picking it up, he examined one end but it had a normal loop with a triangular handle so he followed it, untangling the chain with a loud metallic rattle that felt to Nate like it would be a beacon for the others to find him. The chain was about two meters in length and when he found the other end of it, the last link was bent and twisted. Nate looked up and he could see the other part of the chain swinging idly in the air, he had to squint in the gloom but he saw that it was attached to a lever about two and a half to three meters above him.

_That must be it!_

He examined the wall, it was rough, a natural wall not something cut out with tools. This gave him hope as he started to climb, he had no time to try and find a route up or even if there was a route to the lever. He grabbed onto the holds and pulled himself up, finding footing where he could he made his way up. It felt like it took him an hour, but it was only a couple of minutes before he found himself within reach of the lever.

He grabbed hold of the metre-long iron bar and was about to pull down when a shot rang out and pinged off the wall near his head. The echo thundered through the cavern.

Nate looked over and saw the two thugs were back and they'd brought company.

_They're probably not thugs._

Five more followed them, four of them carrying P99s while the other was the shotgun carrier from earlier, and he still had the satchel. Three of them were dressed black military fatigues. A backup team

_Mercenaries!_

"Crap" Nate groaned. He pulled the lever, it resisted for two seconds before releasing downwards. He quickly looked around but saw no secret trapdoor fall open or wall swing open.

"Crap!" he repeated. More shots rang out while Nate dropped to the ground, providing momentary cover behind the makeshift buildings. He pulled his gun out and took cover against the wall of one of the buildings. None of the mercenaries were in view, probably trying to surround him. Smart move, it was one against seven.

There must be another lever somewhere. He had to find it quickly.

Taking a deep breath and let it out slowly. If there were to be a second lever, it would make sense to put it on the opposite side, like a winch for a portcullis.

Having no better idea, Nate decided the other side of the cavern was his best bet.

He worked his way around the perimeter of the cavern, keeping the wall behind him so he couldn't be ambushed. Just as he reached the western side of the cavern, he saw the lever and the still attached chain about fifteen metres away.

_Finally! Some luck._

A shot rang out, thudding into a wooden crate less than a metre away. Instinctively, Nate ducked behind a second crate and held his gun ready. Another shot echoed and hit the wall behind him, chips of limestone falling around him.

He popped his head up and aimed, it was hard to see in the gloom, so he fired off two shots and crouch-walked to the next crate over. More shots rang out but they were off target by a good distance.

The gloom was affecting their aim, the one benefit he had in his corner.

Nearby there was a brazier and an idea struck Nate. Squeezing off two more shots he ran over to the brazier and shoulder charged it. It was solid, and hot, but it tipped over, breaking the stone channels and plunging the surrounding area into darkness.

He did the same again to the next one over and he was practically invisible to the shooters. Shots rang out as they blind fired, but Nate had already snuck ahead, they didn't know he was trying to reach the lever so he bought himself some time.

He reached the lever and chain, while the mercenaries were firing somewhere behind him, and grabbed a hold of it and yanked. The lever resisted and he pulled harder. It still resisted, like a fish on a lure, and then the chain snapped, only a meter or so of it but enough to be just out of reach.

"Oh, come on!" Nate grumbled as the chain crashed to the floor at his feet.

Time was running out and quickly examining the wall, there were no obvious handholds for him. Turning back, he saw a square box about his height against one of the walls of the buildings. He ran over to it and pulled it away from the wall. Thankfully it wasn't too heavy, and he moved behind it and began pushing it towards the lever. It made a rough, scraping sound that would attract everyone within earshot, assuming they stopped firing their guns long enough to listen.

The cavern echoed with gunshots and Nate wasn't sure when they were firing since it all melted together into one continuous sound, but he continued forward, pushing the crate and hurrying as best he could.

He finally arrived just as a bullet thudded into the wooden crate. They'd found him, but he had no time to worry about it. Nate blind fired the 4 remaining bullets from his P99 in the direction he thought the mercenaries were and tossed the gun. He wasn't aiming at anything just trying to buy himself some time. Then he clambered on to the crate and jumped for the lever. Just as he jumped a spray of bullets whizzed past him but he ignored the urge to forget the chain and drop down behind the crate and grabbed the lever. The lever resisted briefly before falling into the down position.

A grinding sound echoed throughout the cabin and the shooting stopped. From his position above the lever Nate saw a trapdoor drop down in the centre of the cavern.

"Haha!" Nate whooped as he let go of the lever, jumped down from the box and pulled the second P99 from his belt, releasing the safety.

He ducked and moved from crate to crate, bullets flying all around. He fired two shots at a merc that was caught in open space ahead of him, the first bullet hit his leg and the second in the shoulder. He went down and Nate kicked the gun away as he ran past. He reached the corner of a building and peered around the corner. There was no one around the trapdoor. Perhaps they hadn't heard it open.

The shooting had now stopped the mercenaries probably realising they were wasting bullets blindly shooting into the darkness. There were still six mercs out there, probably spread out searching the immediate area, but Nate had no choice.

Using the gloom as cover he moved closer, the crates providing cover but just as he got to a crate about 15 meters away from the trapdoor, a voice from somewhere to his left shouted something and the bullets started again.

Without time to think of a plan, Nate stood and fired in that direction and was running towards the trapdoor. He hoped to force them into cover and give himself enough time to bolt down the hole. He didn't even give thought to the idea that the trapdoor may not lead anywhere or that the tunnels were caved in. It didn't matter, it was either risk it or get shot.

One of his bullets hit a merc in the shoulder and he went down, and by instinct his colleague ducked down, grabbing him by the shoulder and dragging him out of Nate's firing line.

A surge of adrenaline coursed through him as he fired the remaining bullets of his gun and tossed it and charged full steam ahead for the trapdoor. When he was a couple of meters away from the opening, two mercs materialised as if from nowhere in front of him. Nate skidded to a stop, ducked and head back the way he came. Suddenly he heard a WHUMP and then a whistling sound followed. An explosion erupted a couple of meters in front of him. The concussive force of it threw him off his feet, propelling him backwards. He landed and rolled head over heels and then screamed as he disappeared down the trapdoor.


	19. Chapter 19

His screams were cut off, his mouth filling with freezing cold water as he crashed into an underground river. Eyes open he couldn't see a thing and felt the currents pulling at him, moving him along like an escalator. Nate kicked up, or what he hoped was up, until he emerged from the water with a gasp and spat out a mouthful of water. The river was pitch black and a sense of vertigo hit Nate, but he felt himself moving along with the water in an unknown direction.

The tunnel was a roar of water that echoed and crashed in his ears and off the walls then he felt a sudden drop, like he was on a rollercoaster ride that hit a dip, and he felt himself heading downwards. When the river straightened again, he laughed, relief filling his body knowing he had escaped, for now anyway.

He kicked, trying to keep himself afloat while holding hands up near his face to protect his head against any low hanging rock and drifted with the current, now and again he would curse when his elbow or knee smacked into an unseen rock. Eventually the current slowed and levelled out and a faint speck of light appeared in the distance. Nate swam towards it, his body cold and aching.

The light grew brighter and eventually Nate was able to see where he was. It was an underground limestone cavern, similar to the other areas under the church. Stalactites hung from the roof, mere inches away from his head, slowly dripping water into the lake. The lake covered the entire room, about 100 meters in diameter.

Not knowing whether the mercs sent anyone down after him, they probably did, albeit not headfirst down the trap door, Nate hurried to the other side where the light filtered through. As he approached, he saw that there was a gap in the wall leading outside, like an overflow outlet when the water gets too high, which explained why the cavern wasn't completely flooded.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he grabbed on to the edge and looked out. He was greeted with overgrown bushes and trees, but beyond, in the setting sun, was the vista of the Vistula river and southern Tyniec. He looked over the edge where trees dotted the moderate decline of about thirty meters where it joined to the Vistula River running past. It would be easy enough to make his way down but he needed to find Sully, which meant he had to go up.

He groaned at the thought and climbed over the lip of the underground lake and took stock of himself. He felt like he'd been hit with a battering ram. Was that a grenade that blew up down there? Why the hell would they bring grenades to an underground, potentially unstable cavern? Some people had all the subtlety of a sledgehammer.

He also had no weapon. He checked his pockets. His phone was still there, he pulled it out and tried it but it was broken, probably waterlogged. He tossed it aside. No phone, no gun and he was battered and bruised, but on the bright side he had no major injuries.

Oh, and he was freezing cold. A chill wind blew and he felt it through his clothes and into his bones.

"All right get Sully. Get the hell out of here. Get warm. Really _really_ warm. That's the plan."

He looked up. The Abbey loomed over him like a parent over a cowering child. It was a sheer cliff face, cragged and rough, enough handholds for him to get up though it wouldn't be easy. He sighed, of course it wouldn't be. It never was.

"Good plan, Nate. Good plan" he mumbled and began climbing up the face of the cliff.

By the time Nate climbed up the cliff the sun was almost set, only a glimpse of it to be seen on the horizon, thankfully the rain had cleared, and the remaining clouds scattered amongst the sky. He found himself outside the southeast corner of the Abbey. It was where the two-storey restaurant and guesthouse were located and also meant Nate was on the wrong side.

The Abbey was well lit, light pouring out the windows of the restaurant as well as outdoor lamps strewn the wall. Nate had two choices: make his way to the driveway on the North side or climb the walls and get on to the roof.

He considered both options, getting to the driveway was risky because of the steep drop off the cliff and being dark he wasn't sure of the footing, but it would be slightly quicker.

Otherwise, he could climb to the roof, there looked to be a route using the windowsills and protruding stones, but it would be slower, and time was short. He had no idea if the mercs were still around.

Ultimately, he decided that strolling through the front gate probably wouldn't be a good idea and from the roof he could assess the situation a bit better.

And who knows, maybe they all left.

"Yeah right" he said, grabbing hold of the windowsill and began climbing.

The sun had fully set by the time he reached the red roof. The red tiles were slick with rain which made his footing precarious as he crept to the other side of the roof that overlooked the courtyard.

The courtyard was lit by Victorian style lamp posts and Nate could see three black sedans and two black SUVs parked haphazardly near the entrance to the St Peter and Paul Church. No other cars or buses were visible.

There were two mercs roaming around, guns holstered and two more at the Abbey entrance who looked to be acting as security if anyone came up the main drive. Nate moved to the far side of the gabled roof to stay out of view and silently moved around the perimeter of the Abbey until he reached the cloister.

The cloister and attached courtyard were empty, the doors to the church closed. He approached the edge of the gable and dropped down into the courtyard. He headed for the church door and just as he reached it, the door opened.

Nate backed himself against the wall, shielded by the open door and watched a merc come outside, cigarette in his mouth and gun holstered in a thigh holster.

The merc moved to his left, lighting his cigarette and Nate snuck up behind him, placed his arm around his throat, and his other hand pressed his head forward putting the merc in a choke hold.

After a moment, he slumped unconscious to the ground and Nate dragged him into a dark corner of the cloister. He pulled the P99 from the mercs holster and an ammo clip and also two grenades.

 _These guys came with enough munitions to start a war_. He approached the door to the church and peered inside.

Sully was at the crossing on his knees, head bowed while two mercs roamed the room, talking. A third was bent over the altar reading something, the folio laying disregarded on the altar next to him There were portable lights setup around the entrance to the underground tunnel and Nate guessed these three were tasked with guarding the entrance, as well as Sully.

They were well prepared to say the least.

Realising he wasn't going to win a fair fight, Nate pulled out one of the grenades and tossed it into the church near Sully.

"What the hell" he yelped and dived behind a pew.

The merc guarding Sully saw the grenade, cried out and dived for cover as well. While he was diving for cover, Nate rushed in, gun pointed at the merc at the altar, who turned around to see what was going on, and pulled the trigger.

The merc went down and Nate yelled out, "Sully! Out the door, now."

"Nate, what the hell?"

"Just do it" he yelled reaching the altar and stuffing the pages in the folio and slinging it over his shoulder. He pulled out the downed mercs P99 and just as he turned to follow Sully, bullets peppered the choir and ambulatory and Nate dived over the altar and took cover.

"Crap!" he said and fired off some shots.

Two more mercs had entered via the main entrance and split, spreading themselves between the two rows of pews, covering Nate from all angles and preventing him from escaping through the transept door.

He fired again but the mercs had safe cover behind the pews and they only had to keep him pinned down until the others came running.

"Nate!"

Peering around the edge of the altar, he saw Sully against the wall of the transept.

"Pass me a gun!"

Nate gathered the P99 he dropped when he dived over the altar and tossed it to Sully who caught it and started firing at the two mercs in the right pew. Both went down and Nate fired on the other two who went down soon after.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Sully said.

"Hang on" Nate replied and hurried over to the door leading to the tunnel. He grabbed the door and closed it. Bullets rang out from below and thudded into the door.

The doors to the church burst open again and more mercs flooded into the room, Nate sprinted from across the crossing to the transept door just as they opened fire. Chips of stone and marble spat at him and they both burst through the transept door and into the cloister.

Nate grabbed his last grenade and pulled the pin, dropped it at the church door and continued running through the courtyard to the other side of the cloister. They pushed the door open and entered the corridor leading to the museum just as the grenade exploded, the church windows shattering, and the transept door blown off his hingers.

The hall was empty, and they rounded the corner, finding the museum. Sully pulled the door open just as they heard shouts from behind them and bullets thudded into the wall and door.

Nate fired blindly back, emptying his clip. He reloaded as they entered the darkened museum.

"Who the hell are they guys, Nate?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

The door behind them burst open and shots rang out from both sides. Nate and Sully fired at the door, the mercs silhouetted against the corridor lights, while they retreated.

Two mercs fell as they entered the room and two others pulled back behind either side of the door. This momentary delay gave Nate and Sully time to hurry to the back of the museum where the curios were located.

Glass cases shattered behind them and bullets buzzed around like deadly flies but they turned the corner and burst through the glass double doors of the museum.

They were greeted with a rush of cold air, their breath clouding in front of them as they hurried down the carpark.

Behind them they heard the remaining mercs exit the museum and begin firing after them. Nate indicated to Sully to follow him and they ducked in between an SUV and sedan. Bullets pinged off the metal and they returned fire.

"I'm out" Sully said.

"I'm not far off either" Nate replied, down to his last few bullets. "See if there are any keys in these cars."

While Sully went from car to car searching for keys, Nate peppered the mercs with bullets. They had taken cover behind a low-lying brick wall and had no ability to take proper aim before Nate could fire back at them. So, they were blind firing and not even close to hitting him.

"Nate! Over here!"

He looked over and saw Sully at one of the SVUs, door open and waving him over. Nate blindly fired the remaining bullets while he ran across the carpark to the SUV. He pulled the door open and climbed in, while Sully got into the driver's seat.

Bullets pinged off the car's hood and windshield but didn't shatter.

_Bulletproof cars? Who are these guys?_

"Go! Go!" Nate shouted.

The engine roared to life and Sully slammed on the accelerator and they drove straight for the mercs. The SUV careened through the low-lying brick wall and ploughed into the stone wall of the Monastery.

Nate groaned and got out of the car. The entire front had crumpled in and the engine ticked once, twice before dying. The headlights, somehow, remained on.

He looked behind him to see the crumpled remains of the two mercs who didn't have time to get out of the way of the SUV.

"Christ Sully. I meant get out of here, not run them down!" he said.

Sully pushed his door; it gave a half-hearted protest before giving way and he climbed out. He had a smear of blood from a cut on his forehead but otherwise looked ok.

"You alright, kid?"

"Yeah, just a few cuts and bruises."

"Good, then let's get the hell out of here before the cops come, or worse, more of their friends."

Nate rubbed his forehead, this had been a long day, "Yeah, good idea."

He grabbed the folio and they hurried out of the courtyard. In the distance the first police siren could be heard.


	20. Chapter 20

"Let's see what we have here."

Nate was sitting on the couch of their new motel room, a cold beer bottle held to his head, eyes closed. They hadn't bothered returning to their old one, whoever it was that followed them into the church likely had a good idea of where they were staying and didn't want to risk it.

After the shootout, they got into their car and drove as fast as they could out of Tyniec, forgoing Krakow and stopped at a motel in Suchedniów, a small town two hours outside of Warsaw. They parked the car in a corporate parking lot, hidden from the main road and walked back to the motel.

Nate was desperate for a shower and sleep, his body aching but the idea of moving didn't appeal to him right then, so he sat there in his damp clothing. He didn't speak much in the car, despite Sully's constant questions, telling him he would explain what happened when they were safe, and he'd eaten something.

They were safe, and he'd eaten a chocolate bar, which was wholly unsatisfying but that didn't stop Sully from reasoning that they were, in fact, safe and he had, in fact, eaten. Sometimes he could have the reasoning of a child.

"Fine" he groaned, opening his eyes. Sully was on the bed, cigar sticking out of his mouth, blood still smeared on his forehead, examining the papers from the folio.

He read the letters, mumbling out loud about Martinus and secret entrances and the Crown Jewels.

When he finished reading, he said, "So this confirms we are on the right track."

"Yeah Sully" Nate said.

"Where do we go next then?"

"We go south."

Sully looked at him, "South could be next door or Antarctica. Do you wanna narrow it down a bit?"

He got up groaning and walked to the bed. He pointed to the letter from Charles Clerke that was in his and said, "Read this part".

Sully read from where he pointed, "'We journeyed a great distance, crossing vast plains, deep lakes, high mountains, we came across red hedgehogs, wild horses and great falc-"

"Have you ever seen, let alone, heard of a 'red hedgehog'?" Nate interrupted.

Sully put the page down, "Can't say that I have."

"Exactly!" he said. "Clerke, either subconsciously or deliberately, included that in his letter. Maybe deep down he wanted the Jewels to be found, or someone to follow in the trail of Captain Cook in case he failed.

"You see if Cook succeeds this letter is pointless, everyone will know the story when the Jewels are returned to England. But if he fails, Cook might be forever remembered in history dying in Hawaii. Maybe Clerke didn't want that for his friend so this is his backup plan, a way to follow in Cooks footsteps and find him. Not the Jewels, that's a by-product and he wants them buried forever, but subconsciously he wants to help recover his friend. So, he drops a clue in this letter."

"Nate, you're not making a lick of goddamn sense here. What clue?"

"Don't you see Sully, there is no such animal as a red hedgehog. Not even back then."

"So, it's a crumb??"

"That's right".

"Then where does this crumb lead us?"

Nate pulled up the European map they'd bought at the airport in Amsterdam. He scanned it and then pointed.

"Hungary?"

Nate nodded, "Budapest to be exact."

"How do you figure."

Nate smiled, "The red hedgehog."

Sully glared at him, "You're getting annoyingly cryptic, Nate."

"Alright alright. When Clerke mentioned Red Hedgehogs, he wasn't talking about an animal, he was talking about a place; Vörös sün ház."

"Which is?"

Nate's smile grew wider, "The Red Hedgehog House."

Sully took the cigar out of his mouth, "You're kidding"

"Not at all," Nate said with a laugh, moving back to the couch and taking a swig of his beer.

"Do you think the Jewels are there?" Sully asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge and twisting the cap off.

"I don't think so" Nate said. "Clerke's letter indicated by the time he left Cook he hadn't found them. So, they left the Red Hedgehog House empty handed but worked out where to go next."

"Good. I'll organise tickets to Budapest" Sully said, getting the laptop out of the bag.

"Hold on a minute, Sully."

Nate had been waiting for the best time to say what he was going to say and this seemed as good a time as any.

"Tonight, the mercenaries that were at the Abbey..."

Sully looked blankly at him, "What about them?" he asked.

"Aren't you at all concerned about who they were? Who they were working for?"

Sully shrugged and took another swig of his drink, "They were probably opportunistic thugs or Polish mafia or something. You know these Eastern European types, see an American tourist and decide to rob them for all their worth."

Nate shook his head, "They weren't Polish mafia, Sully. They were far too organised and well equipped. The man who followed us last night, he was there as well. And notice how the police were slow to arrive?"

"What are you trying to say, Nate?"

"I think they _were_ the police."

Sully scoffed, "You're joking right?"

Nate shook his head, "They were carrying standard issue firearms, they worked in teams. It's just a feeling I have."

"But why would they be interested in us? No one knows what we are looking for, this is as far under the radar as we have ever worked."

"Maybe someone worked it out."

"Like who?"

He shrugged, "The only other people who could possibly know are the ones from the museum. Maybe they told someone, word got out, who knows?"

Sully slammed his bottle, liquid splashing on the table, "Nate, you're being ridiculous! No one knows what we are doing, no one has worked it out. How could they?"

Nate shook his head in a manner saying that he didn't know.

Sully continued, "I've-we have come too far, and we are close, Nate. I can feel it, just stick with it."

Nate frowned; he caught the slip up but decided not to bring it up. Instead he said, "Take it easy, Sully. All I am saying is we can't go to Budapest half-cocked. If there is someone on the same trail, we need to be careful. That's all I'm saying. I'm not giving up."

Sully breathed out, "Sorry Nate, I didn't mean to explode like that."

"It's alright Sully."

"You know me, I don't want to let a great opportunity like this fall through our hands. We _are_ close, Nate."

Nate sighed, "I'm not going anywhere, pal."

With a smile and salute of his beer, Sully asked, "You hungry, kid?"

Nate smiled back, "Starving."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Budapest, Hungary_ **

"How is it that Dominik Martinus got hold of the Jewels?" Sully suddenly asked. "Before Roger went mad, he seemed to be certain the Jewels were safely hidden at the Abbey."

After crashing the night before and getting a decent sleep they left their motel in Suchedniów just as the sun was rising and began the long drive to Budapest. At Nate's insistence they changed to a new rental car just before the Poland-Slovakia border in a town called Dolny Kubin and then again just after the Slovakia-Hungary border at Śahy.

Now they were driving on Route 11 towards Budapest.

"Roger must have slipped up, told someone about them or let it slip he had something valuable." Nate replied. "Martinus finds out, and he wasn't exactly a saint. He sold out his entire Abbey to the Mongols just so he could get away with the Jewels so I wouldn't put stealing above him."

Sully grunted, "Charming fellow."

They had driven all day and night was just settling in when they reached downtown Budapest, the streetlights playing off its many architectural styles. They passed classic and renaissance buildings, Turkish baths, and gothic churches. It was a beautiful city built on the Danube, Europe's second longest river.

They decided it was too late to visit the Red Hedgehog House and after being in the car all day, Nate desperately wanted to stretch his legs. They found a small motel nearby and checked in, paying cash and using fake names. The car was parked on a poorly lit side street and they took a walk around the town. First they walked the Angelo Rotta along the Danube glimpsing the Hungarian Parliament building brilliantly lit up in the clear night sky. They then moved away from the Danube, passing St Anne's Church, a two-towered gothic church built in the 1700s and turned up Csalogány u. stopping at a local restaurant specialising in Hungarian cuisine.

Once they were seated, Nate ordered the Goulash while Sully ordered the chicken paprikash.

"See anyone following?" Nate asked as they waited for their food.

"Nah, I thought there might have been one to two times but they seemed legit," Sully replied. "Besides, we swapped cars, used fake names and cash. If anyone was following us in Poland, we would surely have lost them by now."

Nate nodded but he wasn't convinced. The events from the night before still played on his mind, and despite the news saying nothing, he was convinced the mercenaries were cops. And if they were cops, they would have to have been bought off, and whoever can do that must be well funded.

Which meant, in his experience, a lot of trouble. Well-funded people don't give up easily. They can pay handsomely for information, a couple of hundred US would be all that was needed to get information from customs, the car rental people, or motel concierges, as well as having their own contacts all over the world. He hadn't seen anyone following them on their drive down or during their walk around Budapest but that could mean they had better tracking methods this time.

Whatever the case may be, Nate wasn't going to let his guard down, not until this business with the Crown Jewels was finished.

Their food arrived, the goulash was beef stew sautéed in tomato and onions in a paprika-spiced broth and it was delicious. Sully devoured his chicken paprikash and they paid and left, continuing up the Csalogány u. to Mammut Shopping Mall before circling back towards their motel. On the way they passed the Vienna Gate, a stone archway that, in medieval times, connected Buda castle to the highway to Vienna. Next to it was a plaque which read:

_IN MEMORIAM - HEROUM CHRISTI - ANORUM PRO URBE - BUDA MORTUORUM - ANNO MDCLXXXVI_

"What does that mean?" Sully asked.

Nate re-read the script, "In...memory...Christian...heroes...died...Buda- Ah, it says 'In memory of the Christian heroes who died for the town of Buda in 1686'"

Alongside it was a brass statue of an angel on a limestone pedestal, right leg forward, wings flared behind and holding up a patriarchal cross. There was an inscription on the right and left side of the pedestal.

The right side read:

_BUDA REGIA + EX SERVITVTE - IN LIBERTATEM - RESTITVTA - AD MDCLXXXVI_

""The royal castle of Buda, delivered from slavery into liberty in the year of our Lord 1686'," Nate translated before Sully could ask.

The left side was written in Hungarian which Nate didn't understand.

"1686 must have been an important year around here, huh?" Sully remarked as they moved away.

"Yeah it was the year the Holy League won Budapest, or Buda as it was known back then, back from the Ottoman Empire. The city was lost to the Turks in the 16th century, 1541 I think, so Pope Innocent XI got the super friends together to fight the Ottomans - Otto _mens_? - either way, they won it back in 1686."

"Geez, is there ever a time when this continent wasn't at war?"

Nate chuckle, "They were pretty volatile times. But if not for them we probably wouldn't be in the business we are. Wars happen, treasures get lost. Fast forward a few centuries and here we are to rediscover them."

"It's a beautiful system" Sully said with a grin.

They continued their walk, passing the Church of St. Mary Magdalene, a tower church that served as a Christian Church and then a Mosque during the Ottoman reign and the Military Museum which captured Hungarian military history from current day all the way back to the Magyar conquest in the 9th and 10th centuries.

Satisfied no one was following them and with Sully gloating about the fact, they decided to head back to the motel to plan for the next day.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning saw a clear, sunny day with bright blue skies and a chilling wind.

"I am not dressed for this weather" Sully grizzled as they got out of their car a couple of blocks away from the Red Hedgehog House.

They headed up Szentháromság ter., past the Holy Trinity statue and the gothic-style Matthias Church with its famous bell tower onto Hess András tér where the two-storey buildings loomed over the narrow cobblestone streets. Across from the Red Hedgehog House was a square, pocket park, edged with white stone, the park contained a stone statue of Pope Innocent XI, three oak trees and park benches.

Nate, carrying a backpack, and Sully took a seat on one of the benches, they casually sat sideways, watching at the Red Hedgehog House. It was a two-storey, white brick building with a red ceramic tile roof. The front of the building had three wooden double-doors with concrete stairs leading up to them. The door on the left was open showing a little alcove for a shop selling souvenirs and postcards, the other two were shut.

The second storey had five casement windows. Between the middle window and the middle door was a stone relief with a distinctive Red Hedgehog surrounded by trees and a gold backdrop, underneath the other four windows were ornamental carved reliefs.

Beyond the building were three more buildings with the same red ceramic tiled roof that had been combined to form a 'V' shape running parallel to the two roads that split at the Red Hedgehog House.

"This doesn't look like a building that's been around for 800 years" Sully grumbled.

Nate sighed, "It was built in the 13th century and was called the House of the Relic of Saint Paul, the Hermit since it housed his body."

"Wait a minute, there was a body of a Saint in there?"

"Still might be. I don't know what happened to it" Nate said. "Anyway, the house passed the generations as the living quarters of various people and then in 1686 the last Turkish governor was killed there."

"Saints and Murders, what a place to live." Sully remarked drily.

"Yeah, regular party house" Nate quipped. "In the 18th century the owners of the place made it a tavern and a theatre house for plays, dramas and comedies. Then in the 1950s it was renovated which is why it doesn't look like a building that's been around for 800 years."

"Got ya." Sully said. "If the place was renovated then whatever Cook found would be gone?"

Nate shook his head, "I doubt it. Anything found from an English Captain or Polish brother from the 13th century would be big news, maybe not to the world but certainly to Hungary and the British and would surely be a matter of record. No I think whatever Martinus and Cook did in there, it hasn't been found."

"What's the plan then?"

"We go in, scope it out. See where a 13th century lying, thieving former member of the clergy would hide out."

A breeze blew over them, rustling the leafless trees above them.

"Can we go in now? I'm freezing my ass off here."

Nate laughed, "Let's go."

They got up and headed into the Red Hedgehog House.

They approached the door and Nate grabbed the handle and twisted but it didn't budge.

"Locked."

"Unsurprising as it is an unused, heritage listed building" Sully said sardonically.

"Well you never know," Nate said defiantly.

"Zárt! Zárt!" came a shrill voice from the souvenir shop. They both looked over to see an elderly lady with grey hair, wrinkled skin and a stooped back. She hobbled over to them repeating the same words and shooing them away.

"Can you pick it?" Sully mumbled to Nate.

Nodding, he said, "If I had some privacy."

"Leave it to me" he said and turned on his biggest, cheesiest grin. He walked up to the lady and spoke loudly, letting her know he was, yet another, obnoxious American tourist. He put his hand on her back and led her back to her shop, talking loudly, pointing to curios and asking questions even though he couldn't understand a word she said in response.

Using the distraction, Nate pulled out his picks from his jacket pocket and began working the lock. It was a standard pin tumbler lock and he had it unlocked in less than two minutes.

With the door open, he indicated to Sully he was ready, and his friend came back with a bag.

"You bought something?" Nate said incredulously.

"Yeah, pálinka. It's a fruit brandy."

Nate blinked, "You were in there for not even two minutes. How did you have time to buy something?"

"She was a real sweet talker."

"You don't even speak Hungarian!"

Sully shrugged, "What can I say, she suckered me in with that smile."

"Unbelievable" Nate muttered. "Can we go in now, please?'

"After you" Sully said with a grin.

Nate pulled the door open and slipped inside, Sully followed, closing the door behind him.

The inside of the Red Hedgehog House was gloomy, boards were nailed to the window frames and only a small amount of light was able to filter through. Nate and Sully waited a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dark.

"Pretty dusty in here" Sully remarked, running his finger along the windowsill.

"Yeah", Nate agreed. "Looks like no one has been here for years."

"Good for us."

"Definitely" Nate said, unslinging his backpack. He pulled out two torches and handed one to Sully. "Alright, let's look around this floor first. See if you can find anything that might give us a clue."

Sully turned on his torch and went to the right side, while Nate went down the middle towards the back. His torchlight ran across the hardwood flooring, each step making a thud and echo, kicking up dust around the sparse room. There were small, circular tables with white sheets draped over them and naked light bulbs evenly spaced along the roof. He came to a large stage that he assumed was used for the plays and comedies that were performed here back in the day, but it was bare now except for a thick layer of dust. Turning left he followed the stage until he came to a staircase against the wall running downstairs and besides that was a wooden bar with wooden shelving behind for displaying drinks.

He walked around to the other end and entered the bar. On the shelf were some empty bottles, he read the names:

 _Seven-thirty Express Blended Whiskey_ from Boston.

_Henri Vallet Spirits._

He heard Sully approach from behind, "Anything?"

"Only some empty liquor bottles"

Sully shone his light on the bottles, "Damn, these are some high-quality drinks. It must have been a classy joint."

"Yeah maybe. Anything on your side?"

Sully shook his head, "Just some tables, a fireplace and stairs leading upstairs. You?"

"Stage, this bar and stairs going down."

"Alright, I'll check upstairs," Sully said and disappeared to the other side of the room.

Nate headed down the stairs and came to a door. He turned the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked.

He pushed the door open and found himself in a dusty, dank and dark cellar. He moved in further and his nostrils were invaded by the smell of stale booze and mould. He shone his light around, along his right were three giant wooden barrels, tapped. Nate turned the tap and a dribble of liquid poured out onto the stone floor smelling of stale ale. He moved down, swinging his flashlight left and right, scanning the cellar. Along the left wall were storage shelves, mostly empty except for more empty bottles and left-over trash. There were some boxes and crates on the bottom shelves and rats crossed his path, squeaking in terror and disappearing into cracks into the stone wall or hiding behind boxes.

He came to the end of the room where there was a huge stone fireplace with a raised stone hearth. It looked to be part of the original building with square walls and a wide lintel, it extended deep to the back where it was walled with more stone. Aside from a thick layer of dust, the hearth was clean, and Nate wondered when this was last used.

Deciding there was nothing obvious down here to lead them in the right direction, he turned to go and see how Sully was doing when the torch slipped from his fingers.

"Crap" he muttered, bending down and picking it up. Just as he was about to stand up, he stopped. Something in the light of his torch caught his gaze, it was about halfway along the right wall of the fireplace and almost right at the top. It would be impossible to see at standing height.

Nate got on his hands and knees and crawled into the fireplace, having the irrational thought that a fire will spontaneously flare up, cooking him to a crisp.

"Calm down, Nate" he chided himself.

He shone his torch over the wall and saw something scratched into the stone. It was roughly done, maybe with a knife or blade of some sort, but it looked like the letter 'A' with a crescent shape joining along the bottom and an additional horizontal stroke on the top. One the left side of it was a 'J' and on the right was a 'C'.

"Wait a minute" Nate said. "I've seen this symbol before." He backed out of the fireplace and pulled out the letter from Charles Clerke and there it was, the sextant with the initials of James Cook.

He hurried back to the stairs and yelled out, "Sully!"

There was a thudding of hurrying feet from the ceiling, dust raining down, shaken loose from the floorboards, and then from the top of the stairs.

"Nate?"

"Down here" he called out.

In moments, Sully arrived, "What's up?"

Nate indicated for him to follow and when they reached the fireplace, he said, "Take a look at this."

Crouching down, he shined his flashlight on the symbol etched into the stone.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Nate nodded, "Yep. That's Captain Cooks symbol."

Sully moved in for a closer look, "The one drawn on Clerke's letter, the sextant. So, Cook went this way."

"Looks like it" Nate confirmed.

Sully ran a hand over the symbol, "So where did he go from he-"

He pressed his fingers against the stone the symbol was carved on and it depressed inwards. There was a deep, grumbling noise and the fireplace vibrated, dust and debris raining down on them. Then there was a click and the back wall of the fireplace popped open.

Nate laughed, "A good old-fashioned secret door."

"Let's go see what the big secret was," Sully said. He pushed open the back wall and crawled through, Nate following behind.

On the other side they found themselves in a similarly designed room, thick stone walls and floor but it was empty, no shelving or casks. The room was freezing cold, and dusty and Nate wondered how long it has been since someone set foot in here. The room seemed to have survived the renovations and it was possible they were the first ones to step in here since Captain Cook.

At the far end of the room they walked down a set of creaky wooden steps leading down to a thick wooden door with banded iron running across it and an iron ring for a handle. Nate grabbed and turned the ring, the latch unlocked, and he pushed the door open with a creak, revealing a long, dark tunnel.

The tunnel resembled a mining shaft, with natural earth walls and roof, braced by timbers evenly spread. The floor had been unevenly laid with flat stones placed haphazardly along the route.

Cobwebs decorated the cross beams and again Nate was left wondering how long it has been since someone was down here.

"Watch out for any falls or, God forbid, traps" he said to Sully, and they proceeded into the tunnel.

The echo of their feet slapping the stone flooring echo around them giving Nate the sense that there were more people in the tunnel than just the two of them, but he shook off that feeling.

_Don't freak yourself out!_

After walking for a long time, Sully broke the silence, "Where do you think we are?"

"I think we're heading south, back under that park we were sitting at."

After another ten minutes of walking the path sloped downwards sending them deeper into the Earth.

"Geez, how far does this go?" Sully complained.

Nate shrugged, "It is a secret tunnel. I don't think they planned on making it easy."

They continued walking, the tunnel levelling out until they came to another door, similar to the one they had used to enter.

"Well this should be something." Sully said.

Nate made a face, "It's obviously something, Sully."

"Yeah but it's _something_. You know what I mean."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean" Nate smirked, "But yeah, it's something."

He grabbed the rusted iron handle and turned it. It resisted a little but then turned and he pushed it open.

"Whoa" he said.

"I told ya it was something" Sully remarked with an I-told-you-so tone.


	23. Chapter 23

They entered a room that had obviously been built by experts. The walls were made with thick, perfectly cut square stones while the floor was tiled with smooth stones, polished and covering every square inch of the room.

Four stone pillars, expertly crafted, braced the roof and each side of the pillar had a bas-relief carved into it. Shining his light on to them, Nate saw the carvings were of a palm tree, a raven and two lions, one on each side.

Below the carvings metal sconces were attached to the pillars, each one containing a torch. Nate grabbed the torch from the nearest sconce and asked Sully to light it. Thankfully the flame caught, and they were bathed in a warm glow, he used the torch to light the fifteen torches and replaced the original one. Most of the room was now bathed in the warm glow of the firelight.

Nate gazed up to the roof to find high, vaulted ceilings, similar to a church that acted as support against the earth above.

"This is a church" Sully said, his voice echoing off the stone walls. "Look, there's an altar up here."

Nate walked to the front of the church and found the Sully examining an altar table, behind him was a stone platform. Climbing on to the platform, Nate walked around it and, where the light failed to fully penetrate, found another stone altar, this one long and rectangular. He studied it in the poor light, running his hand over the smooth surface, brushing away the thick layer dust and found there were lines carved in the stone. He brushed off more of the dust and, turning his torch back on for better light, found a depiction of two lions sitting under a palm tree that ran the length of the altar top. A raven was sitting on one of the fronds of a tree.

Realisation hit Nate like a truck, it's not an altar. It's a _coffin_!

"Sully, over here!" Nate called out.

His friend approached from the right.

"Check it out" Nate said to him.

"Is that a coffin?"

"I think so," Nate nodded.

"Who is it?" Sully asked.

"Let's find out. Give me a hand."

Nate moved to the head of the coffin, while Sully moved to the base and on the count of three, they pushed. They grunted and groaned, the lid stubbornly remaining in place. They gave it another push and felt the lid give a little.

"One more time" Nate said.

They pushed, "Put your back into it" Nate groaned, straining.

Then the lid popped free and slid off the coffin and a rush of cool, dry air escaped from it, the smell of decay invading their nostrils.

Shining the torch light inside, they saw a skeleton, bones weathered a yellowy brown dressed in decayed rags. The arms were crossed over the chest and a gold cross was clasped in one of the hands. The skull smiled up at them like it was in on a joke. It was in remarkable condition considering the age.

"Who is it?" Sully repeated.

Nate thought about the church, the location and the depiction of the palm trees, the lion and raven and added it up, "This is Saint Paul."

"The Apostle?" he asked incredulously.

Nate looked at him, "What? No, he's in Rome. This is Saint Paul, the Hermit."

"Never heard of him."

Nate frowned, "What happened to being a good catholic boy?"

His friend shrugged, "What can I say? I knew the A-listers."

Nate rolled his eyes, "Anyway, this guy was born in Egypt, around 227, he fled Egypt during the persecution of Christians and lived his life as a hermit in a cave in the mountains of the Theban desert, praying for the world to be a better place-"

Sully snorted.

"-and living off the water of a nearby oasis. Clothed by the fronds of the palm tree and fed by a Raven that brought him a half a loaf of bread every day. He supposedly died in 342."

Sully held up his hands, "Wait a minute, 342? That would make him, what? 120?"

Nate made a face, "115, Sully."

"I rounded up."

"Anyway, this is him."

Sully examined the body, "He's, ahh, relatively treasure-less, Nate."

"Let's just keep looking," Nate said. "See if you can find the sextant symbol around here."

Sully moved off and just as Nate was about to leave, he noticed something on the inner wall of the coffin. Shining his torchlight on it, it looked to Nate like a crudely drawn topographical map. There were two snaking lines, one on top and one on the bottom that Nate thought were two rivers. There was a lake next to the flat grassy area just under the north river and a small outcrop of trees above the lower river. There was also a small mountain or hill south of the lower river. Just above the hill was a picture of a telescope and a picture of an open door with an arrow pointing down next to the lake in the grassy plain. On the top right was the image of Cook's sextant.

Pulling his diary out of his pack, he sketched the map and replaced it. He knew Sully would be eager to see this but decided to show him later, the light was too poor. He stood up and began exploring the rest of the vast church.

It was as Nate was running his hand along a pedestal with a giant wooden cross on it that Sully called him over from the other side.

"What is it?" he asked, arriving to see Sully's torch playing over the wall where four tiles surrounded the image of a man sleeping in a cave. The four tiles showed a picture of a Lion, a Raven, a Tree and the same Raven.

"Have a look," Sully said and pushed on the top left tile, the one depicting the lion. It rotated, showing a new image, this one of a tree.

"World's oldest tic-tac-toe game?" Nate said.

"It's gotta open something, right?"

Nate agreed. There's no way this is by design in such an obscure location. He approached and examined the wall. The man in the middle was delicately carved and was obviously St. Paul the Hermit. He was laying down and apparently asleep. He moved to the four rotatable tiles, he pushed them and they spun around smoothly, each tile had four sides with a combination of: Oasis, Desert, two Lions (each facing in the opposite direction to each other), Raven, Palm Tree, House and Cave carved into them, as delicately as the image of St. Paul.

"We just need to put these in order" he said.

"Well, what's the order?" Sully asked impatiently.

"Just give me a second!" Nate shot back.

While Sully walked off, grumbling and shoving an unlit cigar in his mouth Nate studied the tiles, rotating each one and thinking. They had to have something in common, some sort of reason. A story to tell maybe.

He looked from the image of St. Paul to the four tiles and it hit him. _A story, of course!_

The Palm tree, the raven and the lions, all representative of St. Paul the Hermit, but so were the building, the desert, the cave and the oasis, all places St. Paul lived, or, as the image was showing, all the places he _slept!_

The image of St. Paul was the hint for the solution

"Sully, I got it" he called back.

Sully shuffled over and pulled the cigar from his mouth, "What's the answer?"

He began flipping the tiles around, explaining as he went, "It's the story of Saint Paul's journey, from his house-" he flipped the top left tile to the picture of the house, "-to the desert, then the cave all the way to the oasis." He flipped the bottom right tile to the oasis.

The silence was interrupted by a grinding sound and the wall behind the coffin recessed and moved aside like a sliding patio door and a gust of dry air burst out.

Sully clapped him on the back, "You're a genius, kid!" he said laughing. "Let's go."

They approached the new entrance and Nate looked at Sully, "I hope there aren't any mummies waiting in there."

"Mummies? Why would there be mummies?"

Nate shrugged, "It seems like a place a mummy would wait."

Sully sighed and, shining his torch in the entrance, said, "Come on, kid. If I see any mummies, I'll give a shout."

Sully peered into the new area, shone his torch around and then he turned back to Nate, "So far, no mummies."

"That's good," Nate said happily.

Sully walked through and Nate followed. They were in a large, similarly built room with vaulted ceilings and thick stone walls but it was much smaller, and practically bare.

"What kind of room is this?" Sully asked.

"I'm not sure" Nate replied. "I don't see what they would use it-" he broke off as his torch light caught a glint of something on the ground underneath the edging of a pillar. He walked over and knelt down, it was lodged in a crack in the stone floor, easy to miss if you weren't looking for it. He picked it up and brushed off a layer of dust and dirt and examined it in his torchlight. It was a roughly circular gold coin with a thin cross on one side and a front-facing man wearing a crown on the other. The word 'Tib CONSTANTINVS PP AVI' was written around the perimeter of the coin and realisation hit Nate like a bucket of cold water.

"Holy crap!" he almost yelled.

Sully was over in a flash, "What's wrong?"

Nate showed him the gold coin, "It's a Solidus."

"A what now?"

Nate handed him the coin, "It's a gold coin - currency - from the Byzantine era. The picture is of Tiberius II Constantine, Emperor of the Eastern Roman Empire around 575."

Sully rubbed the coin with his fingers, "What's a Byzantine gold coin doing here in the church of a Saint?"

"I have no idea."

"Well at least we have some treasure."

Nate considered, "Keep looking, maybe there is more of it around here."

They searched the floors and pillars and Nate was about to give up when Sully called, "Nate I think I found more of those coins."

Nate walked over to Sully who was shining his torchlight on a pair of coins he found.

"Let me see," Nate said, taking one of the coins from Sully and looking at it in the light of Sully's torch.

"It's definitely not a Solidus" Nate said examining it. This coin was silver, almost a perfect circle with a notch on one side and another perfectly adjacent to it. One side bore the image of a double-headed trident, he flipped it over to see a strange geometric design that looked like squares overlapping each other, kind of like a Venn diagram but with many more sets.

"I'm not sure what it is," he said. "I've never seen anything like it before and I don't know who's symbol that is meant to be."

Sully shrugged pocketing his coin, "Worry about it later. Let's keep looking."

They continued their exploring, Nate to one side and Sully to the other.

"It was about five minutes before Nate heard his name being called out again.

"What's up..." Nate trialled off as he arrived to where his friend was waiting. His light was shining on a pile of stones, different to the ones that made up the walls of the room and followed it up to an opening in the wall, about chest height.

Peering inside, he saw it was a small room, the size of a ship's crew cabin. There was a desk on the left and a small cot against the back wall. Kneeling with elbows perched on the cot base was the skeleton, hands clasped together in an eternal prayer. Hanging from his hands was a wooden cross on a gold chain.

"Who the hell is this now?" Sully asked.

The skeleton was dressed in a brown robe, surprisingly well preserved, but aside from that there was no way to discern him from any other member of the church. Even so, Nate already knew who he was, "This is our good thief, Dominik Martinus."

"Was he walled up in here to die?"

Nate examined the area around the hole in the stones, he noticed there were marks on them, like scratches and dark marks around them. Blood stains.

He nodded to Sully and indicated the markings on the stones, "Seems so."

Sully blanched, "Horrible way to go."

Nate agreed. He moved to the desk where he found a brass candle holder, a dried-up inkwell with quill next to it and a leather-bound book.

Carefully, he opened the book to the first page, it read, in shaking handwriting: _The Confession of Dominik Martinus._

"Christ, these guys love to write out their confessions, don't they?" Sully said, over his shoulder.

Nate nodded, "Who knew being walled up to die would give you some perspective."

Turning to the next page, they read.


	24. Chapter 24

_My name is Dominik Patryk Martinus, born the year 1209 in Briton. My father is Alfred John Martinus and my mother was Natalia Wójcik and this is my confession._

_I was raised in Briton by my father, my mother - a Polska woman - died in childbirth. My father was a bad man, he would beat me, and he would steal whatever he could to feed his addiction. I saw his acts with my own eyes, and I vowed to never be like him and I left him in my 16th year. He was passed out on the floor and I doubt even to this day, if he is still alive, whether he cares I left. If I walked past him I doubt he would recognise me and I certainly would not bother giving him a passing glance._

_I joined the church hoping to escape my father's shadow, but it stretches a lot longer than I ever anticipated. After being accepted and beginning my studies, I found myself compelled to act like my father. I would steal, at first it was meaningless, harmless things, like extra food or drink but soon I was stealing clothes, property of others, even tithe coins. At first, I was sick with myself, nervous, scared I would be caught and I prayed to be better. To be a better man. To help others instead of taking but I was not healed._

_I was also, up until that point, not caught and I began to wonder if it was God's plan. Maybe that there was a higher purpose? Afterall it has been almost three years since I left home and I hadn't been caught. But if there was a plan, when would it be revealed to me?_

_My answer came less than a year later when, upon visiting the Church of St Paul the Hermit in Buda, I was caught trying to steal a coin from one of the priests. I thought it was then I would be punished, that God's fury would finally come down upon me, however it turned out to be a blessing._

_The priest I tried to steal from explained to me that he runs a sub-sect of the church, one designed to reclaim all that the patron Saint missed out on during his exile to the cave in the Theban desert. He believed that it was the will of God to reward Saint Paul and his disciples by taking what he deserved._

_I must admit I was dubious, and the explanation was against all of God's teachings, however it provided within me a sense of belonging and I thought that maybe this is God's plan for me. Maybe the priest was correct._

_I agreed to join them, and they taught me methods of theft I never thought possible. Misdirection's, distractions, working in teams, begging, sleight-of-hand. It was all new and it was all wonderful to me. I worked hard and for the first time in my life I was enjoying living and was happy within myself._

_My belief that this was God's will strengthened by the day._

_And then came my biggest challenge. I was visiting Berne Abbey in the Holy Roman Empire and during my explorations I came across a man who was very protective of his belongings. During one moment, when he was away from his room, I snuck in to see what he was so protective about and discovered a bag located in a false floor hide hole in the corner of his room. I pulled the bag out and almost fainted when I saw what it contained._

_Gold. Jewels. Rings. Crowns. Sceptres. Cups. I could not even begin to describe everything that was in there. I thanked God for leading me to this treasure. I knew it was for our order, for Saint Paul._

_Just before I left the Abbey, I made sure to have the man leave his room, I created a distraction and waited. When he lef his roomt, I removed the jewels and hid them in my room, leaving immediately the next day._

_According to the brothers at Berne Abbey, the Mongol army were invading across Europe and I told them I would go to the St Peter and Paul Church in Poland._

_What was meant to be a brief visit ended up being a 4-year stay. The Mongol invasion advanced far quicker than anticipated and they arrived in Poland before I could leave. I knew I had to leave with my treasure, to return to the church here in Buda. I was getting angry and short tempered with everyone. I wanted to leave but the Templars would not allow it._

_Then the Mongols attacked Tyniec and I was getting desperate, fearing they would take my treasure. I searched for a way out of the underground base and, upon discovering the back way out, I used it to try to escape but found the Abbey was surrounded by the invaders._

_I reiterate that I was desperate, and a feeling of great dread fell over me as an idea struck me and I visited the Mongol camp. Although the language was a barrier, I managed to strike a deal with them. In return for my safe passage out of Poland, I would show them the entrance to the underground base._

_They agreed and I let them in. I was given a horse and I escaped like the wind clutching my treasures as my fellow brothers were being slaughtered. I prayed for them and I wept for them, but I could not bear to give up my treasures._

_I arrived here not long after and carried my treasure into the vault of Saint Paul but I found I could not give them up, if I put them down and left the room I felt ill and would shake with fever and only being in the presence of the treasure would soothe me._

_No one knew of the treasure, I dumped everything else I stole into the vault but kept my treasure in a bag and kept that with me in this room that became my home and, now, my tomb._

_I am not sure how long I was down here but we were attacked, the Mongol Horde must have followed me, perhaps suspected what I carried with me. They have destroyed Buda; my fellow brothers have deserted the church but I cannot leave my treasure, so I waited._

_And the horde came, and I hid. They took everything. All of the treasure we have stolen and hoarded for centuries they took while I hid under the cot clutching my bag of treasure._

_They found me, flipped the cot off the top of my head and pulled the treasure from my clutches, like a parent taking a toy from a helpless child. I thought they would kill me but instead the leader - a brown skinned man with thin moustache and long, thin beard as is the style of their kind - laughed at me and said something in their language. I think they called him 'Badu' or "Bagdu", and the only other word I could make out was 'Sarai' as they were leaving._

_The next thing I knew they built a wall made of crude stones and I was stuck in here with only a candle, a pen and paper and my cot. I will die here and very soon._

_I write this confession to cleanse my soul, to rid myself of this fever, and ask God for my forgiveness and for a means to escape so that I may reclaim my treasure. I will pray and continue to pray for an escape._

_Dominik Martinus._

Nate put the book down on the table, "Geez, what an asshole."

Sully laughed, "Yeah, a bit rich to preach with one hand while stealing with the other."

"And then asking God for help to go chase down the treasure he stole."

Sully picked up the book, "Is there anything else?" he asked flipping through the pages.

Nate shook his head, "No, I think he would have used up most of his ink writing that down." He took the book from Sully and put it in his backpack.

While he was doing so, Sully shone his torch around the room and after a moment he said, "Hey...uh..Nate?"

Nate looked up at Sully who was pointing at the far wall where the cot was, Nate followed the torchlight and saw more scratches in the stone but they weren't the scratches of a man trying to get out, they were words written in scratches and dried blood.

They weren't sentences, just words, short ones, like 'God', 'Mongols', 'Badu' and then words like 'treasure', 'mine', 'get out' and 'Sarai' and other illegible or smudged words. There were streaks of dried blood as if he had run bloody fingers down the walls trying to scratch or grip some of the stones and pull them out.

"Did he write this in blood?" Sully asked.

"Looks like he wore his fingers down to nubs then he gave up and started praying for help."

"So, the Mongols took the Crown Jewels?' Sully asked.

"Looks like it" Nate said.

"Have we reached a dead end?"

Nate thought for a moment, "Maybe not." He paused for another minute thinking and then said, "Alright, so King John tries to steal the Crown Jewels in 1216 with Roger of Wendover. He falls sick and Roger takes them to the Netherlands where he hides out in Berne Abbey until 1236 when Dominik Martinus steals them from him and, when trying to come here he is rerouted to the St Peter and Paul Church in Poland.

"He's stuck in the church for four or five years and then, in 1241, fearing the Mongols will steal his treasure, he strikes a deal with them to let him go free in exchange for entry into the bunker where they slaughter the priests and Templars."

"Sounds about right." Sully agreed.

Nate continued, "He heads straight for here, I assume he thinks this is a safe place where he is holed up with not only the Crown Jewels but countless untold treasures stolen over the centuries, including-" he pulls out the Solidus -"this.

"But the Mongols follow and ravage Budapest until they find their way here, take the treasure, take the Crown Jewels, brick Martinus in here to die of starvation in the dark and they go..."

He looked at the writings on the wall and it all made sense for him, "Of course" he whispered.

Sully looked at him, "What is it?"

"Sarai Batu."

"Sarai what?"

Nate turned to him, excited and speaking fast, "Sarai Batu was the Golden Horde's headquarters, their capital city. When the Mongols invaded here, the leader was Batu Khan, not 'Badu'. It was located on the Akhtuba River in current-day Russia." he pointed to the name 'Badu' on the wall written in blood.

"Nate, none of that made a goddamn lick of sense."

"Ok, let me start again. So, we know all that happened with the Crown Jewels until they got to this point, right?"

"Right" said Sully.

"But what we haven't explored is the other side of it, the involvement of the Mongols. The Mongols were a ruthless force coming from Asia, they attacked Europe many times over, sacking and killing at whim and their empire expanded from Mongolia to Korea in the East, Tibet in the South, half of Russia and towards Hungary and Poland. They were huge. And they didn't stop there, they raided Poland, Hungary, Serbia, Bulgaria, Croatia, a lot of Europe.

"But in 1241 they invaded Hungary and after destroying the place and killing half the population, they just went home. Historians suspect the reason for it is because the Great Khan Ögedei had died and they needed to elect a new Khan. But Batu already had the Golden Khan established by then so why did they need to leave? They could have continued their sacking of Europe but, instead, they chose to go back to Sarai Batu.

"And now I understand why, they found the Crown Jewels."

Sully asked, "What makes you think they are the reason?"

Nate smiled, "Based on everything we have found so far, there has been one common theme whenever someone comes in contact with the Jewels."

"And that is?" Sully asked impatiently. Nate's dramatic flair was clearly annoying him.

"Everyone who possesses them wants to flee somewhere and keep them safe. King John wanted to leave England, Roger of Wendover went to Berne Abbey, Dominik Martinus wanted to come here. They have all wanted to keep the treasure somewhere safe. So why would Batu Khan be any different?"

"Why indeed?" came a soft voice from behind them.

Nate and Sully swung around to find a monster of a man standing in the entrance. He was, at least, five inches over six feet, in his mid-40s with tanned skin, dark hair cut short in a military style and eyes the colour of stained oak. He stood in the opening, hands clasped behind his back, a small smirk on his face, "I must commend you, Mr Drake," the man said speaking with a Turkish accent. "You have done a marvellous job so far."

Nate frowned, "Yeah, uhh, thanks. Who are you?"

The man walked into the room, his heavy boots thudding on the stone floor while Nate and Sully followed him with their flashlights and watched the man examine the desk. He ran his index finger along it and examined the dust on it before brushing it away. Then he went to the cot where the body of Dominik Martinus knelt in eternal prayer, he gazed over the writings on the wall before examining the skeleton.

"So, this is the Hermit's thief" he said airily. He yanked the wooden cross free from the skeletal fingers and the skeleton tumbled over.

The man brought it close to his face and examined it with a keen eye and then put it in his pocket. He turned to face them, "Did you know" he said, "that one method of torture for the Mongols was immurement, that is to put the person in the box and leave them to die? No food, no water. Usually they would do it out in the sun but," he indicated the stone walls, "I suppose in this case they had to improvise."

Nate was feeling uncomfortable, there was something extremely disturbing about this person and that was ignoring the fact he was down here with them in a church that had been undiscovered in centuries.

"Hey, asshole, enough with the history lesson. Who the hell are you?"

The man smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, "I apologise, my name is Miraç Khanoğlu."

Khanoğlu? _Where have I heard that name before?_

"What do you want?" Sully asked interrupting Nate's thoughts.

This time Khanoğlu's smile did touch his eyes, "Why the same thing you want, Mr. Sullivan, the lost Crown Jewels of England."

Flood lights flashed behind Khanoğlu and the vault and Martinus's makeshift tomb lit up like Christmas, casting Khanoğlu in a menacing silhouette.

"That was awfully dramatic" said Nate. "Besides, you're about 2000 kilometres too far east. Try the Tower of London."

"Mr Drake, please do not insult my intelligence. I am well aware of King John's lost jewels and I have been searching for them for a very long time. Apparently in the wrong place and I have apparently employed a _salak._ "

He said the last word with disdain.

"Ok, even if we knew what the hell you were talking about" Sully hedged, "clearly what you want isn't here. Look around, there's nothing but dust and bones."

Khanoğlu raised his hand and two men appeared on either side of him, while they were silhouetted by the bright lights behind them, there was the unmistakable shape of handguns pointing at them.

Nate and Sully raised their hands above their head and Khanoğlu stepped aside and held out his hand, "This way if you will please."

Nate and Sully walked out of the hidden room and into the brightly lit church. There were ten more men, all dressed in dark fatigues, carrying Steyr AUG assault rifles and Yavuz 16 handgun in thigh holsters. Khanoğlu walked around the coffin of St. Paul running his hand along the rim of the stone.

While they waited in silence as Khanoğlu caressed the coffin, Nate looked around for a way out and he noticed a second door along the right-hand wall. It was a simple wooden door and there were two more men looking in it, probably seeing where it leads. Nate nudged Sully and indicated the door with his head.

Sully nodded knowingly.

Khanoğlu said, "I don't think you will find escape as easily as you did in Poland, Mr Drake."

Nate frowned, "How do you know about Poland?"

Khanoğlu looked up from the coffin, "The most pathetic thing about people is how easily they can be bought. And if they cannot be bought, if they have some ridiculous moral conviction, they can be threatened. Everyone has a breaking point, Mr Drake."

The way he said it, so matter-of-factly, made Nate involuntarily shiver. This guy was not only creepy, he was unnerving,

"So the cops were working for you?"

Khanoğlu smiled, "I was told you were a clever man, Mr Drake. Yes, the _Policja_ were working for me. I wanted to keep involvement to a minimum, but you and Mr Sullivan have forced my hand."

"I thought we made a clean escape from Poland; how did you find us?" Sully asked, trying to buy some time.

Khanoğlu finished examining the coffin and turned to one of his men, said something quietly to him. The man nodded and indicated to another and they left the room, exiting via the door that lead back to the Red Hedgehog House.

"I am a very rich man, Mr Sullivan. I have resources beyond your wildest dreams and you, with your petty methods, are not difficult to find if one is willing to make the effort."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are unbearably cryptic?" Nate said.

Khanoğlu was on him in a flash, his right fist flashing before connecting with his cheek and Nate's head exploded in pain and he found himself on the cool stone floor.

"Jesus Christ" he groaned.

"Others may tolerate your Neanderthal humour, Mr Drake. But I do not." Khanoğlu said walking away.

Sully was down at his side, "You alright, kid?"

Nate nodded, trying to clear his head, "Was that his fist or a truck he hit me with?"

"I'm not sure he isn't a walking, talking truck" Sully grunted, grabbing his arm and helping him up.

The two men returned, carrying cartons the size of a shoebox.

"Get them ready," Khanoğlu told them. The men nodded and began unpacking the boxes. They were pulling out small square blocks and placing them on the pillars. Nate's eyes widened when he realised what they were.

"What are you doing!".

Khanoğlu said, "After the Mongols capture a city and the enemy surrenders, they would depart the city leaving an envoy behind. If the conquered city killed the envoy, the Mongols would return and kill the entire population.

"Now when it came to the rulers of the conquered city, they had some unique methods of disposing of them. One of them was to roll them up in a carpet and trample them with horses. Unfortunately, I do not have carpet, nor horses with me so I am going to do the next best thing..." he paused, as if for dramatic effect. "I am going to bring this church down on your heads."

Sully took a step forward, "Whoa, wait a minute-" he began but received the butt of a gun to the back of his head.

Nate started forward as well but suddenly there were two guns trained on him, "Take it easy fellas." He looked at Khanoğlu, "Surely we can work something out, a cut of the treasure. Fifty-fifty?"

Sully groaned on the ground.

Khanoğlu smiled a mirthful smile, "Why would I settle for half when I can have it all?"

"You gotta find it first" Nate taunted.

"And I suppose you know where it is, Mr Drake?"

Nate shrugged, "I have a fair idea."

"As do I, thanks to my salak"

"I must thank you, Nathan" said a cool, crisp, British voice. A familiar voice, once he heard once before and it all made sense now.

"Kelvin Spence," Drake groaned as the archaeologist emerged from the shadows. Now he remembered where he heard Khanoğlu's name before, back at the Bishop Museum when he overheard Spence's conversation in the hallway.

"Oh you son of a bitch!" Sully grumbled, standing up, hand pressed against the back of his head.

Kelvin wore a smug smile on his face. He wore a button khaki shirt and hiking trousers, a complete contrast to Khanoğlu and his men. "I must admit that without you I would never have left that mud pit back in England. I was convinced the Jewels were lost in the wash, but alas, they suffered an even more enthralling fate.

"Jesus Christ, Spence. Enough with the evil mastermind schtick," Nate muttered.

He laughed and continued as if Nate hadn't spoken, "What a journey they have been on," he pronounced, "and who would have thought it possible! The Crown Jewels in the hands of those filthy Mongols! They wouldn't have even known what to do with them!"

Khanoğlu was on him before anyone could react, he was almost a blur, and backhanded Spence across the creek. The man spun with the force of the blow and crashed into one of the stoic-looking armed mercenaries standing next to him. The mercenary held him up and Spence, who had a bright red welt on his cheek, looked ready to say something but wilted like a flower under the glare of Khanoğlu.

"Don't ever speak down of the Mongols, salak!" Khanoğlu snarled. There was a fiery rage in his dark eyes and Nate thought he might pummel him. But then he blinked and seemed to compose himself, his chest slowly heaving as he took deep breaths and whatever rage he had was gone.

He turned to his men and nodded his head to Spence, "Come, we have spent enough time here." Then he called over his shoulder, "Mr Drake. Mr Sullivan. I wish you peace in the afterlife."

He reached the door that led back to the Hedgehog house, Kelvin following behind him like an obedient puppy, and more men following behind him. Khanoğlu turned to the two men who remained with Nate and Sully, guns drawn and said, "Until the last moment."

They nodded but didn't take their eyes off them.


	25. Chapter 25

Men were still leaving the church when, from the corner of his eye, Nate saw Sully lunge at the closest mercenary, one hand on the handgun and the other he was throwing wild punches to the head, most were glancing blows. Before the other merc could get a shot off at his friend, Nate attacked him, throwing a punch to the head and then grabbing the gun with both hands. The merc was groggy but held firm and they wrestled with the gun.

The gun was pointed at one of the blocks of explosives attached to a pillar when it suddenly went off. The force of the resulting explosion threw Nate backwards off his feet. This caused a chain reaction and three more explosions erupted in the church causing the room to shake and rubble began to rain down.

Nate groaned as pieces of stone fell all around him, he felt hands grab him and pull him to his feet.

"Nate! Nate, we gotta go!" Sully said, shoving him towards the door.

The church was dark, the floodlights either destroyed or fallen casting eerie shadows in the dust and rubble. Nate's head rang and from somewhere he could hear a voice shouting out commands. Somehow, the roof hadn't completely fallen in, the pillars still holding, though it looked like the slightest breeze would knock it all down. Nate stumbled through the rubble and debris, coughing in the dust. He hopped over a fallen body and saw another nearby. They must have been caught in the initial blast.

Sully pulled him through the side door and slammed it shut.

"We gotta get out of here. They're going to be after us. Here!" He handed him something. Nate took it and felt the grip of a handgun. Sully must have pulled it off one of the mercs caught in the explosion.

"Alright, alright" Nate mutter, his head clearing. "Let's go."

They ran, heading down a long, narrow stone corridor, the only light provided from fires in sconces and Nate hoped it actually led out of here otherwise they were in deep trouble. He wasn't sure if Khanoğlu and Spence survived the blast and falling debris and he wasn't willing to risk it. He assumed Khanoğlu's men explored this area, which accounted for the torches but otherwise they were running blind.

Behind them came a deep rumbling, it sounded like the pillars had finally given way and then there were more explosions.

"How many explosives did they bring?" Sully panted, running just ahead of Nate.

"No idea, just keep running."

They turned a corner just as the tunnel started coming down around them. They ran, dodging and weaving past fallen chunks of stone, a clump of dirt striking Nate on the shoulder, but he kept going, pushing forward, fuelled by adrenaline.

Putting on a final burst of speed they leapt over a broken piece of timber and passed through another door. The rumbling ceased and the sound of falling debris stopped. Sully shut the door behind them, "There's no lock" he muttered.

Shots rang out from the other side of the room behind them, the bullets thudding into the door and pinging off the stone.

"Get down!" Nate said, diving behind a fallen slab of stone as more bullets rang out in the vast, cavernous room. Nate popped his head up and fired off two rounds from the Yavuz handgun. The room was dim with only a few sconces lit up and Nate could barely see two men at the far end besides a door. Luckily, they were in a wide-open space with no cover and Nate's first shot rang true, hitting the one on the right in the neck.

Sully peppered the other, who responded back with a hail of bullets from his Steyr as he moved to a nearby pillar for cover. But that opened him up for Nate to roll out of his cover, flank the merc and pulled the trigger three times. The mercs body jolted twice and fell.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Nate said. The room was rumbling as he ran over to the nearest fallen merc and pulled off the Steyr, Sully doing the same with the other.

Suddenly there was another loud explosion and the room started to shake violently.

"This place is going to come down on top of us!" Sully yelled.

Nate agreed and pointed to the door, "That way!"

They ran for the door, more debris falling, and Nate wondered how much longer this place will survive as a pillar crumbled to the ground. Sully had a good 20 step lead on him and arrived at the door first, pulling it open and bustling through. But just before Nate reached it a giant slab of stone slammed into the ground, blocking the doorway.

"Crap" Nate said. He looked through the small gap in the door where he could see Sully pushing against it.

"I'll see if I can move it" his friend said but Nate stopped him.

"We'd need a crane to move it. You go ahead, there's another door. Hopefully it will lead me out of here. I'll meet you back at the hotel."

Sully nodded, "Good luck, kid" and hurried off.

Nate turned and looked around, the rumbling was louder now, the room shaking and falling apart before his eyes.

"Crap" he said again.


	26. Chapter 26

Nate grabbed a torch from a fallen mercenary, his body crushed by a fallen piece of stone and hurried over to the second door, debris raining down on him, and turned the handle. It was locked.

"Oh, come on!" he yelled. He moved aside and raised the Steyr, aiming near the handle and pulled the trigger. A burst of bullets thudded into the door around the handle, splintering the wood and then he kicked it. The handle shattered and the door slammed open and Nate took off.

He was in another hall and he turned the torch on, the strong beam bouncing off the walls. He jogged down the hall, the rumbling and shaking not as prevalent here but he was not sure how long that would last, the whole place was going to cave in he was sure and he wasn't keen on being buried by half of Budapest.

The hall extended on and on and the trembling became a minor tremor and Nate felt a moment of relief that maybe he will get ahead of it for god.

His relief was soon dashed when a cacophony of bullets pinged and chipped the stone around him. He took off at a sprint, bullets buzzing past like metal bees, and blindly returned fire in an attempt to buy himself some time. He knew that he couldn't stand his ground, not without any cover and an unknown number of mercs behind him.

How did they even get behind him? Did they come from the church? Was Khanoğlu crazy enough to send his men into the church just to chase after them? That last point wouldn't have surprised Nate, there was something unsettling about that man.

Nate came to a juncture and took a blind turn left, hoping he was going the right way, if there even was a right way. But at the far end he saw a faint glimmer of light and as he got closer saw it was natural light. Adrenaline and excitement rushed through his body and he put on an extra burst of speed. The bullets resume behind him, his pursuers having rounded the corner, but he blind fired in return until he felt the click of an empty gun. Tossing it away, he elected to keep the handgun in his waistband and continued forward. Eventually he came to a set of wide, stone steps. He ran up them and emerged into a small hall leading to a circular room with a pole in the middle. To the side was a large lever, he ran over to it and pulled it. Behind him he heard voices, he ran to the side of the entrance for cover, Yavuz in his hand. A grinding started and Nate watched as the pole rotated and the roof above began to open, revealing a set of stairs winding down like a peeled apple skin.

He glanced back down the hall and let off three shots when he saw his pursuers appear then he then bolted for the stairs and took them two at a time, climbing up and up until he burst out into another building, startling a number of onlookers who were peering into the hole.

Looking around he saw he was in a church with a geometric floral tiled floor in colours of reds, greens, blacks and yellows and the walls were covered with mosaic tiles. In front of him was the altar, choir and the apse beyond with six long, rectangular stained-glass windows and another six smaller ones above it. To his right was the raised sandstone pulpit, the outer ring supported by arches and a pillar. Around the sides of the pulpit were carved statues of eight Saints and to the left was a small chapel.

This was the Matthias church which meant he was about 200 meters south of the Red Hedgehog House. Voices shouted out from the steps below and Nate turned and hurried down the nave towards the entrance, pushing past a crowd of tourists who were staring in shock at the sudden staircase appearing in the floor in the middle of the church.

He was halfway down the nave when those same tourists began shouting and screaming and he assumed his gun-toting pursuers had ascended the stairs. He reached the bottom of a two-step staircase ahead of the rush of tourists and visitors when the front doors opened and five more mercs entered.

"Oh shit" Nate said skidding to a stop, he fired a couple of bullets, he didn't hit any of them but caused them to scatter. More screams echoed off the vaulted ceilings and tiled walls and the church was in chaos with people running everywhere, trying to avoid the gunmen and find a way out. Nate abruptly changed direction, turning left and heading up another set of stairs. Behind him the shouts of the mercs could be heard over the screams of the crowd and he headed left up another bank of stairs and out through a door. He was greeted with an icy blast of wind as he ran outside on to the cobblestone path. It was chaos outside with people shouting and screaming in all directions trying to get away from the church. In the distance he could already hear sirens and as Nate tried to blend in with the crowd, he noticed more mercs in a spread formation approaching the church, Steyr's held up at the ready and unconcerned about the approaching sirens.

He was cornered. Beside him was a narrow passage so he turned and ran into it, bullets flying after him, pinging and chipping the stonework.

He was in a tower now, tall and narrow with a circular staircase leading up. He hesitated for a moment, there was only one way in and one way to go: up. Seeing no other choice, Nate hurried up the staircase, his shoes slapping on the cool stone, as he circled round and round and continued to climb higher and higher. Below him he heard the mercs enter and start up the stairs behind him. Sunlight filtered through small square windows as he moved. He realised the narrow stairs with their floor to ceiling walls served him a purpose, the mercs following him could only go up in single file, going only as fast as the one in front but also couldn't see where Nate was. It gave him an idea.

He stopped just past the curve in the stairs and pulled out his gun, turned and waited. When the first black-clad Merc appeared, Nate pulled the trigger three times striking the Merc in the chest and he fell back into his colleagues. Nate turned and hurried up the stairs, hoping the delay while they untangled themselves from their injured or dead colleague, would give him enough of a gap to work out what the hell to do next.

Eventually he reached the end of the stairs coming to the observation area, a square open area with rectangular viewing windows in each wall. There was a door leading to the viewing platform and a ladder set against the far wall leading up to a trap door into the belfry. He couldn't hear anyone coming and assumed they were moving silently and cautiously trying to avoid another ambush. Grabbing onto the rusted rungs of the ladder he quickly climbed up and pushed on the wooden trapdoor. It was locked.

"Of course," he groaned pulling the handgun from his waistband. Below he could now hear the mercs and they were getting closer. He fired into the wood around the bolted area and shoved with his shoulder, he felt it splinter, crack and give a little. He gave it another shove, straining with all he could give in the awkward position, it gave a little more and then with a sharp snap the trapdoor sprung open. Below were the shouts of his pursuers and just as he clambered over the lip bullets rang out, thudding into the wooden floor and the bell, the room reverberating with low 'tings'.

Kicking the trapdoor shut, Nate quickly took in the belfry which only consisted of the twin bells, a low-lying table with a toolbox and a rotating handle set into the wall that connected to the bell via a series of gears and pulleys and also to the counter weight connected to the bell. The walls were made of simple stone blocks about a metre high and half that in width with small protruding impost edging sandwiched between each stone, perfect for climbing. He shoved the toolbox off the table and dragged it over to the trapdoor, thankful for the heavy wood. He flipped it over on top of the trapdoor, but he knew it would only give him a couple of minutes.

Bullets punched through the floor and Nate dived out of the way. He scrambled to the wall and started climbing as he heard a thump on the trapdoor. Hurrying up the wall, using the imposts as hand and foot holds, he found himself among the gears. The gears were thick and attached to thick wooden beams, Nate climbed up until he was level with the bells. He examined one of them and found it to be bolted tightly to the timber. He moved to the other and found it was also bolted and unless he had a wrench, there was nothing he could do.

Then he remembered the toolbox. He looked down and amongst the tools he could see a large pipe wrench.

_Finally, some luck._

He climbed down the beams and dropped the small distance to the floor and hurried to pick up the pipe wrench. It was massive, the head bigger than his hand but it should do. Just as he picked it up, he heard thumping on the trapdoor. He didn't have long.

Securing the wrench inside his jacket, Nate climbed back up to the bell and pulling the wrench out, he attached it to the connecting nut, tightened the teeth and tried to it.

It didn't budge.

The table on the trapdoor started jumping as the mercenaries were pushing up against it. Feeling desperate, Nate tried turning the wrench again, putting his all into it and felt beads of sweat on his forehead.

The table crashed over and the trap door popped open. A handgun, then the arm and then the head of a mercenary peered through and looked around, trying to find Nate. Not seeing him, he called down to his colleagues and started climbing into the belfry.

The nut gave a little, and then it turned, and Nate rotated it as quickly as he could, loosening it up.

There was a shout and Nate looked down to see the mercenary pointing at him and then lift his gun just as he spun the nut off and pulled out the bolt and kicked the bell as hard as he could.

The bell broke free and, for the longest moment, seemed to hang in mid-air before crashing through the wooden floor along with the counterweight and the pulley wires, a loud gong followed as it crashed through the next floor and kept going. Eventually it stopped somewhere in the winding stairwell with a louder gong. Looking through the gap in the floor, Nate looked for the mercs but was certain they were caught up in the bell or the subsequently disintegrating of the floor beneath them. Fortunately, he had bought himself some time he hoped, unfortunately he destroyed his only way down.

Nate began climbing down the beams, having to leap across the gaps where the bell had smashed through until he got to the door leading out to the balcony. Once out on the balcony he was buffeted by strong winds and he circled the tower looking for a way down but all he saw was the red tiles of the roof and the fleeing crowd interspersed with black clad mercenaries and their black SUVs. A few blocks over he could see the flashing lights of the police. The balcony was surrounded by a chest-high wire barrier, but Nate was about to climb over it when he noticed one of the mercs pulling something from the back of one of the cars.

Nate's eyes widened as he recognised what it was. An RPG!

"Are you crazy!" he shouted as the merc got down on one knee and raised the RPG to his shoulder. Nate quickly leapt over the barrier and hung from the outer of the belfry, above him the lantern and spire pointed to the blue sky above and below the tower seemed even bigger from his position. Planting his feet on a carved criss-crosses protruding from the tower, he began to climb down and around the tower as quickly as he could, knowing he had no chance to beat the RPG but if he could get out of sight, with luck they may decide not to use a rocket launcher on a historical church. But while Nate was blessed with a luckiness that bordered on him having a guardian angel, he still found himself in situations that were nothing less than batshit crazy.

And it was about to happen again, he heard the blast of the RPG and watched the smoke trail of the rocket until it slammed into the tower in a thunderous explosion. The resulting shockwave caused Nate to lose his grip and he cried out as he hung, swaying along with the rocking tower, chunks of stone and timber raining down onto the pavement below. Somehow the tower remained upright.

Grabbing another hold with his free hand, he urged himself on, quickly climbing down and around the tower, out of sight of the merc with the RPG but moments later he heard another blast and the rocket slammed into the tower. The tower shook so violently that Nate almost lost his grip again as he kept climbing down. Somehow the tower still held but he knew it was hanging by a shoestring now. He was about ten meters from the nave roof when the third rocket slammed into the tower and it crumbled, stone slabs and tiles falling in all directions, crashing onto the nave roof, poking it with holes. Nate held on for dear life as the top half of the tower tilted, held on for a breath and then broke free, tumbling towards the nave roof.

Just as the tower was about to crash into the roof, he leapt off it and landed on the tiled roof.

Momentum and gravity carried him, and he slid down the tiles. He yelled as he tried to slow his progress but there was nothing to grab onto. Behind him the tower crashed onto the roof with an almighty roar and then the roof started to cave in. Dust and debris flew into the air, a great big cloud blotting out the sun while Nate slid down the collapsing roof towards certain death.

Just as he was about to slide off the roof he reached out and grabbed hold of one of the pinnacles. His body jerked at the sudden stop, wrenching his shoulder. He cried out in pain while his legs and half his torso hung over the edge, his arms hugging the pinnacle base like an infant holds his mother and let out a long-held breath.

"Holy shit" he groaned taking a moment to try to calm his racing heart while behind him the sounds of falling tiles and stone continued. Below him, people were running in terror while others stood transfixed by the sight of the destroyed church. He hadn't been seen by the mercs and he hoped they assumed he was dead and would go home and he would be free to continue on his merry way without any more danger, but he was never _that_ lucky.

Pulling his legs in, Nate half crawled, half stumbled across the roof of the church. He wasn't sure what the structural integrity was like now that the bell tower has destroyed most of the roof but he assumed it wasn't good and it was going to get worse so he moved as quickly as he could towards the back of the church where there was less damage and, hopefully, no mercs. When he was near the chapel located off to the side of the choir and transept, Nate climbed down to the chapel roof using the various gaps and holds on the vertical buttress. The roof here was flat, surrounded on two sides by the taller walls of the church and the other two by waist-high roman-style balustrade. He leapt over the balustrade and hung on to it from the other side, then he let go, dropping until he grabbed hold of the ledge of the chapel's stained glass portal window, then he dropped again, grabbing the ledge of the church window below it before dropping a final time to the cobblestone ground. Immediately he headed behind the church and straight for the arch-entrance of Fisherman's Bastion hoping to disappear in the crowd of people staring at the destruction of the church. Inside, the stone archway had three soldiers carved on either side 'guarding' the entrance, just as Nate turned to head down the stairs a bullet buzzed past his ear and hit one of the guards in the face, chipping off his nose. He ducked, turned and saw more of Khanoğlu's mercenaries in pursuit.

"Crap" Nate said and ran down the stairs, he reached the landing where he was greeted with a panoramic view of the Buda Castle district and the Danube a few blocks down. He ran down another set of stairs, turned left and down another short set of stairs all the while bullets buzzed past him, pinging off stairs and balustrades. People shouted and screamed, running in all directions, knocking Nate off balance as he made it to the landing, leaping over the balustrade, he landed on his feet on the road, sprinting across a circular island of grass and back onto the road while bullets peppered at him, bullets pinging off the bitumen.

Somewhere along the way he had lost his gun so instead of cursing his luck again he continued running past the guardhouse and on a gently descending road that curved round a block of buildings. Just as he was about to reach a crossroad a black Humvee screeched to a halt blocking the road and mounted on the top of it was a gun turret!

"What the hell!" Nate skidded to a stop. Khanoğlu was not messing around! He looked around, to his left was a building and his right an embankment that went up and under a set of stairs that led back to Fisherman's Bastion. Seeing no choice, he rushed up the embankment just as the turret fired, bits of bitumen and asphalt exploding at his feet. He climbed the embankment, bullets following him, the turret roaring like a hungry lion, until he was under the stone staircase and, for the moment, safe. On the other side of the staircase he ran across a grassy field and down on to the road behind the Humvee. The merc controlling the turret saw him and fired but Nate was shielded by parked cars and they took the brunt of the bullets, tearing them to metallic shreds. Nate rounded the corner while the Humvee tried to turn around in the tight space at the intersection. He ran on to Csónak Street, a small road with cars parked on his left and a stone retaining wall on the right. He ran along the narrow sidewalk, using the cars as shields as the Humvee roared around the corner, smashing into cars and bullets flying all around him. The parked cars were slowing down the Humvee as it rammed through them allowing Nate to create some separation. He took a left and ran down a tree-lined path into a parklands area. Behind him he heard the revving of the Humvee as it crashed through the trees and made a beeline for him, the seemingly endless puttering of bullets flying all around him, tearing chunks out of trees and gouging the earth.

Nate cut back along a switchback path, heading downhill via another path and the Humvee sped past, slamming on the brakes but unable to gain any grip on the grass. A huge crack echoed as the Humvee hit a mature elm tree.

Nate whooped, "Take that!"

He continued down the path, the sound of police sirens, fire trucks and ambulances could be heard all around him, and eventually he came out to another car-lined street with only a handful of pedestrians who stood around talking and no doubt wondering what all the noise was about. Sweat pouring off him and exhaustion setting in, Nate crossed the road and headed down a set of stairs and into an alley adjoining the Carlton Hotel. Just as he passed the hotel restaurant on the corner two mercenaries on motorbikes skidded into the alley, blocking his way.

"Give me a break" he gasped, his chest tight with pain.

One them trained his gun on Nate, indicating to put his hands up while the other one parked his bike and spoke into a radio. When he finished, he got off the bike and, with Steyr drawn and aimed, approached Nate. His colleague waiting on the bike behind him in the middle of the alley.

Just as the approaching merc was about to reach him, Nate heard a familiar roar and dived aside just as the Humvee roared down the alley, smashing signs, tables and chairs and flew off the top of the stairs careening into the two mercenaries, skidding across the road and slamming into a building on the other side of the road.

"Heh, roadkill" Nate chuckled. He hopped on one of the idling motorbikes that, somehow, didn't get taken out by the Humvee. He kicked the stand up and throttled the engine, skidding around until he faced the road. In front of him was the Humvee, facing the other direction, and the turret seems damaged, rotating side to side but seemed unable to rotate its full 360 degrees. Nate pulled on the throttle and the motorbike lurched forward, he turned right out of the alley and sped down the street, weaving through stopped cars and people who looked back to see what was going on. Behind him the Humvee backed away from the building, it's front completely destroyed as well as the passenger door hanging by a thread.

The bullets started flying again when Nate reached the roundabout in Adam Clark Square, he took a left onto the Széchenyi Chain Bridge. The small two-lane suspension bridge only had a handful of cars heading over across the Danube to the Pest side, but the other way was bumper-to-bumper traffic, delayed probably, due to all the destruction and emergency services converging on Matthias Church.

The Humvee roared onto the bridge behind him, smashing through cars causing more damage to the front of the truck which was already a mangled wreck. Nate weaved his way past cars as bullets continued to buzz around him like bees. Just as he was about to pass by another car a bullet shattered the rear window. The car skidded to a sudden stop and Nate, having no time to react, crashed the front of his bike into it and he flew over the handlebars and landed on his back on the roof of the car.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" he muttered, his head pounding. The roar of the Humvee broke him out of his fogginess, and he got to his feet but before he could do anything the out of control Humvee slammed into the car. The impact threw Nate off the car and he tumbled through the air and over the side of the bridge. At the same time the Humvee mounted the hood of the car and onto the girders before getting airborne and followed him over the bridge.

The air whipped at his clothes as Nate tumbled over and over through the air before crashing into the Danube with a giant splash. Icy cold water lanced his body and his nerves felt like they were on fire as he thrashed around, trying to surface. His head broke the surface a moment later just as the Humvee, which had crashed into the water only a few meters away, disappeared into the murky waters. The waves pushing him away from the crash site.

"Enjoy the swim" he said and swam away.


	27. Chapter 27

Dusk was settling and after all the craziness that happened that afternoon, Nate was relieved that when he pulled himself out of the water on the Buda side of the city, no one noticed him. He looked back to see if any of the mercenaries had surfaced but all he could see were people crowded around the damaged section of the bridge where the Humvee crashed through and the lights of emergency services as they arrived on scene.

Below the bridge, the water police were speeding along the Danube, their blue and red lights flashing in the darkening sky, heading straight for where the car splashed down. The entire city seemed to be one continuous blaring siren and he knew he had to hurry before it went into complete lockdown.

An icy wind rustled the trees and he started shivering, he had to get back to his hotel as quick as he could but also as inconspicuous as he could which was going to be difficult given he was soaking from head to toe and shivering uncontrollably. The worrying thought of hypothermia began to weed its way into his mind.

"Alright" he said, giving himself a self-assessment to keep his mind going. "My legs work, my head hurts, my shoulders wrenched, my ribs are probably broken and I'm freezing my ass off. The hotel isn't far, get back to it, find Sully. Get the hell out of here."

He hurried off, cold and miserable, towards the hotel.

"After a hot shower" he amended.

Nate thumped on the door, "Sully! It's me, let me in!" he said through chattering teeth. He was shivering uncontrollably now, his arms wrapped around himself, rubbing and trying to get warm.

Thumping on the door again he realised he had no idea if his friend had made it back to the hotel or in what condition he was in, but he prayed he was well enough to open the door at least. Though after what they had done in the last couple of hours, he doubted God would be in a giving mood.

After what felt like an eternity in a frozen hell, he heard the tell-tale sound of a security chain sliding off and the deadbolt being turned. The door opened and there stood Victor Sullivan in a thick blue bathrobe, glass of whiskey in one hand and one of his disgusting cigars poking out the side of his mouth. His wide grin faded when he saw the condition Nate was in.

"Christ, kid you look like hell" he said, ushering him inside.

Nate ignored him, throwing his soaked backpack on the floor - it, somehow, having survived the day's events intact - and rushed into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and turned on the shower, tore off his clothes and hopped in and stayed there until the feeling returned in his fingers. Then he stayed there for longer, savouring the warmth from the stream of water coming out of the showerhead. Eventually Sully was knocking on the door, "Nate?"

Sighing, he very reluctantly turned off the shower. He got out and dried himself and pulled on a second robe. He opened the door to find Sully standing there with a second glass and a concerned look on his face, "Feeling better, kid?" he asked.

Nate took the glass and gulped it down in one go, the liquid burning his throat as it passed.

"Getting there," he said, exhaustion finally setting in. He put the glass on the small table where the letters of Clerke and Wendover were scattered. Nate looked at Sully with a raised eyebrow.

"Doing a bit of research" he said. And then asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

Nate took a seat on the couch. He grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV, changing channels until he found an English-speaking news channel. The screen showed the destruction of Matthias Church, a gaping hole gashed down the middle of it where the bell tower fell, as if a giant creature had gouged it with a single claw.

"I've been watching," Sully said. "I assume this is your handiwork?"

Nate grimaced, "Not exactly by design. I took Khanoğlu's thugs on a merry chase through Budapest" and he proceeded to explain everything that happened since they were separated. From the hidden stairwell leading to Matthias Church, the rocket launcher and subsequent collapsing of the bell tower to being chased through the streets of Budapest by a Humvee with a turret and finally ending up in the Danube River.

"Jesus, Nate" Sully said pouring him another drink. He had no other words.

Nate nodded, "Tell me about it. What happened to you?"

"Well, eh, I took the tunnel and went up some stairs which lead into the sewer. I walked a bit and came to a ladder and exited the sewer from there. I then came here and waited for you."

Nate stared at him and Sully had the courtesy to look embarrassed.

"You're joking, right?"

Sully shrugged but said nothing.

"No mercs?"

"No."

"No bullets?"

"Nah."

"Not even a grazed knee?"

"Well I jammed my finger when I tried to move the manhole cover."

He held up his pinkie finger to show a bruised nail.

Nate shook his head, "For Christ's sake."

Sully laughed, "I'm blessed." And then asked, "You hungry? We have a lot of planning to do."

Nate frowned, "What do you mean 'a lot of planning'?"

"Well we want to get to Sarai Batu before Khanoğlu and his cronies get there."

"Sarai Batu" he laughed. "Sully, we're not going to Sarai Batu."

It was Sully's turn to frown, "And why the hell not, kid?"

Nate stood and pointed to the TV where the news had a rolling coverage of the events at the Church. The news presenter was discussing with some so-called expert about the armed men dressed in black and the potential terror-related links. Along the bottom the ticker rolled past summarising events and mentioned the casualty list was at 63 injured and 13 dead, a number expected to rise.

"That's why, Sully. Thirteen dead and it could easily have been one of us. Khanoğlu is a madman and he has resources we couldn't dream of. Not only is he probably already on his way to Sarai Batu, he probably has an army backing him up.

"No Sully, I'm not going to Sarai Batu, I'm going the other damn way!"

He grabbed his pack and started haphazardly throwing in all his possessions.

"What about the Crown Jewels?"

"If he can find them, he can have them. All the power to him."

"The hell he can" Sully barked, grabbing the pack and tossing it on the table. "We've done the hard work here, Nate. I'm not going to sit by and let him and that British pansy take my treasure!"

There it was again, ' _my_ ' treasure.

"Sully, he has an army! And he simply does not care about collateral damage."

"Him having an army plays into our hands" Sully insisted, stalking about the room like a caged lion. "He can't move about with them as quickly as we can on our own. We will be in and out of there before he even gets to the site."

Nate stared at him, "Sully, no. I'm out."

Suddenly he hurled his glass at Nate who ducked and heard it smashed against the wall behind him, glass fragments showered over him.

"Sully, what the hell!"

There was a rage in Sully's eyes, similar to what he saw before and Nate grew concerned. "What is going on with you?"

"I know what your game is, Nate."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"You just want the treasure for yourself!"

"That's ridiculous," he scoffed.

But Sully was having none of it, "This was your plan from the start, wasn't it? Keep me around just in case, and once you worked out where the treasure is, cut me out. Typical from a filthy street rat."

Nate's eyes narrowed, "You be careful now, Sully. You don't want to say anything you can't take back" he said quietly.

"I made you!" Sully's voice was raised to almost a yell. "If not for me, you would be stuck in some third world crap hole eating rubbish out of a bin still searching for Francis Drake's ring!"

Nate went to grab his pack, "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you Sully, but I don't have to listen to this. I'm out. Go look for the treasure, get killed and see if I care!"

He walked past him, bumping shoulders and Sully grabbed him on the arm, "Give me Martinus's confession," he said.

Yanking his arm away, Nate said, "No."

Sully grabbed him again and wrestled him, throwing Nate off-balance and he crashed onto the small coffee table. Nate groaned, his back taking the brunt of the impact on the table, flaring up his injured ribs. He clutched his ribs as he got up, Sully charged and tackled him, slamming him into the couch, the air exploding from his lungs and a new pain lanced his side.

"Where is it Nate?" Sully demanded.

Suddenly Nates head exploded in pain as Sully's fist connected with his cheek. Stars appeared before his eyes and he tried to fight off unconsciousness. "In the backpack" he groaned.

Nate watched though half closed eyes as Sully stood and picked up the pack and pulled out Martinus's confession, then he gathered Clarke and Wendover's letters from the table and pocketed them. He walked out the door, not even sparing Nate a glance as he fell into unconsciousness.


	28. Chapter 28

Nate groaned and opened his eyes. His head was foggy, his eyes felt cloudy, like he couldn't focus and there was a dull thudding happening inside his skull. He groaned again, closed his eyes and felt a desperate desire to pass out again.

The thudding continued, it seemed louder now, and Nate opened his eyes. He saw a stained and cracked wall. No not a wall, a roof. The paint chipping away to reveal a pale-yellow undercoat.

Suddenly it all came back to him, the escape from Khanoğlu's men through Budapest, ending up in the Danube, returning to the hotel and the fight with Sully who...

"Took the letters. Crap" he groaned.

The thudding returned and he realised it wasn't his head that was thudding, but the door. A voice yelled out in Hungarian. Nate slowly got up, his body stiff and sore, and walked to the door and peeked through the peephole.

"Oh shit" he said. Standing in the door was the middle-aged, paunchy manager who looked both put out and terrified because behind him were four men in black with burgundy armbands and bullet-proof vests. The word 'Rendőrség' written across the chest. They each wore visored helmets and two had Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine guns and the other two Heckler & Koch UPS pistols.

Nate moved away from the door, for whatever reason they hadn't barged in, but he had no doubt that wouldn't last long. They must have received a tip that he was a person of interest in the events at Matthias Church and he cursed Khanoğlu. Or was it Sully who tipped them off?

No, despite all that happened he couldn't imagine Sully doing such a thing. It had to be Khanoğlu, he knew everything about them so far. Whatever resources he had they extended far enough that he was able to have them followed from Poland to Hungary and he likely knew where they were staying.

He cursed himself an idiot as he quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, a button up top, socks and sneakers, his muscles stiff and sore and his ribs screaming in protest. He snatched up his backpack, inside he still had some of the items he'd picked up along the way - the solidus and the unknown coin and the letter from King George to Cook among the tools he took to the Red Hedgehog House. Sully had everything else.

His other stuff he would have to leave behind, thankfully he only brought the bare minimum of clothing, nothing identifiable and he could buy another toothbrush easy enough.

The knocking on the door was louder, the police were going to break in any moment now, and it was likely they had the place surrounded.

The front door was not an option, so Nate slung his backpack over his shoulders and made his way over to the only window in the room. He unlatched it and pushed it up, greeted with a gust of freezing cold air he poked his head out and examined the surrounding area. It was dusk, the orange-yellow light of the sun teasing a new day in the cloudless sky, but it provided just enough light for Nate to see into the narrow alley below and another handful of Hungarian police officers waited with weapons drawn.

"Crap" he muttered. No way down that way. He looked up and while there wasn't a fire escape, he could climb to the roof and assess from there. Sliding the window up all the way, he shimmied his body through the gap and hung on the outside by the windowsill.

His room was on the second floor of a three-storey plain brick building. Bolted to the wall were numerous square air-conditioning units and downpipes, one of which ran vertically just out of reach. Below him the police moved closer to the corner and as soon as one of the radios squawked, Nate planted his feet and leaped sideways grabbing onto the downpipe. His foot scraped against the brick and he held his breath. He glanced down but the officers were still focusing their gaze forward.

Letting out a quiet sigh of relief, Nate began to climb up the pipe, his shoes almost curled around it and he was sure he looked like a giant monkey climbing a tree.

The downpipe took a right angle and Nate shimmied across it, feet on the brick wall until it took another sharp angle upwards. He was only a couple of meters from the roof now. He grabbed at the vertical downpipe and as he did, the pipe snapped from its connector to the roof and bent away from the wall.

To Nate, the noise sounded like a shotgun blast in a monastery and he hung, one handed from the vertical pipe, looking down and expecting bullets and an alarm raised but they still remained focused and waiting at the corner.

"Shit. Shit" he whispered. By now the police would have entered his room, there wasn't much to search. The main room with the bed and TV and the bathroom. All they would find were his clothes and...

The _open window!_

He had to get a move on, they would assume he left via the window and then it was only a matter of time before they found him.

Across from the pipe was an air-conditioning unit, Nate leapt across and grabbed on to it and pulled himself on top of it. The unit, while reinforced with right angle brackets bolted into the brick, groaned and squealed under the added weight. It wouldn't hold him for long.

Below he heard shouts and the police finally realised someone was climbing above them. Bullets didn't come, not yet. They shouted at him in Hungarian, he assumed it meant 'stop' but stopping now would only serve to get him killed. Above him the ledge of the building was only two metres above him, and he jumped. As he did, the extra force caused the air-conditioning unit to let out one final squeal of protest before it broke free of the wall and fell to the alley below with a crash.

There was a shout of alarm and confusion as Nate gripped the ledge and began to pull himself up and over. Just as he swung a leg up and over the policemen fired but they missed, the bullets chipping brick, as he rolled to the roof and was safe.

For the moment.

But he knew they would already be on the radio to the officers in his room and they would be on the roof in a minute, two tops. He got up, injured shoulder protesting, and ran past the door leading to the stairwell into the building, to the far side of the roof where he leapt across the gap spanning a small alley to another roof. He was running east and the sun was just peeking over the horizon and it was enough to ensure his pursuers had to squint and shield their eyes, making him tougher to locate. He crossed another three buildings before he came to a building at least six storeys high. Nate skidded to a stop, behind him he could hear the police calling out, they hadn't seen him in the sun glare, but that was only a matter of time.

He rushed to either side of the building but found it impossible to descend, one side was the street and the other a back alley used for parking and deliveries. There was nothing safe to jump onto or to cushion his landing from three-storeys up.

Going back was not an option so he hurried to the far end and saw, as the day lightened, his way out. The building was old, roughly built, with no fire escape but it did have a ladder bolted to the side for access to the roof. He backed up, the jump was going to be a long one, the width of the alley large enough for a sedan to fit through comfortably. Just as he started running, bullets peppered the ground near his feet. He stopped and turned, seven policemen, all carrying MP5 machine guns, approached from the next building. He had run out of time, they would be circling the building block by now, he put his hands up and waited. The policemen reached the edge of the building, all yelling at him in Hungarian, and three of them slung their weapons on their back and prepared to jump over, the other four kept their weapons trained on him. Just as the men were about to jump, Nate turned and ran. There were cries for him to stop but he kept running and leapt from the edge, bullets flying all around him like flies. He spanned the gap, heading directly for the ladder and he crashed into it, the air exploding from his lungs, and a sharp pain ran up his shoulder, but he managed to hook his arm around a rung and hold on.

With no time to waste, he began climbing down the ladder, leaping off the last few rungs and ran off, disappearing down the alleyway.

Budapest Ferenc Liszt International Airport was crowded and that suited Nate. After escaping down the alley and evading the police, he managed to flag a taxi to the airport and was now sitting in a small cafe considering his options. He had only the clothes on his back and his backpack, he'd already dumped the tools he couldn't take on a plane. He considered flying home, back to the United States. He could try to hide out but as soon as the Hungarian authorities got a photo of him and all his information, and he knew they would courtesy of Miraç Khanoğlu, he would be found soon enough. Plus, they probably still had him as a person of interest for the Bishop Museum theft. Another option was to fly somewhere else, Cape Town, Zanzibar, Phuket. They all sounded perfect right about now, but he knew he would get bored, get the itch to get into mischief once again and still be on the authorities' radar.

No, he knew his only option was to go after Sully and somehow get evidence on Khanoğlu's involvement in the events in Poland and Hungary and clear their names. Maybe punch Sully in the nose, that might break him out of whatever the hell had gotten into him. He knew where he had gone, Sarai Batu and that meant he needed to get to Russia. But first he had to make a phone call.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Moscow, Russia_ **

Nate took the next available flight from Budapest to Moscow's Sheremetyevo International Airport and took a taxi to downtown Moscow where he sat in a small cafe near the Bolshoi Theatre. From his seat near the window he watched the snow lightly dust the neoclassical theatre with its sharp geometric design and iconic columns out front, with the four horses galloping across the pediment. A cup of hot tea sat steaming in front of him, his mind wandered. He only had a couple of hours until his next flight and felt a bit nervous. He checked his watch for what felt like the hundredth time, she was late.

_If she was coming at all._

He doubted whether she would, she was mad on the phone, but he had the ace up his sleeve so to speak and it was the first step to making amends and getting out from under the threat of prison, or worse.

"You have some nerve, Drake" Mia said breaking him out of his reverie. She stood hovering over him, arms crossed over her white puffer jacket and staring daggers at him. "Give me the letter and let me get the hell out of here."

"Mia," Nate said, standing. "Please, sit down."

"No. The letter and I am leaving."

"Just hear me out" he said and something in his voice must have convinced her. She sighed and took a seat, "You have five minutes and not a second more."

"Fine." He opened his backpack and handed Mia the letter from King George to Captain Cook. It was in a plastic sleeve and inside a waterproof pouch and in the same condition then when they had found it.

Well, mostly.

Mia took it and put it in a plastic hard case that she pulled from her bag. "This is the only reason I even came here, Nate. What you pulled...everyone is pissed."

"Look, I know. This is who I am, this is my life. I am a treasure hunter and you can't expect us to ignore it any more than you can expect to dangle a steak in front of a lion and expect it not to take a bite.

"Once we realised the possibility of discovering the long-lost Crown Jewels of England, we had to take a chance. Since the Museum was not going to let us see it, we had to do what we do best and take it."

Mia looked at him, anger etched all over her face, "So you feel no guilt for what you did?"

He shrugged, "If not for us, you would never have found it. We had every right to look at the letter as you did."

"You're unbelievable" she scoffed and began to get up.

"Wait" Nate said, putting a handout to stop her. He took a breath, if the letter was his ace up his sleeve than what he was about to say was his joker. "If not for us then-," he paused, "-you would never have found out the letter is not only real, but it has put us on the trail of the Crown Jewels."

Mia turned and looked at him, intrigued written all over her face and Nate knew he had her. "What do you mean you're on the trail, who has them? And for that matter, where is your partner? I expected him to be sitting in the back surveilling the door."

Nate grimaced, "Well, that's ah, that's a long story."

She sat down, "I got time."

"I don't. Not really."

"Why?"

"I have a flight to catch. I just wanted to give you the letter and apologise."

Mia's mouth went tight, "Nate, you can't just tell me that you're on the trail of the Crown Jewels and then say you have to go and not expect me to punch you in the mouth."

Nate smiled, "Fair enough," he said. He considered his next words, "Spence changed his mind, didn't he? Told you it was a fake?"

Mia nodded, "He said based on what he saw it definitely was a fake. He couldn't explain why the letter appeared in King Kamehameha's chamber and that he would have to investigate it more thoroughly back in England when time permitted. We all thought it was suspicious he changed his mind so suddenly, but we had no reason not to believe him." She paused, "How did you know?"

"The letter isn't fake. It's real."

Mia's eyes went wide, "How do you know?" she repeated, then, "Have you found them? Can you verify everything?"

A waitress brought a second pot of tea and a cup. Nate poured out a cup for her and topped his up in his attempt to placate her, "Whoa whoa, slow down. No, I haven't found them, and I can verify part of it, but not everything so far."

"Why not?" she asked, suspicion creeping back into her eyes.

He pointed to the front page of a newspaper; the headline was in Cyrillic, but the accompanying aerial picture of a destroyed Matthias Church said all it needed to. "The clues led us there, to an underground church of St Peter the Hermit which also happened to be a cult of religious thieves."

Mia frowned, "What?"

"Let me start from the beginning" Nate said.

"That would be nice."

He took a sip of tea, "After we took-"

"-Stole-

"-the letter, we read it and were sceptical of it, just as Spence was, but Sully insisted we check it out. So, we flew into Holland and visited Berne Abbey where Roger of Wendover spent his remaining days.

"Fortunately, the monks keep meticulous records and always have. We were able to find proof that he conspired with King John to steal the Jewels and planned to retire to somewhere nice and warm to live out his days, however he died, and Wendover remained at the Abbey."

"Where is Sully?" Mia interrupted.

Nate considered, "Gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes, I'll get to it in a moment."

Mia leaned forward in her chair, hands around the warm cup, waiting.

"So, Roger spent over a decade at the Abbey, living with the monks while still in possession of the Jewels-"

"How do you know?" she interrupted again.

"What?"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Oh, right. We found Wendovers writings."

"Really?"

Nate shrugged, "Like I said, the monks there kept meticulous records."

"Do you have them?"

Nate winced, "Sorta..."

Mia furrowed her brow, but Nate interjected before she could say anything, "I'll get to it."

"You better" she sniffed.

Nate sighed, "Wendover was convinced the Jewels were stolen by a Polish Brother named Dominik Martinus who visited St Peter and Paul Church in Poland. So naturally we visited the church and scoured the grounds but came up with nothing, until I discovered how to unlock the door with the key we found-."

"Key? What key?"

"We found a key in Wendovers things. Didn't I mention that?"

Mia sighed, "Nate, you tell this like a kid who is making up a story when he got caught doing something he shouldn't have."

He grimaced, "A lot has happened, alright. It wasn't just a stroll around the Netherlands and Poland following great big signs saying, 'The Crown Jewels were here'. I'll try to do better though."

"Thank you."

"The key we found, it was both a puzzle and a hint. Initially we didn't know what it was, it didn't look like a regular key but eventually I managed to work out the puzzle which provided the hint to what it unlocked."

"Do you have the key?"

Nate shook his head, "Sorta."

She sighed, "I still might punch you, you know."

"I wouldn't blame you. Anyway," he continued, "we unlocked the door and it led down into a sort of bunker the Knights Templar were using against the Mongol invasion."

"You're kidding?"

Nate shook his head, "Not at all. There were Mongol weapons and bodies down there that hadn't been seen in 500 years, not until Cook found his way in there."

"Wait a minute, Cook also made it that far?"

"Yep."

"Do you know if he found the Jewels?"

"No idea."

"Do you know how far he got?"

"Not yet" he replied.

"Then how do you know?"

"We found a letter from Cooks second-in-command, Charles Clerke. He wrote that something had happened to Cook. He was pushing them far too hard; his men were dying but he didn't care, he wanted to carry on, he was obsessed. Clerke abandoned the quest and returned to both the Church of St Peter and Paul and Berne Abbey, he left the letter in the bunker and the key in Wendover's things at Berne Abbey where they found it."

"Let me guess, you don't have the letter and you'll get why in a minute?"

Nate grinned, "You're catching on."

"Then what did it say?"

"Essentially he felt something possessed Cook and he would stop at nothing to achieve his goal and that Clerke was in two minds on whether the Jewels should be found. He urged anyone reading not to go looking for them and he wouldn't provide any information on where they went after Poland, but he did leave clues."

"Such as?"

"Before I get to that, we discovered that Martinus betrayed the church and Templars to the Mongols. In exchange for safe passage out of there, he gave them the backdoor entrance into the bunker where they slaughtered everyone."

"My god" she breathed. "How could he do such a thing? He was a man of God."

Nate nodded, "Well he got his in the end. Clerke's letter gave us a clue that they went to the Red Hedgehog House in Budapest.

"Sully and I broke in-"

"-of course you did-."

"and found a tunnel leading to the underground church of St Paul the Hermit which, as I said, was no more than a hideout for religious thieves who stole in the name of their patron saint."

He pulled out the solidus and the silver coin he found and handed it to her, "I found these, so I guess it gives some evidence that they were thieves."

Mia examined them, "This is a solidus! It must be worth a fortune." She turned to the other one, "I've never seen this before."

"Neither have I," Nate said. "I don't even know what century it's from."

She handed the coins back and waited for Nate to continue.

"Martinus was a member of St Paul the Hermit thieves guild, basically a bunch of people who stole in the name of their Saint who went without-"

"That's ironic" Mia interrupted.

"It's definitely not lost on me. But he stole the Jewels for his order. He escaped Poland and went to their hideout in Budapest, but the Mongols followed him and they raided the place in 1241, taking the Jewels and walling him up and leaving him to die of starvation in the dark."

"Good lord."

Nate nodded, "That is basically where we got to and that the next place they went is Sarai Batu which is where my next flight is."

"So how did Matthias Church collapse and where is Sully?"

Nate considered his response, "Have you heard of a man named Miraç Khanoğlu?"

Mia shook her head.

"He's the head of a Turkish PMC and a psychopath to boot." Nate had spent the free time he had at the airport and the coffee shop researching all he could on the man, which was very little. He was a relative unknown. "He wants the Crown Jewels and has an army at his disposal. He had Sully and me followed, we noticed someone following us in Poland, thought it might have been related to what happened in Hawaii-"

Mia gave him a dark look.

"-but then they showed up in the bunker, tried to kill me."

"My God, Nate."

"They were paid of Polish police too." He took a sip of his tea, the hints of honey and sugar having a calming effect as he continued, "Then in the church of Saint Peter the Hermit, Khanoğlu showed up, again tried to kill us. Sully and I got separated, I ended up in Matthias Church where they blew the bell tower off and then chased me through the streets of Budapest shooting at me in a Humvee until we both ended up in the Danube."

Mia looked aghast, "I heard on the news there was a shootout and some car chases but...wow."

"Sully was in the hotel room when I got back," Nate continued, "we got into an argument and he left."

"What was the argument about?" Mia asked.

Nate shrugged, "I wanted to give up the search, he...uh...he had other ideas."

"Is that how you got that nice bruise on your cheek?"

"Yeah" he said with a grimace.

"How did this Miraç Khanoğlu even know you were searching for the Crown Jewels?" she asked.

"Spence."

"He told him?"

Nate nodded, "Yep. He was there in St Peter's church. I overheard him talking to Khanoğlu in Hawaii, didn't give it much thought other than he sounded shit scared of the guy but Khanoğlu has been funding his digs."

"Jesus..."

He nodded again taking another sip of tea.

"You need to go to the police about this. Or Interpol or something."

"And tell them what? The fantastic conspiracy of the stolen Crown Jewels and the madman who wants them? I can't prove Khanoğlu was even in Hungary, let alone prove he paid of Polish police or brought his own men, a military vehicle and a couple of RPGs into Hungary. From what I could tell he is the kind of person who covers his bases.

"I did some research on Khanoğlu, he's a bad man. He was a four-star General in the Turkish military, allegedly involved in some shady, black-ops crap. Moved into private military and, again allegedly, involved in coups in Africa, assassinations of political figures at the behest of the Turkish National Intelligence Organisation – their version of the CIA - and God knows what else."

"What's his interest in the Crown Jewels then?"

"I have no idea. Something about them just makes people become obsessive and compulsive. Sully, for all his flaws, isn't the type to just run in headfirst in the hunt for treasure, hell that's usually my job, but this, he's been acting weird ever since we talked about the possibility of searching for them. He became short-tempered, started calling it 'his' treasure and, of course-" he pointed to his cheek, "-this."

Mia said nothing so he continued, "Then there is the letter from Charles Clerke saying Cook was similar, not caring about the crew, pushing them to their limits while he carried on like it was a walk in the park. Roger of Wendover's letters became incoherent ramblings when he couldn't escape from the Abbey to chase down Martinus, who sold out the Templars and fellow clergy to escape the Mongols.

"There's something about the Jewels that makes people snap, become reckless, desperate. Hell, even Khanoğlu, despite how secretive he is, revealed himself to us and as careful he might be, took a risk trying to blow up half of Budapest."

He finished and they sat in silence for a minute before she asked, "So if they had a hold over Cook and Roger of Wendover and have a hold on Sully and Khanoğlu, why are you any different?"

Confusion crossed his face and he asked, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, why aren't you obsessively chasing the Crown Jewels or tearing your face off because you don't have them?"

Nate considered but before he could say anything she added, "Don't think I haven't noticed your Jimmy Legs by the way. You've been shaking your leg so much I'm surprised there aren't any cracks in the floor."

"I'm not antsy for the Crown Jewels!" he scoffed. "I just want to get Sully and knock some sense into him."

Though as he said it, he had to put a hand on his leg to force it to stop shaking. While he didn't feel a stronger desire to find the Crown Jewels as he did to any other treasure they had hunted in the past, he did notice he was always in a hurry. He assumed it was because he wanted to escape the authorities or Khanoğlu's men but maybe not. Maybe she was right.

She eyed him while she took a sip of her own tea, "Are you sure about that?"

"Look, I don't know why it doesn't affect me like it does Sully and the others," he said, louder than he intended. "Maybe I just have strong moral fibre-"

Mia scoffed.

"-but all I know is I need to get to Sarai Batu and get Sully before Khanoğlu does."

She eyed him, as if trying to determine something before she finally said, "Alright."

"Alright?" Nate was confused, "Alright what?"

"I'll go with you."

His eyes widened in surprise, "That would be a no."

"Why did you ask me here? You could have mailed me the letters."

Nate took a sip of tea before answering, "I needed to tell you face-to-face. If I told you this over the phone or in a letter, would you have believed me? Hell, I can't even believe it."

Mia considered and then said, "Fair point. But I'm still coming."

"Not a chance."

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous."

"I'm well aware of that."

"And I'm already going to have Sully's death on my conscience, I don't need yours as well."

"That's precisely why I should come, to keep you in check. Besides, the museum will want to see this through, get all the evidence back. No matter the cost."

"Even if it's your life?"

"Yep."

"Boy, Bishop Museum are serious."

Mia smiled, "That they are. Shall we?"

He sighed, "There's no discouraging you is there?"

She shook her head, "Not a chance."

He thought about it, the idea of going into Sarai Batu alone, potentially against Khanoğlu and his army, wasn't appealing so that was one positive but if she got killed, he would regret it for the rest of his life. However the deciding point was simple, Mia didn't seem to have any care for the Crown Jewels, she hasn't given it any thought since the letter was said to be a fake by Kelvin Spence and, like it or not, Nate wasn't acting 100% himself either. She might be able to keep him grounded long enough to find Sully and get as far away from the Crown Jewels as possible.

"Alright" he said. "You can tag along. But you do what I say and follow my lead, deal?"

"Deal" she said and held out her hand.

Nate shook it, wondering if he had just condemned another life in the search for these damned Jewels.


	30. Chapter 30

Night had fallen when they arrived at their motel in Selitrennoye, although calling it a motel was a bit generous, Nate thought. The 'motel' was a two-storey, blue-tiled roof brick building with enough rooms for the two of them. The night was clear, and with the lack of any light pollution the stars freckled the sky in a white brilliance that you could only get in the remote areas of the world.

Nate paused at the trunk of the rented Jeep and admired the stars. It was these small moments that he loved about what he did, despite the danger and the risks involved in his chosen profession he could always admire the pure beauty of nature when it deigned to reveal itself to him.

Mia nudged him as she walked past, "You coming?"

"Yeah" he said taking a final look before grabbing Mia's bag and his backpack and headed inside.

The flight from Moscow into Astrakhan's Narimanovo Airport took just over two hours and it was another two by the time they got their rental sorted and drove their way through the unsealed streets of Selitrennoye in the Astrakhan Oblast. Selitrennoye, a few kilometres from the Kazakhstan border, was a ramshackle town made up of brick and timber delipidated houses set in a grid formation, empty of all but a rundown old car or stray dog searching for scraps, the people content being inside. Nate kept a weary, almost paranoid-like eye on their tail through the entire trip and while he would have liked to keep a low profile overnight, he knew it was unlikely this place received many visitors so they would have been noticed anyway. He didn't know if Khanoğlu knew he was alive or if he decided he still wanted to keep an eye on him since he and Spence were ahead of him now, but he decided it wasn't worth the risk. Not with a guy who willingly ordered RPGs in the middle of a busy city and willing to throw money around to achieve his goals, and in a place like this, a couple of hundred bucks would have the citizens singing like a canary.

After organising their room with a middle aged blonde-haired woman who didn't speak a word of English, Nate entered his room to find a bed, a cabinet with an old tube TV and coat hanger antenna on the opposite wall and a sink and shower in the corner.

"Comfy" he muttered, tossing his backpack on to the bed.

From the other side of the wall he could hear Mia's muffled voice talking to someone. Probably updating the Museum on the current situation though a small voice in the back of his mind was telling him that she was talking to Khanoğlu.

 _Stop it!_ He chided himself. There was no way she was working with Khanoğlu, it just wasn't possible.

_How do you know?_

No, it was just an effect of the Crown Jewels. He closed his eyes and took several deep, calming breaths, stopping when there was a knock on his door. He opened it and Mia was standing there, phone in hand.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Nate stood to the side and waved her in.

"I see your room is about as comfortable as mine," she said with a grimace.

Nate chuckled, "Yeah, the Ritz Selitrennoye was booked out, so this was the next best thing."

Mia gave him a weak smile.

"This is probably the closest place to Sarai Batu we can be. It's only a 30-minute drive from here so first thing tomorrow, I think we should get going, scout out the area and see if Khanoğlu has arrived."

"And if he has?" she asked.

_She already knows if he has or hasn't_

Nate shrugged, "Then we improvise."

"Do we even know where to look for Sully?" she asked.

Shaking his head, Nate said, "No, but he knew to come here next, so it's the best place to start."

"Do you think the Crown Jewels are in Sarai Batu?"

_She wants the treasure for herself!_

Nate took a deep breath to quell that voice that seemed to be getting louder and louder. Was this what Sully had been going through since Hawaii? No wonder he went loopy.

"I doubt it," he said. "If they were I am sure they would have been found by now. Sarai Batu has been studied, excavated and is now a tourist attraction. Set up as one of those mock cities to give you an idea of what it looked like back in the 11th century."

"Then Sully and Khanoğlu will be looking for clues on where they took them after Sarai Batu?"

Nate nodded, "The Mongols abandoned the city in the 14th century, moving to a second Sarai Batu, which has also been studied. However, that site was destroyed in the 1550s by Ivan IV."

Mia took a seat on the bed, "So it either was moved from the first Sarai Batu or Ivan IV took possession of it in the 1550s?"

Nodding again, he said, "That would be the two likely options. If it was taken in the 1550s this could be an endless chase and the clues will dry up very quickly. I've been lucky to get this far with what I've found."

"But if there is a clue leading to the Crown Jewels wouldn't it have been discovered when they did the excavation of the site?"

Nate shrugged, "It's possible. Hopefully there is nothing there and we can give it up even if Khanoğlu won't. But if there is something, they will find it eventually. He had Spence spend, what? a decade searching the Wash for the Jewels? He's not going to give up and Khanoğlu won't let him anyway."

Mia frowned but said nothing for a while. Then she held up the phone, "I've updated Stefanie on the current situation."

"How is she?"

"She's pissed."

Nate winced, "How much did you tell her?" The impending jail sentence in multiple countries reared in the back of his mind.

"I told her pretty much what you told me. She thinks it is fanciful, but she trusts me and says if I can return the letter she will consider dropping any police involvement especially if Kelvin Spence is involved like you say he is."

"He is, you'll see" Nate said with certainty.

The next morning, they were up and out of their rooms just as the sun was rising on a crisp but clear day. Though Mia was struggling with the weather, dressed head to toe in thermals and layers she was still shivering as Nate packed the Jeep.

"What?" she said, breath fogging as she spoke.

"You're not in Honolulu anymore, Toto," he said with a smirk, getting into the driver's side.

"That's not even the correct quote!"

The drive to the outskirts of Sarai Batu took half an hour and Nate parked the car off road in a crop of trees hidden from the road. Together they headed across the arid land towards the site of original Sarai Batu and before they even saw the site they knew Khanoğlu and his crew had already arrived. The sound of machinery could be heard in the still air.

"This isn't good," Nate muttered. He led Mia to a small patch of green grass on a slight rise and pulled a pair of binoculars from his pack. Looking through them he saw a number of familiar black SUVs parked haphazardly around the replica city. Sarai Batu sat on a small hump of dusty hill giving it a view of the surrounding area including the Akhtuba River directly behind it and the Volga further back in the distance. The 'city' was a collection of square huts with domed roofs made of clay and square, flat roof buildings and look out towers to see any approaching invaders.

Beyond the SUVs Nate saw a large number of workers with excavating equipment working tirelessly digging through the foundations of the mock city as well as diggers and bobcats digging and moving dirt. There were areas marked out where men and women with archaeological tools were digging around. Some of the buildings had been dismantled and Nate wondered how much Khanoğlu had paid the Russian authorities to turn the other way. Set off to the side of the city were a bunch of black tents where mercenaries and workers were going to and fro, probably where they would spend the night plus a way for Khanoğlu's men to keep an eye on the workers in case they decide to split.

"How are we going to get in there?" Mia asked as she took the binoculars from Nate. "They have the place covered."

Nate pulled a map of Astrakhan that he bought from Narimanovo Airport and studied the surrounding area. The approach to Sarai Batu was an open field devoid of anything but tiny shrubs which meant they had little chance of sneaking in that way. And even if they did, the place was crawling with Khanoğlu's mercs. As he studied the map, considering what to do next, he noticed the shape of the river where it branched off. The Akhtuba river was running almost parallel to the Volga, curving where the Volga curved and Nate realised, he had seen something like it before.

Pulling out his diary, Nate opened it to the page where he copied down the map, he found in the St Peters coffin and compared it to the map he had in front of him.

"We don't have too" he told her. He pointed to the map of Astrakhan. "Look here, notice how these two rivers run parallel?"

She nodded.

"Well, if you compare to this-" he pointed to the map in his diary "-it looks almost identical."

"You think this map leads us to the next location?" she asked.

Nate nodded, "I think so."

"But where does it lead? The map doesn't exactly tell us where to go."

Nate pointed to a point on the map where it showed the telescope on the hill looking out towards the two rivers and the door. "I think I need to look from here in the direction of the door" he said indicating the grassy area near the lake.

"We're looking for this door?" Mia said, pointing to the of the open door with the arrow.

"I think so. It looks like Clerke, for all his grand standing about keeping the Crown Jewels hidden, went out of his way to leave clues on where Cook's expedition went."

"This area is still pretty big," Mia said. "And it looks overgrown. It could take days to find that entrance. If it even exists."

She was right he knew. He looked beyond the site of Sarai Batu to the dense, tree-covered shore and the open fields beyond and he wondered how they would be able to cover such an area so quickly. More to the point if Sully wasn't in Sarai Batu, where the hell was he? Had he already found the bunker? It wasn't out of the realm of possibility for the wily old man, especially when he puts his mind to something. But there was also a good chance he was captured when Khanoğlu arrived. He had to check out the site, if not for just making sure Sully wasn't captured...or dead.

He moved the binoculars back to the site and scanned around again looking for a way he could get in unseen. An approach from the front was out of the question, while he could try to use the vehicles as cover, there were mercs positioned outside the main entrance as well as others who patrolled the area in large groups who would spot him in an instant.

As he scanned the site he noticed the conical towers located on the outer edge of the site and an idea popped up in his mind.

"Let's go" he said, standing up and dusting his pants. Then he helped Mia to her feet and hurried back to the Jeep.

"We're leaving?" she asked him, hopping into the passenger's seat. Nate started the car and reversed back onto the road heading towards Selitrennoye.

"I have an idea," he said. "Do you know how to row a boat?"


	31. Chapter 31

The idea, if it could be called that, first involved hiring a boat which they were able to do back in Selitrennoye. It was a three-metre-long dinghy with an outboard motor, a set of oars and barely enough room to fit them both in the boat.

Once they were in the boat, Nate started the motor and headed back along the Akhtuba river towards Sarai Batu. When they reached the point where the river branched, Nate turned the motor was turned off and Nate began rowing, taking the right branch and heading into the gorge below the site of the replica ancient city. The sound of machines working tirelessly rang out in the afternoon air. From the river, Sarai Batu sat on top of the gorge providing the Mongols a vantage point over the area but Khanoğlu's men didn't bother patrolling this area. Nate steered the boat right to the edge of the sheer wall and held on to an outcrop of rocks, holding the boat in place, while Mia grabbed the oars.

"Alright" Nate said quietly. "I'll climb up here. You know the rest of the plan?"

"Yeah. I'll wait here and hope I don't get found and you don't get killed," Mia said drily. "Real solid plan."

Nate grinned, "Just trust me, would you. I'll be back as quick as I can with Sully. We get in the Jeep and get the hell out of dodge before Khanoğlu can sneeze."

Mia rolled her eyes, "Like I said, real solid plan. It's broad daylight, you'll stick out like a sore thumb if anyone decides to look this way."

Giving her another grin, he said, "Then let's hope they don't look this way."

And with that he stood, secured his backpack and grabbed onto the rocks and began climbing up the side of the gorge, leaving both Mia and the boat shaking, but for very different reasons.

After ten minutes of climbing, Nate reached the top and hurried across the open, flat land, exposing himself to anyone looking, to the buildings that formed the perimeter of Sarai Batu. The walls of the buildings were rough, made of timber and concrete but with a clay render to simulate what a Mongol home looked like back when it was a thriving population.

Finding the building unoccupied, Nate grabbed the edge of a square window and hoisted himself up until he reached the flat roof of the building. Here there were several square buildings built on top of one another, creating a mosaic of geometric shapes that resembled a child's blocks haphazardly thrown together. Nate kept moving at a crouch and climbing and moved deeper into Sarai Batu.

He stood on the flat roof of one building and peered around the corner of another second-storey building and assessed the open inner area of Sarai Batu. He saw there were at least 20 black-clad mercenaries, walking casually around the site in pairs talking and genuinely looking bored of their detail while around the centre he saw trucks moving back and forth, taking away the dirt excavating machines and shovel-wielding workers had dug up, exposing the foundations of the original Sarai Batu.

In the midst of it all he saw Kelvin Spence ordering people around, clipboard in hand and dressed in khakis, even from this distance Nate could tell he was looking even more haggard than last time. Khanoğlu must be really pressuring him to find the treasure.

 _Couldn't happen to a nicer guy_ Nate thought with a gratifying smugness.

He continued scanning the area but couldn't see Sully anywhere, he might be in one of the tents if he had been captured. Moving on, he dropped down to the ground on the river side of Sarai Batu, away from the patrol and carefully made his way around the perimeter of the site towards the city of tents. The beige tents were a basic two-man tent with a single entrance flap at the front, thankfully the area was mostly empty, everyone working on the dig. Nate quickly checked each one but came up empty until he reached one of the larger tents located in the centre of the others. He peeked inside and saw a low-lying cot against one wall and a long table, strewn with books and papers against the other. The tent was empty and Nate ducked in, glancing at the papers and books on the desk. The worn books were based on British history and the papers just reports from dig sites, expenditures and maps of an area of England known as The Wash where the Crown Jewels were thought to have been lost. There were also newer books on Mongolia, the Mongol empire and Genghis Khan, Sarai Batu and maps of Mongolia, notations and marked pages fanned the books. This was clearly Kelvin's tent.

Just as he was about to leave, Nate noticed a thick, leather bound book. He picked it up and flipped it open, it was Spence's personal diary, detailing his digs for the past 10 years.

He scanned through the pages, most of it just describing site locations and information on any findings but he came to a page written over five years ago:

_My fears of having my funding cut have been saved. While the university has backed out, citing funding issues and lack of significant findings to continue backing this research, I received a visit today from a man named Miraç Khanoğlu, a Turkish man who says he has a personal interest in the finding of the Crown Jewels._

_I didn't care what his reasons were, and I told him that the funding has been cut, the site is being packed up and restored. He told me it was a shame but if I wanted to continue my work in the search for the Crown Jewels that I come work for him. He would fully fund my search for as long as necessary and to employ my own crew._

_Of course I jumped at the chance. The search continues._

A personal interest in the Crown Jewels? Nate wondered what he meant by that. He flipped through more pages, mostly to do with the progress of his search until he came to another entry from two years ago:

_Mr Khanoğlu visited today and he was not happy, he wants results but what can I do? The Wash is a big place and if they got pushed into the North Sea...well they would be almost impossible to find. It has been 800 years after all._

_I told him he wants a miracle if he expects me to find the Crown Jewels in such a short time. It could take decades to find them, if they are found at all in this lifetime._

_I knew as soon as I uttered those words I had made a mistake, his normally neutral expression took a dark turn, it was as if he was a completely different person. His slapped me across the cheek, hard enough that I fell to the ground. I cowered, I am not afraid to admit that, expecting him to beat me but merely told me to keep working and keep him updated._

He flipped to the last entry in the diary, it was from the night before.

_Sullivan is alive! He should be buried under a tonne of dirt and stone in Budapest. He either has more lives than a cat or is the luckiest man alive. Khanoğlu is not happy, he beat one of his lieutenants to death when he received the news that a man matching Sullivan's description was seen in the area, they carried him out of his tent and tossed him in the river._

_If Sullivan is around, then there is no doubt we will be expecting to see Drake again and this time Khanoğlu will not hesitate to kill him._

_Speaking of Khanoğlu, he is becoming more unhinged, he is angrier, brooding a lot, lashing out at his men and me. I think he is worried about the Crown Jewels being discovered by Drake and lost to him forever._

_But he won't have to worry about them. I will make sure of that._

Nate shut the diary. So Sully was still alive, at least as of last night. He put the diary back on the table and exited the tent making sure the coast was clear. As he moved back through the tents towards the back of the site he felt a sense of relief at knowing Sully was still alive. But where the hell was he? Did he find the bunker? If so, how?

So many questions went through Nate's mind as he circled back around the way he came and he kicked something. He looked down, thinking it was a rock, but it was the stub of a cigar. One of Sully's cigars!

Nate picked it up, it was cold, half smoked and looked like it had been here for a while.

_So he has been here!_

He looked around, there was nothing around except the conical tower, without having any better of an idea he started to climb the tower, using the rough handholds to climb, Nate made his way up, and despite being out of view of anyone inside the site he felt incredibly exposed. He reached the top of the lookout and peered over and immediately ducked back down.

_Shit._

Facing away from him was a merc standing in a casual pose, probably bored at having to look at the same scenery all day and itching to use the Dragunov sniper rifle slung over his shoulder. Nate had to get on the tower, see if Sully was up here. He dragged his foot on the outside of the wall making a scraping sound and he waited. After a moment he felt the presence of the merc approaching.

He waited for one breath.

Then a second.

Then a third.

He pulled himself up, revealing himself to the merc who gave a start but Nate grabbed hold of his bullet proof vest by the shoulder strap and pulled him over the edge and he tumbled through the air until he crashed to the ground with a thud.

With no time to waste, Nate pulled himself over and was in the tower. He looked around but found nothing. The tower was empty of anything except a bottle of water the sniper was drinking from.

"Crap" he muttered. There was nothing here from Sully. He pulled out his diary and opened it to the sketch of the map. Then he grabbed the map of the area and his binoculars from his backpack. He studied the map, comparing it to the scene before him. It looked similar enough that he thought he was roughly in the right spot where the map indicated. He compared reference points - the thickest part of the river, the lake and a crop of trees that may not even exist anymore to the area. Putting the binoculars to his eyes he scanned out towards the area where the map indicated the door would be. He found the lake below the river but the only crop of trees he saw were along the shoreline of the lower river. The crop from the map had been cleared away for farmland long ago. Using what he could to triangulate the area, he scanned side-to-side, all he saw were tall, lush green trees fed and watered from the river and grassy green fields beyond until it reached the main Volga river.

Looking back to the green plains, he examined them around the south west side near the lake and he noticed a cut in the ground, almost imperceptible except for a square of slightly discoloured grass that seemed struggled to grow there.

That must be where the door is! He marked his map and folded it. He put it and the diary back in his pack and did another scan with his binoculars but was certain that was what he was looking for. He did another quick check to see if he could see Sully and, not finding him, put them away and climbed over the tower edge and scurried back down.

Soon he was back on land and heading to the gorge, he grabbed his torch from his pack and stuck it in his waistband and began to climb down the gorge face. When he was halfway down, he stood on a jutting ledge the width of a footpath and he flashed the torch three times in the direction where Mia waited with the boat.

Once he saw her rowing the tiny boat his way, he continued his climb down and not long later he was easing himself into the boat. He grabbed the oars from Mia and began rowing across the river.

"Well?" Mia asked.

"He's been and gone" he said telling her about Spence's diary and the cigar butt he found, "I think he found the bunker, left the cigar as a clue."

They reached the shoreline and they got out. Nate pulled the boat into a bunch of reeds and shade from overhanging trees, it should stay hidden from any casual glance.

"A clue? You're sure about that?" she asked him sceptically as they began walking through the trees, pushing branches out of their way. Nate had the local map out and was studying it, in the dense foliage it was hard to make out where they were but he headed South-West and would reassess when they cleared the trees

"Yeah, for all of the issues Sully is having I am sure he is still retaining some control over himself."

Mia said nothing and they continued deeper into the thicket. After half an hour of pushing through wishing they had a machete, they emerged on the other side. The lake was only a couple of hundred meters away and as they walked he told her they were looking for a square discolouration in the ground.

"It should be big, maybe half the size of a soccer field on the left side of this lake towards the river."

After another five minutes of walking and searching, Mia said, "Is this it?"

She was pointing to a straight section of the ground, slightly off level, where it looked like it had been dug out and filled again.

"That's it." Nate said. "If we follow it, we should find the square." He pointed behind her, "You follow it that way and I'll go the other way and we should meet up on the opposite side. We need to see how big this is."

After ten minutes of following the faint line they met back up on the other side, about 50 meters closer to the lake. The square was at least 30 meters long on each side giving them a search area of 900 meters square.

"The entrance should be somewhere in this square area" he told her. "I think we just have to do a sweep until we find it."

"What are we looking for?"

"It's got to be a door or entry built into the ground, anything else and it would have been discovered by now. Also look for any footprints or signs that Sully has been here, if anything we are likely to find evidence of him stomping around before the entrance."

"Alright" she said and they began walking, searching the area. Thankfully the area was flat and cleared of anything but the smallest shrubs and shin-high yellowed grass, however the grass had been crushed, likely under Sully's feet, in every direction, eliminating any chance of following his route. 20 minutes later, Mia called out, "Nate!"

He hurried over to where she was crouching just behind a scattered pile of leaves and grass, "Doesn't think seem strange?" she asked him.

A moments confusion was replaced by revelation, "There are no trees around to create a pile of leaves like this."

She nodded, "Also-" she grabbed at the leaves but they didn't move, as if glued to the spot, "-they're fake."

Nate stamped his foot on the ground over the leaves, it sounded wooden and hollow. "This is it," he said. "See if you can find a handle or a switch or something to open it."

Running his fingers over the fake leaves and grass, he found no handle or even any defined edges to indicate there was a door here. He raked his fingers over the leaves while Mia did the same and his fingers hit a bump, spreading the leaves and grass he saw it was a switch. He pressed it, there was a thunk, but nothing happened.

"See if there's a switch on your side," he said. He watched Mia while she searched the space until she said, "I found something."

"Press it on three," he said. "One...two...-"

"Wait," she said.

"What?"

"Is it One-two-three then press or one-two press?"

Nate gave her a look, "One-two-three then press."

"Just making sure. Ok, let's go."

He sighed, "Alright...one...two...three."

They both pressed their switch and a louder thunk was heard and then a rectangular door, about half the size of a door, popped open.

Nate laughed and pulled the door open on its hinges. Inside was a stone stairway leading down into darkness. He pulled out a torch from his pack and handed it to Mia then grabbed one for himself. Flicking it on he said, "After you."

"I must admit," she said as she took her first steps, "I can see why this appeals to you."

Chuckling, Nate grabbed a branch and placed it diagonally across the entrance and then closed the door on it, leaving the door open a crack, enough that it would appear as it had for centuries to anyone passing by.


	32. Chapter 32

They moved down the stone stairs, the tunnel was cool and the air was musky which was understandable since they were very likely the third group of people who had entered this tunnel in more than 500 years. Nate wondered if this was a known Mongol hideout, maybe a place for them to ambush anyone who tried to attack Sarai Batu, but it didn't make sense, not on the other side of the river, it would take them too long to get over the river and up the face of the gorge. The more he thought about it, the more he thought this was a hideout of the Golden Horde Khan's, somewhere they could safely hide in case of invasion, like the Presidential Operations Centre at the White House.

The stairs opened up to a long rectangular room, partially collapsed in one corner, cobwebbed in the rest, dust and dirt covered the floor where they followed a clear set of steps in the dust that had to be Sully's. The room was dimly lit by fires in scones and braziers, more evidence Sully had been here.

 _Unless they have been lit since the last time a Cook, or even the last Mongol, were here._ But he chided himself, that would be silly.

"How did Sully get in here?" Mia asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"To open the door it needed both of us to press the switch, how did Sully do it?"

Nate shrugged, "Used a stick?"

Mia snorted.

"He's not working with anyone if that's what you're thinking," Nate said but Mia remained silent and they continued exploring.

_Maybe she wants to do a deal with Sully. Cut me out._

Nate shook his head, trying to ignore the unbidden thoughts.

"Are you ok?" Mia asked, noticing his reaction.

Nate said nothing and continued on. The room was sparsely furnished with some tables with cups and clay jars and wooden stools. There were some rusted swords on a rack against one wall, and saddles and stirrups against another.

Mia gazed around in wonderment, for Nate he had done this before, discovering the undiscovered and while it still excited him it was nothing compared to the first or second time like it was for Mia.

"Pretty cool, huh?" he said, walking next to her. "Beats sitting at a desk all day."

"It is pretty cool" she said, "except all the guys with guns and blowing up historic churches."

"There is a downside to every job," he said. "But I'm still here."

"For how long though?"

_Until you stab me in the back_

Nate said nothing as they approached the end of the chamber. The floor was wet, water dripping from the roof in a rhythmic _Plop. Plop. Plop_ and he wondered if they had built this bunker all the way under the lake.

At the end of the chamber was a large wooden double door with two ten-metre tall wooden statues guarding either side of the door.

"Who are they?" Mia asked, approaching the one on the right depicting a Mongol on horseback, dressed in armour, bow in hand and looked to be snarling. The horse was in a rearing position and the statue looked ready to loose an arrow at them.

"I would guess that is Batu Khan, founder of the Golden Horde."

The second statue was of a Mongol dressed for war in leathers, a bow on his back and a sabre in hand, he stood stoically, looking out at some unseen enemy.

"This would be Genghis Khan" he said. "Founder of the Mongol Empire."

"I'm not an expert in Mongol history but this, in itself, is a huge discovery."

He nodded, "It is, but we're here for Sully. Once we have him and get out of here, we can get the Mongolian authorities in."

"Right, of course" she said, though she sounded forlorn. She pointed to the dusty steps leading to the door and the collection of footprints leading up to them, "Looks like he went through the doors."

"Let's open and see" Nate said, approaching the door. There were no handles or any sort of lock on it. He gave it a push but it didn't budge. He tried again, straining against the door and putting all his might into it but it remained stubbornly shut.

"Nate," Mia called out.

He turned and saw she was looking at a waist-high stone pedestal set into the floor. He walked over and saw nothing special about it, but she indicated a circular slot set in the middle of the pedestal. Sitting in it was another one of Sully's cigar stubs, Nate picked it up, it was cold and dry but another clue for them to follow.

"Another hint from the old man," Nate said tossing the stub away.

"Something to do with this?" she asked running a finger around the slot.

He stared at the slot, it was roughly circular, bigger than any coin he'd ever seen with striations set into the base and two notched on the sides, opposite one another. It suddenly clicked for Nate and he fished the silver coin he'd found in the vault in Budapest. He showed it to Mia, "Here goes nothing" he said.

Placing the coin face down in the slot he rotated it slightly until the raised ridges fit into the striations of the pedestal and aligned with the notches. He felt it slot in and he kept turning, a circular section of the pedestal turning with it, a grinding sound could be heard within the pedestal and out popped two iron poles from the pedestal shaft on opposite sides of each other.

Mia examined the poles in her torchlight, "What is this?"

He knew exactly what it was, "It's a crank" he said grabbing one of the poles. "Grab the other one and push."

She did and they pushed the crank, rotating the pedestal slowly and they heard another grinding noise and the doors slowing began to open with a loud creak. When the doors were fully opened, the handles retracted back into the pedestal and Nate picked up the coin.

"Let's go" he said. They headed through the doors where they were greeted by a much smaller chamber, empty except for a giant stone table in the middle of the room and a chandelier hanging above it. Sconces set around the walls gave off dim light indicating Sully had indeed been here.

The footsteps in the dust lead them around the room but ended at the front of the table where the dust was disturbed in a greater area as if Sully had paced and shuffled around in a small circle.

_Trying to work out what to do next?_

The table was rough cut around the sides but smooth on the top with deep lines running in random directions all over the surface. It was the size of a car and at the front of it was another slot for the coin.

"Shall we?" Nate asked.

"Absolutely."

Nate placed the coin in the slot, again turning it until it fit into the striations and notches exactly like the pedestal out front. Then he pushed the coin and it recessed deeper into the stone table, like a push button.

Another grinding sound reverberated around the small room, echoing off the walls and they watched as the surface of the table began to pitch, sections of the table were rising up from the table in random geometric shapes and heights. After a minute the grinding stopped and the surface revealed a 3D model of what looked like a mountain range.

Mia ran a hand over the model, "This is incredible! Who knew the Mongols were capable of something like this?"

"I doubt they made this" Nate said. "It's likely they had someone make it for them, someone from the West. Despite their reputation as war mongering invaders they were inclusive of others and that included religion and trade. Sarai Batu was a large civilisation, much larger than the replica out there, with wide streets, mosques, bazaars, trade. It wasn't just a bunch of huts and farmers looking to make war whenever they felt like it."

"So why did they make this hideout and what is this?"

Nate thought for a moment. It was a mountain range, possibly the Altai Mountains where it borders present day Mongolia, China, Russia and Kazakhstan, a scale model of the area perhaps, but why? Why here in this hideout? Why did they need the coin to open the door and reveal this?

He pulled the map out of his pack and spread it on a flat area of the table, comparing the mountain range on the map against the model.

"It's definitely a map of the Altai Mountains and this-" he pointed to what looked like a small settlement in the corner of the table "-would be Sarai Batu. But I'm not sure why they would need to hide something so elaborate. There must be another reason for it."

He looked around the depicted mountain range, there were flatter areas, some channels and recesses indicating lakes and rivers. Then he looked at the chandelier hanging above the table. It was huge, at least twice his height and circular, made of wood with metal tubes around the outer ring that he assumed would be for candles but in the middle was a wider tube pointing straight down with a glass eye at the end that he thought might be used for focusing light.

"I have an idea," he said to Mia. "Come with me."

He went out of the room back into the main chamber, Mia following behind. He cleared off one of the tables, jars and swords crashing to the ground and grabbed the end of it and indicated to Mia to get the other end. Together they carried it back into the smaller chamber and placed it next to the stone table. Nate put his torch in his back pocket and climbed onto the table, ignoring Mia's warning to be careful and grabbed a hold of the chandelier. Pulling himself up, he climbed through the branching arms like a monkey in a tree until he reached the top. The chandelier was attached to the roof via a rope that ran through a series of eyelets bolted into the roof running to a side wall where it ran through a final eyelet before being tied to a bolt in the floor where it could be used to raise or lower the chandelier.

"You know, we could have just lowered it" Mia said watching him.

Nate laughed, "But where's the fun in that?"

He pulled his torch from his pocket and turned it on, "Here goes nothing" he said and placed the torch on top of the chandelier, facing down, the beam of light pointing down through the centre tube through the focusing glass. He watched as the beam caught the glass and refracted into hundreds of pinpoint dots of light. The first dot of light landed on the settlement of Sarai Batu and the others traced a winding path from the settlement, across the map and into the Altai mountains. From there the light weaved a path, winding its way up towards the mountain peak until finally stopping midway in the middle of the mountain range.

"It's a trail," he said. "It must lead to a hideout in the Mountains. Do you have your phone on you?"

Mia nodded

"See if you can take a photo of the trail, and the location on the mountain."

Leaving the flashlight in the bracket, he climbed down while Mia took photos of the route. When he reached the ground, he grabbed the map that was still on the table and pulled a pencil from his pack. He studied the map and the model, trying to work out exactly where the hideout was located. While the table was an impressive piece of work, the terrain it depicted wasn't exactly the same as the map he had. How could it be, they worked from surveying which was accurate enough but not exactly the accuracy you get from modern technology, like satellites.

"Alright, I think I got it" he said, marking an 'X' on the map where he thought the hideout was located.

Mia looked over his shoulder, "X marks the spot, huh?"

Nate folded up the map, "If it ain't broke" he said with a chuckle. He put the map in his backpack, "Alright, let's get the hell out of here. Sully must have a day's head start on us by now."

As they walked past the table, he picked up the coin and put it in his pack. The table rumbled and the mountains retracted back into the table, leaving it looking just as it did before. Ahead of them the doors were also closing, and they hurried through just before they shut.

"Clever" Nate said. "Let's go."

As they headed towards the stairs they saw torchlight flashing through the stairwell.

"Shit" he whispered, pulling Mia aside.

"What do we do?" she whispered back.

They had no guns, nothing to fight back with except...

He hurried to the nearby sword rack and grabbed one of the rusted scimitars, the curved blade and leather wrapped handle similar to the ones he found in the bunker in Poland. The blade was dull and flecked with rust. The dampness and moisture in the air wouldn't have done it any favours in the centuries it waited down here but it would have to do. He grabbed another and handed it to Mia who looked at it like it was a unicorn.

"What am I going to do with this?" she hissed.

"Uh..point and slab?"

"What!"

"Quiet!" he whispered. He pointed to the wall near the entrance, indicating she should go there while he went to the other side. Hidden from sight, Nate watched the lights bounce off the walls, the pools of light getting bigger and bigger as the newcomers approached.

The voices came first, they were loud, almost casual even though Nate didn't understand what they were saying and he wondered if they were a scouting party. He hoped so, otherwise they had no chance of getting out of here and he knew Khanoğlu would not take any risks this time. He would put a bullet in their heads and leave them here to rot for eternity.

He held the sword up and ready and when the first merc came into view he stepped away from the wall, swinging the sword with all he could. The rusted blade whooshed through the air catching the merc in the neck. Despite its dullness the blade cut in deep and the merc gurgled, hand automatically going to where the blade was lodged in his neck. Then he stumbled and fell down, blood pooling around him. A second merc heard the noise and turned. Nate tried to remove the sword from the dead mercs neck but it was stuck.

_Crap!_

He let go of the handle and lunged at the merc who was bringing up his Steyr rifle. He knocked the rifle barrel aside and slammed into his assailant like a bull. Every single bruise on his body screamed out in pain as they crashed into the hard wall, the merc letting out a groan as the breath was knocked out of him. Nate threw a punch to his ribs and then another but the merc recovered, aided by his bulletproof vest, and headbutted him.

Nate saw stars and stumbled back and the merc was on him, throwing a haymaker but Nate dodged just in time and the blow glanced off his temple and he stumbled again. He quickly regained his footing and attacked, punching the merc in the gut and then kneeing him in the head. But the merc was well trained and brought his arms up to take the brunt force of the knee. He then swivelled around, elbowing Nate in the back of the head causing him to stumble forward

Nate turned to see the merc picking up his fallen rifle and Nate dashed forward, grabbing the rifles barrel again. They wrestled, Nate trying to leverage it over his assailant's head. A staccato of shots rang out, thundering in the chamber as the bullets ricocheted off the stone roof. The merc then rotated the gun and Nate, lightheaded and in pain, lost his grip and fell to the ground. He turned just as the merc raised his rifle.

He waited for the shot. And waited.

Then the merc's eyes seem to glaze over and he fell on top of Nate and that's when he saw Mia standing, sword in hand, blood glistening from the tip of it.

_Take it from her before she stabs you!_

Rolling the body off of himself, Nate got up and took the sword from her hands, tossing it to the ground with a clang. He saw she had gone pale and was starting to shake.

"Oh my god" she whispered and kept repeating it, her eyes focused straight ahead.

"Hey...hey" Nate said, putting his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Oh my god" she whispered again.

"Mia?" He gave her shoulders a little shake and she turned her head slightly, but enough that she was now looking at him. Her eyes coming into focus.

"Mia, we have to go. More will be coming."

She swallowed and nodded, "Ahuh."

"Ok, good" Nate said, he grabbed her hand and led her to the entrance. He left her at the entrance and grabbed the fallen mercs Steyr and spare ammo. He also pulled a M1911 handgun from a side holster and tucked it into the waistband of his trousers.

A radio squawked from the dead mercs shoulder, speaking in Turkish. Nate didn't understand what they were saying but he could judge by the pause and urgent repeating of the same words they were about to come and investigate why their colleagues were not responding.

He walked past the entrance. His mind willing him to go. To leave her and continue the search without her. He had the map, that was all he needed.

He shook his head, "Alright" he said, returning to Mia who seemed zombified. She was standing completely still again, staring straight ahead and Nate wondered if she was even capable of getting up these stairs. He grabbed her by the shoulders again, getting her attention and said, "Mia. I know it's not easy killing a man. Not the first time or the tenth time but you saved my life. _You-_ " he emphasized, "-saved _my_ life. I owe you for that and the best way I can do that now is to get you out of here and to safety.

_Leave her here. She only wants the treasure._

"I don't know how long we got, but they're coming, and I need you to be brave. We have to get out of here and get back to the boat. Think you can do that?"

Mia nodded slowly, "I...I think so."

"Good," Nate said. "Let's go."

"Leave her!"

He fought the urge and led the way up the stairs, Steyr at the ready, the attached torch lighting the way but they reached the head of the stairs without incident. The trapdoor was open and Nate peaked out, it was mid-afternoon, the sun beginning its descent behind the mountains in the distance, no one was around, but they wouldn't be far.

He grabbed Mia's hand and helped her out of the stairwell. She looked a little better, more responsive in the eyes and a bit of colour had returned to her face. He pointed in the direction of the trees, "We're going to head back to the boat, but we'll have to hurry, once we are in the cover of the trees we should be ok."

"Ok" Mia said and, with Nate holding her hand, they jogged in the direction of the tree line and the river beyond.

They were about halfway when Nate heard a humming sound coming from behind them. He turned and saw, in the distance, five black SUVs tearing across the grassy fields, coming to a screeching halt at the door to the Mongol bunker. Mercenaries poured out of the cars and disappeared down the trapdoor.

"Crap," Nate said, grabbing Mia's hand. "Run!"

They took off, running through the knee-high grass, heading for the trees. Nate figured they had one or two minutes before they realised their men were dead and would see them running.

A crack echoed around them and dirt exploded somewhere behind them.

_Not even a minute!_

The roar of engines, faint but getting louder, followed them. Gunshots echoing but they weren't close enough. Not yet anyway

By the time they reached the tree line the cars had halved the distance between them and Nate pulled Mia through the trees, crashing past bushes and snapping tree limbs as they hurried through. Behind he heard the sound of doors slamming shut and sounds of men entering the grove.

They exploded out of the grove and crossed the short distance to the river but skidded to a stop.

"Crap!"

They were further down river than he anticipated and had arrived at a gorge, the river snaking along 15 meters below them. He looked both ways but they would never get to even ground before Khanoğlu's men arrived.

"Give me your phone," he said to Mia while he flipped his backpack off and grabbed her phone putting it, along with the M1911, in the bag. He zipped it up and tossed it in the river.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked.

"We gotta jump" he replied, unslinging the Steyr from his shoulder.

She was about to protest when a group of mercs burst through the trees and, with weapons raised, yelling something incoherent.

He held his Steyr up, finger on the trigger swinging it left-to-right and back again. The mercs kept yelling but Nate shouted back, "I don't speak Turkish!"

"They are saying to drop your weapon, Mr Drake" came a familiar.

"Ahh shit" Nate muttered but he didn't drop his weapon.

The monstrous form of Miraç Khanoğlu emerged from the tree line, with Kelvin Spence trailing behind like an eager puppy. He was wearing similar black fatigues as his men. He glanced at Mia with cold eyes, "And who might this be?"

"None of your bus-" Nate started but was interrupted by Kelvin Spence.

"- Mia Simmons. She works for the Bishop Museum and employed Nathan here to help find the chamber of King Kamehameha."

"Is that right?" Khanoğlu said with evident interest. "I must commend you on your find. And where is Mr. Sullivan?"

"Gone" Nate said simply.

"That is a shame. Search them."

Nate backed up until he was at the edge of the gorge his weapon still raised, "Let's back up a bit before we get handsy."

Khanoğlu pointed his own gun at him, a Desert Eagle, and said, "Mr Drake, you are outnumbered, and I am out of patience. Surrender your weapon or I will kill you both."

Nate paused still pointing his gun at Khanoğlu but both of them knew he was outmanned and outgunned here. Finally, he dropped the weapon. Two mercs approached wearily, one picked up the Steyr while the other patted them down. First Mia, who had nothing and then Nate who had the map in his pocket

The merc stepped back and handed the map to Khanoğlu who opened and examined it. After a minute he handed it to Spence, who examined it and then said, "Must be another Mongol stronghold."

"That much is obvious" Khanoğlu said coldly. He turned to Drake, "You have been a thorn in my side, Mr. Drake. Which is a shame because you seem to know what you are doing, unlike Mr. Spence here."

From behind Kelvin gave Khanoğlu a murderous glare and looked like he was about to say something but then seemed to think better of it and remained quiet. Nate noticed he was sporting a new red welt across his cheek, twin to the one on the other cheek.

"Well, you get what you pay for, I guess," Drake said.

Khanoğlu chuckled, "I guess so. Goodbye Mr. Drake."

Beside him, Mia went rigid.

"Hey hey" Nate said, dropping his hands, "You've won, alright. You got the map. Just let us go."

Khanoğlu smiled, "I don't think so."

Before he could pull the trigger, Nate grabbed Mia's hand and pulled her over the edge of the gorge.


	33. Chapter 33

Mia's screams echoed off the gorge walls as they fell, their clothes ripping in the wind and they splashed into the river, the impact hammering the breath from Nate's lungs and the freezing cold water seeped into his skin.

Beside him Mia was thrashing about, desperate to get to the surface, somehow, he still had a hold of her hand and pulled her closer to him. Bullets started cutting through the water, streaking around them like deadly hailstones. Nate got Mia's attention and pointed to the other side of the river, telling her to swim. Then made a motion as if driving the car, hoping she understood what he meant.

She nodded and kicked her legs in that direction while Nate went the other way.

He surfaced against the edge of the gorge, hoping he was out of sight of mercs. Looking around he saw his backpack floating 15 meters downriver, pushing off the gorge he took a deep breath and ducked under. He began kicking his legs when the bullets started peppering around him again.

Lungs bursting, he surfaced near his pack, grabbed it, took another deep breath and ducked back under heading for the opposite shore.

His lungs felt like they were going to burst when he felt the soft mud under hand. He surfaced, gasping for air and waded out of the water as quickly as he could.

He heard the shouts just before the bullets started again and he ran, slipping on the muddy surface until he reached the grassy terrain beyond the shore. To the left in the distance he could see the site of Sarai Batu, machines still working, kicking up dust.

Wait, no the machines weren't kicking up dust, it was a jeep, one of Khanoğlu's mercs was tearing ahead, leading a handful of others on a chase straight for Mia. She was ahead of him, heading for a crop of trees.

Quickly swinging his pack around, he pulled out the M1911 and sprinted in her direction.

It was a race between Mia reaching the trees and the jeep reaching Mia, but she won in the end.

Just.

And the jeep was forced to skid to a stop just before it would have crashed into the trees. Two mercs got out, assault rifles raised while the driver stayed in his seat, engine still running.

They were expecting this to be short, two mercenaries against an unarmed woman. They hadn't seen Nate tearing across the desolate terrain.

There wouldn't be much cover for her and Nate pushed himself harder and when he was 15 meters from his first target, the lead mercenary. He stopped, got to one knee, aimed down the sight and fired.

The bullet hit the merc in the side of the head and he dropped but Nate was already firing on the second. His first shot went wide, thudding into the branch of a tree near the mercs head, fresh splinters flying in every direction, but the second and third hit true, one in the shoulder and second in the neck.

He was back on his feet and rushing towards the jeep, the driver slow to get his rifle up and Nate jumped, grabbed hold of the roll bar and swung, feet first and connected with the side of the merc, forcing him out of the car, sprawling on the ground.

"Mia" Nate shouted.

"Nate?" she appeared from the shadow of the trees.

"We gotta go!" he said. "More will be coming!"

She nodded and got into the passenger's seat of the jeep while Nate ran around to the other side, kicking the driver who was trying to get up and got in the driver's seat. He put the jeep in reverse, backed it away from the trees, and then accelerated away from Sarai Batu.

The engine roared as Nate floored it and the jeep hobbled over the uneven terrain until they reached a dusty road and turned right, heading south towards Selitrennoye.

"You ok?" Nate asked, shifting gears.

Mia nodded, "I-I think so."

"You're shivering" he said. He cranked on the heating, not that it would do any good in the jeep. "See if there is anything in the back to keep you warm."

She looked in the back seat and then said, "N-Nate?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"Look!"

"What is-"

The Jeep's rear canopy shredded, and bullets shattered the front window and thudded into the seat's headrest. In the mirror Nate saw a black SUV in pursuit, about 100 meters behind, a merc hanging out the passenger window, Steyr flashing as bullets peppered the car.

"Damn it!" Nate yelled and began swerving the car, trying to avoid the bullets. "Keep your head down!"

Mia ducked down, "What are we going to do?" she asked over the thudding of bullets hitting the car.

"See if there's anything in the back we can use" he said.

Mia peered back from her seat while Nate kept driving, racing along the road, swerving past a beat up old pickup truck. He looked in the passenger side mirror, his one having been shattered by a bullet, and saw the SUV had gained ground.

 _Crap!_ He had to do something otherwise they were going to be sitting ducks if that SUV got any closer.

"There's a gun back here" Mia said.

Nate looked back and saw it was a Steyr, there was also a closed crate.

"Take the wheel!" he said to Mia.

"What!" she screeched.

The rear-view mirror shattered as he looked at her, "If we are going to get out of this, I need you to drive. Just stay on the road and go as fast as you can, I'll take care of the rest."

He positioned his body so he could quickly slide into the back and said, "Here, grab the wheel and get ready. You'll have to be quick, I'm going to jump in the back."

She nodded and grabbed the wheel.

"Alright, on three.

"One...Two...THREE!"

He let up on the accelerator and almost jumped out of his seat getting into the back, while Mia, still holding the wheel clambered into the driver's seat. The whole sequence took maybe five seconds but that was enough for the pursuing SUV to draw within ten metres.

In the back seat, Nate picked up the Steyr and using the back seat as cover, he started firing back at the SUV, shattering the window and forcing it to veer off the road.

The jeep gained much needed separation from the SUV and Nate kept firing but the bumping and veering of the vehicle as Mia avoided other cars on the road was too much for him to get an accurate shot off. Preferring to save ammo, he opened the crate and inside were ammo clips and a rack of grenades.

"Sweet!" he said.

He picked up one of the grenades and watched as the SUV was back on road and roaring in pursuit. He turned to Mia and said, "Slow down for a couple of seconds and then speed up again."

She did so without question and when the SUV was close enough Nate pulled the pin on the grenade and tossed it out the shredded canopy. The grenade bounced and rolled around erratically before, finally resting on the road. The driver of the SUV saw it, but not in time and as the car rolled over the top of it, the grenade exploded and the back of the SUV reared up like it bounced off a springboard before crashing to the ground, the rear wheels shredded and axle mangled.

Then the fuel tank caught fire and the car exploded in a giant fireball.

Nate let out a whoop of joy but it was short lived. As the fireball cleared another five SUVs burst through the fire smoke.

"Oh shit. Mia, step on it" he shouted while firing his assault rifle at the cars. Then he ducked down as more bullets peppered the jeep. He wasn't sure how much longer the jeep could handle the beating it was taking but he was willing to bet it wasn't long. He peeked up from his cover and peppered the closest SUV.

"Nate, we're almost at the village" Mia shouted.

"Just keep going" he said over his shoulder and fired again. Then he tossed another grenade, but the lead SUV swerved out of the and it exploded harmlessly behind.

Swapping out the empty ammo clip for a fresh one, he fired at a merc leaning out the window, hitting him and he slumped, hanging off the door until the driver pushed him out and he tumbled to the ground, dead only to be replaced by another.

This wasn't good. He didn't have enough ammo or grenades to have a prolonged fight with these guys. It was time for a different strategy.

Instead of aiming for the mercs, he lowered the sight and aimed for the wheels. He fired a flurry of bullets and the driver's side wheel exploded and the SUV flipped and tumbled end-over-end until it finally came to a rest on its side, the vehicle destroyed.

Another SUV was approaching from the side, about 60 meters away, with two mercs leaning out the back windows firing their weapons. Nate moved to the window and leaned out but Mia called out a warning and the jeep swerved violently into the other lane, passing a semi-trailer which honked and flashed its lights. They were passing by a village similar to Selitrennoye, brick and timber dilapidated buildings passing by in a blur as Nate sighted again and fired another hail of bullets at the SUVs as they passed the truck. The back-wheel of one burst and the SUV fish-tailed out of control before slamming into the brick wall of a house.

Behind them, the SUVs were falling back and Nate, still hanging out the window, whooped again.

"Nate!"

He turned around just in time to see a troop truck sideswipe back drivers' side of the jeep and the sudden jerking motion flung the door open and Nate fell out of the car. He grabbed hold of the door and held on for dear life, his feet dragging along the rough road while the door swung open and closed with the fishtailing movements of the jeep. Just as he dragged himself up, the truck sideswiped the jeep again. This time the force of it caused him to lose his grip and he fell, tumbling over and over on the road and bracing his head as best he could. He rolled to a stop against the wall of a house.

"Where the hell did that truck come from?" he groaned, coughing up dust. He looked up and watched the Jeep veer around a corner, the truck in pursuit. Three more SUVs raced past, while a 4th stopped.

A group of locals had come out of their houses, watching on in interest while Nate ducked around the corner. Two mercs got out of the car, shouting something to the locals and Nate pulled his M1911 from his waistband, thankful he didn't lose it when he fell out of the jeep. Using the corner wall for cover, he peered out and let off four shots. Both mercs, who were running to the corner, assuming Nate had run off, went down. He grabbed a Steyr rifle from one of them and then jumped into the idling SUV, tossing the rifle on the passenger's seat, and floored the accelerator.

The wheels spun, spitting up gravel before gripping and lurched forward as Nate pursued Mia. He rounded the corner and followed the road out of the village heading towards Selitrennoye. Ahead he could see the small specs of the cars, kicking up dust clouds, and flashes of gun fire. Nate willed the car to go faster but it was already being pushed to maximum, the engine roaring as he slowly gained on the trailing SUVs.

They were in a barren part of the highway, the dusty road changing to asphalt and Nate was within 50 metres of the trailing SUV when they passed Volenskiy, another small, sparsely populated town similar to Selitrennoye. He grabbed the assault rifle from the passenger's seat and propped it on the side mirror and fired.

The muzzle flashed and bullets pinged into the back of the SUV, shattering the rear windshield. The SUV veered off-road and Nate blew past it, watching the driver trying to regain control of the vehicle.

Ahead he saw the two remaining SUVs trailing the troop truck which was tailing the jeep, trying to nudge it off road. Nate fired again, the bullets thudding into the back an SUV and a merc returned fire from the passenger window. The bullets slammed into the hood and cracked the windshield, the glass webbing on the passenger side and Nate swerved to avoid the bullets.

He returned fire, trying to force the SUV off-road but they were prepared for him and they exchanged gun fire, neither able to hit their mark. Nate knew he wasn't going to win this fight, not with only a handful of bullets remaining in his rifle. He put the rifle down on the passenger's seat and accelerated again, trying up to catch the SUV. He remained on the opposite side to the firing merc, making himself as difficult a target as possible.

Suddenly the SUV in front swerved, narrowing avoiding an oncoming truck which clearly cared very little for the pursuit going on in the opposite direction. The truck horn blared as it passed, and Nate immediately caught up to the SUV. He was side-by-side with the driver when he grabbed his rifle and fired through the passenger's window into the driver's side. The windows shattered and the driver slumped over the wheel, his body riddled with bullets. The merc in the passenger's seat tried to gain control of the car but it ran up a dirt mound on the side of the road, went airborne and crashed on its roof in the middle of the road.

Nate drove on, closing in on the remaining SUV. He nudged the car with the bumper of his own, forcing it to fishtail and slam on the brakes. He flew past it and continued on, now only trailing the truck which took up most of the road, and the jeep which had a small lead on it. Nate was about to fire on the truck, aiming for its wheels when a hail of bullets slammed into the back of the SUV. He looked in the rear-view mirror to see the remaining SUV had recovered and was gaining on him fast.

"Crap!"

Now he was stuck between the truck, taking up most of the road, and the SUV, firing at him and about to bump him off the road. The front windshield shattered as more bullets penetrated the car and Nate was covered in glass. A cold wind blew in, tearing at his face and hair, causing his eyes to water when an idea came to him. He knew he didn't have much time and he could do nothing about the SUV behind him so he grabbed the Steyr and jammed one end against the accelerator and the other on the underside of the seat. Keeping control of the steering wheel, he pulled his legs up and on to the driver's seat in a crouching position. Then he crawled through the windshield and onto the hood, still holding the steering wheel with one hand he waited until the car was closer to the truck.

The wind roared around his eyes, the scenery rushing before him but Nate kept focus on the truck and when his car was close enough, he let go and took a two-step run towards the front of the car, his shoes crumpling the hood and, with a scream, leapt towards the truck.

Just as he leapt, the SUV was rammed by the one behind it and it skidded out of control, barrelling into a power pole, crumpling the front. Nate held, one handed, on to a horizontal bar on the trucks tailgate, his body slamming into the truck with every bump and turn it made. Behind him, the remaining SUV was catching up, merc hanging out the window, rifle aimed, and Nate had to scramble. He swung around, arm straining and trying to get his other hand on the tailgate bar. Bullets thudded into the tailgate near his head and desperation set in.

He swung his body, using the momentum of the moving truck to help and with one final swing, he managed to grab the bar and pull himself up and into the tray just in time as more bullets pinged off the tailgate.

Enjoying a moment of safety, Nate pulled the M1911 from his waistband and crouched, keeping his head out of view of the SUV and duck walked to the truck cabin. He leapt over the side of the tray, feet on a narrow shelf and opened the driver's side door. The driver let out a cry of surprise and Nate grabbed him by the strap of his vest and yanked him out of the cabin. The body making a loud thump as it tumbled along the weedy embankment. Grabbing the roof, Nate swung inside, legs first and kicked the gun-wielding merc in the passenger's seat, slamming him against the door. He got in the cabin, shutting the door as he did and punched the merc in the head. The merc slumped in his seat and Nate leaned over and opened the door.

"Seatbelts save lives" he quipped and pushed the mercenary out.

In control of the truck now he floored the accelerator and chased after Mia whose jeep had gained significant distance in the time it took Nate to take control. Behind him the SUV, obviously knowing he was driving, was firing on the truck, the bullets ricocheting harmlessly off the metal tray.

Nate gave them a laugh and a mock wave, watching the merc retreat into the car from his side mirror. Then his grin vanished as the merc reappeared with an RPG.

"Oh, what the hell!" he yelled and swerved the truck as a rocket shot past, disappearing into the distance. The merc grabbed another rocket and began to load it and Nate floored the accelerator. He began to flash the lights and honk his horn at the jeep, trying to get Mia's attention but she probably still thought she was being chased by the Khanoğlu's men.

Looking in the mirror, the merc had loaded the rocket and aimed. He waited and watched and, just when he thought he was going to fire the rocket, he slammed on the trucks brakes and the SUV, not expecting this tactic, slammed on its own and the merc rocked forward, pressing the trigger and the rocket exploded in the middle of the road. The truck shook from the shockwave and Nate shifted gear and sped off in pursuit of Mia's jeep that had gained more ground. He looked in the mirror and watched the SUV recover and drive around the gaping hole in the road and continue their pursuit, the merc back out the window loading another rocket.

Nate continued alternating flashing his lights, honking the horn and waving his arm out the window, but Mia was too far away.

"Come on" he murmured, eyes swaying between the road and the SUV behind him. They drove, the chase hitting a lull, the SUV too far from him, though closing quickly, and he too far from the jeep. Just as they approached the town of Khosheutovo, the jeep slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road.

Mia had finally seen him and stopped the car.

"No no no" Nate muttered, "Keep going, Mia."

Behind him the SUV still trailed, not realising the jeep had pulled over. Nate watched as Mia got out of the car and watched, unsure what to do.

"Crap. Crap" Nate said and slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel. The truck slid across the road, stopping side on, covering the entire width of the road. The SUV slammed on the brakes, but it was too late and Nate climbed out of the truck and sprinted away just as the SUV slammed into the truck bed and exploded.

The force from the blast blew Nate off his feet and he crashed onto the road a few meters away. He turned on his back and groaned, the truck now a fireball and the heat blasting him like a furnace.

"Well, that's that" he chuckled and lay in the middle of the road, eyes closed.

The sun was almost setting by now and a shadow appeared over his prone body, "Nate?"

He opened his eyes, Mia was standing over him, concern etched all over her face.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah...well, I don't think we're getting the deposit back for the car."

"I meant physically?"

He flexed his arms and legs, testing for any breaks but only found more aches and pains, "Nothing broken" he said, closing his eyes again.

There was silence for a couple of breaths, and then "Nate?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Shouldn't we go before more of them come?"


	34. Chapter 34

They drove through the night, crossing the Kigach River into Kazakhstan and holding up in a dank motel in the border town of Kotyayevka, a small, dusty town like every other town they passed by.

The next morning after a brief sleep, they filled up at a fuel station, the attendant giving the bullet ridden, banged up Jeep an appraising look. Nate bought a map of Kazakhstan and they put more distance between themselves and the Russian border. They stopped mid-afternoon in Atyrau, a small but modern town at the mouth of the Ural river, and ate in a cafe, deciding what to do next.

"Do you have the photos you took of the map in Sarai Batu?" Nate asked Mia.

She nodded and unlocked her phone, bringing up the photo app and showing him the photos. Nate opened up the map he bought from the fuel station and studied it, comparing it to the photos.

"What are you looking for?"

Producing a pen, Nate began marking a route that began at the Volga River near Sarai Batu and snaked through the Mugodzhar Hills, a series of mountains and hills connect to the Ural Mountains running north to south of Kazakhstan and then to Lake Tengiz just outside of Nur-Sultan, the capital of Kazakhstan.

The route then led to Semey in the Eastern part of the country and followed Irtysh River south to Lake Zaysan and then east again to the Altai Mountains where the route curved through the mountains finally stopping at a spot near the Mongolian-Russian border.

"That's our destination" Nate said, making a spot on the map with a giant X.

Mia looked over at the map, "The Altai Mountains?"

"The Saylyugem Mountains to be specific, I think Batu Khan used this route to get to another Mongol stronghold and I would bet dollars to donuts that's where the Jewels are."

"You're sure?"

"It makes sense, throughout history people have been taking these Jewels and wanting to hide them, keep them for themselves, there is probably no likelier place in the world than here" he said pointing to the X on. the map. "It's been hidden for centuries and, judging by the topography, it's almost impossible to get to. This might be the only viable route to this place.

"And what about Sully?"

Nate looked up at her, eyes narrowed, "What about him?"

"I thought the whole idea of this was to get him back?"

"It is. That's where he's going."

Mia leaned back in her chair, "Ok then. How do we get there?"

"Well the good thing is, we can skip most of it, but from here-" he pointed to where the trail runs into the Saylyugem Mountains, "-to here-" he pointed to the X where the hideout was, "-we will have to trek it, following the trail."

Mia blinked at him, "That trail is 800 years old, whatever existed of it then certainly won't exist now and that's ignoring the amount of snow and erosion that's occurred over that time."

Nate shrugged, "You'd be surprised at what still exists after centuries. Regardless, this is the only way to the Jewels-"

"Sully" Mia interrupted.

"What?"

"It's the only way to get Sully back."

"Right."

"You said Jewels."

"Did I?"

"Yes, and it's the second time you've done it in this conversation."

Nate thought back, was that true? He shrugged it off, "It's been a trying 24 hours," he reasoned. "I'm allowed a slip up or two."

But Mia was having none of it, "You said throughout history the Jewels have a hold on people - King John, Roger of Wendover, Dominik Martinus, Batu Khan, Kelvin Spence, Miraç Khanoğlu, Sully and now you're beginning to focus on them instead of your friend."

Nate snorted, "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

Leave her. She wants the Jewels for herself.

"Yes."

But he knew he was trying to convince himself that it wasn't true. That he could handle this until they got Sully and got as far away from the Crown Jewels and Miraç Khanoğlu as possible.

Get rid of her. The Jewels are rightfully mine.

"Look, I'm going to get Sully. You don't have to come. I'll get the letter to you another way. But don't worry about me, I'm focused. I'll be fine. I have a head start on Khanoğlu, it will take him some time to work out the location of the hideout and then organise his men and supplies, by then I'll be in and out with Sully."

"No, Nate. I'm coming with you. I can't sit back not knowing what has happened to you. Besides" she said with a smile, "you have to return my property."

Nate gave her a smile back, "Alright, let's get down to nuts and bolts."


	35. Chapter 35

**_Altai Mountains, Mongolia_ **

They arrived at the town of Arshaty in the morning two days after leaving Kotyayevka. From Kotyayevka they drove into Atyrau and took a flight across the country to Semey, a town near the southern border of Russia. They hired a car, purchased all the necessary camping and climbing equipment and drove another nine hours to Arshaty, the last town before hitting the remote wilderness of Kazakhstan and towards the Russian-Mongolian border. From there it was another day and a half of rough roads as they drove along a naturally formed route made flat by locals who had driven out this way to tend to farm animals. They were treated to a vista of rolling hills, green as emeralds and in the distance a panoramic view of the snow-capped Altai Mountains

"I'll say one thing for this trip, Nate" Mia said.

"What's that?" Nate asked, manoeuvring the car along the track, avoiding dips and around large rocks.

"The views are spectacular. If not for this insanely crazy treasure hunt - that not in my wildest dreams would I have thought I would be a part of by the way - I would still be stuck in the office in Hawaii."

Nate laughed, "There is a silver lining between the gun fights and the madmen" he said.

They hit a smooth patch of track and Mia asked, "Let me ask you a question, let's say you find Sully and get out of here, leave Khanoğlu to do what he wants with the Crown Jewels, what then for you?"

Nate was silent for a long time, enjoying the fresh air on a clear day while he considered the question, finally he said, "I clear our names first. With the Bishop Museum by getting your letter back. Make sure Khanoğlu is held responsible for Budapest...somehow. Once those two things are done and we are free and clear I'm going to punch Sully in the head and shave off his moustache."

Mia laughed.

"Seriously though, I guess we will continue doing what we do."

"You don't think there will be any issues with Sully then?"

"Nah, we've fought like an old married couple before," he smiled at the memories of their various arguments. "And even though he is a greedy son of a bitch, I know this isn't entirely his fault and he'll come around eventually. Once we get a new job and there's the idea of another treasure in his mind, he'll be all for it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"For Sully, it's the simple things in life for him: adventure, treasure and women. Not necessarily in that order either."

After another couple of minutes of silence, Nate asked, "What about you? Do you think you can go back to office work after all of this?"

"I've been giving that a bit of thought. I don't think I can go back to the office, but definitely not a fan of bullets and madmen. Maybe there's a happy middle in there, it sounds like there are still a lot of uncovered mysteries in this world."

"Amen to that" Nate said.

They drove on for another three hours, passing the border into Russia. A small shack that passed for the border control building was occupied by a dour man who looked like he would rather be anywhere else in the world. He gave a casual glance at their passports, took the money and then waved them through. They drove on until they reached a branch in the road, straight ahead leading to the border into Mongolia and another left heading towards the west side of the Saylyugem Mountains. They headed left, the terrain changing as the tracks cut a path through the hills. The Saylyugem Mountains now in front of them, rising higher and higher into the sky as they got closer and an hour later they saw the lake that was their destination.

Nate took the car off road and they bumped and rolled over uneven terrain until they were on the far side of the lake and the Saylyugem Mountains loomed in front of them.

Nate parked the car and pulled the map out, "Alright, we're going to pick up the trail here" he said pointing to a valley on the map where the Altai and Saylyugem Mountains met. "From here, we walk."

It was mid-afternoon, the grey clouds low and Nate wondered if it would snow. They got out of the car and opened the back to get out their jackets and packs.

"Do you know how far away it is?" Mia asked.

Nate shook his head, "Could be a day could be five. Either way, rug up" he said, shutting the door.

The weather was cold and crisp, their breath misting as they spoke and they each wore thermal boots with thick thermal socks, insulated hiking pants and thermals underneath their pullovers. They each wore goose-down jackets, Nate's a dull orange and Mia's red. He knew they would stick out like a sore thumb against the white backdrop of the mountains but they had no other choice.

"Right, ready to go?" Nate asked once they were prepared, packs on their backs.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Mia said, looking anything but.

He looked at her, "You sure you want to come?"

She swallowed and nodded.

"Then let's go" he said and headed towards the Mountain.

Nate led Mia along a rough track and past grassy fields. The track looked well-worn, maybe used in the past by farmers. The track took them deeper into the mountains but no higher and by the time night had fallen they had covered a lot of kilometres but gained little elevation. They set up a cold camp behind an outcrop of large boulders, just off the track but hidden in case Khanoğlu's men were on their trail. The night was cold, but their sleeping bags were designed to keep them warm in extremely cold temperatures.

They continued on at first light the next morning, the day clear and the sun shining and by mid-morning the air turned cooler and they left the rough track. With the grassy fields left behind they were walking along a path of thick brush and large rocks strewn haphazardly, forcing them to climb over or take wide berths around them. They took a break at noon, finally having trekked on an incline that was taking them higher into the mountains. Nate looked ahead to see snow clusters on the ground and in the distance grey clouds threatened as it surrounded the peaks of the mountain.

While they ate their trail mix, he wondered if Sully had come this way. There had been no sign of him, but he didn't know the first thing about tracking, and it would be a waste of time. Sully knew navigation, learned it when he was in the Navy, he would be at the hideout by now, maybe even in possession of the Crown Jewels already.

The thought of Sully having the Crown Jewels made Nate clench his teeth.

 _Calm down_ he admonished himself silently, closing his eyes and counting to ten. He had to keep control. Only a couple more days and they would be out of here, he was sure this was the final resting place of the treasure. He opened his eyes after ten and focused on his surroundings. The mountain vista, rising into the cloudy sky, provided a show unseen by many, calmed him down and he smiled, feeling more at peace.

They finished their lunch and continued, Nate consulting the map, confident they were following the same trail the Mongols did 800 years ago. Then as the day wore on the terrain became steeper still and they had to scramble up steep inclines, squeezing through narrow crevices and manoeuvre narrow ledges that overlooked sharp drops. Nate's confidence began to waver. If they were on course how did the Mongols travel up here with their horses. He knew 800 years' worth of harsh elements would have changed the place but surely not that much. He was hoping to find some sign that he was on the right track. Snow began to fall in the late afternoon and while Nate kept his worries to himself, he was still concerned there was no evidence anyone had ever been here.

It was almost dusk, the snow had abated for now and Nate was setting up camp in a clearing, under an overhang when Mia called out to him, sounding urgent.

He rushed over, torch in hand and found her around an outcrop of rocks. He looked around but saw no danger and asked, "What's wrong?"

She motioned for him to follow and he followed her around a large boulder, pointed and said, "That."

Nate followed with his torchlight and saw a black boot protruding in the thick snow cover, "What the?"

He walked over, and examined the boot brushing off snow and found it attached to a black pant leg, "It's a body" he called.

Brushing off the rest of the snow unveiled the rest of the pants, black jacket and ski mask. A M1911 in a thigh holster and Akdal MKA 1919 shotgun strapped to the back told Nate this was one of Khanoğlu's men.

"He must have gotten separated from his group" Nate said. "But was he part of a scouting party or are they ahead of us?"

He removed the guns from the dead body and they returned back to their camp.

"Will we be safe here?" Mia asked.

"I think so, Nate said. "If they're in front of us, no problem. That might even be to our advantage but if they are behind us then they're not going to be out at night, not even Khanoğlu is that crazy. But it means we have to get a move on in the morning."

He pulled out the map and shone his light on it, "We're about here" he said point to an area about halfway along the trail. "So I don't think we have too far to go, two days with good weather, three at the most until we get there.

"You get some rest. I'll stay up for a bit, make sure no one is coming."

Reluctantly, Mia got into her sleeping back while Nate, shotgun by his side, sat against a large rock and watched.

After a restless night, they both packed up and were back on the trail just as the sun peeked over the mountains. The trail got steeper and as they got higher, the air grew colder and thinner and they had to take more frequent rest breaks, chests heaving. Above them the dark grey clouds threatened to drop more snow.

They took a mid-morning rest break, Mia munching on a trail bar while Nate explored on ahead. He passed through a narrow gap of rocks and came to a wide flat snow covered opening surrounded by tall rock walls, giving it the feel of a natural arena. Nate moved through the ankle-deep snow, circling the area until he came to the far end where a mound of snow piled up to head height lay against the far wall. Looking for a way up, Nate idly brushed the snow away until his hand hit something solid. He looked and poking through the snow was a piece of wood. He brushed away more snow revealing a flat piece of board. Brushing away the rest of the snow underneath revealed more flat boards, piled in a heap on the ground with frayed rope attached to each side of the board. It was a ladder!

Nate looked up at the top of the wall and saw two bits of frayed rope hanging over the side. Relief washed over him, this had to be the path the Mongols took. They were on the right track. He rushed back through the tight gap between the rocks and rounded the corner getting back to camp. Mia was studying that map when he arrived. Both packs were ready at her feet. She looked up when he arrived and asked, "Ready to go?"

"I found the Mongol path," he said.

"You did? Where?"

"Around the corner, follow me" he said.

He went to pick up his pack when a loud crack echoed in the still air. The stone next to his head exploded, chips of it cutting his face and instinctively he dropped to the ground and yelled for Mia to do the same.

Pulling out the M1911 from his waistband, he rolled behind a boulder and peered around the corner from where the shot came from. The land tapered downwards, steep steps here and there but otherwise an easy walk and marching towards him were ten mercenaries, with another behind them, his sniper rifle scanning the area where they were.

"Shit" he said.

"What?" Mia asked lying prone in the snow.

"Khanoğlu's men are coming."

"What do we do?"

Nate thought but they only had one option. "Follow my footsteps in the snow, you will come to a narrow gap, go through and wait for me there."

"What are you going to do?"

"Try to buy us some time," he said. "When I start firing, you run."

Mia nodded and Nate took three deep breaths and then popped up out of cover and sighted the sniper. He knew he was not going to get anywhere near to hitting him but if he could distract him enough it would buy Mia enough time to get around the corner. He squeezed off four shots from the handgun, the whip crack sound disturbing the otherwise silent air, and saw the sniper duck. He ducked back down behind his cover.

"Go!" he shouted and Mia, on her hands and knees shot out like a sprinter in starters blocks. The sound of gunfire followed but she was safely around the corner and the bullets smacked into the wall, breaking off chunks of stone.

Nate put the M1911 in his waistband and grabbed the shotgun. He pumped it and popped out of cover, firing two rounds at the nearest mercenaries. The closest was blown off his feet, having no chance to even react but the second shot clipped another, and the remaining mercenaries scrambled, firing a barrage of shotgun and assault rifle fire at him.

Taking advantage of the mercenaries trying to take cover, Nate fired off two more rounds from the shotgun and sprinted across the open plain, a sniper bullet missing him barely, and around the corner. He was safe from fire for the moment but continued on, squeezing through the narrow gap until he was in the bowl where Mia waited.

"Now what?" She fretted.

Nate pointed to the remains of the rope ladder, "I boost you up."

"But what about-"

Nate interrupted her, "No arguments, let's go."

He hurried to the wall and dropped the shotgun in the snow. Then he turned and against the wall, half squatted, half crouched, hands cupped in front of him. He nodded at her and Mia took a couple of hurried steps, placed her foot in his cupped hands and Nate boosted her up. She sprang into the air and grabbed the ledge above her.

While she scrambled up, Nate said, " Get the rope from your bag and see if you can tie it to something up there."

Mia climbed up and looked back at him, "Ok".

Nate pulled the M1911 from his waistband and tossed it up to her.

"I don't know how to use a gun!" she said.

"It's easy. Just point and shoot" Nate said. "You'll need it when I start climbing. Now hurry!"

Mia disappeared over the ledge, kicking down a dusting of snow while Nate picked up the shotgun and took cover near the narrow opening to the bowl. He only had eight shots left so he had to be careful, but the advantage he had was the narrow gap. They would have to take it one by one which would be a killing tunnel. He watched and waited and finally one of the mercs, cautiously peered around the corner.

Nate let off a shot and the head disappeared back around.

That should buy him some valuable seconds. He looked back towards the ledge but couldn't see anything.

 _Come on, Mia_ he urged.

_You should have kept the map, now she has no use for you._

"Not now" he grumbled.

The sound of gunfire echoed as the mercenaries fired back, the bullets that found their way through the narrow gap chipping away at the walls.

Nate blind fired another shotgun blast and waited. More bullets fired from the mercenaries.

_Where was she?_

_She's gone._

He blind fired another shot and now he only had five shots left. He peered around the corner through the narrow gap and saw one of the mercs on the ground, red hot blood splattering the white snow around him. He was only a couple of meters from the entrance. He must have been sneaking up and Nate hit him on the blind fire.

Two mercenaries approached, rifles raised, aiming at the entrance. Then when they reached their fallen comrade, one shouldered his rifle and pulled his unconscious colleague by the collar of his jacket while the other slowly backed away.

By the time they had rounded the corner out of sight, Mia called out from behind. He looked and she had tossed the rope down, the remains of it coiled at the base of the bowl.

_Finally!_

He slowly backed away from the entrance, firing the remaining bullets from the shotgun as he walked and when he reached the far wall he tossed away the empty weapon and grabbed the rope.

He called up, "Keep the gun aimed at the entrance, anyone comes through, shoot them."

"Ok" she said nervously, laying down at the edge with the gun pointed at the entrance.

Rope between his hands, boots planted on the wall, Nate began to pull himself up. When he was halfway up, bullets peppered the walls all around him.

"Shoot! Shoot!" he yelled at Mia.

There was a clicking sound but no bullets.

"It's not working!" she screamed.

"Take the safety off" Nate shouted back.

There was a pause and then the M1911 fired back.

"Not all of the bullets!" Nate yelled over the noise.

But it was too late. The tell-tale _click click_ of an empty clip could be heard, each click sounding as loud as a church bell to Nate.

Wasting no time, he pulled himself up as fast as he could. Behind him the mercenaries filed into the arena. He was a sitting duck.

Mia lay prone on the edge, hand out.

"Grab my hand!" she said.

Nate reached out with his hand.

Missed once.

Twice.

Finally, the hands gripped and Mia pulled while Nate's feet scrabbled over the rock face. Bullets pelting the surface all around him.

Then he was up, and over the edge. He rolled away as the bullets kept coming, chipping the ledge.

BOOM!

Something blasted the rock, like dynamite and the ground shuddered. Nate looked back down into the arena. One of the mercenaries had a grenade launcher.

"You'll bring down an aval-" Nate started to yell but the mercenary launched another grenade that flew over his head and exploded somewhere behind him.

The ground rumbled, like an earthquake and fissures appeared like a spreading cobweb across the ground.

"Oh shit!" Nate said. "Run! Run" he yelled at Mia. Pulling her to her feet and pushing her forward. "Go! Go!"

They ran, the ground crumbling beneath their feet and the cracks forming miniature islands that began to slide down the mountain side into the valley below. Mia led the way, hopping across the splintering fissures. Ahead of them it looked like the land stabilized and Mia got there first. She turned and reached out for Nate's hand but the section of ground he was on crumbled completely under his feet and he slid down into the darkened valley below.

"Nate!" she called, but it was too late.


	36. Chapter 36

The rumbling settled and the snow, rock and debris stopped falling, Nate opened his eyes, he was on his back and looking up but saw nothing of the path, either swallowed by the clouds or demolished by the grenades. He couldn't tell but either way he was far below where he needed to be. Looking around he saw he was in a narrow channel, sheer cliffs on either side, unclimbable, even for him. Behind him the way was blocked by snow and chunks of broken rock, the only way was forward.

Groaning, he pulled himself free of the snow, his body aching but nothing broken it seemed. His head throbbed and he wondered if he knocked it. The last thing he remembered was the grenade launcher, the ground crumbling all around them, trying to make for safe ground and reaching for Mia's hand...

Mia! She was up there on her own, Khanoğlu's men not far behind. He had to find her. But how? She had the map. She would be better off than he was. His pack was somewhere up there, and he was already shivering from the cold despite his thermals and well insulated clothing. He had his diary and the Mongol coin but that wasn't going to keep him warm.

"Crap" he muttered and trudged ahead, legs ploughing through the deep snow.

The sun rose up, reached its peak and began to lower as Nate continued moving forward, he was lost. No idea where to go but straight, it was his only option. High ground seemed like a good idea but the walls on either side of him were so sheer it was impossible to climb up. He would have to keep on going forward until he saw an opportunity to get to higher ground.

"Better find some shelter soon." he said aloud, trying to keep his mind on the goal and break the silence. "Start a fire. Hunt deer with a stick sharpened with rocks. Easy."

He continued on, arms hugging himself, trying to keep warm though his fingers were shivering uncontrollably. He felt the snot in his nostrils freeze, sticking every time he inhaled. He was glad it wasn't snowing, sure that would have been the end of him then and there. His head was down, his mind was on other things, hot cocoa, warm bed and when he next looked up it was as if a switch had been flipped, going from morning to night, the sun almost disappearing behind the mountains.

"What the?" he mumbled, shivering. He took a step and found nothing but empty space. He cried out and tumbled over the side, falling a couple of metres and landing in a pile of snow.

"Shit" he groaned, rolling in the snow. "I'm gonna die out here."

He rolled backwards until it was against the wall, "No. Gotta keep going" he muttered, sitting against the wall, knees drawn up. "Gotta find Mia and Sully and...and the Jewels."

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, "Maybe just...just rest my...eyes for a little...bit.

A sharp jab to the ribs woke him, he grunted and rolled over opening his eyes and was immediately blinded by a bright light.

"Arhk" he cried out weakly, throwing an arm over his eyes. He was jabbed again, in the ribs and stomach this time.

"Stop it!" he grunted. He rubbed his eyes and they slowly began to focus on the light in front of him. It wasn't a torchlight, it was firelight. The red and orange flames danced on a short stick held by a man, a second fire carrying person, this one a woman, stood beside him.

The man said something in a language Nate didn't understand.

"What?" Nate said dumbly, still surprised there were people in front of him. Unless they weren't. Could you have a mirage in the snow? Or was it strictly a desert thing? He was thirsty, probably dehydrated and probably hallucinating as well. It was possible.

It was night-time, the clouds had dispersed and the stars smeared the sky as if spread with a butter knife and the crescent moon provided some extra light.

Another sharp jab from the stick made him think perhaps these were real people.

"Ow" he cried out. "Stop poking me!"

The woman said something this time, and again Nate didn't understand, but she pointed with her stick somewhere behind her and Nate thought he understood.

"You want me to follow?" he said.

The man and the woman turned and walked away, Nate, reluctantly got to his feet, stretching his protesting muscles, and followed in their tracks making sure to keep within the pool of fire light. He was shivering again, his body tired and sore but he felt hopeful as he followed his guides.

In the light of the fire he got a good look at them, they were older than he, Sully's age at least, maybe even older. Lines creased their weathers faces, both had dark eyes and long black hair, skin the colour of coffee.

They each wore a fur lined coat made of some animal skin, yak maybe. And similar animal skinned pants with a woollen cap over their heads. Nate wondered if they were native to the area, local nomads or indigenous. They had to be, he decided, it's not as if this couple were taking a stroll through the mountains at 2000 meters in the middle of the night.

They set a rapid pace, surprising Nate considering their age and the depth of snow, and he struggled to keep up with them. The snow was waist deep now and they cut through it like it was shallow water, meanwhile Nate huffed and puffed forcing his way through.

He asked where they were taking him but they either didn't hear him, ignored him or didn't understand him and ignored him. He tried asking how far but the same lack of response. He stopped them by grabbing the man's shoulder and tried to explain his friend was up on the mountain, pointing in their direction, miming another person with him, but they just stared at him before continuing on.

He sighed and followed, hoping Mia was ok.

It was over an hour later when he saw the village. It was situated in a valley below and in the darkness he could see the glow of fires dotted around what looked to be yurts and shelters built into recesses in the rock face. He couldn't tell how many homes there were or any discerning features about them aside from what he saw in the dim light.

It was then he collapsed, a mixture of relief and exhaustion and hypothermia overcoming him and in what felt like the blink of an eye he was suddenly lying in a bed, daylight streaming through a small, square window. He was covered in thick, woollen blankets that smelled of sheep. Beside him was a small square table, a ceramic jug and cup sitting on it, along with his diary. He picked up the cup, found it filled with water and, realising how parched he was, took a drink. The water was icy cold but fresh and gulped it down in one swallow. He filled up the cup and drank some more, then pulled the blankets off saw his jacket had been removed but he still wore his parka and pants. His body protested as he got out of the bed, aches and pains reminding him just how much he had been through in the last week. With cup in hand, he looked around the yurt. The walls were made of animal skin which covered the yurts wooden frame. The ground was covered in animal furs and aside from the bed and side table there was another long table, a wooden wardrobe carved with Buddhist symbols and a coat rack with coats hanging from them. In the middle of the room was a small circular hearth made of stones where a fire burned low, over it was a grill with a pot on top, steam pouring out of it.

Nate found his boots and put them on, then grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around himself. He exited the yurt through the only door and squinted in the bright sunlight.

After letting his eyes adjust, he looked around and let out a quiet cry of disbelief. What he saw in the darkness when he arrived was nothing compared to what this place was like in the daytime. He was in a large valley, the size of ten football fields at least, dotted with tall trees and surrounded in all directions by the snow-capped Altai Mountains. The valley was flat with plateaus at different heights giving it a jagged, offset look. In the immediate area were a group of yurts, about twenty with another fifteen built into the mountain side. Fencing made of thick tree branches and lashed together with rope separated the yurts from grazing land, the emerald green fields broken up into sections for different animals. He saw herds of horses, yaks, sheep, goats, cows all grazing in open fields. There were people working the fields, using makeshift tools to dig holes, trenches, cut wood and all other assorted tasks. Children ran around, laughing and playing. Some kicked balls, others played tag. Some saw Nate and they stopped to look at him then giggled and ran off. Women worked near the stream that ran through the middle of the village, gathering water or washing clothes. A middle-aged woman, carrying a basket walked past Nate, giving him a smile but said nothing.

Nate moved through the village, noting how organised it was. Fires burned in pits, safely barricaded by rounded stones the size of footballs, snow swept away from paths, water troughs for animals kept clean and away from the main areas, chickens roamed free but hen houses were safely penned up next to the yurts.

As he walked through, the villagers took little interest in him, focusing on their task at hand.

He tried speaking to some, but they just pointed him along the dirt path he was on with a smile and said nothing. He followed the path until he reached the end where there was a natural bench. Seeing nowhere else to go, he took a seat and waited, giving his body much needed rest.

After waiting ten minutes a middle-aged man approached him. He was tall with a round face, brown skin, dark eyes and long black hair tied back into a knot. He walked with confidence and had the body of a man who worked the fields all day, every day. He was carrying a dark blue overcoat. He handed it to Nate and said "Deel."

"What?" Nate said.

"Deel. Deel." the man replied, indicating the overcoat.

"It's called a deel?" Nate asked.

The man nodded enthusiastically, and Nate handed him the blanket and pulled on the deel, it hung off him like a coat on a rack.

"Ahh, it's a bit big," he said to the man.

The man laughed and grabbed the left flap and wrapped it over the right, across his body and secured it with clasps. He secured more clasps at the shoulder, armpit and neck and the garment fit more comfortably now.

"Thanks," Nate said.

The man pointed at himself, "Gansukh" he said.

Nate pointed to himself, "Nathan."

"Nath-han" Gansukh said with a grin.

"Close enough" Nate replied with a smile.

Gansukh smiled and nodded again and then indicated for Nate to follow. He led him along another route, past more yurts. Children ran up to him waving and Nate waved back causing them to giggle and run away. They finally arrived at a large pavilion where five people seated on cushions around a fire and talking amongst themselves. Two pots bubbled over the fire and four black dogs dozed in the sunlight filtering through gaps in the yurt.

Gansukh indicated a free cushion for Nate to sit on, he nodded his thanks and took a seat. Gansukh spoke to the others in Mongolian, ending with 'Nath-han' and they all nodded. They were elderly, maybe in their seventies but hard to tell with nomadic people considering the hard life they live. They each wore colourful clothing in a similar style to his deel. There were three men and two women, all with dark hair, dark eyes and round faces weathered with age.

They each pointed and said their names, the three men's names were Oktai, Chenghiz and Arban. And the women were named Enkhuuya and Sarnai.

Enkhuuya stood from her cushion and walked to the boiling pot, using a rag to pick it up by the handle, she poured the contents into a ceramic cup and then added milk. She picked up the cup and handed it to Nate.

"Suutei tsai" she said.

"Thanks" he said, cupping it in both hands and letting the warmth seep into his bones. He took a sip of the hot tea and found it a little salty but otherwise delicious and it warmed his body.

The others watched him but said nothing. Feeling like he was wasting precious time, Nate pulled his diary out of his pocket and flipped to a page, then he showed it to them, "Have you seen this man?" he asked, indicating a picture of Sully sleeping, mouth open with flies buzzing around it that he had drawn on the flight from Hawaii to the Netherlands. He mimed the action of looking at the picture and then circling around indicating the area.

The group looked at the picture and all nodded and Nate's heart leapt to his throat.

Oktai said "Ezemshsen"

"Do you know where he went?" he asked.

Oktai shrugged, and Nate didn't know if it meant they didn't know or didn't understand him. Trying to keep his patience, Nate again mimed the action of looking and then pointing to the picture of Sully.

"Ahh" they all said, and they all nodded, "tiim shüü."

"Can you take me-" he pointed to himself, "-to him" he said pointing to the picture.

"ügüi shüü" they all said, shaking their heads emphatically.

"What? Why not?" he asked.

"Ezemshsen"

"What does 'ezemshsen' mean?"

But they repeated the word and shook their heads. They actually looked scared of his request, but he didn't know why. Was Sully dead?

"Crap" he muttered. How could he explain it was urgent that he find his friend?

"What about a girl-" he pointed to himself and mimed long hair, but they shook their head., "-or groups of men?" This time he pointed to himself, then counted to ten on his fingers and mimed carrying a gun but there were more shakes of the heads.

_Well that's good at least._

A breeze blew through the yurt, blowing open a flap and the sun filtered through it. A flash, like a reflection, caught his eye and Nate looked up and gasped. He got up from his cushion and walked over to a table set at the far wall behind the elders. They turned and watched him approach the gold tiara that was sitting on the table. It was buffed clean, the gold shining like its own sun, small red rubies and green emeralds dotted the band. He picked it up, it was heavy but in amazing condition, some of the ornamental carvings along the band had broken off, lost in time but he had no doubt he was holding one of the pieces of the lost Crown Jewels of England.

"Titem" said Sarnai.

Nate turned to look at her, "Where did you get this?"

"Muu gazar" Arban said.

The others nodded, repeating the words and conversing.

_Muu gazar? What the heck did muu gazar mean?"_

"I don't know what that means," he said exasperated.

Arban pointed to the tiara and then put his index fingers above his head, _horns?_ and then downward from his mouth, _fangs?_

"A devil?"

He shook his head.

"Evil?"

Arban nodded emphatically, "Eveel" he said, repeating what Nate said. Then he began to walk around, shuffling like a zombie and the other four all started pointing at him and saying, "er khün" and then "ezemshsen."

"Ezemshsen?" Nate repeated. "What is ezemshsen?"

Arban stopped shuffling around and pointed at the picture of Sully, "Ezemshsen!" he said.

Nate just shrugged and Chenghiz, who Nate thought of as the leader, said, "Gansukh."

Gansukh, who had been waiting at the entrance, walked up to him and they spoke quietly, and then the voices were raised and Gansukh seemed to be arguing, shaking his head as if to say no.

In the end, Chenghiz said something in a sharp tone and Gansukh seemed to deflate, nodding his head, saying "tiim shüü." He indicated for Nate to follow and they left the pavilion, heading down another track. Along the way, Gansukh grabbed a long-handled axe that was embedded in a stump and secured it in a holster on his back.

He led Nate out of the village, between a narrow pass of rock and into the snow-covered terrain beyond.


	37. Chapter 37

It was past midday and Gansuhk had taken Nate on a long trek deeper into the mountains. They struggled through thigh-high snow drifts, climbed across and up the sheer walls and leapt across gaps that would have killed them if they fell. Gansuhk was silent through the whole walk, seemingly brooding. Nate could tell he was unhappy with what Chenghiz had told him to do but it seemed important, though he wasn't sure why.

Gansuhk led Nate up to a crest where they caught a view of a barren, rock-strewn plain below. He pointed, "Tend".

"Down there?" Nate asked.

Gansukh nodded and then swung his body over the ledge and began to climb down, Nate following in his trail. When they reached the bottom, Gansukh withdrew his axe and held it by his side. He pointed straight ahead to where, about 200 metres away, two parts of the mountain criss-crossed each other forming a triangular tunnel entrance, the shadows too deep and dark for him to see beyond.

Gansukh walked ahead, his head swivelling as if expecting something to happen and Nate followed. When they reached the entrance, Gansukh gripped his axe tighter and pointed ahead.

"In there?" Nate asked.

He nodded, looking worried. He said something and then headed into the tunnel, Nate following.

Guided by a faint light from the other end, they followed the tunnel until it turned right, and they were greeted with a bright oval of sunlight shining through. Gansukh led Nate towards it and just as they reached the end, Nate tripped.

He looked back and gasped, laying prone across the tunnel was a body, half buried in rubble. The exposed half was the torso and head and upon closer examination Nate saw that the body hadn't yet decomposed the skin a strange deep blue-grey, mouth twisted in a horrible snarl showing rotted teeth.

Gansukh helped Nate up. Nate thanked him and pointed to the body, "One of yours?"

But the nomad simply said, "Ezemshsen."

 _Ezemshen_ , there's that word again but what did it mean? Gansukh continued on and Nate followed, they exited the tunnel and out onto another open field of barren rock, much like the one before, however this one was littered with yurts.

 _Another village?_ No, maybe it used to be, but it has long since been deserted. The yurts were in disarray, some torn and others collapsed under the weight of snow and debris. There were broken fences, fallen trees and the skeletal remains of animals lay strewn about, the bodies wasted away, picked clean by the birds and scavengers.

"What is this place?" Nate asked, following Gansukh.

Gansukh immediately turned and put a finger to his lips, "Muu gazar" he whispered.

They continued on, heading into the centre of the deserted village, the shadows from the mountains giving it an eerie, sinister feel. As they got closer the remains of the animals made way for the remains of humans, skeletons grinning as they passed by, as if this was some kind of joke to them.

_What the hell happened here?_

Gansukh headed for a yurt that was larger than any of the others. Compared to the other yurts, this one was in better condition and centrally located, the other yurts seemed to gravitate around it. As they got near, Gansukh put his hand out, stopping Nate. He pointed to the yurt and whispered "Muu gazar." Then he pointed to Nate and then to the ground, telling him to wait.

Nate nodded and watched Gansukh approach the entrance to the yurt with caution, axe held ready to swing. There was no door, rather a flap, like a tent, and he pulled it back. He peered in and after a moment he stood to the side, leaving the flap open and indicated to Nate to follow.

Nate entered the tent, followed by Gansukh. The yurt was abandoned, and weather beaten. The animal fur floor coverings were filthy and worn through, even ripped in parts. Ceramics and pots smashed, pieces all over the floor as if blocks thrown by a child and tables broken, splintered and tossed in a corner. The only thing still standing was a long wooden table and hanging over it, the width of the table was a tapestry.

"Muu gazar" Gansukh said pointing to the tapestry. He walked to the table and mimicked picking something off his head and putting it on the table, "Titem" he said.

Nate understood, "You found the tiara- the _titem_ \- here?" he said.

Gansukh nodded, then he pointed to the tapestry again.

The tapestry was made from animal skin, rectangular and in good condition considering everything else in the yurt. On it were different scenes painted with bright colours using distemper – a paint made from water, chalk, pigment and egg. The first scene was of a group of men on horseback, attacking a city. The leader of the attackers was depicted as taller than the others, taller than the city, more care taken to paint him. Painted above was the unmistakable symbol of the Golden Horde. Nate said to Gansukh, "Batu Khan?"

Gansukh shook his head, "Güyük."

Nate frowned, "Güyük Khan?"

Gansukh nodded.

Nate pointed to the city, "Buda?"

Gansukh said something and shrugged and Nate took it to mean he didn't know what he meant. But Nate was certain it was Buda, underneath the city was an underground chamber, coloured in gold with a crown and sceptre inside it.

_The Crown Jewels!_

"That must be the underground church" he said.

He moved onto the next scene where it showed Güyük Khan, wearing the crown and holding the sceptre, his horse's saddlebags overflowing with treasure, riding away from Buda, the city in flames.

The next scene was in a golden room where Güyük Khan was facing another man. Behind them the flag of the Golden Horde was attached to the wall and spread around their feet were jewels and gold.

"Sarai Batu" Nate murmured. Nate pointed to the man opposite Güyük Khan and gave Gansukh a questioning look.

"Batu" he said.

 _Batu Khan._ Güyük's cousin and founder of the Golden Horde, responsible for the invasions in Hungary, Poland and other places in Central Europe.

He looked at the next scene, which was of Batu Khan and another man talking, Batu was handing him a green cup. Nate pointed and Gansukh said, "Shiban Khan."

The next three scenes showed Shiban giving Güyük the green cup, then Güyük drinking from the cup and then Güyük on the ground, dead.

Next to the prone body was Batu Khan, the Crown Jewels in his possession.

_So Shiban Khan poisons Güyük at Batu Khan's request. Then Batu takes the Jewels._

The final scene was of Batu Khan and his men, his horse laden with treasures, including the Crown Jewels heading for the mountains. The last panel showed a path leading to a fortress, surrounded by mountains.

"Here!" Nate said. "Do you know this place?"

"Muu gazar" he said.

"I have to go there," he said, pointing to himself and then to the fortress.

But Gansukh shook his head, '"No muu gazar" he said.

"My friends are there. People with guns-" he mimed the shooting motion, "-are looking for the Jewels" he finished pointing to the Jewels in the picture.

Gansukh shrugged and then stiffened, head snapping to the side.

"What?" Nate asked but Gansukh put a finger to his lips and hefted his axe. He turned and crept to the entrance to the tent. He pulled back the flap and just as he did, he cried out as something crashed through it, tackling Gansukh to the ground. The axe flew from his hand and skidded to a stop at Nate's feet.

Gansukh struggled with a humanoid creature, it had blue-grey skin and snarled and struck with its limbs at Gansukh while he tried to wrestle it off him.

Nate rushed over and grabbed the creature, yanking it off and shoving it away. But the creature immediately attacked Nate, diving at him and they both crashed to the ground. The creature was now on top of him, wildly flailing its limbs, snarling ferociously and Nate shielded his head with his arms as best he could. The creature was relentless, striking powerful blows over his body and Nate's already battered and bruised body was screaming in pain.

Just when he thought he was about to be overcome, the creature stiffened, gurgled and black blood leaked from its mouth, dribbling on to Nate's face and then slumped on top of him.

"Eww" Nate said wiping the blood off his face. He pushed it off him and saw Gansukh's axe lodged between the thing's shoulders. Gansukh pulled the axe out and Nate examined the creature.

"What the hell?" he said looking at it. The creature wasn't a creature at all, it was human. Or used to be. It's sickly grey-blue skin was dried like ancient leather, pulled taught as if dehydrated and its eyes, staring blankly at the roof, were black as the darkest pits. It wore a simple loin cloth.

He looked up at Gansukh, who looked at the body with concern, "What is this?" he asked.

"Ezemshsen" he said.

_Ezemshsen. That's the world they used to describe Sully. Did this mean Sully has been attacked by one of these things?_

"I need to find my friends" he said again, but Gansukh just shook his head and waved, indicating they needed to go.

Nate stood up, sighing. Whatever was going on here, they refused to show him where the fortress was. It explained Gansukh's reluctance to come here. These people were scared, maybe of this Ezemshsen creature that attacked him? Were there more of them around? What did they have to do with the fortress though?

He had so many questions and he was running out of time. Khanoğlu's men must be closing in on the fortress by now. Nate followed Gansukh out of the yurt and they began to head back out of the abandoned village, the human skeletons making sense to Nate now. They must belong to the former residents of the village, overtaken by the Ezemshsen perhaps?

Lost in his thoughts Nate didn't notice Gansukh stop suddenly and he almost plowed right into him. They were in a narrow stretch of the village where the mountains bowed outwards on either side like the rounded stomach of a fat man. The sun had moved behind the mountains and shadows covered almost the entire area now. Nate realised this would be the perfect spot for an ambush. Gansukh must have thought the same because he has his axe ready and Nate could hear whisperings in the otherwise silent village. Wind?

No, definitely voices.

Then a great roar erupted from the mountains and exploding from the mountainside shadows were dozens of the grey-skinned creatures, men and women both. They scrambled and bowled each other over attempting to reach them first, but Nate and Gunsukh took off like they were shot out of a canon. They raced towards the tunnel while more and more Ezemshsen appeared from the shadows, and from crevices and nooks in the mountain.

Through the tunnel they hurried, Gansukh in the lead and Nate keeping pace. They exited the tunnel, while the Ezemshsen pushed and shoved each other to get through the tunnel first, buying them time.

The Ezemshsen were filtering through the tunnel like water through a bottleneck when Nate reached the wall first, Gansukh a good twenty metres behind. Nate grabbed onto a handhold and pulled himself up, Gansukh, securing his axe on to his back, began to climb nearby. Above them was a ledge, about ten meters above ground running the entire width of the wall. Once there, they should be safe.

 _Unless they can climb,_ he thought.

Hurrying up, Nate scaled the wall, following almost the same route they used to get down while Gansukh, having just arrived, began climbing at a different part of the wall. In a matter of minutes Nate was pulling himself up onto the ledge.

"Nath-han!" Gansukh cried out.

Nate looked over, "Oh shit!" he said. Gansukh was out of reach of all but one of the creatures. Somehow one of the Ezemshsen had managed to grab on to the nomads' boot and was trying to pull him off the wall while Gansukh held on to a hold with both hands. He was struggling and trying to kick free but Nate knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

He ran over and, lying on his stomach, leaned over the edge and reached out with his hand.

"Come on" he said, "grab my hand!"

Gansukh tried to grab his hand, but the weight of the Ezemshsen holding on to this leg pulled him down and he held on with only one hand now.

"Shit!"

Nate looked around and saw a couple of fist-sized stones nearby. He got up and grabbed them and then, back lying on his stomach he aimed one of the rocks at the creature, but missed, hitting one of the ones waiting at the bottom of the wall, it snarled and began shoving one of the others as if it was the one who hit it. The others all looked up expectantly, like baby birds waiting for their mother to come and feed them.

He hefted another rock, this one hitting the hanging creature on the body. It cried out but still hung on.

"Nath-han" Gansukh cried out again. There was a terrified look in his eyes and Nate could see his fingers slipping. He was holding on to the handhold with the barest of grips.

Nate grabbed one more rock and threw it. This one hit true, smashing the creature in the face. It screamed as it fell, black blood smeared its face, and it landed on top of the others as if it were a Rockstar diving off the stage into a crowd. The creatures all roared in anger and the fallen Ezemshsen disappeared under a mountain of feet and bodies.

Nate reached his hand out again, but the gap was too great.

"Your axe!" he said, "Pass me the axe."

He had no idea if Gansukh understood the meaning of his words or not but he seemed to understand the concept because, with his free hand, he pulled his axe off his back and reached out with it. Nate grabbed it by the shaft and pulled. Gansukh moved up, using his feet to aid himself in climbing until he could get two hands on the handle and Nate pulled the Mongolian up and over the ledge.

The Ezemshsen roared in anger while Nate and Gansukh lay on the ledge, gasping for breath. Then Nate began to chuckle as he sat up, "Bit of a fright?" he said.

Gansukh gave Nate a big grin as if he understood the joke but it was most likely an effect from the adrenaline. He slapped Nate the back and said something that Nate assumed to mean 'Thanks.'

"No problem" Nate replied, patting him on the back.

After a rest, Nate looked up at the rest of the climb they had to make, "Ready?'' he asked Gansukh.

Gansukh looked up at the path ahead and then at Nate and seemed to be deciding something. Finally he shook his head, muttering "Ügüi shüü."

"What?"

While he spoke he pointed to Nate and then to himself and then pointed straight ahead and said, "Muu gazar."

"You'll take me to Muu gazar?"

Gansukh sighed, looking extremely unhappy but nodded, "Tiim shüü" he said quietly.


	38. Chapter 38

For over an hour Gansukh lead Nate through the mountains, until they reached a path that had seen traffic recently, the snow crushed and mixed in with the mud and rocks creating a brown sludge that led them across the plateau and past a narrow, natural bridge. From there, Gansukh led Nate up a small wall face and they slowly crept forward until they reached the edge of a rim looking down into a valley.

Gansukh held a finger to his lips and pointed over the rim. Nate leaned over and gasped.

There, in the middle of the Altai Mountains, hidden for 800 years, was the fortress of Batu Khan. It was made of stone and built into the mountainside and it looked more like a small city than a fortress. Surrounding the perimeter was a stone curtain wall, crumbling in some parts, completely fallen in others creating an impassable rubble. The wall ran in a half circle starting at one side of the mountain, passing around the fortress and re-joining into the mountain on the other side. Battlements were spaced evenly along the wall.

"That's not Mongolian design" he muttered. Gansukh looked at him but said nothing.

Inside the wall were small, square buildings made of timber and stone with yurts interwoven around them. Nate frowned wondering what was going on, the stone buildings were not Mongolian at all. Sarai Batu showed what kind of buildings they built. Was it possible they evolved their design while living here? He supposed it was possible, stone and rock were plentiful around here. Though the timber would have had to have been carted in.

He glanced over the city, some of the buildings and yurts still stood, but most had fallen to the weather or decay, they were spaced evenly, fanning away from the fortress keep where wide roads lead in between sections giving it a look of a spoked half wheel. It was well organised, built with a specific structure in mind, which didn't surprise Nate at all. The Mongols were a highly organised and disciplined empire. All roads led directly into the main road which flowed through to the fortress gates.

The fortress was made of stone, and like the wall it was built into the mountain, only the facade and some parts of the side walls could be seen before it connected to the mountain. Because of that and the distance it was hard to judge just how big the fortress actually was and impossible to tell how far back in it went.

Gansukh tapped Nate on the shoulder and pointed to a spot off to the side of the wall, almost out of sight around a bend were tents. Modern ones built for winters.

"Crap" he muttered. Gansukh looked at him and Nate pointed his thumb and index finger to look like a gun and then pointed to tents.

Gansukh nodded his understanding.

As much as he wanted to avoid it, the tents would be the first place to search. If they captured Mia then that's where they would keep her. If she wasn't there that means she got away from them and followed the trail to the fortress or tried looking for him. Or they killed her and left her for dead.

Pushing that morbid thought aside, he tapped Gansukh on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow.

A natural path led them down into the valley and they emerged behind a boulder and overhang just behind the tents. There were minimal guards on duty, probably due to knowing there was no one around for miles and even if there were other nomadic villages around they would probably have kept their distance from them. The chances of being caught were less if only one person went in, so Nate motioned for Gansukh to wait behind the boulder. Gansukh nodded his understanding and Nate crouch-walked to another outcrop of rocks, where he waited. He peered around the side of the rocks and studied the area. There were only five tents and he watched two guards, one walking with a shotgun in his hands and the other with an assault rifle, do circles around the closely pitched tents. The tents were large, the same size as the yurts, probably housing four to six mercenaries in each, but there were only five of them which meant Khanoğlu had, at most, 30 men here at the moment. Nate wondered if Khanoğlu had more on the way or if this was it. Crates and tables and chairs were strewn about in no particular order and a fire pit, with a blazing fire, had been built in the middle of the tented area.

Nate waited until both guards were out of sight and crept over to the closest tent, he pulled back the flap and peered inside, but it was empty except for some cots. The next two tents were also empty. When he reached the fourth tent, coming from the rear, he heard someone talking and peered around from the side and saw a mercenary had poked his head inside and was talking to someone.

The reply was harsh but familiar, _Mia!_

Looking around, the two patrolling guards were nowhere in sight, so Nate rounded the corner and wrapped his arm around the mercenary's throat and forced him inside the tent. Mia gasped while the mercenary struggled against Nate's chokehold. Eventually the mercenary stopped struggling and slumped, a dead weight that Nate let fall to the ground.

"Nate?" Mia whispered sharply. She was sitting on a cot, handcuffed to the rail. In the dimness from a portable light hanging from the roof, Nate saw she was battered and bruised, red welts on her cheek and her eye was starting to bruise over.

"You ok?" he asked, searching the mercenary. He pulled out his M1911 and a set of keys.

"They said you were dead."

He gave her a smile, "Not this time. Are you ok?" he repeated.

Mia nodded, "I'll be better once I'm out of here."

Nate walked over and worked the cuffs, "You look a little worse for wear."

"He...he's an evil man."

"Khanoğlu did this?"

Mia shook her head, "No, Kelvin."

Nate felt his blood boil, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"What about Sully?"

"I'll come back for him when you're safe."

"They've seen him you know" she said and Nate stopped in his tracks. "He was heading into the fortress."

"We'll talk about it once we're out of here" he said and indicated for her to be quiet and to stay low. They exited the tent and he led her around to the back. After waiting a minute for the guards to pass she followed him to the boulder where Gansukh waited.

Nate ignored Mia's questioning look when he introduced her to Gansukh, telling her he would explain it all later, "Tell me what happened and where they saw Sully."

"After you fell, I tried to escape but Khanoğlu had men ahead of us, scouting the way. They captured me and set up camp and waited for Khanoğlu and his men to make their way over.

"Khanoğlu put me in a tent and when he came to question me, I thought he was going to kill me. But he took the map and studied it, he asked me questions and I told him all I knew, I'm so sorry Nate. I was scared."

Nate put a hand on her shoulder, "You have nothing to be sorry about. You did what you had to do to survive."

A tear trickled down her cheek, "Khanoğlu seemed almost impressed with how far we had gotten and to be ahead of him. He said it was a shame you were dead and would miss out on seeing the Jewels. He asked if I required anything and then left. He was actually courteous. Not long after I heard him talking to Kelvin, he was harsh calling him a fool and useless. That he financed him for years for nothing. I think he slapped him as well. Kelvin came into the tent and he was furious, and he questioned me, asking me the same questions Khanoğlu did and then some other ones like where the nomads were, who was attacking the men. I had no idea what he was talking about and Khanoğlu didn't even ask me questions like that, just about the Jewels. When I told him I didn't know he hit me again and again until one of the guards came in and pulled him away."

Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks, she wiped them away and Nate pulled her in for a hug.

"It's ok" he said softly. "You're safe now."

"Thank you," she whispered. "For coming back." She pulled away from the hug and wiped away the tears again. "Sully was seen earlier today, a guard told Khanoğlu and he told me, asking me about him but I told him I joined you after he had left you in Hungary and he was always one step ahead of us."

"Where was he seen?" Nate asked.

"Near the Fortress, I think he found a way in. Khanoğlu and Spence rushed ahead with some men and more are on their way."

"So Khanoğlu and Spence are inside already?"

Mia nodded.

"Ok" he said. He turned to Gansukh, "Can you take her to safety?" he asked pointing to Mia and then up to the rim of the valley.

Gansukh nodded and Nate turned to Mia, "No," she said. "I want to see this until the end."

Nate sighed, "I can't risk you getting caught again. If Khanoğlu finds us, he won't be so kind next time. He _will_ kill us."

Mia shook her head, "I'm not sure, Nate. From what you told me about him, he was totally different. He sounded like he respected you."

"He's just playing you. We can't take the risk."

"Then what about you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me" he said. "I'll get Sully and meet you at the village as quick as I can. Go with Gansukh. He doesn't speak English but he will pick up what you say. He will take you back to his village."

Mia placed a hand on his arm, "Be careful" she said. "They're both crazy and they both want to get their hands on the Jewels."

Nate nodded, "I will. Go" he said.

He watched as Gansukh led Mia away from the camp while he headed towards the fortress.


	39. Chapter 39

Nate scurried away from the tents, easily avoiding the guards who had stopped patrolling and were sitting on a couple of chairs eating and talking around the fire. Obviously, content with how things were and that they were safe. But that wouldn't last long Nate knew. The unconscious mercenary would wake at any moment and alert the others.

He moved in the shadows, running parallel to the fortress until he was satisfied he was far enough away from the tents that they wouldn't notice him. He then ran across the open field to the curtain wall feeling very exposed in the sunlight. The snow here was shallow and easy for him to move through, but he still stood out like a black dot on white canvas. He reached the safety of the curtain wall, taking cover behind a fallen chunk of battlement and waited.

After the count of ten breaths and no sound of alarm he was satisfied they hadn't spotted him, and he examined his surroundings. He was about 50 metres away from the end of the curtain wall, where it joined the mountain side. The walls were smooth, made of stone and well built to last so long in these conditions. Cracks appeared in parts, and other parts had fallen into disrepair but otherwise it stood solid. He followed the wall until he reached a rusted portcullis. He looked through the tiny square holes at the chains and winches, the left side one was still intact but the right-side winch had snapped from its base and lay against the iron gate still attached to the chain but forever unusable.

The sound of footsteps made him spin around, his gun in his hands in a flash. But it wasn't one of Khanoğlu's men. It was...

"Mia!" he growled.

She had her hands up, "You gonna shoot me?"

He put his gun back in his waistband, "I told you to go with Gansukh!"

"And I told you I wanted to see this through. I'm willing to take the risk, Nate" she added before he could say anything.

_She wants the Jewels!_

Nate ignored the thought, "Fine" he growled again. "Stay close."

Seeking another way in, Nate studied the barbican, they could climb the portcullis gate but needed a way to the battlements. The barbican was still standing, barely. Being the tallest part of the wall, it had taken the brunt of the weather in the valley and parts of it had fallen away, either on to the battlements or to the ground in front of the portcullis gate. Timber and stone protruded from the building and Nate thought he saw a way in.

"Follow me" he said and he grabbed on to the gate and began to climb it like a ladder

"So where's Gansukh?" he asked Mia as he made his way up.

"I told him to go get help."

"And he understood you?"

"I think so."

Nate chuckled as he reached the top where the stone arch connected to the barbican above it. Grabbing a hold of the arch he fell away from the gate, hanging airborne only by his hands he pulled himself up, grabbing on to the handholds available until he was flat against the barbican wall, his feet resting on the protruding arch. Moving diagonally, Nate climbed towards the battlements and just when he was about to reach out to grab a hold of the parapet a shot rang out, echoing loudly around the mountains and Nate slipped.

"Nate!"

The cold air rushed around Nate and he cried out, his hands scrambling along the wall for purchase and finding one, he clung to it with one hand and his body jerked to a sudden stop, his shoulder protesting in pain.

He hung, panting loudly, "Shit".

"You ok?" came Mia's voice from above.

"Argh, yeah" he groused. "Just my shoulder."

More shots rang out, the echoes amplifying the sounds making it as if the shots were coming from right next to him, but the expected bullets didn't come. He grabbed the handhold with his other hand and looked around, expecting to see mercenaries charging him but instead he saw the Ezemshsen charging the tents.

"Holy shit" he said watching as they flooded out of the shadows, from nooks and crannies and passages in the mountains and charged the three mercenaries who stood and fired their Steyr's into the rabid creatures.

"What are those things?" Mia called out.

"Gansukh's people call them 'Ezemshsen' but I have no idea what they are or where they came from."

They watched as the Ezemshsen fell under the hail of bullets but more kept coming like a tidal wave, and the mercenaries turned and ran but they had no chance, the Ezemshsen were on them like a pack of lions on an impala. The mercenary's screams were drowned out by the roaring from the Ezemshsen as they piled on top. Nate had no idea what they were doing but he didn't want to find out.

"Let's go," he said.

He started climbing again, first going sideways and then up until he reached the first crenel next to the barbican in the battlements. He climbed over and landed on the battlement path where Mia waited.

He flexed and rotated his shoulder, stretching it out, "Oh that's tight" he groaned.

"You ok?" she asked.

Nate nodded and they entered the barbican.

Inside were dust covered tables and chairs and an empty weapons rack. Laying side-by-side against the far wall were two skeletons dressed in tattered red coats and grey trousers. Laying across their legs as if waiting to be used were muskets. The rifles rusted and rotted away, much like their owners.

"Red Coats?" Nate said kneeling before the two skeletons.

"So Cook made it this far?" Mia said.

"Looks like it." Nate said searching the bodies. He noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the inner pockets of one of the skeletons coats. He carefully pulled it out and opened it:

_James Cook has left us for dead. He told us to keep a look out for the and he disappeared into his fortress._

_When the creatures attacked, we held off as best we could, but we found he locked us out of the keep when we tried to retreat. We had no choice but to hold up in the barbican with scant food and supplies._

_I've lost track of time and date, but Richard has passed, succumbing to his injuries last night. There was nothing I could do for him, not with the supplies I had and with no way out. Not with those savages trying to break in to the keep and with my own injuries. There is only one way in and out of this fortress, Cook saw to that and now he has doomed us all. And for what? His "paradise"? This isn't a paradise, it's a snow-covered hell._

_Charles Clerke was right to abandon this idea. I should have listened to him. We all should have listened to him. But what does it matter now, we are doomed._

_Cook promised us great treasure, gold to live out our lives in comfort. I fear this is God's punishment for our avarice and I fear for my soul._

_God please forgive me._

_John Watts_

Nate put down the letter, "Poor bastards" he muttered.

"How did he get redcoats here? Cook was a Navy man Mia asked.

Nate had no answer, just another mystery added to the pile. They left the barbican, taking a stairway that took them to the ground level between the outer and inner portcullis. The inner gate was raised slightly, propped open by a mound of broken timber from tables and chests. Nate rolled under the gate with Mia following and found himself in a pile of debris, all pushed up against the gate except for a single lane that had been cleared out.

"Were they trying to block the gate?" he said aloud.

"What do you mean?"

Nate indicated the debris, "This isn't natural, everything here was put here."

"To keep someone out?"

"Or keep them in" he said.

The air was still and the silence was eerie with Nate expecting to see people emerge from the yurts and buildings to go about their daily business, but of course this place had been deserted for centuries. As he moved towards the fortress, he checked some yurts but they had been cleared out, standing empty with only the shattered remains of earthenware to be seen.

Here and there were more skeletons, some redcoats but also others in rags, some buried in snow, or crushed by debris.

_Were they civilians? People who lived here?_

A shot rang out from some indiscernible location, the echo ringing out the mountains. Khanoğlu was still having trouble with the Ezemshsen it seemed. But where were they?

Nate pulled out his gun and hurried along, Mia in tow, following the debris-laden main thoroughfare towards the fortress, eyes sweeping left to right for any sign of the Ezemshsen or Khanoğlu's men. They arrived at the bridge without incident but cursed when he saw it. The bridge, which crossed the width of a ravine, or would have had it not been destroyed. Only parts of the frame remained intact.

"Is it always like this?" Mia asked. "Broken bridges and things in the way."

"If I had a dollar for every time it was a straight in and out job, I'd be broke."

"I thought as much" Mia grumbled.

He turned to her and gave her a grin, "If it were easy, everyone would do it."

More shots rang out, closer this time, and Nate thought he could hear the faint growling of the Ezemshsen. They were running out of time, it wouldn't take much for them to be sandwiched between the fight between the mercenaries and the Ezemshsen.

"Wait here" he said.

Cautiously he walked out onto the remaining deck of the bridge, only a couple of meters before the broken timbers gave way to the darkness of the ravine below. The bridge was arched beneath the deck and Nate marvelled at the construction. He wondered if Batu Khan brought an architect along to help build it considering how advanced it was. Beneath the arch was partially intact and Nate climbed down the side of the bridge, his feet touching a horizontal cross beam connecting the top of the arch to the ravine wall. He let go and was now standing on the beam. He moved toward the arch balancing himself until he reached the end of it. He gripped either side of the wooden arch and hoisted himself up until he was on top of it. A section of the arch between the top and part way down had broken off some time ago and fallen away. Just out of reach, suspended in mid-air was a horizontal beam that connected the top of the arch on the far side of the bridge to where the deck would have been on his side.

Nate leapt for the cross beam and latched on to it, his legs swinging in mid-air, nothing beneath him but darkness. Pulling himself up, he shimmied across until he was on the other side of the arch.

"Halfway" he said encouragingly to himself.

He slid down the arch, hugging the beams until he was at the bottom of the bridge where the arch butted into the ravine wall. Then he began to climb up the wall, taking it slowly, he pulled himself up and up, using the available handholds and ledges until he was just out of reach of the top. He tensed his body and pulled himself up and grabbed a hold of the edge and pulled himself up and over.

"Alright" he called out over the ravine. "Just follow my path."

As Mia began climbing across, Nate studied the fortress keep. The building loomed over him in the shadows, bigger than he thought possible, a tower on either side stood taller than the square-shaped keep, it was mostly intact, safe from all but falling rocks from the mountain peaks that overshadows all of it. The front gate was rusted and twisted, torn away from one of the railings and he made his way towards it but stopped suddenly.

He thought he saw something moving at the top of one of the towers.

_Was that Sully?_

Mia arrived beside him, "What's wrong?"

Nate frowned, "I thought I saw-" he paused, "-something. Come on."

Hurrying past the front gate, they immediately turned left and hurried up the circular staircase until he reached the trapdoor. Pulling his gun out of his waistband, he slowly pushed the trapdoor open a crack, the hinges sounded like they were yelling in protest to his ears, he peered around but saw nothing. He pushed the door open and it flipped over with a thud on the roof.

Emerging on to the roof, Nate looked around but there was no one there. If it was Sully, he was gone, either taking the path across to the other tower or the stairs leading to an inner courtyard.

The sound of an explosion caused Nate to whip around and look out over the tower's parapet to the portcullis where dust and debris were blown into a cloud and a black smoke came from a newly formed hole in the wall.

The smoke cleared away and Nate saw men in black exiting the hole, peering down the sights of their rifles while others began clearing away more debris from the gap in the wall. Reinforcements had arrived.

The noise was still echoing, bouncing around the mountain walls when Mia asked,

"What are they doing?"

"Idiots!" Nate spat, "That's going to bring every Ezemshsen in the Altai Mountains running."

"We better get going," she said.

Nate nodded, "Come on" he said leading her down a flight of stairs into the courtyard. They walked across the stone and rubble covered courtyard, passing more skeletons that sat against the wall as if resting, towards a set of iron banded, double doors built into the mountain. One of the doors was already cracked open and Nate, holding his hand up to Mia, poked his head in and almost had it taken off by the swipe of a sabre.

Nate fell backwards, away from the door, as a tall mercenary crashed through, charging Nate, sabre pointed at his heart, ready to run him through but he ducked at the last instance, the fist-sized rock that Nate threw just missing his head.

Nate scrambled to his feet and tried to pull his gun out but the mercenary charged again, swinging his sabre. Nate dodged to one side and then ducked a swipe aiming to take his head off and threw a punch into the man's stomach. He let out a gasp and swiped the sabre again giving himself some distance but Nate charged again and threw a haymaker connecting on the mercs jaw and he stood dumbly, staring at Nate as if trying to remember where he had seen him before, then the sabre clanged to the ground and his eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed.

Nate was bent over, hands on his knees and taking deep breaths, "That was lucky" he puffed.

"Why didn't he have a gun?" Mia asked as they entered the door into a fire-lit entranceway.

Looking around, Nate immediately knew why, against the wall was a weapons rack, still full of rusted sabres, and leaning against it was an assault rifle. Nate went over and picked it up, "The idiot was playing with the sword when I poked my head in."

"That _was_ lucky," she said.

"Yeah, lucky he's an idiot," he replied, handing her his handgun.

Together they moved deeper into the keep, the stone walls merged into natural stone and soon the only man-made items were the rotting wooden furniture, moth-eaten tapestries, corroded brass candle holders and sconces with fires burning brightly in them.

Mia examined one of the tapestries, "Nate, this isn't Mongol."

"What's that?" he said, looking at the tapestry.

"These are English. This is a scene from Daniel in the Lion's Den."

Nate looked at the tapestry opposite, "You're right, this is Jesus on the cross" he said.

"What?" Mia looked over at where he stood, "But this means what? Cook made it here, turned it into his home?"

Nate remembered the bodies in rags and the letter they found on the red coat, "I think so. I think he found this place and decided to stay and created his own city. Promising them a paradise."

"Why though? If the Jewels were here, he was to take them back to the King."

Nate shrugged, "We've seen the effect the Jewels have on people. Clerke said he was reckless. He must have fallen under their power and stayed."

They continued through the keep, passing open doors filled with rotting and dusty tables, chairs, chests, beds. They examined one of the rooms, finding clothing, bedspreads, chamber pots and other things that lead them to believe that Cook settled down here.

Some of the rooms had bodies in them, men and women, still clothed in moth-eaten dresses and pantaloons, shirts and greatcoats.

"This is so weird" Mia commented.

Nate agreed and they moved down the hall, coming to a T-intersection. They went right and passed through a door at the end of the hall that opened into a grand ballroom. Hanging from the ceiling was a golden chandelier, the thick neck attached to a chain that was fixed to the roof and the arms attached at the base connected to a circular mount which made it look like the helm of a ship, bobeche attached at every spoke for the candles to sit in.

On the floor were a handful of round tables with cresting's attached to the centre table leg and five or six bergère chairs seated around each one. At the back sat a long gilded trestle table, more bergère chairs tucked neatly underneath and silver plates and serving platters sat caked in dust, the remains of a feast still evident in the bones scattered over the serving plates, the cores of fruit long rotted and goblets still filled with drink.

"This is bizarre," Mia said. "It's almost like they just upped and left in the middle of a feast."

"You're telling me."

The roof was formed naturally, with water dropping from small stalactites and splashing into puddles centuries in the making.

Across the ballroom was another door and they exited through it and into a hallway. They followed the twisting halls, past more rooms until they came to a pile of timber and stones, beyond it was a door.

"A barricade?" he said. "I wonder what they were keeping out."

"Whatever it was, it doesn't look like it worked" Mia said, pointing a path through the barricade.

"Let's go" Nate said and moved through the rubble until he got to the door and pushed it open.

Outside was an open-air courtyard covered in snow. It was formed in the recess of the mountains with stone benches and low-lying ionic columns that bordered a path meandering its way to the other side.

"This must have been a garden" Mia said, studying one of the handfuls of dormant trees that stood isolated.

Nate pointed to the blanket of snow, "Khanoğlu hasn't been this way" he said. "No tracks in the snow."

"Should we go back?"

Nate considered for a moment, "No" he decided. "We don't know where the Jewels are, this is as good a way as any. We find the Jewels, we find Sully."

"Or he finds us," Mia added.

They trudged through the snow to the other side, passing underneath an arch and gate into another open area. This area was much larger, the size of four or five football fields covered in small square buildings, almost like a miniature city.

"These aren't British" Nate said approaching one of the buildings. He ran his hand over one of the stone walls, it was rough like sandpaper and very similar in design to the ones they saw at the mock city at Sarai Batu.

They moved further into the city, checking buildings as they went. The insides were all similar in design with basic furnishings and animal hide rugs covering the floors.

"This is a Mongol civilisation," he said walking along one of the streets.

"They were living here along with Cook?"

Nate shook his head, "I don't think so. These look older, and don't have any of the same furnishings as the fortress did."

Something in his mind clicked, "It makes sense now. This is the original civilisation that followed Batu Khan here, another Sarai Batu."

He pointed back the way they came, "Compare the architecture of the fortress and tunnels to what's here."

"They're different."

"Exactly! This place has been settled twice. Once by Batu Khan who created this-" he indicated the city in front of him, "and 500 years later by Captain Cook. He brought in builders and architects and built the fortress and wall and everything else we've seen."

"But why?" Mia asked. "Why stay here and bring people in? Why not just disappear?"

Nate shrugged, "I don't kn-" he stopped when they rounded a stone pillar and found more skeletal remains of Cooks redcoats. The bodies lay clustered together in the centre while circling them were more bodies, these ones in tattered rags. Nate looked at the scene and understood what had happened, "The redcoats must have been attacked and made their last stand here, but they were surrounded. They took out as many as they could but were eventually overrun."

"That might explain why they blocked off that tunnel" Mia said. "To keep whatever it was that attacked them out. But who was it? the Mongols?"

"I don't know, the Mongols living here for 500 years seems unlikely. I-", but before he could say anything more he heard the familiar groaning and grunting noises, "Oh crap."

"What?"

"It's the Ezemshsen," he said holding the rifle up. Ahead of them a dozen of the shuffling, stumbling creatures appeared heading in their direction. More appeared from side streets and buildings until a horde of them shuffled in their direction. Nate and Mia stepped backwards, towards the entrance. They had just reached an intersection when Mia screamed. Nate turned and saw more of the Ezemshsen approaching from the sides.

"Run!" Nate commanded and they headed back the way they came, the Ezemshsen following behind. They went back through the gardens and stopped at the formerly barricaded door.

"Should we barricade it?" Mia asked as Nate shut the door.

He was about to answer when there was a banging on the door and then Nate was flung to the floor as a great force shoved against the door and it flew open, slamming into the wall and the Ezemshsen poured through. Nate fired his rifle, the sound a deafening roar in the narrow tunnel and the leading Ezemshsen fell.

"Let's go" Nate called over the echoing din. They hurried down the tunnel. Behind them the remaining Ezemshsen shuffled over the fallen, some falling over and being trampled themselves, and continued to follow.

"What the hell are these things?" Mia asked as they rushed through the ballroom and out the other side. They reached the T-intersection and turned left, heading back to the fortress entrance when they encountered more of the creatures.

"Back! Back!" Nate shouted, skidding to a stop. They turned and ran, this time taking a left at the intersection while the chasing Ezemshsen converged at the intersection and gave chase.

They ran through the tunnel until they entered a large square room with a double staircase leading to a second-floor landing. Nate lead Mia up the staircase and through a grand double door and into a large bedroom.

Mia slammed the door shut and twisted the lock while Nate noticed an oak armoire next to the door. He called to her, "Give me a hand with this."

Mia moved next to him and they pushed. The heavy armoire shuffled a little but didn't tip.

Something slammed into the doors.

"Again" Nate said.

They pushed it again, their groaning heard over the thumping of the creatures on the door, the armoire tipped a little on its legs and Nate gave it another shove and it tipped over. The armoire crashed to the ground and the doors popped open, spilling its contents all over the floor. They pushed it against the door.

"There. That should hold them for a bit" Nate said huffing.

Mia took in deep gulps of air. The thumping continued but the doors were made of solid oak and wouldn't be easy to break open. "Hopefully they'll give up," she said.

"Hopefully", Nate agreed. "We need to find Sully and get the hell out of here."

"Where could he even be?" she asked.

Nate shrugged, "This place is bigger than I thought. He could be anywhere."

"Where are _we_?" she asked, looking around.

Nate looked around as well, "It's a bedroom," he said noting the large four poster bed, curtains drawn with a side table on either side of the bed. Nate pulled open the curtain to find the bed made, though dusty and grimy from time and lack of use. Paintings adorned the walls, including religious scenes, landscapes and, above a fireplace - which Nate had no idea how it worked when enclosed in a stone room - was a large portrait of an elderly man with grey hair tied back, standing proudly with his head held high and piercing brown eyes staring off at something unseen. He wore a blue jacket with white undershirt and grey pantaloons with black buckled shoes. On one hand, was a military sword, straight with a gold bowl guard, drawn and pointed down held like a walking stick and in the other was a golden sceptre, cradled snugly in the crook of his arm.

"That's Captain Cook" Mia breathed. "This is his bedroom and..."

"And that's part of the Crown Jewels!" Nate finished. "Look around" he said urgently. "See if they are here!"

He began to search the fallen armoire and chest of drawers, pulling out moth-eaten jackets and shirts but no treasure. He did discover a body on the far side of the bed, hidden from view from the door, near one of the drawers. It wore a brown waistcoat with grey pantaloons, both tattered, and a sword was caught under the body.

Nate was searching the body when Mia appeared, "Find anything?"

Nate stood up, hands empty, "Just the body."

Mia knelt and examined the skeleton, "Brown waistcoat, shoes look worn, probably a servant. Definitely not Cook."

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"I found this" she said standing and holding up a leather-bound diary.

Nate took it from her, "Where was it?"

"In the side table," she said.

He thumbed through the pages, "This is Cook's diary" he said. "Beginning from Hawaii, 1779." He glanced over the first few pages, "Yep, take a look" he said handing her the diary.

"This details his letter from King George, how he faked his death with the help of King Kamehameha...Nate if this can be verified this will be one of the greatest historical finds in British history! This would clear you completely!"

Nate liked the sound of that, but before he could say anything there was a loud BOOM and the ground shook violently.

"What the hell was that?"

"Wait here" Nate said. He opened a side door that led up a spiral staircase where it opened up to the top of one of the fortress towers. He looked out towards the collapsed bridge where black smoke billowed up slowly. The remains of the bridge had been destroyed and in the midst of the dust cloud he saw more of Khanoğlu's mercenaries. Some were standing guard, looking out with their rifles ready. Throughout the streets Nate saw the unmoving bodies of both the mercenaries and Ezemshsen. There were also mercenaries working on the bridge, extending what looked to be a smaller, narrower version of a bailey bridge across the chasm. There were not many mercenaries, Khanoğlu must have taken big losses just to get to where he was.

Amongst the mercenaries he saw Kelvin Spence barking orders, though the mercenaries were barely giving him a glance and, approaching from one of the buildings was the unmistakable figure of Miraç Khanoğlu, wearing the same black fatigues his men wore but towered amongst them, like a God amongst men. So he hadn't gotten into the fortress yet. He must have been waiting for the bailey bridge and had been searching the outer buildings first.

He strode with purpose, giving orders which the men jumped too without question. Spence tried to say something to him but he was ignored and within a couple of minutes the bailey bridge was set and the mercenaries crossed over in single file led by Khanoğlu. Kelvin Spence coming up in the rear.

"Crap."

Nate hurried down the staircase to where Mia was still reading, "Nate, I-"

But he interrupted her, "Khanoğlu is here. He's just about to cross the chasm. We _really_ need to get Sully and get the hell out of here."

"I might be able to help with that," she said. "He wrote in one of his entries that he had kept the Crown Jewels hidden away, with the only path to them available from his room via an entrance 'only I can see'."

"So, the entrance is in here, but only Cook can see it?"

"That's what he wrote"

"Let's look around" he suggested.

Mia sat in the chair seated at the desk and looked around, while Nate examined the walls before opening the curtains to the bed and laying on it. It was surprisingly soft as his body sunk into the mattress, the pillow in its stained satin case was also comfortable and he gazed at the roof but saw nothing indicating a path out of the room. Finally his eyes rested on the large painting of Cook directly opposite the bed and it suddenly hit him like a brick.

"The painting!"

Mia frowned at him from the desk.

He got up from the bed and walked over to the painting, "'Only he can see'" he repeated, "It's the painting, it's looking at the entrance, or the way into it." He climbed onto the low-lying table beneath the painting and stood in a similar pose, trying to see where Cook was looking.

Despite herself, Mia laughed, "You look ridiculous."

"I prefer to think of myself as dashing" he said with a fake British accent. He looked in the direction that the painted Cook was looking, towards the far wall, the opposite side of the door to the tower where a set of five paintings hung.

"There" he said, pointing to the paintings.

He jumped down off the table and walked over to the paintings.

"How do they open the way to the Crown Jewels?" Mia asked.

"It's not the paintings, it's-" he unhooked the middle painting, "-what's behind them" he finished.

Behind the painting was a small switch, "We just press this and just like magic!" After a dramatic pause, Nate pushed the switch, but nothing happened.

Mia gave him a look, "I think you need to work on your tricks, Houdini."

"Hang on" Nate said, pushing the switch but again nothing happened. "This has to be it!"

"Maybe it's broken?" Mia suggested.

Nate pulled the second painting off the wall, revealing another switch. He pulled the next one down and there was another switch. Mia followed suite and soon they were looking at five switches.

"Well, this is a bit more complicated. Did Cook's diary mention anything about the order?"

Mia pulled the diary out of her pocket and glanced over the pages. Finally, she shook her head, "No." Then she added, "What do we do?"

Nate was silent a moment, looking at the switches and then the paintings that leaned against the wall. The paintings were of five churches with labels beneath them:

_Berne Abbey, North Brabant_

_St Paul's Church, Stanwell_

_Mokuaikaua Church, Hawaii_

_Matthias Church, Buda_

_Church of St. Peter and Paul, Tyniec._

"Can you read the entire passage?" he asked Mia.

Opening the diary, she read, " _My suspicions were correct, my servants and those of the people living here ask me about the treasure and I can see the hunger in their eyes. They don't want the Mongol horde, they want the Crown Jewels thus I have hidden them. Only I can access them from my room by a path only I can see. All I have to do is follow my journey._ "

"Follow his journey?" Nate looked at the paintings, "These three are churches he would have visited in following the route here."

"And St Paul's Church is where he was born," Mia said. She pointed to the Mokuaikaua Church which was just a painting of a simple hut. "This one didn't exist until the 1800s, at least as it stands now, but this looks like the site of it."

"Maybe it was what Cook used until they built the current one." Nate suggested. "Let's give it a go."

He pushed the switch for St Paul's Church, then Mokuaikaua, Berne Abbey, Church of St Peter and Paul and then finally he pushed the switch for Matthias Church.

A faint sound, like the unlocked of a door, was heard and the portrait painting of Captain Cook swung open revealing Cook's secret tunnel.

"And there we go," Nate said. "Let's hurry."

They climbed on the table and stepped into the tunnel.


	40. Chapter 40

The narrow tunnel was short, opening to another area in the fortress, built inside the mountain and unfurnished. They followed it through, guided by small amounts of light that managed to filter through gaps in the walls and roof, until they came to the end of the tunnel which opened out to a vast field completely barren except for a large building on the far side.

"Where are we?" Mia asked. The sun was beginning to lower and claw-like shadows cast long across the field.

"We must be outside the city, somewhere west of the curtain wall."

They headed through snow to the building on the other side. It was square shaped, long, like a factory building. It was made of stone and led into another part of the mountain. The double doors were thick oak, banded like they had seen in other parts of the fortress. They pushed the door and were surprised to find it opened easily.

"That worries me," Nate said.

"Why?"

An explosion rocked the ground and walls.

"What the hell was that?"

Behind them, billowing black smoke filtered out of a gaping hole in the wall and the sound of gunfire and voices filled the air. Mercenaries came pouring out of the hole, firing back the way they came. One of them firing off a grenade launcher, the explosions shaking the ground and the reason for the hole in the wall it seemed.

Suddenly Nate was yanked by his arm and pulled inside the building. He turned, about to point his gun at his assailant but...

"Sully!" he exclaimed.

"Hey kid," his friend said. He was dressed head to toe in white snow gear and looking a little worse for wear with black circles ringing his eyes, his face drawn and hair dishevelled.

"You look like shit" Nate said by way of greeting.

"You're not exactly looking a million bucks yourself," Sully grunted.

Mia appeared from around the door, gun raised.

"Whoa whoa" Nate said standing between her and Sully, "It's ok."

Mia lowered the gun, "Mr. Sullivan" she said curtly.

"Mia" Sully replied with a nod of his head, then he pushed past them and closed the door.

"Give me a hand with this, kid" he said grabbing one end of a thick piece of wood. Nate grabbed the other end and, grunting with effort, they slot it in metal brackets, barring the door.

Now that they were safe, Nate rounded on Sully, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you in the face."

Sully held his hands up, "I deserve that, I know I do. But Nate, you have to understand, I felt...I dunno, I just felt a pull. A singular focus. A need for those Jewels. I can't explain it, I know I'm not exactly the most morally upstanding guy in the world but I never felt this way. I just-what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry."

Nate blinked, "Victor Sullivan admitting he was wrong? Saying sorry. I must still be on the floor of the hotel in Budapest."

Sully winced, "Yeah about that, I'm-"

"-Sorry. I know Sully. I know what effect they have. It's...ok."

_Kill them both!_

Despite it all Sully looked grateful, "Thanks, kid."

"Guys, I'd hate to break the reunion, but I think we need to go," Mia said.

"Right" Nate said, "We need to find another way out of here.

Sully looked at Mia, "What are you doing here?"

"Protecting Museum interests" she said shortly.

They headed down the long hall. Fires burning from chandeliers providing enough light they were able to make their way down without tripping on the chunks of stone and other debris that littered the otherwise empty hall.

"What happened after Budapest?" Nate asked.

"I basically followed the clues. Went to the old Mongolian site in Sarai Batu and realised the Crown Jewels weren't there but discovered the bunker, used the coin and found the map. Found my way here and been searching ever since. Lately I've been trying to avoid those damn mercenaries."

"Have you found anything?" Mia asked.

Sully scoffed, "Not a damn thing and I've searched every square inch of this place."

"Did you find Cook's chambers?" Mia asked.

"Captain Cook? No, I didn't. Must have missed that area."

"So, you didn't find the tunnel?"

"What tunnel?"

"The tunnel that leads us here from Cook's chambers. How did you get here?"

Sully shrugged, "It wasn't easy I tell you, I had to climb my way across the chasm to get to the fortress and then, I dunno, stumbled my way here."

Mia frowned, but said nothing.

Behind them a bang echoed from the door.

"We better hurry," Nate said. "Khanoğlu's men will get here, and if they don't the Ezemshsen will."

"The what?" Sully asked.

"Ezemshsen," Nate said. "Those zombie creatures."

"Why didn't you call them zombies?"

"Because they're called Ezemshsen"

"How do you know that?"

"The nomads told me."

"Nomads" Sully sputtered. "Kid, you better tell me what the hell happened to you since Budapest."

"Well after you cold cocked me-"

"It was a fair fight."

"-I'd just been chased through a city and survived a church falling on me."

"Still fair" Sully said stubbornly.

"Fine" Nate grumbled. "After the brewhaha-"

"-Oh boy" Mia groaned.

"I barely got out of Budapest and-"

He went on to explain everything that happened, beginning with calling Mia and meeting in Moscow, following his trail in Sarai Batu, the car chase and then getting to the mountains and the avalanche where there were separated and meeting the nomads before finally telling him all they found here.

"Did Cook's diary tell you anything more about the treasure?"

"Not from what I have read, the only mention of it has been the path from his chambers which lead us here."

"So it must be here somewhere?" Sully said. "Can I have a look?"

Mia looked at Nate, who nodded and she handed him the diary. He began flicking through it as they reached a set of steps leading down. They descended the stairs, fires still providing light but noticed the air grew considerably colder the further they descended.

"We must be under the mountain by now" Nate said. They reached the bottom of the stairs which opened into another large chamber, this one naturally formed with long, pointed stalagmites and stalactites and deep crevices in the limestone walls. A path snaked its way through until it reached a chasm where a rope bridge had been bolted into the ground and on the other side were three steps cut into the stone leading to an iron door.

"Great" Nate muttered. "Another rope bridge."

Sully patted him on the back, "Come on, Nate. It won't be like Poland-"

"-Or King Kamehameha's burial." Mia interjected.

"Plus, you could jump over this."

Nate held up his hands, "Ok ok. I'm just saying, I haven't had a lot of luck with them lately so maybe you should go first."

Sully shrugged and approached the bridge, he took a few tentative steps and finding that it held his weight he was across the bridge in less than ten steps."

"See," he said smugly. "Not a problem."

Nate turned to Mia, "Your turn."

Mia nodded and took a step out, hands grasping the rope balustrade and when she was about to take another step, an explosion rang out behind them. The sound of bullets and shouts were heard. Mia looked back and another explosion went off. The ground rumbled and chunks of limestone and stalactites started falling, smashing into the ground.

"Go!" Nate yelled but as Mia made to turn, a piece of the limestone ceiling crashed into the bridge, the wooden boards shattering and the bridge fell away. Nate dived as Mia screamed and caught her hand. He strained trying to pull her up while she frantically tried to get hold with her other hand.

Her eyes pleaded with him as she kept repeating, "Don't let go. Don't let go."

Explosions and bullets rang out all around him as the mercs entered the cavern.

Some part of Nate's mind wondered just how many of the Ezemshsen they had killed. The passage must be littered with their dead bodies.

"Come on!" he groaned, slowing pulling Mia up and over until she was safe.

"Thanks," she puffed.

"Don't thank me yet," he said pulling his rifle around and ducking behind a short wall.

"We still need to get across. Think you can make the jump? Sully should be able to help."

"I should be able to-" she stopped. "Where's Sully?"

"What?" He peered around the wall, watching the battle between the mercenaries and the Ezemshsen.

"Sully's gone."

"What!" Nate turned around and saw that Sully had disappeared. "Son of a bitch! And he has Cook's diary!"

A chunk of limestone exploded near his face. The mercenaries had seen them. Nate fired in return sending the mercenaries scurrying in to hiding.

"We gotta jump" he said and before Mia could say anything, he grabbed her hand and ran. Bullets buzzed around them, chips of limestone breaking away as they ran and leapt from the edge of the chasm, time seemed to slow as they sailed through the air, bullets buzzing around them, and then they crashed to the ground on the other side, rolling to a stop a few meters past the edge.

Nate pulled Mia to her feet and they hurried up the stairs and through the door, slamming it behind them, bullets thudding into the iron door. They barred it with a thick piece of wood.

"That won't hold them for long," Nate said.

They hurried through another naturally formed room, similar to the previous one which narrowed into a tunnel that they had to take single file, Nate leading the way until they emerged into a wide cavern.

This one was similar to the others except on the other side was a wooden wall, dividing the cavern and standing at the double door was Sully.

"Sully!" Nate called out.

Sully paused for the briefest of moments before passing through and shutting the door behind him.

"What's he doing?" Mia said.

"He's going for the treasure" Nate told her. "It still has a hold on him."

They reached the doors and pushed but it didn't budge.

"Of course," Nate muttered. He examined the doors, it was just a simple wooden door, no carvings or depictions on it. "Damn it! He was down here before. How else were the fires lit? How could I have been so stupid!"

"Nate?" Mia called from behind him. She was standing on a stone pedestal that stood before the door. He must have missed it in his hurry to get to the door. "It looks like the same pedestal we saw in the bunker at Sarai Batu" she told him as he came over to inspect it.

Sure enough there was a small slot and Nate, pulling the coin out of his pocket, slotted it in. There was a rumbling sound and five tiles on the wall flipped around revealing five images. Before they could take a closer look, the door behind them crashed open, the bar split in two, and in fled Khanoğlu, Spence and a handful of remaining mercenaries taking up the rear, firing back behind them. One of the mercenaries fell.

Quickly, Nate grabbed the coin and pocketed it and the tiles flipped back to their original position, almost untraceable on the wall.

"Leave him" Khanoğlu said. The mercenaries obeyed, leaving their fallen comrade to his fate and shut the door.

"Seal the door!" Khanoğlu demanded. He and Spence turned with two of the mercs while the other two tried to seal the door with whatever they could find. They approached Nate and Mia who had nowhere to hide and Khanoğlu pulled his gun and pointed it at Nate.

"Drop it" he said indicating the rifle slung over his shoulder. He hadn't had time to get it ready. He slowly unslung the weapon and tossed it aside.

"You too" he said to Mia and she complied, tossing the handgun away.

Behind them the two mercenaries barricaded the door and they were safe from the Ezemshsen. At least for the moment.

Khanoğlu looked at them, "Mr Drake, you have once again beaten me to the punch, as they say."

He stopped a couple of meters away from him and indicated the door, "What's behind the door I wonder?"

"I was just about to find out before I was rudely interrupted."

"I am sure this is it, the end of our journey. It has been, as you Americans say, 'a wild ride'"

Nate continued to stare daggers into him but if Khanoğlu noticed he did not show it.

"Do you know why I am after the Crown Jewels, Mr. Drake?"

Nate shrugged, "Because you're a power-hungry egomaniac?"

Khanoğlu chuckled, "No, Mr. Drake. That is not the reason. I have a deep connection to the Crown Jewels. Did you know that I am a direct descendant of the Khan's, Mr Drake?"

"You and about half of Mongolia" Nate snorted.

Khanoğlu smiled, "No, Mr. Drake-"

"Would you cut out the Mr. Drake crap" Nate snapped.

"Fine. As I was saying, I am not only of his bloodline, I come from the direct line of his successors. The chosen ones so to speak. The Khan's were selective with their breeding, but I have traced my heritage back to Güyük Khan and through him to Ögedei and Genghis himself.

"Because of this I changed my name. I was originally Miraç Cengic but discovering my true heritage I took the name Khanoğlu. It means-"

"-Son of Khan. I get it. Look, this is a fascinating history lesson" Nate said. "But what is your point?"

Khanoğlu's smile faded, "My point, _Nathan,_ is that the Crown Jewels _belong_ to me, inherited through the Khan line."

"They belong to England" Mia said, speaking for the first time.

"They were relinquished from England by King John and recovered, in the end, by the Khans. I will now inherit them."

Nate felt the barrels of four guns pointed at him, and knew he had to buy some time.

"This is crazy" Mia scoffed. "There's no way you will get away with it."

Khanoğlu raised his gun and pointed it at Mia, "Oh? And who will know?" he said with an evil smile.

Nate moved, standing between the gun and Mia, hands raised placatingly, "Alright" he said. He indicated the door behind him, "But how do you know they are even in there?"

Khanoğlu shrugged, "If they are not, I will find them elsewhere."

"What, with him?" Nate nodded at Kelvin Spence who was standing in the shadows off to one side. "He couldn't find a hooker in a brothel."

"Cute, Drake" sneered Spence.

Nate looked back to Khanoğlu, "Does he even know how to open this door?

Khanoğlu was silent a moment then he lowered the gun, " _Salak,_ can you open this door?"

Spence moved out from the shadows, his face looking like a pin cushion with all the welts and bruises, and examined at the door, "I'm sure it won't be too difficult. Besides, we can just tear it down."

"With what tools? You want to go back out there?" Nate asked indicating the barred door where Ezemshsen pounding on the door.

"Go on then," Nate goaded. "Open it."

Spence scoffed, "I don't answer to you, Drake."

"But you do to me," Khanoğlu grumbled. "Open the door."

Spence's eyes darted from Khanoğlu to Drake and back, "Fine."

They watched Spence approach the wall, he tested the door, but it didn't budge, "No surprise there" he muttered. He ran his hand over the wall and door, "Thick oak, banded iron, couldn't even get an axe through this."

His fingers brushed over where one of the tiles was hidden, "Feels like there is something here, a slight indentation." He tried prying into it with his fingers, pushing it but nothing happened. He moved on and they watched him for another five minutes, muttering what he saw, trying to logically think it through, all the while the pounding from the Ezemshsen grew louder and louder. Then he turned to the pedestal, noted it was made of stone, with a small indentation on the top, "Perhaps for a key of some sort?"

He crouched down and looked around the surface of the pedestal, pressing here and there but found nothing. Eventually he slowly got up and dusted his hands on his pants.

"Well, Salak?" Khanoğlu asked impatiently.

"With more time I could open it-" Spence began but he was cut off.

"-I tire of your excuses, Salak!" He turned to Nate, "Mr. Drake, open the door."

Nate stared at him, "I have one condition."

Khanoğlu raised his gun and pointed it at Nate's head, "You are not in any position to ask for conditions."

Nate kept his eyes on Khanoğlu's, unblinking and hoped he gave off a nonchalance he didn't feel, "Then you best hope that your man there can open the door."

He seemed to chew on this for a moment, a look of disdain crossed his face as if he had eaten something particularly sour and Nate realised that beneath his stoic facade, he was worried, "What is your condition" he finally asked.

"You let us go. I open the door, Mia stays here while I get Sully. You get your treasure and we go our own separate ways."

This seemed to catch Khanoğlu off guard, he lowered his gun, "You have no interest in the Crown Jewels?"

Nate shook his head, "Look at me. Look around us. This is what they do to people, what they did to my friend. I want to get as far away from them as possible."

Khanoğlu paused as he considered Nate's words, finally he said, "You have a deal, open the door. But I warn you, one misstep and Miss Simmons will be a bullet."

Nate approached the pedestal where Kelvin Spence was still standing, "Excuse me" he said merrily shoving him aside. This seemed to enrage the man and he was about to say something but Khanoğlu interrupted, "Salak! Move."

Spence paused as if deciding what to do, finally he moved out of the way and Nate put his hand into his pocket and suddenly every gun in the room was on him.

Nate put his hands up, "Calm down" he said flustered and then he slowly put his hand in his pocket and fished out the Mongolian coin.

He showed them the coin and then placed it on the pedestal, rotated it and after the rumbling the five tiles rotated, appearing in a line next to the door.

"You never had a chance," Nate said to Spence.

"Fascinating" murmured Khanoğlu while Spence looked flushed. "What do they mean?"

Nate ignored him, approaching the wall and examined the tiles. They were each roughly the size and shape of a hardcover book and on them were painted ships, beneath each one was a name. Mia approached and read them aloud, " _Mary of Whitby, Freelove, Friendship and Three Brothers_ twice."

She lowered her voice to a whisper, "You know Khanoğlu won't let us go, right?"

Nate nodded and whispered back, "Probably not, but it buys us some time. When the door is opened if the Jewels are in there you stay back and open the door behind us."

"What!?"

"If I'm right they won't go for you, they'll go straight for the chamber. They want the Crown Jewels, that's what all this has been about, it's an obsession for them."

Khanoğlu fired his gun in the air, "Stop talking and open the door!"

Mia nodded and stepped back, "What do you need from me?"

Nate studied the tiles, they were all similar ships, colliers with three tall masts, sails unfurled, crashing through waves, but each had some subtle differences. He grabbed at the tile and found he could pull it out. They weren't tiles but square blocks that fit into each slot. He pulled them all out and placed them on the floor.

"They need to be slotted in some sort of order, have you heard of these ships before?" he asked her.

Mia nodded, "I have. They were the ships Cook served on before joining the Navy."

"What was the first ship he served on?" Nate asked.

She studied the blocks, looking thoughtful before she said, "The _Freelove_."

Nate picked it up and put the block in the first slot, "And the rest?"

Mia told him, having to think about each one. Nate slotted them in: _Three Brothers - Mary of Whitby - Friendship_

When Nate slotted in the last one - _Three Brothers -_ nothing happened. He tried the door, but it was still locked. He turned to her, "Are you sure that's the order?"

"Give me a second" she said while Khanoğlu stared at them, his face darkening.

"We are wasting time!"

"Swap the last two" Mia said finally.

Nate did so, moving _Three Brothers_ into the fourth slot and _Friendship_ into the last. The wall rumbled and three more slots in the wall rotated beneath the five.

In these slots were more painted ships, these ones were naval warships, each at full sale and cannons firing on an unseen foe. Beneath each one were the names - _Pembroke - Grenville - Eagle_

" _Eagle, Pembroke_ and _Grenville"_ Spence said before Nate could ask. "Ships that Cook was on in his military career."

"Oh yeah?" Nate said sceptically. "Part of your model ship collection?"

Spence scowled at him, but Mia said, "He's right."

Khanoğlu gave a short bark, that Nate assumed was meant to be a laugh, "My _salak_ finally has a use."

Nate placed the blocks in according to Spence's order and, upon the last one being placed, the wall rumbled again, and four more slots opened up beneath the last one with four more images of collier ships. The names _Discovery, Endeavour, Resolution_ and _Adventure_ were written beneath each block.

"Cook's command ships" Mia said, and even Nate knew this. Before Spence could say anything, Nate had the blocks out and inserted them in the correct order - _Endeavour, Adventure, Discovery_ and... _  
_"Here goes nothing" he said to Mia and rotated insert the block depicting the _Resolution_ and then pressed it in. The wall rumbled and all 12 ships rotated out of view. There was the distinctive sound of a lock turning.

"Open it" Khanoğlu said.

"Remember our deal."

"Yes. Yes. Just open it."

Nateturned to Mia and gave her a subtle nod which she returned, then he pushed thedoor open.


	41. Chapter 41

The door opened smoothly, as if on well-oiled hinges, revealing a throne room carved into the stone. They walked in, Nate and Mia leading the four mercenaries who held their guns on them and then Khanoğlu and Spence bringing up the rear. It was a wide room, not very long, with four rows of three pillars carved leading up to a vaulted ceiling. The walls were bare except for scones with fires already lit, providing a dim light but it was enough to see the enormous mounds of gold and jewels laying against both walls.

"Whoa!" Nate said seeing the gold. The pile was at least to shoulder level, the size of two or three haystacks and worth tens of millions, maybe hundreds of millions!

Behind him the murmurs of the mercenaries couldn't hide their awe at the mountain of treasures.

Ahead of them was a platform with a throne made of stone and upon it sat a skeleton of Captain James Cook. He sat in the throne leaning, almost casually, on one elbow with the skull resting on the palm. The other arm casually in the lap. The skeleton wore a navy-blue waistcoat with golden epaulettes, a white shirt faded with age and grey pants and black buckled shoes and adorning the bleached white skull was a golden crown. The skeletal fingers covered in golden rings and a golden sceptre cradled in his lap.

"The Crown Jewels" Nate breathed.

And standing before the adorned Skeleton was...

"Sully" Nate called.

His friend turned around and immediately Nate knew something was wrong. His pupils were so dilated that they were almost entirely black, only a thin ring of grey surrounding them.

"I found it Nate" he said softly. His voice just above a whisper. "I found the Jewels. They're mine now."

Miraç Khanoğlu stepped forward, "I think not, Mr. Sullivan. As I have told Mr. Drake here, I am the true heir to this treasure."

Sully's eyes blazed, "Like hell you are!" he said and raised his gun.

Khanoğlu pointed his gun at Sully, "You do not have any chance here Mr. Sullivan. My men will cut you down if you do not move away. Mr. Drake has secured your freedom and I intend to keep my word but do not try my patience."

Sully glared at him and stood defiantly, "It's mine," he snarled.

Before Khanoğlu could say anything further Nate stood in front of him, once again standing between a psycho with a gun and a friend with a gun.

"Just wait," he said. "Let me talk to him some sense into him. The Jewels, they have a hold on him, like those creatures out there. They all want the one thing but I can talk some sense into him and we can leave you with your treasure."

Khanoğlu put down the gun, "You have one minute, Mr. Drake. Otherwise the deal is off and I kill you all."

Nate turned and cautiously approached Sully who stood so still he was like a glaring statue, "Sully?" Nate said. "You ok?"

Sully blinked as if realising Nate was just in front of him, "Nate? What are you doing here with him?"

"Don't worry about that," Nate said moving closer. "Just put the gun down."

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm going to take you out of here."

Sully frowned, "Why would you do that?" he repeated. "I found the treasure. I don't need to go anywhere."

 _He's completely lost it,_ Nate thought. _Is that what it was like for Cook in the end?_

He wondered if he would ever get his friend back or if he would continue to spiral until he turned into one of the creatures.

"Sully, you're not well. I need to get you out of here so we can get you some help."

"I don't need help Nate!" Sully yelled. "I am right where I need to be!"

"Sully, you're not well. The Jewels they...they have a hold on you, just like they did on King John and Roger of Wendover and Dominik Martinus. And Captain Cook." He pointed to the skeleton, "Look at him Sully! He let his friends die while he sat here to die alone wearing the jewels"

Sully turned to look at Cook as if considering what Nate said and Nate moved closer, close enough he would be able to grab Sully if need be.

"I have all I need right here" Sully said. "What I don't need," he continued, turning back around and pointing his gun at Khanoğlu, "is him."

Nate lunged and pushed the arm with the gun up, it went off and a bullet fired into the roof. The sound echoed off the vaulted roof. Nate wrestled with Sully, trying to force the gun out of his hand but Sully had the advantage of a free hand and swung it at his side, connecting with Nate's sore ribs and he let out an "oof".

Recovering quickly, Nate forced Sully backwards, the gun firing three more times into the roof, until they crashed against the throne. The skeleton rattled in protest and Sully kicked out at Nate, forcing him back and approached with gun raised. Nate charged him, surprising Sully and jabbed him in the stomach and then grabbing the gun, he pried it from his fingers and tossed it away.

They stood apart, eyeing each other and Nate hoped Sully would stand down. Instead he charged, tackling Nate and flinging him against the wall. Nate ducked a punch aimed for his head and jabbed at his stomach and then his head and Sully reeled from the blow. But only for a moment and he was once again on the attack, Nate had his arms up protecting his head while Sully threw haymakers. Then he grappled Sully, pinned one arm under his own and then threw a punch that connected with his jaw and Sully slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Nate stood bent over with his hands on his knees, taking in deep breaths, his chest heaving. "Well that was entertaining" said Miraç Khanoğlu. "But it is time for the main event." He turned to two of his men, "Move Mr. Sullivan, if you will."

"Don't you dare" Nate snarled his anger at boiling point. "I'll do it."

Khanoğlu shrugged, "As you wish, but hurry up."

Nate dropped to his knees and checked Sully's pulse. It was still beating solidly. Thankful that he hadn't done any serious damage to his friend, Nate was about to drag him away when he noticed a scrap of paper near where Sully lay. Quickly, he pocketed it and then grabbed Sully under the arms and dragged him away from the throne and the Jewels and behind Khanoğlu and Spence while his men staring in wonder at the treasure in the room.

Nate watched Khanoğlu approach the throne, gun holstered, and arms raised above his head, as if receiving benediction and said, "Finally, I have come to claim what is rightfully mine."

At their feet Sully stirred and Nate knelt next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around, confusion evidence in his eyes, before settling on Nate, "Nate?" he croaked, he got up on one elbow but Nate put a restraining hand on his shoulder, Take it easy, Sully."

He looked around, "Where the hell are we?"

"You don't remember?" Nate asked.

Sully shook his head and then winced, "My head is killing me. Did I black out?"

"In a way," Nate said. "I'll explain it later."

He helped Sully to his feet and before anything else could be said Khanoğlu called out, "Salak!"

They all turned and watched Kelvin Spence approach Khanoğlu with cautious, timid steps, like a child who knew he was about to get in trouble. He stopped a couple of metres away from him and waited, his gaze solely focused on the Crown Jewels.

"Salak?" Khanoğlu turned around and seeing Spence was focused on the Jewels, he took one giant step forward and slapped him.

Spence reeled, hand to his face where Khanoğlu had struck him.

"Answer me when I talk to you, Salak!" He turned back to the skeleton and continued, "I want you to-

It all happened in an instant. Spence was glaring at Khanoğlu and then withdrew a gun from his jacket pocket, aimed and pulled the trigger. Miraç Khanoğlu was dead before anyone could react. The giant man fell, crashing to the ground where blood leaked out from the hole in his head.

Khanoğlu's men reacted an instance later, all four of them pointing their guns at Kelvin Spence who stood staring at the body of his former employer, spots of blood dotted the left side of his face. He took out a handkerchief and wiped his face, smearing the blood rather than cleaning it and as he turned he looked at the mercenaries with a maniacal grin.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that," he said as casually as if he were discussing

the weather. He addressed the mercenaries, "You can shoot me but then what will you do? Your employer will still be dead. Instead, take the gold. I have no use for it. I have all that I need right here" he said indicating the Crown Jewels.

"Can you run?" Nate whispered to Sully.

Sully checked himself over, flexing his legs and arms, "I think so, why?"

"Just get ready."

Nate looked over to Spence where one of the mercenaries, the leader he assumed, was talking to him quietly. Eventually the mercenary turned to his men and nodded and they all lowered their weapons.

Spence began walking over to the throne before he stopped, turned and pointed at Nate and Sully, "Oh, and kill-" he stopped, searching the room. "Where is she?" he demanded.

Nate lunged at the nearest merc, wrestling the assault rifle aside while Sully attacked him from behind. Managing to yank to assault rifle free, Sully punched the mercenary in the head and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Nate aimed and fired the rifle wildly. The remaining mercenaries scrambled to take cover behind the pillars, while Kelvin Spence hid beside the throne. Sully, in the meantime, had grabbed a handgun from the fallen mercenary and took cover behind the same pillar as Nate.

"Now what!" he yelled over the noise of gun fire in the chamber.

"Just wait!" Nate replied. He pulled out of cover and fired off short bursts and then back in cover.

"Wait for what?"

Just then a thunderous boom echoed around the room and a concussive blast blew Nate and Sully away from the pillar as it exploded. Chunks of stone rained down and Nate had to roll away as a chunk the size of a car tyre landed where he was only moments before. Covered by the dust and smoke from the exploding pillar, Nate got to his feet and hurried over to Sully and pulled him to his feet. The room was still shaking when Sully asked, "What the hell was that?"

"Grenade launcher I think" Nate told him.

"Idiots" Sully grunted. "They'll bring the roof down on top of us."

"That is the least of your worries" said Kelvin Spence. He appeared out of a cloud of dust, gun pointed at them. With his other hand he indicated one of the mercenaries who walked over.

"Kill them," he demanded.

The mercenary nodded and raised his rifle. Just then there was a loud roar and hordes of Ezemshsen flooded into the room, the grey skinned creatures grunting and groaning in what sounded strangely like joy and happiness. Nate pulled Sully back behind a pillar and they peered around, watching the Ezemshsen continue to pour in. The mercenaries fired at them and the creatures fell but more replaced them and it was only a matter of time before they were overrun.

"Kill them!" Kelvin Spence screamed. He had fallen back and was now next to the throne, at his feet, Cook's eyeless skull watched it all unfold. "Stop them!"

He sounded hysterical and was firing his gun haphazardly until it was clicking with every trigger pull. He tossed the gun and crouched behind the throne.

One of the mercenaries screamed as the Ezemshsen fell on him, bringing him to the ground and clawing at the body.

Finally, the doorway seemed clear and Nate pushed Sully towards it, following behind, and that's when they heard Kelvin's hysterical scream. Nate looked over and saw he was cornered by the Ezemshsen. The shuffling, grey-blue skinned creatures approaching like spectres while Spence kept shouting at them to go away.

_Take them! They're yours now!_

He stopped and stared at them, "I could get them."

Sully, a few steps turned around, "Nate, what are you doing?"

"I could get them, Sully. They're right there. I don't even need all of them, just some of them will do. Whatever I can carry."

"Nate, we don't have time for this" Sully urged.

Another grenade exploded against one of the pillars, the mercenary carrying the launcher brought down by the Ezemshsen and the throne room violently shook as more chunks fell. A loud cracking sound from above told them the pillars were starting to crack.

But Nate ignored it all, he took a step towards the throne.

"Nate!" Sully yelled. He was at the door, waiting on the threshold. But Nate ignored him, he took another step and then another. All around him, chunks of stone and rock were falling, he took another step and then was tackled to the floor.

Nate groaned and rolled over, one of the Ezemshsen was clawing at his legs. Nate kicked and pushed trying to get it off, but the creatures claws dug in his calf and Nate cried out in pain.

A thundering boom echoed in Nate's ears and the Ezemshsen dropped limply on his legs, a giant hole in its head.

"You alright, kid?"

It was Sully, he tossed the gun aside and pulled the dead creature off Nate's legs.

Groaning Nate got on his elbows, all around them the Ezemshsen were attacking the mercs, Spence was nowhere to be seen, probably lost in the sea of Ezemshsen that crowded the throne, but the sound of gunfire could still be heard. At least one mercenary still lived but it wouldn't last long.

"Kid, we gotta go, the roof is going to collapse any minute now."

There was a long crack in one of the pillars, and it seemed to be getting longer as more pressure was applied from the roof.

"Sully, watch out!" Nate cried as a chunk of roof fell.

Sully dived out of the way and Nate cried out, pain shooting up his leg. Instantly Sully was back by his side.

"Sully...my leg."

Sully looked at Nate's lower and saw it was pinned between two large pieces of stone. Luckily, they hadn't landed on his leg, otherwise it would have been crushed, rather it was wedged in between two rocks.

Sully moved over to the rocks and tried to pry one off but as soon as he pulled Nate let out a cry of pain.

"Hold on Nate" Sully said, and he tried again. He pulled with all he could, but the rock wouldn't budge and Nate cried out again.

"Sully just leave me. Go."

"Shut up, kid" Sully muttered. He looked around for something he could use to pry up the stone and found a discarded assault rifle. He hurried over, picked it up and returned, then wedging it under one of the stones, he tried to pry it up but he couldn't get enough leverage underneath and the rifle slipped out.

"Shit!"

More stones broke apart from the roof and crashed all around them. From the corner of his eye, Nate saw Kelvin Spence, face bloodied, crawling away from a group of Ezemshsen that seemed to have forgotten about him and were shuffling around to the throne and Cook's skeleton. He watched as one of them reached for the golden crown still sitting crooked on the skull when another one battered the hand away and tried to reach for it instead. This caused another one to pull the hand away and soon they were fighting amongst themselves

Another crashing chunk of stone brought Nate back to the situation at hand and he watched Sully try to pry the stone off again, but it just wouldn't budge.

"Sully! Just go."

"No!" Sully said. "It's my fault you're here and I'm not leaving you!"

Suddenly a hand grabbed Sully's shoulder. He turned, fist cocked, and was face-to-face with...

"Gansukh!" Nate cried out. "What are you doing here?"

The nomad jerked his head behind him where a handful of the nomads stood with axes, some covered in the black blood of the Ezemshsen, guarding the door. He called out to them and two of the nomads came over and the three of them gripped the stone and pulled, the stone moved just enough for Sully to drag Nate away and the nomads let go. The stones thumped to the ground.

"Can you run?' Sully said, pulling Nate to his feet.

Despite the pain every time he planted that foot he said, "Just try and stop me."

Sully nodded, "Good, let's go kid!"

Nate started for the door but stopped when he heard his name called. He turned and saw Spence was off the platform, dragging his broken, bloodied body along the floor, the Ezemshsen ignoring him as they fought amongst themselves for possession of the Crown Jewels.

"Help me!" Spence cried out. His face was bloodied, and both his legs seemed to be twisted in the wrong direction. More rock chunks crashed to the floor all around them.

"Nate!"

It was Sully, he stood at the door urging him on.

With one final look at Spence, he turned and headed to the door and Spence's cries were lost in the sound of the tumbling, crashing stones. The floor rumbled and shook and Nate followed Sully and the nomads out of the throne room where Mia waited with another three axe-wielding nomads and they rushed through the antechamber. Dozens of the Ezemshsen bodies lay dead in this room, bodies hacked up, and they passed through the door without a second thought into the cavern. There were more Ezemshsen bodies as well as some mercenaries, the span across the chasm was covered by a narrow portable bridge brought by Khanoğlu's men. Gansukh crossed first, followed by Mia, Sully and then the rest of the nomads. As the last of the nomads crossed the bridge, the room started to shake even more fiercely and stalactites fell from the roof, crashing onto the floor below. Behind Nate the cave-in was in full effect, the walls and roof collapsing and he began to cross the bridge.

Halfway across, a falling stalactite smashed into the bridge and it snapped, Nate leapt, arms outstretched but he wouldn't make it.

Then a hand grabbed his arm and the momentum swung him into the wall. He let out an oomph, but the hand still had a tight grip on his arm.

"Hang on, kid!" It was Sully.

He pulled, and soon Gansukh and another nomad appeared. Nate grabbed onto Gansukh's outstretched hand and they pulled him to safety. With no time to rest he was up and on his feet following everyone through the cavern, leaping over fallen chunks of roof and stalactites that littered the path. Behind them the collapsing mountain continued to crush everything in its path.

"Go! Go! Go!" Nate shouted at them, waving his hands as if trying to propel them faster. They rushed through the door and up the stairs and burst out into the long corridor. Ahead they saw the faint remains of sunlight poking through the destroyed door and it seemed to give them renewed vigour. They sped through the corridor, dodging fallen timbers and stone until, one-by-one, they burst out of the broken door just as the entire building collapsed.


	42. Epilogue

**_Three Days Later_ **

The day was crisp and clear, the sun high in the sky and Nate trailed behind Sully and Mia with Gansukh out in front, leading them on a route that descended down the Altai Mountains until they exited exactly where they had entered. Their snow-dusted rental car still hidden where they left it a week ago.

Gansukh pointed to the car and said something, Nate nodded assuming he was asking if that was their car, as if there would be other cars just around the corner. Gansukh smiled and Nate held out his hand, thanking him for everything he had done for them. Gansukh shook it and then gave him a bone-crushing hug. Nate silently complained as his bandaged ribs protested, and then he did the same to Sully and Mia. He waved and, adjusting his pack, disappeared back into the Altai Mountains.

"Well that was a hell of a ride" Sully said. His face was bruised but otherwise he was his normal self, complaining about the trek down the mountain. He turned back towards the mountain where Gansukh had disappeared looking forlorn, "Shame about the treasure though."

Nate chuckled, he wasn't concerned about Sully, he seemed to have recovered fully after spending the night at the nomad village. Whatever they put in their _suutei tsai_ seemed to have cleared his head, Nate's as well. He thought back to when he arrived at the village and how, after drinking the tea his own desires for the Crown Jewels seemed to reset. Though it was a close call in the end and it almost cost him his life. Now he no longer heard those voices in his head.

"No point crying over spilt milk" he said.

"There is a lot of point crying over 24 karat spilt milk" Sully grumbled. "I don't have any money left over from the Kamehameha job."

He adjusted the animal skin pack the nomads had given him, filled with food, water and a sleeping bag for the trek that had taken them two nights. After they escaped the destroyed city, Gansukh led them back to his village where they were tended to and fed enough food that Nate felt like he would explode. While there was still an enormous language barrier, when he asked Gansukh why he had come back Nate got the impression it was because he saved his life from the Ezemshsen back at the old village.

They approached the car, dusting off the dormant snow.

"Who has the keys?" Sully asked.

Nate checked his pockets, but they were empty except for the scrap of paper he found in the throne room. The note he had forgotten about until now. He looked pleadingly at Mia but she just shrugged.

_Oh shit_

"Guess we walk. Can't be too far to the nearest town" he said half-heartedly.

Sully stuck one of his cigars in his mouth and lit it, "Lead on."

They began walking towards the road.

"Where did you even find a cigar here of all places?" Mia eventually asked Sully.

Pulling the cigar out of his mouth he said with a smile, "I never travel anywhere without them."

"Is that true?" Mia asked.

But Nate wasn't really listening, he was reading the note he found.

"Nate?"

He looked up, "What? Oh, yeah, always has the smelly things with him. First thing in his suitcase."

"What have you got there, kid?" Sully asked.

He showed them the page, "It's Cook's last diary entry."

"No kidding? What does it say?"

Nate read:

_I fear I have made a grave mistake creating this city. What was intended to be a beginning has turned everyone against me. I have killed everyone but my closest servants, that will prevent more of those creatures from appearing. They can't turn into them if they are dead._

_But despite the grace I have given my servants they still betrayed me. I found one searching my possessions in my room. He claimed he was cleaning but I ran him through and withdrew to my throne where I know the Crown Jewels, and myself, will be safe. The rest of the servants and whoever else may remain can fend for themselves against those vile creatures._

_As I sit here I think about all I have done, my journey, the departure of my dear friend Charles Clerke and I realise I have never written down what happened once I found the Crown Jewels. In brief moments I wonder if Charles was right. He tried to tell me to forget the search but I was ordered to do so and to disobey my King is tantamount to treason._

_Though, in the end, I disobeyed the King anyway. I found the Jewels here where the Mongol - Batu Khan - hid them, his skeletal body sitting on this very throne wearing the Crown Jewels like the savage thought he was some regal king._

_I decided not to return to the King. Instead I saw potential in this remote area to build my own city and reign as my own King. I had the Crown Jewels, I had an existing city, dilapidated and primitive, yes, but a city nonetheless and one I could easily fix up over the years. Which I did. The materials were brought in, labourers hired with the gold I discovered in this throne room and soon people were brought over. There were not many, but it was a mixture of the local nomads and the English and if all went according to plan a thriving, self-sustaining city would be the result._

_Alas, my dreams were quickly dissolved. Those creatures seemed endless, and I soon discovered why and that was the end of the dream, not even 10 years passed when I set off on this journey and it will all come to an end soon._

_These creatures, Ezemshsen the locals called them, were the remnants of the Mongols Batu Khan brought here. Hundreds of years old and desperate to get to the Crown Jewels. They may be immortal, their desire powering them on, but the Jewels cursed them to this life, and they would never stop until they achieved their goals. This was their fate, and soon to be the fate of those who still live._

_I realise in my haste to get here I brought no food and no water. I hear them banging on the door. There is no doubt that it is those accursed creatures, but they will never get in. The secret to the door is far too elaborate for them to open._

_The Crown Jewels are sitting in a pile in front of me and I have come to realise I have never worn them. A King who has never worn a crown is utterly preposterous. If I am to die here, then I shall die wearing my treasures..._

_King James Cook_

_April 30, 1789_

Nate put down the letter, "That's it" he said.

Sully let out a breath, "So he just sat on his throne until he died?"

Nate nodded, "Looks like it".

"That's rough."

"And I suspect the same would have happened to Miraç Khanoğlu or Kelvin Spence if they had sole possession of the Crown Jewels, "Mia said. "Or..."

Nate looked at her, "Or one of us" he finished for her.

She nodded.

"I only would have died because of Nate" Sully said smugly.

"Hey, I told you to go" Nate shot back.

"I was well on my way."

Nate scoffed, "You said you weren't leaving."

"That was just for final comfort. I had one foot out of the door."

Nate grinned, "You were gonna die with me, I saw tears and if that's not a true partnership then I don't know what is."

Sully snorted but said nothing, though underneath his push broom moustache there was the hint of a smile.

Nate turned to Mia, "You might be right," he admitted.

Sully squeezed between them and clapped them on the shoulders, "All's well that ends well" he said happily. "Though some treasure would have been nice. Even a single coin."

"You still have the Solidus," Mia reminded him.

"Great" he grumbled. "Five hundred bucks. That'll set me up for one night."

"I'll drink to that," Mia said taking a swig of her waterskin. She replaced the cap and then asked, "So, what's next for Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan?"

The two treasure hunters looked at each other and then shrugged in unison, "First things first" Nate said handing Cook's final letter to Mia. "This belongs to you. With everything else we collected along the journey that should prove everything that happened from the day King John decided to steal them for himself.

"You should be able to at least verify the city in the mountains. Plus, you have Cook's diary."

Mia took the page, carefully folded it and put it in Cook's diary, "Thanks."

"Then we clear our names" Sully said.

"Should be easy enough with Mia's testimony and a long trail of Khanoğlu's dead mercenaries from Poland to Mongolia."

"And after that it's a cold beer in a warm place" Sully said.

"Like Hawaii?" Mia said playfully.

Sully held up his hands, "Ahh maybe somewhere non-extradition, just until everything is sorted. I hear Vanuatu is nice this time of year."

Mia laughed and then asked, "What about you Nate? Beach and Beers?"

"Maybe" he said. His hand subconsciously went to the ring tethered around his neck and he fingered the cool metal and thought about Captain Cook and Miraç Khanoğlu and all the others who had come into possession of the Crown Jewels and the all-consuming obsession they had with finding and keeping them for themselves. He wondered if his own adventuring was a similar obsession. Could he stop? Did he want to stop?

He immediately knew the answer to the latter, it was a resounding no. He was young, he travelled the world following in the footsteps of great, and not-so-great men, uncovering long lost secrets, conspiracies and, of course, treasure. That was a life others could only dream of. Sure, it was dangerous but that just added to the thrill of it all.

But whether he would stop when the time came? Well he'd need a pretty big reason to stop. He would just have to wait until the time came and decide then.

Acold wind blew, and he turned up the collar on his jacket and together thethree of them walked along the road, waiting for the next passer-by to pickthem up.


End file.
